Encuentros prohibidos en la noche
by Lunnaris Elentari
Summary: Voldemort va tras Ginny, la pregunta es ¿ por qué ?
1. Una extraña presencia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling.

Esta historia se ubica al terminar el quinto libro de Harry Potter, desde el punto de vista de Ginny.

Ya se que es una pareja extraña, pero a mi me parece interesante.

Capítulo 1. Una extraña presencia.

Era un día de verano como otro cualquiera para Ginny, en esos momentos se encontraba en su habitación, tirada sobre su cama, con una pose relajada y expresión ausente, parecía encontrase muy cómoda en ese reducto de La Madriguera. El dormitorio de Ginny era pequeño, los muebles estaban deteriorados y eran más bien escasos pero la muchacha se las había ingeniado para dejar su personalidad impregnada en aquellas cuatro paredes decorándolas con sus posters favoritos. Sobre el escritorio se amontonaban algunos viejos libros, un pergamino escrito hasta la mitad sobre el que reposaba una pluma y al lado derecho de los pergaminos había un tintero; Ginny había intentado sin éxito hacer un trabajo que el simpático profesor Snape les había puesto a los de su clase para verano, pero ciertamente Ginny no estaba para trabajos. Precisamente se estaba preguntando que sería lo próximo por lo que pasarían, porque estaba claro para ella que después del encontronazo con Voldemort y los mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia, estos no se iban a quedar quietecitos en sus casas, más aún, ahora que toda la comunidad mágica estaba al corriente del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, Voldemort ya no tenía ningún motivo para no hacer y deshacer lo que le diera la gana cuando le diera la gana y como le diera la gana siempre y cuando no estuviera Dumbledore para obstaculizarle el camino, Ginny también estaba preocupada por su familia ya que casi todos los miembros pertenecían a la Orden de Fenix y en esta nueva etapa la Orden ya no jugaría a los espías sino que probablemente sería una guerra abierta contra los mortífagos, además Percy todavía no se había comunicado con sus padres y aunque ella ya se había acostumbrado a la indiferencia de su hermano y la daba más o menos igual, no quería ver sufrir a sus padres, por si fuera poco al año siguiente tendría los exámenes del TIMO y de ellos dependía su futuro laboral y todo esto sin contar a Harry y a todo lo que implicaba pensar en él, preocuparse por él… Necesitaba urgentemente distraerse, tomar el aire e intentar pensar en positivo. Se incorporó de la cama, se puso unas deportivas y salió de su habitación hacia las escaleras, bajó hasta la cocina y allí se encontró a una Molly Weasly bastante atareada, varita en mano cocinando.

-Hola mamá -dijo Ginny poniendo una voz inocente- he estado pensando que como hace unos cuantos días que no vemos a Fred y a George, podíamos ir al callejón Diagón y así aprovechamos para comprar los libros.

-No Ginny -dijo su madre tajantemente- sabes que no quiero ir de compras sin tu padre y me temo que hasta el fin de semana no tendrá un día libre, además esperaremos un par de días más hasta que llegue Harry para hacer las compras con él, ahora menos que nunca nos necesita y no podemos dejarle solo.

Ginny intuyó que aquello lo decía no sólo por el regreso de Voldemort, sino también por la pérdida reciente de Sirius, y lo importante que este había sido para Harry.

-Así que ¿Harry vendrá aquí dentro de unos días? -preguntó Ginny – Parece que Dumbledore está más espléndido que de costumbre porque apenas han pasado dos semanas desde tenemos vacaciones.

-Bueno –dijo Molly- lo que sucede es que Dumbledore cree que Harry se encontará mejor aquí que con los muggles después de todo lo que pasó en el Ministerio, y la verdad hija es que no me extraña que lo piense porque esos tíos suyos son…

-De acuerdo mamá -la cortó Ginny que ya sabía lo que pasaba cada ver que alguien sacaba el tema de los tíos de Harry a relucir- Voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

-No te alejes mucho jovencita -dijo Molly- y te quiero aquí puntual para la cena.

-Vale -dijo Ginny –Hasta luego mamá.

Acto seguido, cruzó la puerta que la llevaba hasta el jardín. Después de echarle un vistazo pensó que en aquel lugar no encontraría la evasión que necesitaba porque lo tenían más visto que el tebeo; además el jardín estaba peor que de costumbre, completamente manga por hombro, el césped pedía a gritos un recorte, el agua estancada era escasa para todas las ranas que vivían allí y que croaban sin descanso, los árboles frutales no estaban frondosos en esa época del año y los gnomos estaban totalmente desmadrados. No, definitivamente ese no era el lugar para tomar un respiro; pero su madre no permitía ni a ella ni a Ron salir de los límites de la Madriguera porque era, según ella, "demasiado arriesgado".

Bah -dijo Ginny para sí misma- no creo alejarse unos metros de casa sea más peligroso que ir volando en thestral desde Howarts hasta Londres al encuentro de Voldemort y de sus chalados secuaces. Total, vendré a la hora de la cena y nadie tendrá porqué saber nada y así todos contentos.

Y sin más cruzó el jardín, se internó en una especie de camino rural o sendero que conocía bien, estaba pensando que vería a Harry muy pronto y se preguntó porqué esa idea no la entusiasmaba como otras veces, en otros tiempos más tranquilos estaría contando las horas que faltaban para que Harry cruzara la puerta de la Madriguera. Se dijo a sí misma que esa falta de entusiasmo podría ser por todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, y entonces dijo en voz baja:

-Bueno, total, ahora estoy con Dean así que supongo que es normal que Harry ya no me atraiga tanto.

Pero lo cierto es que tampoco Dean la atraía mucho, por ejemplo, se había comunicado más veces con Hermione que con su "novio"·

Cuando creyó que ya había caminado suficiente se sentó entre la hierba y las flores silvestres, en una zona poblada de arbustos. A ella le parecía que el aroma de la hierba, de las flores…del campo en general, se intensificaba al atardecer, además la puesta del sol era su momento del día preferido. Se tumbó disfrutando de todo eso y del tacto que tenía la hierba entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos y desconectó del mundo durante aproximadamente media hora, cuando el clima se volvía más fresco. Incorporó la espalda hasta quedar sentada de nuevo, y entonces 

ella notó que algo enrarecía el ambiente, era como si allí hubiese alguien más y estuviese observándola. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó:

-¡Que estupidez! Como si a alguien le interesara espiarme mientras estoy tirara aquí en medio de la nada.

De todas formas, se levanto, y aún estaba en el ambiente aquella desagradable sensación que se percibía con el instinto, lo que la llevó a pensar con lógica que si había alguien allí seguro que era inofensivo, de otro modo ya la habría atacado, y no creía que los mortífagos tuvieran especial interés en ella, además actuaban en grupo y allí no parecía haber ni siquiera una persona; escudriñó los arbustos en busca de no sabía exactamente qué y vió algo que la sobresaltó y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Había sido como una especie de borrón negro, algo que echándole imaginación podría ser una capa negra en movimiento; se apresuró a sacar su varita y caminar aprisa hacia el camino. Ginny pensó que de un momento a otro el corazón se la saldría del pecho, estaba bastante asustada, no sabía quién podía ser pero estaba convencida que allí había alguien más, y si no ese no era el modus operandi de los mortífagos… ¿Quién sería? ¿Alguien del ministerio? No, no parecía posible porque el individuo en cuestión se habría identificado sin más y no habría intentando matarla de un infarto de miocardio; ya en el camino estaba más tranquila pero aún así se dirigía a su casa andando bastante deprisa, ella hubiese salido corriendo a toda pastilla de buena gana pero su orgullo Griffindor la impedía quedar como una estúpida ante un completo desconocido. Giró la cabeza para ver mejor el lugar y se quedó petrificada, se paró en seco, pues estaba contemplando una silueta de un individuo encapuchado que vestía una túnica negra, ahora estaba tan aterrorizada que las piernas no la respondían, el poco color que la quedaba se esfumó de su cara completamente, quiso gritar pero ni siquiera pudo, unos segundos después la figura desapareció pero Ginny se quedó en el sitio, tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se fue corriendo a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar al jardín se sentó bajo un árbol y acurrucó la cabeza entre sus piernas. Su primera idea fue contarles a sus padres lo sucedido pero luego recapacitó al imaginarse la cara que pondría su padre y la bronca que la echaría su madre por salir de casa, además del interrogatorio al que la someterían, además ella estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba. Respiró hondo varias veces seguidas y pensó en quién podría ser el misterioso personaje, ella ya había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien que acecha a la gente a escondidas, que viste de negro y que además va encapuchado no podría ser nadie bueno.

-Pero los mortífagos no actúan así -pensó - ellos van en grupos, o por parejas como mínimo, el único que va sólo a casi todas partes es Voldemort , ¡no! no puede ser él, es imposible, porque me hubiera matado o si me quisiera viva para obtener información me habría raptado y punto. Además ¿Qué sentido tiene que haya ido hasta allí para simplemente verme? Si estuviera en casa Harry quizá tendría explicación que estuviese merodeando por aquí. No, no puede ser él.

Y con ese pensamiento intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, pero el caso es que si existía la posibilidad de que Voldemort estuviera acechando por ahí, debería decírselo a sus padres porque si no estaba comprometiendo seriamente la seguridad de su familia y de Harry cuando llegara, lo único que la tranquilizaba es que en Ministerio iba a poner todas las medidas de seguridad de que las que disponían para proteger la casa cuando Harry llegara, no obstante, 

no pudo evitar pensar que qué pasaría si Voldemort se animaba a actuar antes de que llegasen esas maravillosas medidas de seguridad.

Se hizo casi de noche cuando entró echa un lío en la cocina, estaba ausente, las escenas cotidianas que veía le parecían una película, se sentó a la mesa, su padre estaba leyendo un periódico y su madre ocupada sirviendo el estofado en los platos, por lo visto Ron todavía no había llegado, seguro que estaba donde siempre: en el cobertizo de las escobas abrillantándolas o algo por el estilo, ella estaba en su mundo.

-Hola papá ¿Qué tal el día? -preguntó como una autómata.

-Ehhhh ¿Qué dices hija? -dijo el señor Weasly un poco distraído.

Ginny no se molestó en repetir la pregunta. Últimamente su padre estaba bastante atareado, le habían ascendido lo cual era bueno, por fin se valoraba su valía profesional además de que eso mejoraría la situación económica familiar que no era precisamente óptima, pero por otro lado el trabajo en el ministerio prácticamente le absorbía y apenas tenía ratos libres para dedicarse a sus pasatiempos favoritos: desmontar chismes muggles y hechizarlos.

-Ginny ¿por qué no me ayudas a … Ginny!

-¿Qué pasa mamá? -preguntó la chica

-¿Te pasa algo hija? -dijo su madre- Estás pálida, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ginny se agarró a ese cable y dijo:

-No mamá, creo que he cogida algo de frío y no me encuentro muy bien.

-¡Arthur! -dijo Molly- Ven aquí enseguida, Ginevra no se encuentra bien.

-¿Qué tienes hija? -preguntó su padre, dejando a un lado el periódico – No traes buena cara.

-Nada papá -dijo Ginny- es solamente que me he quedado adormilada y cogí frío, así que creo que iré a mi habitación para descansar.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres cenar toma una taza de té caliente , para entrar en calor -dijo su madre.

-No mamá -contestó Ginny- no me apetece nada, de verdad. Además seguro que mañana me levanto muchísimo mejor. Buenas noches mamá, papá.

-Bueno cielo -dijo Molly- descansa.

Ginny subió escaleras arriba, entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama sin quitarse las zapatillas ni nada, y es que no había parado de darle vueltas al tema Voldemort. Con la cabeza más fría pensó que a lo mejor ni siquiera era él porque si no se habría quedado quieto simplemente, siempre buscaba algo cuando hacía cosas de ese tipo, llegó a esa conclusión porque tras un mes de haber estado escuchando a escondidas las reuniones de la Orden conocía más o menos el modo de proceder de los mortífagos. Pero para tenerlo claro del todo, pensó que sería bueno que estuviera atenta esos días, saldría a vigilar los límites de la 

Madriguera sin alejarse mucho y varita en ristre porque estaba claro que iba a alarmar a sus padres por una cosa que ella había creído ver, aunque en el fondo ella sabía muy bien lo que con certeza había visto.

-Genial –dijo en voz alta- más preocupaciones en mi lista, y como de por sí es pequeña pues eso, más leña al fuego.

Se levantó para quitarse las zapatillas y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana: Nada, no había nada, respiró aliviada y se medió en la cama con ropa incluída. Mañara sería otro día.

Fin del capítulo. ¡Dejad reviews porfa!


	2. Proposiciones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling.

Capítulo 2: Proposiciones.

Los rayos de sol incidían con fuerza en la cara de Ginny, y eso la despertó. Abrió los ojos y pensó que por la intensidad de la luz debería ser ya mediodía, y también se preguntaba que porqué había dormido tanto. Al levantarse de la cama se notaba rara y cayó en la cuenta de que la noche anterior se había acostado con ropa. La noche anterior…. Y empezó a acordarse de todo, la preocupación comenzó de nuevo a embargarla, pero ya había decidido que ella misma comprobaría de quien se trataba antes de que se acercara demasiado a su familia, eso si es que realmente se trataba de alguien de carne y hueso.

Fué hasta su armario y sacó ropa limpia, se cambió, después abrió la ventana de su dormitorio e hizo su cama antes de salir al cuarto de baño para asearse. Al cabo de 10 minutos, Ginny estaba en la cocina preparándose un té con leche y tostadas ya que su madre no estaba allí, cosa que agradeció. Por su propia salud mental decidió no darle más vueltas a los sucesos del día anterior, y pensó que lo mejor sería seguir con su rutina diaria.

Salió al jardín para darle los buenos días a su madre, Molly la preguntó repetidas veces que si se encontraba bien y estuvo un buen rato agobiándola, cuando por fin Ginny convenció a la Sra. Weasly de que no estaba en peligro mortal, subió otra vez a su habitación con la intención de terminar los deberes para el idiota de Snape . Su cuarto estaba relativamente ordenado, así que se sentó en el escritorio, abrió el tintero y mojó la pluma, acto seguido comenzó a leer el pergamino que tenía escrito hasta la mitad, pero la verdad es que no la sonaba mucho porque lo había hecho hace unos días se acordaba de la mayoría de las cosas.

-Puff, joder -dijo ella- otra vez a leer el estúpido libro de pociones.

Al cabo de dos horas, ya tenía el trabajo prácticamente acabado, sólo tenía que añadir las conclusiones. Ella no estaba del todo satisfecha con su trabajo, sabía que podía haberlo hecho mejor, y también sabía tendría un aceptable aunque cualquier profesor razonable le pondría un supera las expectativas, pero ahí estaba la clave: Snape no era un profesor razonable cuando se trataba de Griffindor, pensó con cierta amargura.

Se levantó del escritorio para bajar a comer, salió de su cuarto y al bajar las escaleras se cruzó con Ron.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Ginny? -preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Pues los deberes para Snape -contestó Ginny – y supongo que tú habrás estado practicando con la escoba para ver si mejoran tus aptitudes como guardian.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, parecía incluso un poco dolido para replicar. Ginny había estado muy dura con su hermano y ella lo sabía, pero es que últimamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa, su madre les sirvió patatas asadas y la carne, acto seguido se sentó ella y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Papá no va a venir a comer hoy tampoco? -preguntó Ginny

-No -dijo Molly - sabes que tiene mucho trabajo. Y hablando de llegadas, Hermione viene mañana, ¿no Ron?

Tardó en contestar porque tenía la boca llena, y cuando por fin lo hizo dijo:

-Si, y Harry dentro de dos días.

-Bien, mejor que esté aquí el probrecillo que en esa casa con esos muggles… -dijo Molly

Terminaron de comer y cada uno volvió a sus menesteres, a Ginny no la apetecía ir a escribir las conclusiones, además pensó que como Hermione llegaba el día siguiente tal vez le echara un ojo a su trabajo y si había suerte la escribiría las conclusiones.

Salió al jardín, por hacer algo diferente, se aburría como una ostra, ya prácticamente tenía sus cosas hechas, pensando en un posible pasatiempo se la ocurrió que podía jugar al quiddich con Ron así que fue a buscarle. Le encontró en el cobertizo.

-Hermanito -dijo Ginny- voy a volar un rato, ¿te apuntas?

Ron pareció pensárselo y la dijo:

-Podías tirarme algunas quaffles y así me entreno, es que no quiero perder mi puesto en el equipo.

-Vale -dijo Ginny- me vendrá bien practicar porque este año me presento a las pruebas de selección para nuevos cazadores, porque ahora que Harry volverá al equipo ya no seré la buscadora.

Estuvieron más de tres horas en las escobas, cuando se bajaron Ginny se fue a dar una ducha par a refrescarse y la sentó muy bien. Ya en su cuarto se vistió y se puso un vestido veraniego, era de tirantes, de tela blanca. Eso lo combinó con unas sandalias. Se miró al espejo y se vió muy guapa. Para ser sinceros siempre se veían muy guapa, en Howarts prácticamente todos los chicos la pedirían una cita de buen grado, estaba claro que tenía mucho éxito, a eso se añadía el hecho de que por su carácter simpático y desenfadado y su personalísima forma de ser, tenía muchos amigos y amigas. Era muy popular.

Salió de su habitación con ánimo de dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa, como se había propuesto, ahora ya no estaba tan asustada como hacía unas horas, el hecho de haber estado jugando al quiddich la había devuelto a la realidad, porque desde hacía algunos días estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Llegó al jardín y se aseguró de que no la veía nadie salir de casa.

Estuvo paseando un rato por los alrededores, no se alejó mucho y no se atrevía a ir al lugar donde había estado el día anterior. Finalmente se convenció de que allí no había nadie y que todo había sido producto de su saturada mente. Sentó en la hierba más relajada. Ahora pensaba en Howarts, sobre todo se preguntaba sarcásticamente que en que nueva y peligrosa aventura se verían envueltos ese año. Estaba en esas cuando una voz aguda, fría y algo conocida hablo a sus espaldas:

-Hola Ginevra

Ginny, que se creía sola y a salvo, tardó unos segundos en asimilar que posiblemente Lord Voldemort estaba detrás de ella y tuvo la sensación de que no sólo había ido hasta allí para intercambiar impresiones , sino más bien terminarían intercambiando maldiciones y Ginny sabía que llevaba las de perder. Se levanto de prisa, sacó su varita y se quedó frente a aquel hombre. Estaba muerta de pánico, él, por su parte, parecía tranquilo pero calculador, vestía todo de negro y estaba encapuchado. La respiración de Ginny era muy irregular y bastante agitada, la varita le temblaba en la mano y era totalmente incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Ahora entendía el pánico que tenían las personas más mayores cuando hablan de Voldemort.

-Me alegro de volver a verte -dijo Voldemort, aunque el tono de su voz no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de emoción, parecía mentira que de verdad se alegrara de volver a verla.

Como Ginny no pudo devolverle el cumplido, no dijo nada, a pesar de lo asustada que estaba, quería preguntarle que por qué estaba allí, si quería matarla, si solo quería información… Y finalmente le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-¿Vas a matarme?

-¿Me tienes miedo Ginevra? -dijo Voldemort

Titubeó un momento pero al final…

-Si -contestó ella sinceramente

-No estoy aquí para matarte -dijo él- no te quiero matar ni a ti ni a tu familia… de momento.

Ginny creía saber porqué había dicho "de momento", seguramente si ella se negaba a darle información sobre Harry o sobre la orden los mataría a todos.

Voldemort comenzó a pasearse n círculos a su alrededor y ella seguía en el sitio muerta de miedo.

-Veras Ginny … -dijo Voldemort-… me he preguntado alguna que otra vez si recuerdas a Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

Ginny lo recordaba perfectamente pero fue una etapa de su vida que había querido olvidar para siempre, además la daba mucha rabia que justo viene él a recordarla lo por lo que tuvo que pasar en esa época y como fue la engañó de forma prácticamente humillante así que esta vez mintió al responder.

-No, a penas lo recuerdo -dijo casi fríamente

-Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme, nadie puede -dijo Voldemort- pero permíteme que te refresque la memoria.

Acto seguido apuntó con su varita hacia Ginny, pero al ver la cara de terror que puso la muchacha, se detuvo. Ella por su parte estaba esperando el destello verde, cerró los ojos y lo que creía que eran sus últimos pensamientos, se los dedicó a su familia, pero como no pasó nada al cabo de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente a Voldemort, que por alguna razón que solo él conocía, había bajado la varita.

-No tengas miedo, Ginevra, ya te he dicho que no he venido a matarte, y tampoco a echarte ningún otro maleficio, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Si, eso la preocupaba y bastante, pero al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizó un poco. Voldemort si situó detrás de ella y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta, sacudió la varita sobre su cabeza. En ese momento sintió como si un remolino se la llevara, de repente se vio a ella misma con una pluma escribiendo en lo que parecía ser una agenda vacía, después se vio con las manos manchadas de sangre haciendo grafitis en las paredes de Howarts, la siguiente imagen fue en los lavabos de Mirtle la llorona invocando al basilisco y por último…vio a Tom Riddle. En ese momento sintió muchas cosas a la vez: rabia, añoranza, desprecio y sobre todo experimento el tipo de alegría que embarga a dos viejos amigos cuando vuelven a encontrarse, aunque segundos después se odió a sí misma por haber tenido ese sentimiento.

Regresó a la realidad, percibió la presencia de Voldemort a sus espaldas, no entendía todavía a santo de qué había venido eso de mostrarla otra vez lo que pasó. El se movió para situarse frente a ella y al hacerlo toco el pelo de Ginny intencionadamente con su dedo índice. Entonces le miró interrogante, como preguntándole que porqué estaba allí. El intuyó lo que la muchacha quería decirle y respondió:

-Puedes poner a salvo a tu familia, si quieres…eso depende de ti, ven esta noche a hablar conmigo, nadie los tocará y no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no quiero hacerte daño.

-¿Y si no voy? -quiso saber Ginny aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

-Pues que todos vosotros moriréis tarde o temprano, es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a hacerme con el poder y entonces ningún sangre sucia ni ningún traidor a la sangre estará a salvo -respondió Voldemort como si estuviese explicando algo evidente- pero tú puedes ponerlos a salvo.

Ginny estaba dubitativa, tenía la posibilidad de hacer inmune a su familia aún cuando La Orden perdiera esa guerra, por otro lado no sabía exactamente que quería Voldemort de ella, en ese momento no fue capaz de decidirse.

-Ven aquí a media noche y supondré que aceptas mi oferta –dijo Voldemort justo antes de desaparecerse.

Ginny se quedó en el sitio algunos minutos más, no se podía creer lo que la había pasado, ahora mismo tenía tantas cosas rondándole por la cabeza que no pudo pensar en ninguna en 

concreto. Puso el piloto automático y se fue caminando mecánicamente hacia su casa. Simplemente no daba crédito: a se iba a encontrar a solas con el mago más asesino y maniaco de toda la historia o iba de entierro. Necesitaba expresarse en voz alta, así que iba murmurando:

-Bueno, el dijo que no me haría daño, pero es que tampoco es una persona de la que pueda una fiar, más bien lo contrario, y si se lo digo a mis padres no creo que puedan hacer nada salvo esconderse, pero claro, es bien sabido que Voldemort es único para encontrar a las personas a las que quiere ver muertas; tal vez Dumbledore… bueno Dumbledore se limitaría a escondernos porque de momento la Orden no está siendo muy efectiva a la hora de cazar a mortífagos; además tendríamos que avisar a Fred, a George, a Charlie, a Bill, a tía Muriel y a Percy, bueno no creo que Percy fuera una gran pérdida. Creo que lo mejor es que vaya allí esta noche y espero de paso que el Señor Tenebroso tenga a bien aclararme este asunto, porque no entiendo nada, lo único que sé que esto es peligroso y que yo no lo controlo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su casa, pero no estaba pálida como el día anterior, ni temblorosa, porque lo que sucedía era que el día anterior tenía un susto enorme en el cuerpo y ahora tenía un problema enorme. Cruzó la puerta del jardín, mientras se dirigía a la cocina estaba pensando en cómo se las ingeniaría para escaparse de su casa a las doce de la noche, y tuvo una idea: se fue hacia el cobertizo y sacó una escoba, después miró por la ventana de la cocina y se alegro muchísimo de que no hubiera nadie, de momento estaba teniendo suerte. Subió a su habitación deprisa y escondió allí la escoba, acto seguido bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina porque ya se acercaba la hora de cenar.

Fin del capítulo.


	3. Sorpresas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling.

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bellatrix Lovett Black: Gracias por tu review, me pasé por tu fic Betelgueuse así que mucha suerte con él y termínalo.

hope777: Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, a mí también me encanta esta pareja.

Capítulo 3: Sorpresas

Ginny bajó a la cocina sin apetito, no tenía ganas de comer absolutamente nada, la hubiese gustado poner una excusa como la del día anterior para saltarse la cena, pero sabía que su madre no era tonta y acabaría sospechando que algo la pasaba, al fin y al cabo había criado a Fred y a George. Fue hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado su hermano Ron y parecía muy entretenido leyendo un cupón de pedido de la tienda Sortilegios Weasly. Ginny también observó a su madre, que estaba echando en un cuenco la sopa de pollo que había preparado para cenar, y en su interior no pudo evitar pensar que esa podía ser la última vez que los viera porque quizá esa noche ella … De repente sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos, parecía obvio que si Voldemort quería matarla ya lo habría hecho, no necesitaba concertar una cita con ella a las doce de la noche para eliminarla del mapa.

Ya tenía el cuenco humeante delante suyo, Ron también y vió que su hermano enseguida cogió la cuchara y empezó engullir la sopa como si se la fueran a quitar de un momento a otro, pero ella se dio cuenta de que faltaba su padre , así que preguntó a su madre con un poco de fastidio:

-¿ No esperamos a papá? ¿O es que va a estar trabajando en el Ministerio también esta noche?

-No Ginny, no va a estar toda la noche trabajando, pero me temo que no cenará con nosotros, hoy dijo que llegaría tarde -dijo Molly.

-Pues como casi todos los días -dijo Ginny mordazmente.

Su madre no dijo nada y eso era señal de que implícitamente estaba de acuerdo con Ginny: el Sr. Weasly trabajaba demasiado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dieron mutuamente las buenas noches y todos se levantaron de la mesa, Ron y Ginny para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios y la Sra. Weasly para limpiar la cocina y esperar pacientemente tejiendo unos jerseys hasta que su marido llegase a casa.

Ginny entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama mientras seguía pensando en su padre, se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos su compañía porque algunos días ni siquiera le veía ya que salía de casa muy muy temprano para volver muy muy tarde, estaba 

empezando a pensar con rabia que los jefes del Ministerio eran unos explotadores, no tenían derecho a privar a los empleados de sus familias, aunque dada la situación en que se encontraba el país, pensándolo objetivamente, todos debían de trabajar a pleno rendimiento, así que abandonó ideas revolucionarias y echó la culpa a Voldemort de los males de su país, de los males de su familia y de sus propios males. Estaba muy cabreada con él en esos momentos y fue cuando decidió cambiar su actitud hacia él, no volvería a temblar como una cría asustada cuando le viera, si tenía que morir pues moriría con la cabeza bien alta, no por nada era una Griffindor de pura cepa.

Estuvo tumbada en su cama leyendo un libro que no tenía nada que ver con Howarts hasta que se dio cuenta de que le quedaba media hora para el funesto encuentro, el optimismo que la había invadido unas horas antes se estaba esfumando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que ser consecuente con ella misma. No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, solamente se recogió el pelo con una pinza para que no la estorbara mientras estuviera volando. Sacó la escoba de debajo de la cama, abrió la ventana y miró hacia en el jardín por si había alguien, al encontrarlo todo despejado se montó sobre su escoba, pegó una suave patada al suelo y se elevó un metro, lentamente fue pasado por la ventana hasta que por fin se encontraba libre, volar de noche era una de las cosas que más la gustaba hacer. Al sentir el viento sobre ella, pensó que debería haber cogido algo de abrigo, ya que la noche no se presentaba especialmente calurosa. Cuando llegó al lugar al que debía ir, fue descendiendo de la escoba y desmontó. Ginny sabía que había llegado unos minutos pronto, pero a Voldemort era mejor no hacerle esperar.

Ella estaba con la varita en la mano, nerviosa, pero mucho menos que por la tarde, o al menos eso parecía hasta que una voz extraña la volvió a pillar por sorpresa:

-Has venido -dijo Voldemort- me han dicho que eres una chica lista… y no por lo visto no se han equivocado. Buena elección.

Ginny estaba confusa, el extraño que la había hablado estaba a sus espaldas, pero esa voz no era la de Voldemort de eso estaba segura, sin embargo había algo intimidante en él. No sabía si debía girarse o no, hubo unos segundos de silencio y después Ginny notó que su pelo caía en cascada por su espalda, podía imaginarse la mano de aquel extraño soltando la pinza de su pelo. Entonces se giró pero lo que vió la dejo de una pieza: delante de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle, no Lord Voldemort, bueno si que era Voldemort pero bajo la apariencia de un joven muy atractivo al que Ginny tuvo ocasión de conocer tiempo atrás. La cara de la joven era un poema, Voldemort por su parte la dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Sorprendida? -dijo él.

-Mucho -dijo Ginny solamente.

-¿ Gratamente sorprendida? -insistió él.

-La verdad es que si -dijo Ginny, que estaba mirando de arriba abajo algo embobada al "chico". Ella no se dio cuenta pero mientras le daba ese repaso con la vista, había bajado su varita y él se fijó en ese detalle.

-Veo que ya pareces considerar que no soy una amenaza -dijo él.

-Ha sido un descuido -dijo ella y volvió a levantar la varita.

Ciertamente con este nuevo Voldemort se sentía menos vulnerable, le inspiraba miedo sí, pero no terror.

-¿Vas a batirte en duelo conmigo Ginevra? -preguntó el divertido, como si le hiciese gracia la idea.

-¿Va a ser necesario? -dijo ella.

-No, no creo que sea necesario -contestó él- puedes guardar tu varita.

Pero Ginny no lo hizo y no lo haría a menos que él guardara la suya. Voldemort intuyó lo que estaba pensando la muchacha y dijo:

-La mía la necesitaremos.

Ginny no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Voldemort cuando dijo que su varita la iban a necesitar los dos, así que esperó para ver si se explicaba mejor, pero no lo hizo. Se acercó más a Ginny y la dijo:

-Estate tranquila y relájate. Vamos a desaparecernos.

Pero ella no podía relajarse cuando él se aceraba cada vez más a ella y encima sabía que iba a aparecerse con él Dios sabe dónde. Estaba tan nerviosa que otra vez estaba temblando, y eso que se había propuesto que eso no la ocurriría mas estando en presencia de Voldemort. El se acercaba cada vez más y cuando sólo los separaba un palmo de distancia la cogió la cintura con los manos, entonces se percató de que ella estaba otra vez muerta de miedo, temblaba y tenía los ojos cerrados. Voldemort acercó su mano a la cara de Ginny y levantó su barbilla con una mano, en ese momento ella los abrió para encontrarse con que los ojos de él miraban fijamente hacia los suyos, su respiración se calmó y el dijo:

-No tengas miedo, no vamos muy lejos de aquí, no te va a pasar nada.

Ella se preparó para desaparecerse, él la agarró la cintura más fuerte y con un "Crack" desaparecieron. La sensación que deja la aparición no la gustó nada a Ginny, se sentía un poco aturdida y desorientada, miró a su alrededor y aunque era de noche se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado dos días antes, donde Voldemort la asustó tanto que casi la mata de un infarto. Ahora la situación era diferente, él estaba en el mismo sitio con ella, pero muy cambiado físicamente y lo más importante no quería matarla.

-¿Te suena? -preguntó él.

-Claro que sí -dijo Ginny -aquí fue donde me diste el mayor susto que me he llevado en toda mi vida.

-Suelo causar ese efecto -admitió él.

Ginny quería saber que estaba haciendo allí y qué planes tenía él para con ella así que preguntó:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? Es decir, ¿qué hago yo aquí y que tienes planeado hacerme?

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño -dijo él -pero contestando a tu pregunta te diré estamos aquí porque me pareció un buen sitio.

-¿Un buen sitio para qué? -preguntó Ginny aún más confundida.

-Para hablar contigo -dijo él- aunque también puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme a qué? -dijo Ginny

-Vas a empezar quinto -dijo él- y se acerca el TIMO, yo puedo enseñarte toda clase de magia, me han dicho que se te dan bien los maleficios.

-Seguro que te lo ha dicho Malfoy -dijo ella acordándose de los mocomurciélagos en el despacho de Umbridge.

-Sí, Malfoy me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti -dijo Voldemort.

-¿Y ha dicho alguna cosa buena? -dijo Ginny, escéptica.

-No decía nada bueno al principio, pero después de algún que otro cruciatus empezó a verte de forma más objetiva e imparcial.

Ginny se quedó helada ante esa nueva revelación: Voldemort había torturado a Malfoy para obtener información veraz sobre ella. No sabía que pensar, en ese momento Draco Malfoy la estaba dando un poco de pena.

-¿Y por qué quieres conocerme a mí? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te propones hacer conmigo? -preguntó Ginny

-Bien, voy a despejar alguna de tus incógnitas. No espero que te unas a mis mortífagos porque sé que eso no va a pasar, nunca aceptarías; no quiero obtener información a través de ti "por las malas" y sé que por las buenas no me la vas a dar; y por último, hace tiempo te utilicé para llegar hasta Potter, pero esta vez no tengo esa intención.

Ginny no sabía si debía creerle, pero no tenía alternativa. Se sentó despacio en el suelo a asimilar sus palabras, él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? -preguntó finalmente.

-Estás aquí porque quieres salvar a tu familia, yo te hice una propuesta y tú aceptaste -dijo Voldemort.

Esa respuesta no era la que Ginny esperaba, pero intuía que no iba a sacar nada en claro por muchas preguntas que le hiciese así que dijo con un tono monótono:

-Vale, pues tú dirás que hacemos ahora.

- ¿Qué te parece un duelo? ¿No es lo que querías hace unos momentos? -dijo él

-Pues… no…no quería… si no tengo más remedio lo haré…pero la verdad…es que no me gustaría –contestó Ginny temiéndose lo peor.

-No te preocupes -dijo él- tu vas a intentar desarmarme y yo te lo impediré, pero no te voy a echar ningún maleficio.

-A ver si lo entiendo -dijo Ginny incrédula- ¿estás invitándome a que te lance hechizos y maldiciones y no vas a atacarme?

-Exactamente -dio Voldemort

-Pero… -comenzó Ginny

Voldemort se levantó, se puso en posición y dijo con tono neutral:

-Si yo te lanzara maldiciones sería un duelo demasiado fácil.

Eso mosqueó un poco a Ginny, al fin y al cabo era verdad que era muy buena con los maleficios, así que se levantó, sacó su varita y dijo:

-Expeliarmus

Sin embargo Voldemort no fue desarmado porque sin decir palabra y apenas moviendo su varita convocó un hechizo protector ten fuerte que hizo a Ginny tambalearse .

-Eso ha sido más que previsible -dijo Voldemort muy calmado.

Ginny pensó que ese mago era muy bueno, y no paró de lanzarle hechizos, (muchos de ellos aprobados por el ministerio y otros no tanto) que él siempre esquivaba, rechazaba,… no había manera y encima tenía que aguantar la sonrisa burlona de Tom Riddle, estaba muy cabreada porque ese tipo la estaba haciendo quedar como una imbécil y cuando no lo aguantó más murmuró:

-Ahora te vas a enterar…¡CRUCIO!

-¡PROTEGO! –dijo Voldemort

Los hechizos chocaron y aunque a Voldemort no le alcanzó la maldición de Ginny, se tambaleó por la fuerza del choque. Se miraron un momento y ambos bajaron las varitas, los dos pensaban que ya era hora de dejarlo. Ginny volvió a sentarse y se dio plena cuenta que era la primera vez que le lanzaba a alguien una maldición imperdonable. El estaba sentado a su lado con gesto serio y la preguntó:

-¿Usas el cruciatus contra la gente cuando te cabreas?

-No… -dijo Ginny preocupada - ha sido la primera vez, pero no estoy segura de si hubiera querido que te alcanzase la maldición con la maldición.

-¿Remordimientos? -Preguntó él

-Si -dijo Ginny- no me hubiese gustado actuar como un mortífago.

El se acercó a Ginny, con una manó retiró el pelo de la cara de ella dejándolo caer por la espalda, se acercó aún más a ella y la dijo al oído en tono irónico:

-¿Tienes remordimientos por lanzarle un cruciatus al brujo malvado?

Ella se puso nerviosa y no sabía por qué, el caso era que no sentía miedo, ni asco, ni nada malo, … pero estaba nerviosa, notaba la respiración pausada de Riddle ( o Voldemort) en su oído y no pudo resistirse a girar la cabeza para mirarle de frente. Se quedaron así sin moverse, Voldemort preguntó:

-¿Si me hubieras alcanzado, que habrías hecho después?

-Te habría desarmado y matado –mintió ella, porque aunque la hubiese gustado hacer eso, ella sabía que no habría podido hacerlo, porqué matar a Voldemort bajo la forma de Lord Voldemort era mucho más fácil que matar a Voldemort bajo la forma de Ryddle.

El se acercó más a ella, de hecho los separaban unos centímetros, y dijo:

-No te creo.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder porque acto seguido, él atrapó el labio inferior de ella con los suyos, y la besó muy despacio, ella sólo se dejó llevar, no participó mucho en el beso al principio pero después sus labios acariciaban suavemente los de Tom Riddle. Sólo se besaron durante unos segundos y después se hizo el silencio, hasta que Voldemort se levantó, la tendió la mano y ambos se levantaron del suelo.

-Te llevaré a casa - dijo él.

Ginny sólo asintió, él se colocó detrás de ella, la cogió de la cintura con las dos manos, y ambos desaparecieron.

Fin del Capítulo.


	4. Hermione

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-hope777: ¡Gracias por leerme! Creo que si se va a poner el fic interesante según evoluciona esta pareja._

_-Tom O´neill Riddle: Me alegro que te guste. Yo me pasé por tu fic "Oscuro" y me ha encantado, actualiza pronto porfa._

_-DollyChang: Pues a mí este pareja no me gustaba mucho al principio, pero si hay que encontrar pareja a Voldemort que sea Ginny o Bellatrix. Gracias por leerme._

Capítulo 4: Hermione

Ginny apenas notó la sensación que provoca desaparecerse, en esos momentos su mente estaba en otro sitio, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, cómo había ocurrido, como se sintió en ese momento, … y había cosas que no encajaban en su cabeza.

Volvía a estar cerca de su casa, sentía los brazos de Riddle sujetándola suave pero firmemente la cintura, ella esperó y él la soltó. Ginny no quería girarse para verle, tampoco se la ocurría nada coherente que decir, fue él quien empezó a hablar:

-Buenas noches, Ginevra.

-Buenas noches -dijo Ginny deseando de que acabara todo aquello

-Nos vemos mañana -dijo Voldemort

-Pero… -dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta- yo creía…No mencionaste esto en nuestro trato… No puedo escaparme todos los días ¡Y menos mañana!

-Clara que podrás escaparte todos los días, y vendrás mañana -dijo Voldemort

-Ya, claro… como si fuera tan fácil salir con una escoba de la ventana de tu habitación sin ser vista por tu compañera de cuarto -dijo Ginny

-¿Compañera de cuarto? -quiso saber Voldemort

-Hermione vendrá mañana, y duerme en mi habitación -explicó Ginny

-¿La sangre sucia amiga de Potter? -preguntó Voldemort

-También es mi amiga, y también es la mejor bruja estudiante de Howarts –aclaró Ginny

- Pues espera a que se duerma y lánzala un desmaius -dijo Voldemort tranquilamente.

-Puede que para ti echar maldiciones a la gente sea tan sencillo como hablar del tiempo, pero me estás pidiendo que aturda a mi mejor amiga mientras duerme ¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya a Howats? ¿Tendré que ir al despacho de Dumbledore y aturdirle mientras duerme para que tú y yo nos veamos tranquilamente en el bosque prohibido? ¿O tendré que volver a abrir la cámara de los secretos?- Ginny estaba sacando sin saberlo parte de la rabia y la impotencia que llevaba dentro desde el comienzo de las vacaciones

-¿A sí que tienes inconvenientes para lanzar un desmaius a la sangre sucia y no tienes inconvenientes para lanzarme un cruciatus? -se burló Voldemort

-No fue a propósito… es decir, si fue apropósito pero fue en caliente, no podría lanzar un cruciatus con premeditación como Bellatrix Lestrange, ni siquiera a ti. Y me estás pidiendo que aturda a una amiga todas las noches, solamente porque quieres… -Ginny no quiso terminar la frase.

-¿Qué es según tú lo que quiero? –dijo Voldemort serio.

Ginny meditó la respuesta, no quería decirle lo que pensaba realmente: que él quería pasar un buen rato con una sangre limpia guapa y desgraciadamente la había tocado a ella.

-No sé de qué va esto -dijo Ginny finalmente y con voz cansada- pero no quiero salir de mi casa a escondidas todas las noches para que puedas besarme.

-Lo dices como si tu no me hubieses besado a mí también -contestó Voldemort.

-No sé que me pasó, me dejé llevar, pero no volverá a ocurrirme -afirmó rotundamente Ginny

El se acercó a ella y la cogió con brusquedad de la cintura, Ginny sentía como el brazo de Voldemort la rodeaba la espalda y también notó que una mano de él estaba sobre su nuca sujetándola fuertemente la cabeza. Se asustó. El al miró a los ojos, después Ginny notó que los brazos de él se relajaban, Riddle acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de Ginny, ella no se podía apartar, ese "chico" era como un imán, apenas estaba a un centímetro de distancia y ella en el fondo deseaba que volviera a besarla y su respiración se agitó, quería juntar sus labios con los de Riddle de nuevo, en ese momento Voldemort dijo:

-Pues creo que volvería a ocurrirte.

Acto seguido se separó de Ginny, ella se sentía como una idiota, se había dejado hipnotizar por él una segunda vez, bueno para ser exactos por tercera ya que todavía se acordaba del dichoso diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle. No se atrevía a decir nada, sólo miró hacia el suelo, estaba avergonzada de sí misma.

-Mañana te espero aquí - dijo él solamente antes de desaparecerse.

Ginny fue hacia donde estaba su escoba, montó en ella y fue volando hacia la ventana de su habitación. Al llegar procuró hacer el menor ruido posible, se desvistió a prisa y se metió rápidamente en la cama.

Se alegraba de estar en su casa, descansando en su cuarto, en esos momentos podía pensar mucho mejor lo que había ocurrido:

-Lo que ha pasado es que me he besado con Voldemort, pero lo peor de todo es que por lo visto repetiría la experiencia. Me tiene que haber hechizado, aunque es poco probable porque no recuerdo haber perdido mis facultades mentales en ningún momento y me he sentido culpable por haberle besado y si estuviera hechizada no podría sentirme culpable por besarle ¿no? Creo que simplemente me he dejado llevar por su aspecto de chico guapo, atractivo e interesante porque siempre me han gustado los chicos atractivos e interesantes . Lo mejor será que mañana se aparezca con su aspecto real: hombre-serpiente y así no me atraerá en absoluto. Tengo que decirle que pierde el tiempo si espera que yo vaya a tener algo con él. ¡Joder! Yo sólo quiero que me deje en paz, ¡no puedo seguirle el juego!

Cuando Ginny se calmó un poco, se quedó dormida. Durmió pocas horas porque al día siguiente los rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, la despertaron enseguida. Ella no había descansado muy bien, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida de nuevo, además no la apetecía pensar mucho y sabía que si levantaba estaría dando vueltas a sus problemas que no eran pocos ni pequeños.

A medio día más o menos se despertó definitivamente, se levantó de la cama e hizo lo de siempre: arreglar su cuarto, ducharse, arreglarse… Tardó solamente media hora en estar preparada para bajar a desayunar, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró a su hermano Ron sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Ginny pensó que también a su hermano se le habían pegado las sábanas.

-Buenos días, Ron -dijo Ginny

-Vale, sí, buenos días Ginny, pero ¿y el desayuno? -preguntó Ron impaciente

Ginny movió negativamente la cabeza y le contestó:

-¿Es que sólo piensas en comer? Pues para que te enteres: el desayuno te lo tienes que preparar tú, por levantarte tarde, no esperarás que mamá deje de hacer la limpieza para darte de comer como si fueras un niño pequeño.

Ron bufó y se levantó para ayudar a Ginny que ya estaba haciendo el té. Cuando estuvo todo preparado se sentaron a desayunar.

-¿Y a qué hora llega Hermione? -preguntó Ginny.

-Pues no lo sé, por la tarde, supongo -dijo Ron.

-Vaya, que bien informado estás -dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Oye Ginny -dijo Ron haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de su hermana - tenemos que convencer a mamá para que nos lleve al callejón Diagón, ¡Quiero y a ver la tienda de Fred y George!

-Si, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verla -admitió Ginny- pero no va a querer ir sin papá, y además tenemos que esperar a que llegue Harry , aunque no sé si los del ministerio de dejarán salir por ahí sin escolta.

-No sean tonta, no creo que vaya a tener que ir a hacer las compras con un auror detrás.

Ginny no dijo nada pero puso una cara que significaba "Ya veremos quién tiene razón".

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ron Y Ginny estuvieron toda la mañana jugando al quiddich, hasta la hora de comer. La comida pasó sin contratiempos y al terminar todos se desperdigaron para atender a sus respectivos quehaceres. Ginny se fue a su cuarto y como no tenía ganas de hacer trabajos, cogió una baraja de naipes explosivos y se puso a hacer castillos con las cartas; eso no era muy divertido y cuando se cansó de las explosiones salió de su habitación para ir al jardín con un libro de la mano, había pensado que sería buena idea leer algo. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y sacó el libro, estaba a gusto, relajada, la lectura no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos pero era bueno como forma de evasión. Estuvo así largo rato, hasta que las voces de su hermano Ron la sacaron de la historia que estaba leyendo. Se levanto preguntándose que qué bicho le habría picado a Ron esta vez, cogió el libro y se fue para adentro. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio lo que había motivado el griterío de Ron: Hermione había llegado. Ginny también se alegraba de ver a Hermione, al fin y al cabo se podía decir que era su mejor consejera y también una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Qué tal Hermione? ¿Qué tal el verano? -preguntó alegremente Ginny.

-Muy bien Ginny, gracias -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- se te ve muy bien.

-A ti también –dijo Ginny

-Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué tal con Dean? -quiso saber Hermione, que siempre estaba al corriente de la vida amorosa de Ginny.

A Ginny se le ensombreció la cara, Hermione lo notó y dijo rápidamente:

-Oye, Ginny, ¿por qué no me enseñas tu cuarto? A sí aprovecho para dejar el equipaje.

-OK -dijo ella y al ver que su hermano se apresuraba a seguirlas añadió -Tú no Ron, además tenemos que habla cosas de chicas.

Ron iba a protestar pero Hermione dijo:

-Vamos Ronald, no pongas esa cara, bajaré en un rato y hablaré contigo después, ya sabes, tenemos que pensar que va a pasar con Harry.

-¿Porqué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? -dijo Ron alarmado.

-No, no creo –dijo Hermione- pero ahora con Voldemort suelto todo va a cambiar para él ¿no? Bueno para todos, pero para él más que para nadie.

Si Ginny hubiera podido hablar habría dicho: No creo que para él más que para nadie.

-¿Y cómo vendrá Harry? -preguntó Ginny

-Creo que le trairá Dumbledore, se lo escuché decir a mamá –dijo Ron- le recogerá en casa de sus tíos y después creo que tiene que ir con él a no sé dónde.

-¿¡Con Dumbledore?! -dijeron a la vez Hermione y Ginny.

-Si, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que van a hacer –dio Ron

Subieron las chicas al cuarto de Ginny con el baúl de Hemione, notó que su madre ya había preparado la cama para la nueva huésped, ella la indicó a Hermione donde dormiría, dejaron el baúl en un rincón y se sentaron cada una en su cama preparadas para una charla de las suyas.

-Oye, con tanta prisa no me has enseñado tu casa -dijo Hermione

-Bueno, luego se lo diré a Ron que te la mostrará encantado, es evidente que se muere de ganas de pasar tiempo contigo.

-¡Bah! -dijo Hermione poniéndose roja- Sólo hasta que llegue Harry. ¿Pero a ti que te ha pasado con Dean?

-Pues nada -dijo Ginny- y ese es el problema, no pasa NADA. Es guapo, simpático y me gusta estar con él, pero la verdad es que…

-Que todavía quieres a Harry -terminó Hermione

-No, no es eso, es decir, que aunque no estuviera Harry tampoco querría a Dean -dijo Ginny

-Entiendo -dijo Hermione- Pero tú quieres a Harry ¿no?

-Pues… no losé, la verdad -dijo Ginny- estos días he estado pensando y no sé si me eclipsó con eso de ser el-niño-que-sobrevivió o le quiero.

-Pues cuando venga intenta alejarte de él y si ves que le necesitas es que le quieres -propuso Hermione .

-No sé si funcionará -dijo Ginny preocupada.

Estuvieron hablando de sus asuntos un buen rato, hasta que por fin se la cedió a su impaciente hermano que las estaba esperando en las escaleras. Ginny no la había querido contar a Hermione nada de lo ocurrido con Voldemort y deseaba hacerlo porque Hermione siempre daba buenos consejos, y en su situación actual los necesitaba así que optó porque más adelante hablaría con ella de un nuevo chico pero sin dar nombres.

Cuando Ron y Hermione terminaron de hablar de sus cosas fueron al cuarto de Ginny, y estuvieron bromeando, hablando sobre Howarts, sobe Harry, sobre trabajos y poniendo verde a Snape (Hermione no) hasta la hora de cenar.

Ginny y Hermione ayudaron a la Sra. Weasly a hacer la cena y a poner la mesa, Ron no, el estaba cómodamente sentado y sin pegar un palo al agua, como bien recordó Ginny a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿no va a venir papá hoy tampoco? -preguntó Ginny intuyendo la respuesta

-No sé Ginny, dio que hoy a lo mejor llegaba a cenar con nosotros, pero si no ha venido a estas horas…

Se sentaron a la mesa, la Sra. Weasly estuvo preguntando a Hermione por su verano, y también la pidió que no dejase a Ron hacer el tonto en Howarts, ante este comentario son se puso rojo, pero no se atrevió a protestar a su madre porque últimamente estaba muy susceptible. Al terminar de cenar la señora Weasly los mandó a la cama, y también dijo que cada uno a su habitación y sin hablar.

Al subir las escaleras, fuera de los oídos de Molly, Ron propuso quedarse a charlar con Hermione y Ginny, pero su hermana le dijo que estaba cansada y que necesitaba descansar, Ron se extrañó de que Ginny quisiera perderse un jolgorio, pero no insistió ya que su hermana estaba tan susceptible como su madre o incluso más.

Las chicas entraron en el cuarto, se pusieron el pijama, se dieron las buenas noches y a dormir. Bueno Ginny en realidad estaba esperando a que Hermione se durmiera, luego saldría volando y… de repente tuvo un pensamiento alarmista: su madre había recogido el cuarto mientras ella estaba en el jardín ¿ Y si se había llevado la escoba? Rápidamene miró debajo de la cama y respiró muy aliviada, no la había movido de su sitio, posiblemente había pensado que Ginny querría reparala, abrillantarla o algo así.

La muchacha estuvo durante un rato pensando cómo le iba a decir a Voldemort que ella no tenía ningún interés en él, mientras tanto la respiración de Hermione se izo más pausada y estable, parecía profundamente dormida ; ella se levantó de la cama, cogió su ropa y se volvió a vestir sigilosamente. No quería despertar a Hermione bajo ningún concepto y tampoco pensaba aturdirla. Sacó con cuidado la escoba, abrió su ventana, pegó una pequeñísima patada al suelo y salió volando.

Fin del capítulo.

N/A: Ya sé que en este capítulo ha habido muy poco GinTonic (Voldemort/Ginny), pero el próximo será para ellos casi entero.


	5. Explicaciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-hope777: Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo y este tiene mucho más GinTonic. Gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta; la verdad es que pongo menos faltas de ortografía en nombres comunes que en nombres propios y topónimos . Gracias por leerme._

_-addicition4snape: Contestando a tu pregunta te diré que no van a morir ni Tom ni Ginny, en realidad creo que no va a morir nadie. Gracias por leerme y me alegro que pienses que estoy mejorando, sin embargo a muchos les gustó más el fic "Nos conocimos y…" porque es más gracioso. _

Capítulo 5: Explicaciones.

A Ginny le molestaba el pelo para volar, pero no se lo había recogido porque no quería armar jaleo en la habitación y porque posiblemente Voldemort se lo soltaría después, como hizo la última vez que se habían visto. Esa noche se presentaba similar a la anterior, o sea, fría, pero traía una ropa algo más abrigada. Cuando llegó al lugar donde Voldemort la había citado, bajó de su escoba, escudriñó los alrededores y al no ver a nadie por allí cerca, esperó. Sacó su varita por si acaso, aunque en realidad eso era puro trámite, porque sabía que contra Voldemort no tenía nada que hacer. Todavía no confiaba en él, nada en absoluto, no había sido claro y explícito con ella, así que Ginny sacó sus propias conclusiones y esas conclusiones no la habían gustado. No quería convertirse en la amante secreta de Voldemort, ni mucho menos, sin embargo ese era el precio que tenía que pagar para salvar a su familia. No podía hacer nada, salvo acelerar las cosas para pasar cuanto antes el mal trago.

La figura de Tom Riddle, la sacó de sus pensamientos, Voldemort volvía a estar frente a ella bajo la forma de un chico joven y atractivo. Ella le miró, pero no dijo nada, tampoco bajó su varita, como siempre fue él quien empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás, Ginevra?

¿Que cómo estaba? Ginny pensó que aquel tipo era un cínico, pues era evidente que no estaba bien, y si no estaba bien era por su culpa, porque la había colocado entre la espada y la pared, porque sentía que estaba traicionando a la Orden, a sus amigos, a Harry, a Dumbledore… y sin embargo ese era el único modo para poner a salvo a su familia.

- Mal -dijo ella fríamente y con un deje de rabia en la voz

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó Voldemort con curiosidad

-Pues sí, me ocurren muchas cosas, todas o casi todas por tu culpa -dijo Ginny temerariamente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había explotado.

Él esperó unos segundos, pero como Ginny no dijo nada más, se acercó a ella y Ginny instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Ven aquí y tranquilízate, vamos a desaparecernos -dijo Voldemort

Ginny se acercó a él, no preguntó el destino, porque creía que no se lo iba a decir. Cerró los ojos, y otra vez sintió las manos de Riddle presionando firmemente su cintura. Al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron en otro sitio y cuando los sentidos de Ginny se fueron recuperando de la desaparición, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que estaba en una playa. Ella se separó de Voldemort para contemplar mejor el paisaje, bajo sus pies sentía la inestabilidad de la fina arena, el olor a salitre inundaba sus fosas nasales, también podía oír el rugido de las olas al estrellarse junto a un acantilado cercano pero lo que más la gustó de ese sitio era el mar. Estuvo unos minutos deleitándose viendo como las olas hacían carreras para llegar a la playa, era un paisaje precioso. No pudo evitarlo, en esos momentos se la escapó una sonrisa.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar este sitio -dijo Riddle

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó Ginny

-El diario -dio Voldemort- tu lo escribiste, te encanta la playa.

Ginny abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada. La pareció muy obvio el numerito de seducción que Voldemort estaba montando, pero no se lo dijo. Solamente se sentó y comenzó a jugar con la arena, haciendo pictogramas con los dedos. Él se sentó a su lado y dijo:

-Cuéntame que cosas te ocurren por mi culpa.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. En primer lugar no sabía por dónde empezar y en segundo lugar pensó que si Voldemort no lo sabía es que era tonto porque era muy obvio que a Ginny no la gustaba verse con él, y que de alguna forma él la estaba obligando a hacerlo. Y una vez más no dijo nada, volvió a sus dibujos en la arena.

-Vamos Ginevra ¿No dicen que los de Griffindor sois valientes?

-Sí, eso dicen -dijo ella distraídamente.

Voldemort no iba a conseguir que hablase con ese argumento porque Ginny era demasiado madura como para dejarse llevar por su orgullo en esas circunstancias.

-Me interesa saber lo que te pasa -dijo él con un tono exigente.

Ginny lo miró incrédula. Lo que la pasaba era asunto suyo y de nadie más. Entonces Tom Riddle la miró a los ojos y dijo con un tono humano nada propio de él:

-Me importa lo que te pasa.

Ella se quedó asombrada ¿de verdad a Voldemort le importaba algo más que sí mismo? Lo dudaba, pero Riddle había sido muy convincente y como intuía que no iba a parar hasta que no se lo dijera, miró hacia el mar, dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte y comenzó a hablar, bueno más que a hablar comenzó a escupir sus pensamientos y sentimientos:

-Mira, pues primero estás tú, no sé qué pretendes conmigo pero sabes perfectamente que si estoy aquí es por mi familia, no tengo ningún interés en ti, y para mí venir a verte a escondidas supone una traición a todo cuanto quiero pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo porque amenazaste a mi familia de un modo muy sutil y a esto suma el hecho de que Hermione duerme en mi habitación, es una chica muy lista y no tardará en descubrirme y entonces se armará la gorda. Otro problema es que apenas veo a mi padre, porque tengo la sensación de que vive en el Ministerio, solamente viene a casa para dormir unas cuantas horas, esta "guerra" que tú empezaste le tiene tan ocupado que no tiene tiempo para nosotros. Después está Harry, estoy preocupada por él y también por la nueva y apasionante aventura en la que me veré envuelta por su culpa y por tu culpa, como el numerito del Departamento de los Misterios de hace un mes. Además mi hermano Percy no se habla con nosotros, es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que cometió un error. Luego está Dean, mi supuesto novio, pero que no le trato como tal porque no le quiero, lo que tengo con él es algo físico y empieza a aburrirme, yo pensaba que al que quería de verdad era Harry pero me parece que tampoco, luego tu llegaste y enredaste aún más la madeja. Y por último están los estúpidos deberes de pociones, pero eso no es culpa tuya, la culpa es enteramente del imbécil de Snape y de Dumbledore por contratar a ese gilipollas arrogante.

Después de soltar todo eso, Ginny se quedó muy descansada. Por fin se había desahogado con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Voldemort.

-Parece que estás enfadada con todo el mundo: conmigo, con el Ministerio, con tu familia, con Potter, con tu novio, con los profesores y hasta con Dumbledore. Por lo visto ya tenías problemas antes de que yo fuera a buscarte –dijo Voldemort

-Sí, pero muchos menos -dijo Ginny, que todavía estaba cabreada.

- Primero: si el Ministerio anda escaso de empleados no es mi problema. Segundo: yo no tengo la culpa de que Potter te lie en alguna de las suyas, tú solita vas tras él. Tercero: lo de tu novio tiene fácil solución y es romper con él. Por último te diré que no amenacé a tu familia, dije que si no querías venir conmigo, las cosas seguirían su curso: Yo ganaré la guerra y vosotros posiblemente moriríais, pero no te amenacé con colocar la marca tenebrosa sobre tu casa; así que si estás aquí es porque quieres. Y por los deberes de Snape no te preocupes -terminó diciendo Voldemort.

Ginny reflexionó sobre lo que Voldemort acababa de decir, por lo visto podía irse a su casa tranquilamente y no volverle a ver, pero lo cierto era que si la Orden perdía la guerra, su familia se vería en serios aprietos y ella tenía en esos momentos la opción de ayudarlos, y en honor a la verdad Ginny pensó que esos encuentros no eran ni tan incómodos ni tan peligrosos como se había imaginado; así que no perdía nada en realidad. Pero respecto a Snape había algo que la preocupaba así que le preguntó:

-Cuando has dicho que no me preocupe por los deberes de pociones… no estarás insinuando que…

-No -dijo Voldemort divertido- no voy a matarle, si es lo que te preocupa.

-¿Preocuparme a mí Snape? Muy gracioso. No es eso, es que no quiero que muera por mi culpa. Pero no voy a negarte que me encantaría poder darle su merecido por insoportable.

-Vaya -dijo Voldemort- pues si que le odias.

-Le odiamos -corrigió Ginny- Todos, incluso algunos Slytherins. Aunque Malfoy le adora, por supuesto.

-Te haré yo es trabajo y asunto resuelto -dijo Voldemort- pero no quiero perder el tiempo hablando de Snape.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Ginny

-Vaya, estamos de acuerdo en algo -dijo él

-Pues si -dijo ella algo conmocionada, se dio plena cuenta de que estaba entablando una conversación con Voldemort y además se habían pues de acuerdo.

-Supongo que ya has decidido si quieres seguir viéndote conmigo -dijo Voldemort cambiando de tema radicalmente -porque hace un rato no estabas my segura.

-Es verdad, no quería volver a verte pero lo he pensado mejor –dijo ella

-Pues cuando vaya a buscarte mañana, no te molestes en recibirme con la varita en la mano -dijo él

-Ah, si, mañana… Pues te recomiendo que no te acerques mañana por la Madriguera, porque Dumbledore vendrá, posiblemente de madrugada, pero no se la hora exacta. Así que imagina lo que pasaría si me pilla escapándome, y es posible que me pille porque siempre se entera de todo, no sé cómo lo hace.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? -dijo Voldemort

-No, me preocupo por mí –contestó Ginny- si se enteran de esto podrían enviarme a Azkaban por cómplice.

-Si te envían a Azkaban por mi culpa, voy a sacarte de allí -dijo él con voz suave.

Esa contestación sorprendió mucho a Ginny.

-No te tomes esto como un juego -dijo Ginny mirándole fijamente a los ojos- estoy hablando en serio.

Riddle se acercaba cada vez más a ella, y a escasos centímetros de sus labios dijo:

-Yo también hablo en serio.

Y sin más la beso, y ella se dejó llevar. No podía negarlo, Riddle era irresistible ¿Qué iría a Azkaban a por ella? Por Merlin, nadie la había dicho nunca algo parecido. De repente se encontró respondiendo al beso, sus labios se encontraron con los de Riddle, y en principio todo fue despacio, suaves roces, Ginny se sentía muy bien, poco a poco, sin proponérselo, el beso se fue intensificando, ella sintió las manos de Riddle sobre su nuca, y esa sensación la encantó, quería más, ella también colocó una mano sobre el cuello de él, y en ese momento ambos profundizaron el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny había perdido la noción del tiempo, miró hacia el mar, no quería decir nada, todavía tenía en su boca la sensación y el ardor de aquel beso, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sin duda había sido un beso muy especial. Prohibido, pero especial. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, era Voldemort y además tenía novio, pero no podía negarlo, la había gustado y mucho. Se preguntó que como se sentiría Voldemort en esos momentos, quería saber si le había gustado tanto como a ella, así que le miró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero no consiguió el valor necesario para preguntárselo de modo que volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –preguntó Voldemort, el gesto de Ginny no le había pasado desapercibido.

Ginny seguía sin atreverse a preguntarle lo que de verdad quería saber, así que mintió:

-Pues… es sobre lo de mañana , no vendrás a buscarme ¿o sí?

-No era eso lo que querías decirme - dijo él- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré que si iré a verte, vigila hasta que Dumbledore se vaya de tu casa y después sal volando, como siempre.

-Es verdad -admitió Ginny- no era eso lo que quería preguntarte, pero da igual, eran cosas mías. Y por cierto, tu plan para el problema "Dumbledore" tiene lagunas descomunales; vale, sí, yo me escapo a la hora que se vaya Dumbledore pero ¿cómo te vas a enterar tú?

-Tengo mis medios. Tú sal de casa y yo prácticamente te estaré esperando- contestó Voldemort

-Vale -dijo Ginny no muy convencida- pero quiero dejar claro que a mí no me parece buena idea.

-Mañana lo veremos -dijo él.

-Oye, ¿tú siempre te arriesgas tanto? -dijo Ginny

-No, sólo me arriesgo por cosas que merecen la pena -dijo él.

Esa afirmación dejó confusa a Ginny. ¿De verdad pensaba Voldemort que ella merecía la pena?

-Vamos, te devolveré a tu casa -dijo él levantándose, había causado en ella el efecto que pretendía con ese comentario.

Entonces Ginny se levantó, mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Riddle se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y con un "crack" desaparecieron para volver a materializarse junto a la escoba de Ginny. Entonces él se separó de ella, y dijo:

-Hasta mañana.

-Pues…hasta mañana -dijo Ginny un poco aturdida por todo lo que había vivido esa noche.

El desapareció delante de ella, y Ginny se quedó uno segundos mirando el lugar desde dónde se había esfumado. Después cogió su escoba, montó y salió volando hacia su habitación, por el camino iba rezando para que Hermione estuviese profundamente dormida. Y respecto a todo lo ocurrido haría lo de siempre: consultarlo con la almohada.

Fin del capítulo.


	6. Wiskey de fuego

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Mariale-26: Me alegra que te guste y creo que si seguiré actualizando hasta que le termine. Gracias por leerme._

_-mond: Yo también envidio a Ginny y supongo que seguiré actualizando. Gracias por tu review._

_-hope777: Lo que Voldemort quiere de Ginny se sabrá, pero más tarde y alguien los pillará, pero no de momento. Gracias por seguir el fic._

Capítulo 6: Wiskey de fuego.

Ginny se dirigía en plena noche hasta la ventana de su habitación, tenía que entrar my despacio, sin hacer un solo ruido y esa era la parte más complicada. Fue poco a poco atravesando la ventana y cuando ya estaba en la habitación, desmontó muy suavemente. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las zapatillas y acto seguido, guardó la escoba debajo de la cama. No podía evitar mirar a Hermione a cada momento, si se despertaba Ginny tendría que inventarse una excusa creíble . Por fin se desvistió y se metió en la cama a pensar. Lo malo es que había poco en lo que pensar, simplemente se estaba enamorando de Voldemort, porque si no, no le habría besado con tanta pasión, ni estaría esperando a su próximo encuentro. Ella sabía que eso estaba mal porque era Voldemort, pero por otro lado pensó que no hacía daño a nadie, al contrario, estaba haciendo un favor a su familia y si en el intento ella disfrutaba no había nada de malo, total, no se estaba pasando a su bando ni nada por el estilo. Y respecto a Dean… él no tenía porqué enterarse.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione la despertó, y Ginny muerta de sueño, se vistió como pudo. Bajaron a desayunar y la Sra. Weasley las estaba esperando, Ron ya se había aposentado en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal Hermione? -dijo Molly

-Muy bien, gracias -dijo la aludida

-Harry llegará esta noche, quizás de madrugada, así que no le esperéis, seguramente necesitaré descansar -dijo Molly con tono de reproche- y no le vendría nada bien una recepción de las vuestras .

-Vale mama -dijo Ron- no nos des un sermón, ya lo sabemos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron a jugar al quiddich, Ron lo había propuesto y como a nadie se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer, pues estuvieron jugando toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer. Hermione era muy mala y además no la gustaba mucho montar en escoba pero Ginny y Ron se lo estaban pasando en grande.

La Sra. Weasley los llamó y fueron derechitos a la mesa, todos tenían hambre, pero también tenían ansias de información.

-Mamá, ¿ha pasado algo nuevo? - Preguntó Ron, con un tono un poco preocupado.

-No, Ronald -dijo su madre- y deja de preguntarme lo mismo todos los días.

Ron puso cara de resignación y en voz baja dijo a Hermione y a Ginny:

-Aunque mamá supiera algo no nos lo diría.

-Ron -dijo Hermione- tu madre intenta actuar con normalidad, como si no pasara nada.

-Ya -dijo Ginny-pero el problema es que sí pasa y queremos enterarnos de cómo están las cosas.

La Sra. Weasley, cuando fue a servir la comida, preguntó en un tono que denotaba desconfianza:

-¿Qué estáis murmurando?

-Nada mamá -dijo rápidamente Ginny- cosas nuestras, cotilleos de Hogwarts.

Molly no dijo nada y sirvió la comida, aunque todos se percataron de que Ginny no la había convencido con su respuesta. Hermione, para aligerar la tensión del momento, preguntó:

-¿Tenéis idea de cómo será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-Bueno -dijo Ron- seguramente será un chiflado.

-¡Ronald! Espero que este año no comiences el curso con esa actitud –le reprendió la Sra. Weasley

-¿Qué he dicho? -preguntó Ron sorprendido- Está claro que le faltará un tornillo, porque si no, no habría aceptado el puesto, todo el mundo sabe que está gafado, ningún profesor ha terminado el curso.

-Es verdad -dijo Ginny- el que salió mejor parado fue Lupin, pero los demás no han tenido lo que se dice un final feliz.

Cuando terminaron de comer, subieron a la habitación de Ginny, Ron quería hablar con las chicas para proponerles algo y al levantarse de la mesa, Ginny los invitó a dirigirse a su dormitorio. Cuando todos estaban aposentados sobre las camas, Ginny dijo:

-Tu dirás, Ron.

-Ah, si… emmm…..estoooo,…. he pensado…. –comenzó Ron.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, pues rara vez a Ron se le ocurría algo que mereciese la pena, normalmente sus ideas eran descabelladas y sólo servían para perder el tiempo. Y ese insano balbuceo no las gustó ni pizca, no auguraba nada bueno.

-Vamos Ron, suéltalo ya -dijo una impaciente Ginny- no tenemos toda la tarde.

-Vale -dijo Ron- bueno pues he pensado que como Harry viene esta noche… pues no sé… podríamos preparar una especie de fiesta de bienvenida.

-Tu madre no nos lo permitirá, Ron -dijo Hermione- ya la has oído, dice que Harry necesita tranquilidad y además…

-Mamá no tiene porqué enterarse -dio Ron.

Las chicas enseguida intuyeron a qué clase de bienvenida se refería.

-O sea, que quieres que le preparemos a Harry una fiesta sorpresa a escondidas de mamá-puntualizó Ginny.

-Bueno, esa es la idea -dijo Ron

-Ya, y supongo que querrás música, bebidas, gorritos con forma de cucurucho y matasuegras -ironizó Hermione

Ron se puso como un tomate y no respondió. A Ginny no le parecía mala idea, pero tenía sus propios planes, no podía quedarse con ellos, justo cuando Harry llegara y Dumbledore desapareciera de su casa, ella se iría también.

-Se realista, Ron -dijo Ginny- no sabemos a qué hora llegará Harry, no tenemos bebida y no se puede enterar mamá.

-Bueno… a mí no me importa esperar hasta que llegue, y bueno, yo sí tengo bebida… Fred y George me regalaron unas cuantas botellas de wiskey de fuego y las guardé para cuando llegara una ocasión así.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y después de un silencio Hermione dijo:

-No creo que Harry esté para celebraciones, después de lo del ministerio.

-Pues por eso, tenemos que tratar de animarle y no compadecernos de él -dijo Ron un poco enfadado.

-Es la primera frase con sentido que dices hoy -dijo Ginny

-Bueno entonces ¿cómo lo hacemos? -dijo Ron, que ya daba el asunto por hecho.

-No sé, de verdad que quiero animar a Harry, pero esto no me parece buena idea -dijo Hermione

Ginny no decía nada, estaba pensando en que si ella desaparecía para irse en escoba a ver a Voldemort, Hermione seguro que se daría cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, y alertaría a su familia, y después a ella se la caería el pelo por escaparse volando. Así que tenía dos opciones: o bien convencer a Ron de que la fiesta era mala idea, o bien, convencer a su madre para que Hermione se mudara al cuarto de Percy.

-Yo no sé, -dijo Ginny- déjame que me lo piense y después de cenar te lo digo. Bueno chicos, os dejo solos, tengo que hablar con mamá, para ver cuándo piensa llevarnos al Callejón Diagón.

Y con esa excusa, salió de la habitación para hablar con su madre, quería a toda costa que Hermione se cambiase de cuarto, eso la evitaría muchos problemas. Pero hablar con la Sra. Weasley de ese asunto no iba a ser sencillo, porque cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Percy, se echaba a llorar, además ella quizás quería dejar su cuarto vacío por si volvía a casa el hijo pródigo. Al bajar a la cocina, no la encontró, así que salió de casa para buscarla por el jardín. Y allí estaba, atendiendo a las gallinas. Se acercó a ella y dijo:

-Hola mamá

-Ah, hola Ginny -dijo Molly- ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues quería comentarte algo relacionado con Hermione -dijo ella poniendo un tono que denotaba algo importante

-¿qué pasa con ella? –dijo inmediatamente la Sra. Weasley

-No es nada grave, es que dice que no ha terminado los deberes del verano, y que necesita quedarse por las noches hasta tarde estudiando, ya la conoces -dijo Ginny

La señora Weasley, por la cara de paisaje que estaba poniendo, parecía que no entendía donde quería llegar Ginny, así que dijo:

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Qué problema hay?

-Pues que me molesta –dijo sin rodeos fingiendo enfado- dormimos juntas, por si no te habías enterado, y yo quiero dormir y con la luz encendida y su pluma…

-Bueno Ginny -dijo Molly- pues tendrás que aguantarte unos días, es una invitada.

-Ya pero es una invitada de Ron, así que se vaya al dormitorio de Ron a molestar, perdón, a estudiar -dijo Ginny

-¡Ginevra! -dijo Molly

-¿Qué? Por favor mamá, se va quedar todo el verano, no puedo estar así -dijo con tono suplicante. Al oírla hablar así, su madre no se negaría.

-Bueno, no sé… Harry dormirá en el cuarto de Fred y George y… -dijo Molly

-Pues Harry puede dormir con Ron, y Hermione en el cuarto de Fred y Gearge -propuso Ginny- aunque también Hermione podría mudarse a la habitación de Percy… total, el no está y así todos estaríamos más cómodos.

Su madre pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente no pudo dar a Ginny más largas sobre el asunto y dijo:

-Está bien, que se traslade.

-Gracias mamá -dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada dando besos a su madre -voy a decírselo.

Ginny iba corriendo para la casa cuando su madre dijo:

-Espera, Ginny, hay que preparar…

-Nos ocuparemos de todo nosotros, tú estás muy liada –dijo justo antes de de entrar en casa y subir las escaleras a toda leche.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, no se molestó en llamar a la puerta, directamente abrió y dijo:

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo, y no hace falta que te vayas Ron -añadió cuando su hermano se estaba levantando de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Hermione un poco confusa

-Pues que mamá dice que puedes mudarte al cuarto de Percy, así estarás más cómoda y tendrás todo el espacio para estudiar a tus anchas. ¡Venga! Vamos a llevar tus cosas -dijo Ginny

-Cualquiera diría que no quieres dormir con Hermione -dijo Ron

-Idiota -dijo Ginny- sabes perfectamente que ella estará mejor, ¿ verdad, Hermione?

-Vaya -dijo Hermione contenta- sois muy amables, bueno pues allá vamos. Y se fueron las dos hacia el cuarto de Percy, de repente Ginny se giró y le dijo a su hermano:

-Ayuda un poco: lleva el baúl de Hermione.

Ron agarró el baúl protestando, y Ginny condujo a Hermione al cuarto de Percy. Era más grande que el de Ginny, tenía solamente una cama y lo mejor para Hermione: el escritorio era enorme.

-Aquí estaré muy bien -dijo Hermione

En ese momento entraba Ron con el baúl y Hermione sacó los libros y los puso sobre las estanterías. Era evidente que no lo había hecho en la habitación de Ginny porque el cuarto era pequeño y no quería robarla su espacio.

-Bueno Ron, creo que después de cenar podemos abrir unas botellas de wiskey de fuego y esperar a Harry -dijo Ginny

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión? -dijo Hermione

-Creo que le vendrá bien distraerse -dijo Ginny sin más.

Se pasaron la tarde recogiendo las cosas de Hermione del cuarto de Ginny, incluida la cama, cuando la Sra. Weasley los llamó para cenar, bajaron y se sentaron en la mesa un pelín cansados. Para disgusto de Ginny, ese día tampoco fue a cenar el Sr. Weasley. Todo transcurrió como siempre, Hermione agradeció la hospitalidad a la madre de Ron, y al terminar, fueron a la habitación de Fred y George por indicación de Ginny.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Ron

-Harry dormirá aquí, así que le esperaremos, Ron ¿y esas botellas que dices que tienes?

-Pues están escondidas - dijo él

-Vamos, traelas aquí- ordenó Ginny

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Harry? -dijo Hermione tímidamente ante el entusiasmo de Ginny.

-Bueno, nosotros empezamos ahora, y cuando el venga, continuamos -dijo muy contenta

Ron se levantó y se fue a por el wiskey, y Hermione aprovechó para hablar con Ginny.

-Estás rara, Ginny, pareces muy contenta ¿Es porque viene hoy Harry?

-Si -mintió Ginny

En realidad estaba contenta porque todo la estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, tenía pensado tomarse unas copitas, fingir que se encontraba mal, irse a su habitación y esperar a que Dumbledore se marchase. Ron llegó con dos botellas y cuatro vasos, abrió el Wiskey, sirvió tres copas y cada uno cogió un humeante recipiente. Al probarlo, Ginny notó que la ardía todo, la lengua, el esófago, el estómago… y por las muecas que hacían los demás, debía de haberles pasado lo mismo que a ella.

Empezaron a contar anécdotas y a revivir experiencias, mientras tanto, sólo quedaba un poquito de wiskey de fuego en la botella. Tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírse en voz alta y por no hacer demasiado ruido.

-¿A que no sabéis cual es el problema de quien-vosotras-sabéis? –dijo Ron

-Sorpréndenos –dijo Hermione

-Pues que no sabe divertirse, si en serio, debería de salir por ahí a tomarse unas copas y de paso conocer a algunas chicas -dijo Ron- su problema es que es un amargado y quiere que todos nos convirtamos en unos amargados como él.

Hermione se reía y añadió:

-Bueno, un tío no puede vivir sin sexo tantos años, quizá de vez en cuando se pase por la piedra a Bellatrix.

Al oír esto, Ginny se atragantó con el último trago de su vaso.

-Si, puede ser, ella está tan zumbada y tan amargada como él. Y encaja en su mundo perfecto: es una sangre limpia –añadió Ron en son de burla.

Ginny no intervenía en la conversación, se había quedado confundidísima, como si la hubiesen lanzado un oblibiate, la idea de que Bellatrix y Voldemort estuvieran juntos no la hacía ni pizca de gracia, la debería de dar igual, pero no era así, ¡estaba teniendo celos de Bellatrix Lestrange!

-Ginny, ¿ te pasa algo? -preguntó Hermione

-Eh… sí…me duele la cabeza y el estómago… creo que me voy a la cama -dijo ella- decidle a Harry que lo siento, voy a ver si duermo de un tirón y se me pasa.

-Ah… vale -dijo Ron- al que tampoco pareció importarle mucho que le dejaran a solas con Hermione.

Y se fue para su habitación un poco mareada por los efectos del wiskey de fuego. Allí se tumbo en la cama, hasta hacía unos minutos estaba eufórica, pero ahora estaba triste y un poco dolida, sin duda, esa noche le preguntaría a Voldemort sobre el asunto, tendría el valor suficiente y si no el wiskey de fuego haría el resto. No tardaron en llamar a la puerta de su casa, ella sacó una oreja extensible desde su cuarto hacia las escaleras. Al cabo de unos minutos o menos, Dumbledore se marcho, y ella sacó la escoba de debajo de su cama, abrió la ventana y ¡a volar!

Montar en escoba con unas copas de más la pareció genial, sentía que podría hacer cualquier pirueta y voló más deprisa de lo normal. Cuando aterrizó lo hizo muy bruscamente, soltó la escoba y una voz a sus espaldas dijo:

-¿Un mal día?

Ginny no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y vio que allí estaba Tom Riddle, se dirigió a él y le dio un beso en los labios. El parecía muy sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Ginny dijo:

-¿A dónde vamos hoy?

-¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial? –preguntó él.

Ginny se lo pensó, quería beber más y divertirse con él, así que dijo:

-Si, a tomar una copa a Cabeza de Puerco, no, espera, allí el camarero me conoce -iba divagando Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- oye ¿Tu sabes de algún sitio…? No mejor no, me apetece sentarme en un sofá, junto a una chimenea y beber un trago ¿Sería posible?

-Supongo que sí -dijo él- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás rara.

-No –dijo Ginny- estoy contenta, ¿ y tú qué tal?

Voldemort se sorprendió, Ginny nunca le había preguntado que qué tal estaba.

-Pues bien –repondió.

-Perfecto, vámonos -dijo ella.

Y se arrimó a él y le cogió de la cintura. Riddle con cara de circunstancias se desapareció para reaparecer frente a una gran mansión. Ginny vió arbustos a su alrededor, era un jardín muy deteriorado, más que el de la Madriguera, y dijo en broma:

-Necesitas un jardinero.

-Maté al que había hace dos años -dijo él como si relatara un problema normal y corriente con los empleados domésticos.

Ginny no dijo nada y miró hacia la casa que tenía tres pisos, y parecía muggle, pero a Ginny en ese momento no la importó un comino donde estaban, así que no preguntó. Él dijo:

-Sígueme.

Ella obedeció, Voldemort se encaminó hacia la puerta y con un movimiento de su varita la abrió. El interior estaba oscuro, así que Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y dijo:

-Lumos

El tenue resplandor de su varita mostraba una casa muy lúgubre. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una estancia más o menos pequeña. Sólo había un sofá situado frente a una chimenea, Voldemort apuntó con su varita a la chimenea y encendió fuego. Después se sentó, agitó su varita y apareció una bandeja de cristal que se sostenía en el aire con una botella y dos vasos bajos pero grandes, por el contenido de la botella, Ginny dedujo lo que había dentro. Se sentó al lado de Voldemort, cogió la botella, sirvió dos generosas raciones en los vasos, le dio uno a Voldemort y bebió un trago del suyo.

-Vaya - dijo Ginny- este está mucho mejor que el de mi hermano Ron.

-Ah, así que era eso -dijo Voldemort- has bebido.

-Si -afirmó Ginny con naturalidad- oye, todo el mundo dice que eres un mago muy poderoso, y que conoces magia muy avanzada, ¿Me enseñas algo?

-No estás en condiciones, podrías hacerte daño -dijo Voldemort

-No quiero que me enseñes a mí- dijo Ginny- sólo quiero verte.

De repente Voldemort la apuntó con su varita, pero la expresión de Ginny no cambió nada.

-¿No tienes miedo? -preguntó él

-A no ser que vayas a convertirme en Snape -dijo Ginny- no tengo miedo.

Él bajó la varita, se acercó a ella y dijo:

-Pues deberías tenerlo.

Acto seguido la besó y ella se dejó llevar. Se besaban de una manera muy pasional, Voldemort recorría la espalda de Ginny con sus manos, al cabo de unos minutos, sin saber casi como había pasado, Ginny estaba tumbada sobre el sofá con Riddle encima de ella. La temperatura subía por momentos, ahora eran las manos de Ginny las que vagaban por el cuerpo de Voldemort. Los besos de ese chico ( o hombre en realidad ), la volvían loca, la extrañaba que ninguna chica se hubiese fijado en él en sus años de juventud, y de repente se acordó de Bellatrix, su expresión en la cara cambió y ya no le besaba, él lo notó la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno quería hablar contigo de algo y me acabo de acordar -dijo ella

El se incorporó y se volvió a sentar y ella le imitó. Ambos cogieron los vasos y dieron un trago al wiskey, Ginny comenzó:

-¿Qué tal te cae Bellatrix?

-¿Qué? -dijo Voldemort

-Pues eso -dijo Ginny- que si te llevas bien con ella.

-A ratos -dijo él lacónico- pero no me digas que quieres hablar de Bella.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que la relación Bellatrix/Voldemort debía ser muy estrecha, porque a Bellatrix la acababa de llamar Bella, sin embargo a ella siempre la llamaba Ginevra en vez de Ginny.

-Bueno, no es que me importe mucho -dijo Ginny- pero ¿mantenéis algún tipo de relación digamos extra profesional?

Ahora Voldemort lo entendió todo y Ginny notó que sonreía. Él dijo:

-Y si no te importa mucho ¿por qué me preguntas?

- A lo mejor es que me importa bastante -dijo Ginny

-¿Sí? –dijo Voldemot con regodeo- a ver dilo otra vez.

-Que a lo mejor me importa bastante si tienes relaciones sexuales con la imbécil esa -dijo Ginny enfadada alto y claro.

-¿Celosa? -dijo Voldemort

-¿De ella? No, gracias, pero no quiero que… déjalo -dijo Ginny- da igual.

-Dilo -dijo Voldemort- ya te dije ayer que me importa lo que te pase, lo que piensas y lo que sientes.

-Pues que no quiero que me beses y estés conmigo después de haberte tirado a esa arrogante, creída, egocéntrica… ¡¡LA ODIO!! Se merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Se cree mejor que nadie por pertenecer a una familia de noble sangre limpia, así que la próxima vez que la veas la dices de mi parte que yo también soy de sangre limpia y que los Weasley son una familia tan antigua como los Black y que no por ello nos vamos pavoneando por el mundo. Así que no quiero que se la ocurra creerse mejor que yo.

-Para tu tranquilidad -dijo Voldemort- te diré que no mantengo ningún tipo de relación extra profesional con ella, y tu mensaje no se le puedo dar porque mis mortífagos no saben que nos vemos, aunque por supuesto, tienen órdenes de no dañar a tu familia.

-Ah, vale… -dijo Ginny un poco cortada.

Ahora se sentía como una idiota, hacía unos momentos lo estaba pasando tan bien y ahora estaba bebiendo en silencio y avergonzada por el numero que había montando, acusando a Voldemort e insultando a Bellatrix a lo loco.

-¿Tienes alguna duda más? -dijo Voldemort

-No… -dijo Ginny- bueno sí, mis deberes para Snivellus, no los he traído y casi mejor, porque no me apetece que Snape me amargue la noche a distancia.

-Venga, te llevaré a casa -dijo Voldemort.

-Pero Ginny no tenía ni pizca de ganas de irse y dijo:

-¿Tan pronto?

-Es más tarde que ningún día -dijo él.

-Puff… es que no me quiero ir -protestó Ginny- Hermione ya no duerme en mi habitación, así no me preocupa llegar más tarde.

-No es por ti, es por mí. La poción multijugos perderá su efecto -dijo él

Ginny lo entendió a la primera, Voldemort volvería a ser el hombre-serpiente, pero francamente lo estaba pasando muy bien, y pensó que la forma de besar de él no cambiaría y bueno, total, cerraría los ojos y punto, y la verdad es que sentía muchísima curiosidad por cómo sería besar a Lord Voldemort.

-Me da igual -dijo ella

-Tienes que beber más a menudo -dijo él- ahora en serio, te llevaré a casa.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que ser a la fuerza -dijo Ginny sacando su varita.

Voldemort la miró, pero ni se molestó en sacar la suya, simplemente dijo:

-Ginnevra, estoy hablando en serio.

Ella se acercó a él, bajó la varita y le besó en los labios, y después, a imitación de lo que hizo él el día anterior, dijo:

-Yo también.

-¿Y de verdad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad contra mí? –dijo él.

-Nunca se sabe -dijo ella y volvió a levantar su varita.

-No quiero hacerte daño -dijo él sacando su varita.

-Pues no luches contra mí -dijo ella

Voldemort se lo pensó y con un rápido movimiento rápido dijo:

-Expelliarmus.

Fin del capítulo.

N/A: Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero tengo exámenes. Este ha sido un capítulo un poco más largo. En el capítulo siguiente puedo optar por que Voldemort gane a Ginny y la lleve a la Madriguera dejando su transformación para cuando ella esté sobria o por que se quede y bese a Lord Voldemort, y haré lo que me pidáis en los reviews. Muchas gracias a todos.


	7. Resaca y más cosas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Dany Hogg: Intentaré seguir tu consejo, la verdad es que tienes razón; utilizo mucho el " dijo". Muchas gracias por el review._

_-asdepicas: Gracias por leerme, a mí también me parece una pareja rara, pero me encanta._

_-DollyChang: Me alegra que te gustara. No me molesta que me digáis lo de las faltas de ortografía al contrario, así puedo mejorar; pero me temo que tengo un problema con los laísmos, soy de una zona de España laísta, llevo hablando y escribiendo así desde siempre y la verdad es que no distingo cuando estoy cometiendo una falta ortográfica de ese tipo, simplemente soy incapaz de diferenciar. Gracias por tu review._

_-clio: Bueno, respecto a la frase sobre el jardinero, yo creo que Voldemort tiene sentido del humor, muy a su manera, claro. Gracias por leerme._

_-addiction4snape: Gracias por leerme, la verdad es que si yo pudiera elegir, besaría a Lord Voldemort antes que a Tom Riddle._

_-Hime: Gracias por tus reviews. El "lemmon" llegará, pero más tarde. Por cierto, ¿eres de España o de Latino-América? Lo pregunto porque por tu forma de escribir los reviews no me ha dado ninguna pista y tengo curiosidad._

_Pues nada, habéis decidido en los reviews que Ginny se quede y bese a Voldemort._

Capítulo 7: Resaca y más cosas.

-Protego - gritó rápidamente Ginny para defenderse.

Voldemort no había conseguido desarmarla, Ginny le miró de manera desafiante y él se levantó y se puso frente a ella con la varita levantada. La observó unos segundos y después dijo con seriedad:

-No estás en tu mejor momento para retarme, y aunque lo estuvieras te daría igual porque sabes que no puedes vencerme. No sigas con esto Ginevra, o no me quedará más remedio que lanzarte una maldición.

Ginny le miró, parecía que hablaba muy en serio, estaba claro que un duelo no era una buena idea porque la magia de Voldemort era muy superior a la suya y además seguro que ni siquiera sería capaz de pronunciar correctamente " wingardium leviosa" en ese estado. Así que optó por poner cara de enfado y frustración y guardar la varita. No quería irse, quería volver a besar a Riddle, quería pasar la noche con él y la daba igual si se transformaba en Lord Voldemort, ella no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero al parecer, el sí. Ginny se arrimó a él sin decir una palabra, para que la llevara de vuelta a la Madriguera. Entonces Voldemort se acercó a ella, la cogió de la cintura y susurró en su oído:

-Esta opción es mucho más razonable que batirte en duelo. A veces la rendición no está tan mal.

Ginny pensó que eso era lo último que se podía decir a un Griffindor, prácticamente la había llamado cobarde, y además había notado un punto seductor en la voz. En ese momento se la pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza tales como sacar la varita y echarle una maldición o darle una buena patada al estilo ninja. Pero pensando en las fatales consecuencias que implicaría una acción temeraria por su parte, no hizo realidad sus momentáneas fantasías. Lo único que se la ocurrió para descargar su rabia fue arrimarse a él, cogerle la nuca con una mano y besarle ferozmente. Fue algo muy rudo al principio, pero en cuando Riddle comenzó a responder al beso de Ginny, se fue haciendo más y más pasional.

En esos momentos Ginny ya no sentía rabia, estaba besando otra vez a Voldemort, que al fin y al cabo era lo que quería. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de él, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban rápidamente en sus bocas. Riddle abrazó a Ginny con fuerza y la pegó más a su cuerpo, y ella le devolvió el abrazo, parecía que se habían fusionado. Ambos dejaron de besarse y se miraron con mucha intensidad a los ojos, los cuales prácticamente soltaban chispas. Ninguno hablo, él busco con sus labios los de Ginny, y volvieron a besarse, sólo que esta vez fue un beso más lento aunque a Ginny la pareció incluso más electrizante. Riddle iba recorriendo la espalda y los brazos de la muchacha con sus manos y ella sentía que su piel ardía con un simple roce suyo. Ginny pensó que a Riddle le sucedía lo mismo que a ella, porque se había separado un poco y ya no tenía esa pose fría y calculadora, más bien se diría que había perdido el control.

Cogió a Ginny de la muñeca y fueron andando hasta el sofá. Cuando estaban sentados, Riddle cogió su vaso de wiskey de fuego y lo vació de un trago, Ginny sólo dio un sorbo al suyo, pues pensó que si en ese momento añadía más calor a su cuerpo, caería en un estado febril.

-¿Quieres quedarte? -preguntó de repente Riddle a Ginny mientras la miraba a los ojos intensa y fijamente.

-Si -respondió ella con voz firme.

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a llenar su vaso. Ginny en esos momentos estaba asustada, emocionada… Se decía a sí misma que él sólo cambiaría la forma, Riddle no se iba a convertir en otra persona, sería el mismo, pero dentro de otro cuerpo; aun sabiendo eso, la forma y la voz de Lord Voldemort la intimidaba bastante. No sabría cómo romper el hielo, no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar cuando él se lanzara a besarla… Tal vez no lo había pensado bien y quedarse no iba a resultar tan buena idea, pero ya no quería dar marcha atrás y para infundirse valor bebió más wiskey. La voz de Tom Riddle la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ginny un tanto confundida.

-Tú hazme caso -respondió él- confía en mí.

Ginny lo hizo, cerró los ojos, y durante unos momentos que se la hicieron eternos no pasó nada, hasta que notó una fría mano recorriendo su cara, supuso que Riddle ya se había transformado en Voldemort y no quiso abrir los ojos para estar segura al cien por cien, porque sabía que sus ojos delatarían su miedo. Voldemort pasaba su mano por la cara de Ginny despacio, ella no sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa, pero había algo en ese toque que la tranquilizaba de alguna forma, una reminiscencia de las caricias de Tom Riddle. Ella cogió tímidamente la mano de Voldemort con la suya, dándole permiso para continuar. Él, por su parte no soltó la mano de Ginny, y se fue acercando a ella, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. La muchacha sintió como unos fríos labios atrapaban los suyos, fue una sensación extraña, pero no había duda de que la forma de besar de Lord Voldemort era idéntica a la de Riddle. Ginny comenzó a responder al beso despacio, entonces el llevó una mano a la nuca de Ginny y la acariciaba el cuello de una manera muy sensual. Ella le imitó y entonces él profundizó el beso. Ahora Ginny sentía la lengua de Lord Voldemort en su boca y le pareció que estaba un poco ¿fría? Si, así era, aunque eso no la importó mucho, porque aunque estaba un poco asustada, detrás de cada movimiento de Lord Voldemort, se podía intuir perfectamente a Tom Riddle. Ginny bajó sus manos hasta la espalda de Voldemort y acto seguido él atrajo a la muchacha más hacia él. El beso se estaba volviendo como el que último que habían compartido momentos antes: apasionado.

Las manos de ambos iban libremente sobre el cuerpo del otro, Ginny pensó que ya iba siendo hora de abrir los ojos, aunque por otra parte, no quería estropear el momento, así que decidió dejarlo para más tarde. Voldemort rompió el beso con Ginny para dejar rodar su boca por el cuello de la chica, eso ella no se lo esperaba, pero la encantó, era en sensación muy placentera respiraba entrecortadamente y su temperatura corporal se volvía a disparar. Abrió los ojos y se separó de él un poco, reclamando aire y espacio. Ginny subió la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso, y se sorprendió a sí misma mirándole a los ojos con deseo, debido al calentón del momento. Su cara no produjo en ella ninguna sensación así a bote pronto, no había sentido miedo ni asco no nada por el estilo. Cogió su vaso y dio un trago.

-No deberías beber más -dijo él con un tono de voz frío y agudo.

Esa voz fue lo que más intimidó a Ginny de Lord Voldemort, aun así a esas alturas la parecía ridículo asustarse, pues hasta hacía unos momentos había estado besándole. Así que le contestó:

-¿Ahora te vas a comportar como si fueses mi madre?

-No -respondió él- sin embargo tu madre y yo tenemos una cosa en común.

Ginny le miró y preguntó escéptica:

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?

-Que los dos nos preocupamos por ti.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba preparada para contestar, pero se quedó sin palabras. Él se acercó a ella otra vez y volvió a besarla, ella simplemente se dejó llevar y vivió el momento.

Estuvieron besándose bastante tiempo, pero Ginny se notaba somnolienta, quería irse a dormir, estar en su cama cómodamente, cerrar los ojos y hasta el día siguiente. Su alegría y entusiasmo se habían esfumado y habían dado paso a un cansancio tremendo. Además tenía algunas dificultades para visualizar los objetos correctamente.

-Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que me lleves a casa -dijo ella- tengo muchísimo sueño.

-Pues aún no ha pasado lo peor, espera a mañana; no creo que quieras volver a beber en unos meses -advirtió Voldemort.

-Se perfectamente como es una resaca, no sería la primera -dijo Ginny con la voz algo distorsionada.

- ¿Ahora el viejo tonto os deja beber en Hogwarts? -preguntó Voldemort algo indignado.

-No, pero tomamos alcohol de contrabando -respondió Ginny con naturalidad- pregunta a Goyle, o a Crabb, o a Malfoy… son todo unos expertos en la materia.

Ginny soltó una risita, estaba recordando las últimas juergas que se había corrido en Hogwarts.

Voldemort se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Ginny; para poder desaparecerse, debían bajar por las escaleras y llegar hasta el jardín. Ginny fue andando lo mejor que podía y antes de poner un pié en un peldaño, se agarró a Voldemort, y bajaron despacio. El suelo que pisaba parecía algo inestable, y sus movimientos eran torpes. Cuando llegaron al jardín, el aire fresco nocturno golpeó a Ginny y pensó que quizás debería haber salido antes a darse una vuelta para despejarse un poco.

Voldemort la cogió y se desaparecieron, pero al volverse a aparecer, Ginny estaba en el suelo tirada, había perdido el equilibrio y se había caído. Intentó levantarse a trompicones y cuando estuvo de pié, miraba a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. Distinguió la silueta de una casa que bien podría ser la suya y al ver una escoba a su lado, pensó que definitivamente era su casa. Cogió su escoba y miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba su ventana, al montar en la escoba tubo la desagradable sensación de que se iba a dar un batacazo de primera. Entonces le dijo a Voldemort:

-Yo no debería volar ¿a que no?

(N/A: Si bebes no conduzcas, lo dice la Dirección General de Tráfico)

-No, no deberías. Y yo no puedo acompañarte porque es una casa bastante segura. Ya han pasado por aquí los del ministerio -contestó Voldemort.

-Buff… pues no sé… -cavilaba Ginny.

Entonces Voldemort levantó su varita y Ginny es esos momentos se sentía en una nube, como flotando… Después alguien la dijo que cogiera su escoba, que volara hasta su cuarto y que se metiera en la cama sin hacer ruido. Ella obedeció a la voz, subió hasta su cuarto y sin hacer ruido se metió en la cama, y entonces se sintió muy muy a gusto.

Al día siguiente, a Ginny la despertaron ruidos y pasos, parecían más bien pisadas de caballo. Ella estaba un poco mareosa a sí que volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero su sueño no duró mucho porque Hermione y su hermano habían entrado en su habitación dando un portazo y unas voces intempestivas:

-Despierta Ginny -gritó Ron- vamos a ver a Harry.

-Si vamos dormilona –dijo Hermione mientras la zarandeaba.

A ella la dolía mucho la cabeza, lentamente se incorporó y saludó con voz pastosa:

-Buenos días.

-Vaya que cara tienes -opinó Ron- pues si que te sienta mal la bebida.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero entonces se la vinieron a la cabeza muchos flash backs de la noche anterior: la conversación con Hermione y Ron, ella y Riddle, ella y… No, no podía ser, ¡se estaba viendo a sí misma besando a Voldemort! Tenía que estar a solas y recapitular la noche desde el principio.

-Chicos -dijo Ginny- ahora voy, pero antes creo que me daré una ducha de agua fría.

-No dudamos que te haga falta -aportó Hermione.

Y dicho esto, salieron de la habitación de Ginny. Ella se levantó despacio de la cama, tenía el estómago fatal, la dolía mucho la cabeza y se sentía tan cansada que parecía que la habían dado una paliza. Fue al cuarto de baño y antes de meterse en la bañera, abrió el grifo del lavabo y bebió un gran trago de agua. Hacía las cosas sin prestar atención real, porque su cabeza estaba claramente en otro sitio.

Cuando terminó regresó a su habitación, Ginny estaba un poco más despejada, lo primero que hizo fue meter la escoba debajo de su cama, seguro que Ron y Hermione la habían visto, pero ya se inventaría algo si la preguntaban. En la ducha, había reconstruído más o menos la noche; ahora sabía que ella quiso quedarse allí con Lord Voldemort y que Riddle quiso impedírselo y también se percató de que había cometido una acción cuasi-suicida retándole. Pero no terminaba de entender cómo consiguió llegar sana y salva a su casa, esa parte estaba muy nebulosa; de todos modos pensó en preguntarle a Riddle la próxima vez que le viera. Pero había otra cosa que la preocupaba: ¿Cómo se mostraría ante ella? ¿Cómo Voldemort o cómo Riddle? Pensó que para el caso era lo mismo, porque se había besado con los dos, pero no la terminaba de convencer la idea de ver al Señor Tenebroso sin haber tomado antes una generosa cantidad de wiskey de fuego.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se miró al espejo y tenía ojeras. Esa tarde se echaría una siesta, seguro. Además se fue hacia un cajón de su armario, sacó una poción y se la bebió de un trago, era para combatir el dolor de cabeza.

Bajó a desayunar y allí estaban Ron y Hermione terminando. Ginny miró los huevos fritos y las salchichas y se la revolvió aún más el estómago, así que simplemente tomó un té.

-Oye Ginny -dijo Hermione- no tienes buena cara.

-Oh -replicó la aludida- no es nada. Ya sabes, resaca.

-¡Pero si bebiste menos que nosotros! -alegó Ron.

-Ya -contestó Ginny cansada- pues me sentó mal ¿vale?

-Vale -dijo Ron- tranquila.

-¿Qué os parece si subimos a ver a Harry? -preguntó Hermione.

En esos momentos la Sra. Weasley entró en la cocina, y Ginny dijo:

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días, cielo -respondió su madre- No tienes buena cara.

-Es que no he dormido muy bien -se apresuró a contestar Ginny.

-Y además comes muy poco, Ginevra -la reprendió la Sra. Weasley.

-Ahora vamos a ver a Harry -dijo Ron- ¿Podemos?

-Si, bueno ya es hora de que se levante -opinó la Sra. Weasley- pero llevadle algo de comer, que parece que está desnutrido.

Se levantaron todos de la mesa y fueron al dormitorio de Harry, con la bandeja que la Sra. Weasley había preparado. Pero por el camino, el té de Ginny se revolvió en su estómago y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. Definitivamente esa era su peor resaca. Cuando se sintió mejor, fue al dormitorio de Harry. Él ya estaba despierto, estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que su madre la llamó para que fuera a ayudarla. Pero Ginny no estaba para ayudar a nadie y pensó que seguramente su madre la llamaba para no quedarse a solas con la pesada de su cuñada, que últimamente iba mucho por su casa.

La mañana trascurrió muy lenta para Ginny, que sólo deseaba meterse en la cama otra vez. Iba y venía de acá para allá y cuando su madre no se daba cuenta, se recostaba sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera la suficiente consistencia como para aguantar su peso. Cuando se sentaron todos a la mesa para comer, ella pasó un poco desapercibida para su madre, porque había mucha gente, y eso la permitió quedarse casi sin probar bocado, pues su estómago no podría soportarlo. Allí hablaba cada uno de sus cosas con el que tenía al lado, y ella pensó por un momento que si contaba sus últimas experiencias, seguro que sería el centro de atención.

Se fue a su habitación tras despedirse, y nadie la prestó mucha atención, lo cual Ginny agradeció. Subió a su habitación, hizo su cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Tardó segundos en quedarse dormida, y estuvo así horas.

Cuando se levantó, era tarde, podía ver por su ventana que casi había oscurecido; pero había tenido un sueño muy reparador. Ya no tenía ningún malestar, todo su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se levantó ágilmente de la cama y adecentó un poco su cuarto. Al acercarse al escritorio, vio los pergaminos de pociones y decidió cogerlos y entonces se las escapó:

-Jódete Snape, me vas a poner un excelente sin haber escrito una sola letra del trabajo que tengo que entregarte.

Pero al lado de su trabajo, había algo que ella no había dejado allí. Era un sobre, lo cogió y vio que era para ella, parecía una carta de Hogwarts. Ginny pensó que aún era demasiado pronto para que llegaran las listad de los libros, giró el sobre para ver el remitente y al leerlo por poco se cae al suelo. No había ningún sello de Hogwarts, pero una pulcra caligrafía rezaba:

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

¿Una carta de Dumbledore dirigida a ella? Pensó Ginny. Que ella supiera no se escribía personalmente con los alumnos del colegio. ¿Qué querría?

-Oh, no… -murmuró en voz alta- creo que estoy en apuros. Bueno Ginny, tranquila, ábrelo y léelo, puede que estés equivocada aunque cabe la posibilidad de que te haya pillado.

Y con las manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y extrajo una carta.

Fin del Capítulo.


	8. Despedida

Todos los personajes son de J..

_**Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme con vosotros por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve problemas con el ordenador que ya se han subsanado, así que prometo subir capítulos en un lapso de tiempo mucho menos dilatado. Gracias a todos.**_

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Dany Hogg: Gracias por tu review. Leí tu one-short de esta pareja y me gustó, sobre todo la parte en que Ginny llama a Hermione "sangre sucia", estaba poseída cuando lo dijo, pero aún así seguro que lo ha pensado alguna que otra vez. _

_-clio: Bueno, he tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por tu review._

_-asdepicas: Creo que el capítulo se te hizo más corto. Aquí está la actualización. Gracias por leerme._

_-DollyChang: Si quieres, envíame tu e-mail en un privado y te agrego a mi msn, es que no se como funciona FanFiction, yo te envio mi fic y tu me corriges los laísmos ¿ 0k? Gracias por tu review._

_-hope777: Bueno, la verdad es que Ginny solo quería pasárselo bien (ya sabes como va una buena borrachera, sólo quieres juerga y más juerga), no pensó en el futuro sólo pensó en su presente, pero quizás sin wiskey la idea de besar a Voldemort la abrume un poco. Y no lo hizo por enfrentar el rostro de Lord Voldemort, sino por pasárselo bien. Y respecto a Dumbledore… a mí me encanta cuando hace de alcahueta. Gracias por leerme._

_-Hime: Gracias por tu review. Si es cierto que mezclas idiomas. Bueno pues ahí va la actualización, espero que te guste._

Capítulo 8: Despedida.

_Estimada Ginevra Weasley:_

_Te preguntarás cual es el motivo de esta carta, aunque seguramente lo intuyas._

_Los humanos se caen y se vuelven a levantar, eso siempre será así. Dicen que el ser humano el el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, y puede que así sea; pero ¿ y si la segunda vez la piedra está muy señalizada? Entonces tropezar con ella sería de débiles mentales (tontos) y no creo que tu lo seas a juzgar por lo que sé de ti. Sólo te pido que pienses en las consecuencias que traería tu tropiezo a las personas a las que quieres. _

_Hay seres humanos a los que amar a otros les resulta imposible, a no ser que con ello saquen provecho personal y esto es algo que tu no entiendes porque no conoces la maldad absoluta._

_Ya fuiste una vez una marioneta, ¿y cómo te sentiste cuando terminó toda tu pesadilla? Seguramente humillada, utilizada, engañada… ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo a manos de la misma persona?_

_No voy a hablar con tus padres, pues sería contraproducente, debes andar este camino tú sóla, decide tú misma tus opciones; pero por favor, ten en cuenta mis palabras._

_Mis saludos:_

_Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore._

Ginny se quedó estática al terminar de leer la carta, no podía asimilar todo lo que había leído. Tendría que analizar parte por parte para lograr entender lo que Dumbledore quería decirle. Pero una cosa estaba clara para ella: Dumbledore sabía de sus encuentros con Voldemort, y además sengún el director, Riddle no tramaba nada bueno, simplemente la utilizaba para algo.

Ella fue despació hasta su cama y se sentó, allí meditó sobre la carta. De momento sus padres no sabían nada, y por lo visto Dumbledore no se iría de la lengua; el director la había sugerido que meditara sus opciones, ¿pero acaso no las había meditado ya? Ella no hacía daño a nadie y su familia estaría protegida ¿cuál era el problema?

Leyendo la carta de Dumbledore más detenidamente, lo que el director sugería era que Voldemort la utilizaría para algo, al igual que lo hizo la última vez. Además la había recordado como se sintió cuando fue engañada por él.

La mente de Ginny era un mar de torbellinos enzarzados en una lucha épica. Sabía por experiencia propia que Dumbledore SIEMPRE llevaba la razón, así que tendría que asumir que Riddle tramaba algo con ella, pero ¿Qué? De momento no había intentado sonsacarla nada, ni la había herido… Tampoco había intentado arrimarse a Harry a través de ella, así que no tenía ni idea.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez que que haría. Dumbledore la había sugerido que dejar de ver a Riddle era una buena idea, y ¿lo era en realidad? Ginny no tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta. Hacía unos días consideraba que no ponía en peligro a nadie con sus escapadas nocturnas y la conducta de Riddle hacía ella había superado sus expectativas, pero después de leer la carta de Dumbledore, comenzó a preguntarse si Voldemort actúaba así porque quería utilizarla para llevar a cabo algún plan oscuro. Y pensándolo racionalmente Ginny llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente así fuera, porque ella no entendía aún el interés que de pronto despertó en Lord Voldemort.

Se levantó de la cama con parsimonia y fue hacia la ventana y contempló el jardín en busca de una momentanea evasión que no llegó. Los recuerdos de todo lo vivido con Riddle llegaban a su mente, y el recuerdo de sus besos hacía que surgiera dentro de ella una especie de cosquilleo placentero. Sin duda la había gustado y lo echaría de menos. Pero tenía que imponer sensatez en sus emociones. Simplemente no podía ser, porque no podía continuar día tras día haciéndose cada vez más adicta a ese hombre, para que luego él la utilizara.

Volvió a sentarse en su cama, estaba pensando en cómo le diría a Riddle que ya no podían volver a verse, no sabía si debía decirle la verdad pero seguro que si le mentía él lo sabría, porque Voldemort era de todo menos tonto. Y Ginny no creía que Voldemort fuese a tomar represalias contra Dumbledore, ya que eso sería un suicidio.

La idea de no volverle a ver de esa manera, furtivamente por la noche, la entristecía un poco, pero también se sentía liberada de una carga. Seguro que cuando llegara a Hogwarts, ya casi ni se acordaría de lo sucedido. Aunque en el fondo ella sabía que su corazón le echaría de menos.

Esa tarde Ginny la pasó en su habitación, en silencio. No quería mantener una estúpida conversación con el trío dorado. Sólo quería recordar…

Apenas se inmutó cuando su madre la llamó a voz en grito para que bajara a cenar. No tenía hambre ni ganas de ir a la cocina, pero con un suspiro de resignación fue hacia la puerta para bajar las escaleras. Tenía que aparentar normalidad.

Y así tracurrió la cena, con absoluta y artificial normalidad. Su hermano y sus amigos comentaban sobre Hogwarts, ya que era casi el único tema de conversación que se podía abordar delante de Molly Weasley, pues ésta no quería saber nada de los asesinatos y crímenes que se estaban cometiendo en la comunidad mágica y en la no mágica. Delante de ella, todos tenían que actuar como si no pasara nada, a menos que quisieran quedarse sordos; pues cada vez que alguien mencionaba una desaparición o similar ella se ponía a gritar.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Ginny subió con los demás por las escaleras. De repente, se dio cuenta de que podía hablar de su dilema con Hermione, claro que sin mencionar nombres.

-Oye Hermione -la llamó Ginny- ¿puedes venir a mi cuarto un momento?

-Ah… claro -saltó Ron con una sonrisa en la cara que le hacía parecer idiota- cosas de chicas ¿no?

-Exactamente -contestó Ginny a la vez que se llevaba a Hemione agarrada del brazo hasta su cuarto.

Cuando ambas estaban dentro y sentadas sobre la cama de Ginny, esta comenzó a hablar:

-Pues… mira Hermione, cuando te dije que no sabía si me interesaba Harry.. pensé sobre el tema y la verdad es que he llegado a la conclusión de que no me gusta.

-Ostras, Ginny… ¿Entonces ya no quieres nada con Harry? -preguntó Hermione un poco intrigada.

-No, nada en absoluto -afirmó rotundamente Ginny.

-Ya, pero supongo que no sólo quieres hablar conmigo de eso ¿me equivoco? -inquirió Hermione suspicaz.

-No -confesó Ginny- tienes razón. Es que últimamente hay un chico que….

-¿¡ Te estas enamorando de Dean!? - preguntó Hermione emocionada.

-Pues si y no -contestó Ginny- Es decir… Me estoy enamorando… pero no de Dean.

Esa afirmación cogió por sorpresa a Hermione, pero enseguida volvió a la carga:

-¿Y quien es? ¿Le conozco?

-Si le conoces -dijo Ginny- pero no te voy a decir quien es. Entiende que esto no es sólo cosa mía, es decir, él no quiere que nadie lo sepa y no puedo traicionarle.

Esto último que había dicho Ginny era prácticamente mentira, pero si revelaba la verdad a su amiga, temía que acabara en tumbada en una cama al lado de los Longbotton, porque seguro que Hermione pensaría que había perdido completamente la cabeza.

-Bueno -dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada- ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? Y sobre todo: ¿Es inteligente?

-Pues en muy guapo –contestó Ginny pensando en Tom Riddle pero luego el rostro de Voldemort con cara de serpiente se fue haciendo más claro en su cabeza, así que añadió: -Es decir.. no sé, es normal… Pero para que te quedes tranquila Hermione, es muy inteligente.

-Ginny, sólo una pregunta más: ¿A qué casa de Hogwarts pertenece? -preguntó Hermione.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que esté en Hogwarst? -respondió Ginny pícaramente.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que las voces de Harry y Ron interrumpieron la charla de las dos amigas, además estaban llamando a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny y haciendo mucho ruido.

-Adelante -contestó Ginny con un enfado evidente.

Los chicos no entraron, sólo abrieron la puerta y llamaron a Hermione, pero al cabo de unos segundos hubo más gritos en el cuarto de Ginny hasta que por fin salieron los tres por la puerta discutiendo entre ellos sobre los deberes de Encantamientos.

Ella se tumbó sobre su cama. Los deberes eran sin duda el menor de sus problemas. No paraba de mirar el reloj. Quería ir al ver a Riddle y explicarle la situación. Necesitaba que él la dijera que no la utilizaba para nada. Necesitaba que él se indignara con Dumbledore… Necesitaba sentir su enfado contra el director por haberla arrancado de su lado… Y si él no hacía ninguna de esas cosas ella sin duda se sentiría decepcionada, si se tenía que llevar una decepción, mejor que ocurriera cuanto antes.

Llegada la hora, ella hizo lo de siempre: coger su escoba y salir volando por la ventana. Pero se había asegurado de llevar consigo la carta de Dumbledore. Llegó al lugar de siempre y desmontó de su escoba. La noche era fría y a ella le pareció que era también más oscura que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Notó la presencia de Riddle a sus espaldas, ya se había acostumbrado a esa extraña sensación que sentía por todo su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca. Esta vez fué Ginny la primera en hablar:

-Buenas noches -saludó con voz triste.

Acto seguido se dió la vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo él, volvía a encontrarse cara a cara con el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos y esta vez ella traía muy pero que muy malas noticias. Lo único positivo para Ginny era que él se había presentado en su aspecto menos intimidante: bajo la forma de Tom Riddle.

-Te ha ocurrido algo -afirmó Voldemort.

Ginny se dió cuenta de que él había hecho una afirmación, no una pregunta. Por lo visto Riddle comenzaba a conocerla por sus gestos y sus palabras y no por lo que ella había plasmado en un diario muchos años antes.

-Nos ha ocurrido algo -rectificó Ginny con voz preocupada y apagada.

-Explícate -dijo Voldemort, con un tono que denotó un poco de alarma.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a otro sitio? -propuso Ginny- Es decir, a un sitio seguro.

Voldemort no dijo nada, simplemete se arrimó a ella, la cogió de un brazo y desaparecieron. Cuando se materializaron, Ginny observó a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero parecía un bosque, pues había muchos árboles y espesos arbustos a su alrededor. Pero el lugar era lo que menos la importaba, de momento confía en Riddle y si éste creía que ese bosque era un lugar seguro, a Ginny con eso la bastaba; así que se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Por qué tanto secretismo, Ginevra? -Preguntó Voldemort impaciente.

Ginny quiso respoder que porque no quería a Dumbledore ni a ningún espía de la Orden del Fénix merodeando por allí, pero no se sentía capaz de dar explicaciones así que simplemente sacó la carta de Dumbledore que había llevado consigo y se la tendió a Riddle. Voldemort, con gesto de estar extrañado por la situación cogió la carta y se sentó al lado de Ginny.

Apenas Voldemort había comenzado a leerla, su gestó se tensó y un destelló rojizo cruzó por sus ojos. Ginny intuyó que Riddle había reconocido la letra de Dumbledore al instante. Ella se limitó a esperar mientras él terminaba de leer y analizar todo lo que allí había escrito.

-Asi que.. -comenzó a Voldemort con un tono calculador- el viejo lo sabe. Esto complica las cosas.

Ginny se contuvo en el último momento, pero había estado a punto de soltar un sarcástico comentario made in Snape: -¡Vaya! No me digas, no me había dado cuenta.

Él devolvió a Ginny la carta de Dumbledore y se quedó en silencio. Ginny también guardó silencio. No diría nada, esperaría a que él se dignara a expresar en alto su opinión; pero no lo hizo y para desgracia de Ginny, la preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Pues... -respondió Ginny- que sabe a ciencia cierta que tu y yo nos vemos a escondidas por las noches y que además intuye que te acercas a mí para perjudicar de alguna forma al bando del Fénix. Pero no sabría decirte si él sabe que tu y yo...

No hizo falta que Ginny concluyera la frase, porque Voldemort la había entendido perfectamente.

-¿Y tu crees que yo quiero utilizarte? -la preguntó con obvia curiosidad.

-Yo... no lo sé -dijo Ginny finalmente- Porque el diario parecía muy inocente y por poco termina con mi vida, con la vida de Harry, con la vida de varios nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts y con la Señora Norris... Aunque la gata de Filch no habría sido una gran pérdida, la verdad.

Voldemort no dijo nada ante esta afirmación, por lo que se volvió a hacer el silencio entre ambos. Ginny esperaba que él la dijera que no tramaba nada oscuro, es más, prefería que la dijera en esos momentos que ella había sido un simple pasatiempo antes que él reconociera que planeaba utilizarla contra los suyos. Pero no dijo nada , así que Ginny se armo de valor y le preguntó:

-¿Debería preocuparme por algo?

-Sí, por Dumbledore -respondió él con un tono que helaba la sangre en las venas del más valiente.

Ella le miró interrogante y él continuó hablando, y para sorpresa de Ginny la preguntó:

-¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?

-¿Porqué quiero salvar a mi familia? -respondió Ginny dubitativa.

-Cambiaré la pregunta -dijo Voldemort- ¿Sabes porqué despiertas mi interés?

-No -afirmó Ginny con total sinceridad.

-Pues precisamente por el diario que tanto detestas. Estás aquí porque yo quiero que estás aquí. Porque aparte de mí, eres la única persona que ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y liberado al basilisco contra los sangre sucia. Porque en una ocasión tu y yo fuimos dos en uno.

Ginny se quedó petrificada. ¿Era por eso? Por lo visto sí, estaba allí por utilizar ese estúpido diario o mejor dicho, porque ese estúpido diario la había utilizado a ella. Quería saber exactamente que la había sucedido en su primer año en Hogwarts y que mejor manera de obtener información que preguntándoselo directamente al autor de lo acontecido.

-Me gustaría saber cómo... -comenzó Ginny.

-No te daré explicaciones al respecto - interrumpió Riddle- sólo quiero que sepas la razón por la que estás aquí. Quiero que te quede claro que no planeo nada oscuro relacionado contigo.

No era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que conformarse, porque Voldemort no diría nada más. Así que optó por preguntarle algo que la tenía aún más preocupada:

-No se que hacer ahora que Dumbledore lo sabe...

-¿Y qué? -dijo Riddle tranquilamente.

-"¿Y que?" -dijo Ginny un tanto histérica- A ver, recapitulemos, te estoy diciendo que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Jefe Supremo de Winzegamot, miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y no sé que más títulos, sabe que YO me estoy viendo a solas y a escondidas de todos con el Mago Tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos, creo que ante tales hechos, ese mago no debería responderme "¿Y qué?"

Para asombro de Ginny, Riddle la sonreía y para su total conmoción la contestó:

-Él no te hará daño, sabe que tú no eres mi cómplice, en esa carta el viejo Dumby únicamente manifiesta su preocupación por tí. Pero reconozco que ha colocado en una situación dificil ya que te ha tocado la fibra sensible cuestionando tu lealtad. Pero no deberías preocuparte por él; es casi seguro que no hará nada contra tí siempre y cuando le conste que no te unes a los míos. Y ya te he dicho que eso no entra dentro de mis planes.

-Ya... -replicó Ginny- pues el "viejo Dumby" cuando quiere se gasta muy mala leche.

Riddle levantó una ceja, escéptico y preguntó aparentemente divertido por la situación:

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo acabo Grindelwall -contestó Ginny a modo de respuesta- y está claro que yo soy bastante menos diestra en magia que ese mago.

-Repito -dijo Riddle acercándose más a ella- tu no has hecho nada malo y Dumbledore lo sabe.

-Para ellos esto es una traición - apuntó Ginny- yo debería haberlos avisado y debería haberme negado a verte.

-¿Y qué hubieras conseguido? - razonó Riddle- Nada, de esta forma tu salvarás a los tuyos. Y no puedes negar que además pasas ratos conmigo que sé que te gustan.

-Y ese es el problema -concluyó Ginny con un suspiro- que me gustan.

Riddle se acercó a ella y con una mano la levantó la barbilla, la miró a los ojos y dijo en voz baja y seductora:

-Pues yo no le veo ningún problema.

-Pues yo sí -contestó Ginny sin sucumbir a esos labios que la estaban hablando de esa forma.

Riddle se apartó y volvió a su posición original. Ginny no quería decirle que no podían volver a verse, porque en realidad Riddle la gustaba mucho y en el fondo sabía que se estaba enamorando de él; pero quería recuperar su vida normal, y sobre todo, no quería volver agachar la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad delante de Dumbledore, ya había tenido bastante ración de culpa con el dichoso diario de las narices. Así que tomo aire y mirando al suelo dijo:

-No me importa el final que pueda tener mi familia en caso de que ganes la guerra, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Mi conciencia no me dejará dormir a gusto por las noches ni vivir a gusto por el día. Estaba agobiada por muchos problemas cuando tomé esta decisión pero ahora Dumbledore me ha recordado lo que es el valor, luchamos por una causa justa sea cual sea el final y si confraternizamos demasiado con el enemigo lo más probable es que salgamos mal parados y lo peor es que podemos perjudicar a los demás y esto último es algo que no puedo permitirme. Mis padres estarán más orgullosos de mi si me mantengo alejada de tí aunque mueran que si se enteran de que tu y yo... ya sabes.

Voldemort no dijo nada, Ginny le miró y vió claramente otro destello rojo atravesando sus ojos y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. Él se levanto y ella lo imitó al instante, no sabía que sucedería a continuación.

-¿A quien crees tú que traicionas? -preguntó Riddle inesperadamente.

-Pues a nadie en concreto (Dean no cuenta) y a todos en general -repondió Ginny mirando al suelo.

Él no dijo nada, la cogió de un brazo se desaparecieron y volvieron a los límites de la Madrigera. Cuando Ginny reconoció el lugar se sintió muy aliviada, no sabía que decirle pero no hizo falta que pensara en una gloriosa despedida porque fué Voldemort quien hablo primero con voz fría y cortante:

-Cuándo te des plena cuenta de que besarme no es un acto de traición hacia nadie, búscame.

Ginny no respondió, miró al suelo y sintó que algo importante se iba de su vida. Aún así no lloró, se dió la vuelta y él se desapareció. Ella fué a por su escoba, estaba totalmente apagada, había sido fácil y a la vez difícil. Cuando llegó a su habitación hizo lo de siempre: guardar su escoba y meterse en la cama. Pero esa noche tenía la extraña sensación de que todo la era ajeno, parecía como si no estuviese viviendo su propia vida y pensó que problablemete así era. Ella abrazó la almohada con demasiada fuerza y pensó irónicamente que ahora parecía una marioneta en manos de Dumbledore, ella había hecho lo que él quería y no lo que la dictaba su corazón y aunque su parte fría del cerebro la decía que Dumbledore tenía razón y que había hecho más que bien en dejar a Riddle, no puedo evitar que se la escaparan algunos insultos bastante malsonantes contra el director de Hogwarts antes de quedarse dormida.

Fin del Capítulo.


	9. El fénix de nuevo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

Aviso: Me he cambiado el PenName, antes era "lunnaris" y ahora "Lunnaris". Es una tontería pero lo aviso. Os informo también de que mi problema con el p--- ordenador no se ha solucionado, ha vuelto a dar problemas, no obstante intentaré bajar al ciber para actualizar. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Kirtash J: Vaya, te has cambiado el pseudónimo y te has puesto Kirtash, es mi personaje favorito (además de Lunnaris) en Memorias de Idhun. Gracias por tus reviews, por el de esta historia y por el de "Su color, el negro", realmente estaba pensando en Snape cuando escribí el poema. Y de seguro actualizare los capítulos de esta historia más rápidamente. Gracias por leerme._

_-addiction4snape: Muchas gracias por el review, y la verdad es que la conclusión que saca Ginny al final del capítulo anterior fué acertada en un 80 por ciento._

_-asdepicas: Pues a mi me encanta dejar a los lectores con la intriga, pero no sé, me salió así ese capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: Bueno, Dumby ha demostrado a lo largo de los siete libros de Harry Potter que está en todo; así que esto no se le iba a pasar por alto.n Gracias por tu review._

_-Medeci Amelee: Me alegra que te gustara el fic. Gracias por tu review._

_-jIGOKU: Pues muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible._

Capítulo 9: El fénix de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación despertaron a Ginny, ella se incorporó y se desperezó antes de contestar:

-Adelante.

La cabeza de Hermione se asomó por la puerta del cuarto de Ginny y dijo:

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Ginny por su parte pensó: Buenos serán para tí. Pero aún así, contestó como si nada:

-Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Ya habeis desayunado?

-No - contestó la aludida- bajaré ahora.

-Pues me cambio y voy a la cocina -dijo Ginny.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a despertar a Harry y a Ron, es una lata levantarse la primera - informó Hermione con su típico tono de autocomplacencia.

-Pues entonces levántate la última -replicó Ginny medio en broma medio en serio mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Ja, Ja -rió Hermione sarcásticamente.

-Yo voy a la ducha y bajo enseguida -aclaró Ginny saliendo de su habitación.

Ginny estaba como ausente, pero por su salud mental dejo de dar vueltas al mismo asunto y decidió no pensar en Riddle. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, bien o mal hecho, pero hecho estaba. No serviría de nada dar vueltas a la situación. Y con este pensamiento entró en la ducha. Al salir del baño se puso unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, una camiseta negra ceñida su torso y sus deportivas. Por fuera se sentía como nueva, pero interiormente era otro asunto. Decidió que tendría que buscar algún pasatiempo que evitara que su mente divagara hacia la misma persona.

Salió del baño y volvió a su cuarto para retocarse el pelo y recoger un poco sus cosas. Cuando se miró al espejo se veía muy guapa...por fuera, porque alguien que la conociera bien se daría cuenta de que algo atormentaba su alma sólo con mirarla a los ojos. Bajó a la cocina y allí estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione desayunando. Después de darles los buenos días se sentó a la mesa. La verdad es que no tenía mucho hambre pero aún así se preparó una taza de té con leche y cogió una tostada de unos de los muchos platos que había encima de la mesa. Ella no habló durante la media hora que estuvieron desayunando juntos, y Hermione, que era una persona muy suspicaz para desgracia de Ginny (bueno de Ginny y de muchos más...) , la preguntó:

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ginny? No has abierto la boca ni un segundo durante esta larga y tediosa media hora que Harry y Ron han empleado para hablar de quiddich.

-Ehh... no -respondió Ginny sintiéndose observada por todos los comensales- Es que estaba pensando, ya sabéis, en cómo está la situación ahora.

-Venga Ginny -la animó Ron- no pienses en lo mismo todos los días. Ya sabemos lo que hay, sólo debemos andarnos con más cuidado que de costumbre.

-¿Y crees que andarnos con cuidado será sufiencite? Ronald, que somos nosotros, no hay año que no hayamos armado una bien gorda -aportó Hermione.

Todos rieron esa ocurrencia y así dejaron pasar de largo el estado anímico de Ginny. No tardaron en levantarse de la mesa y cuando todo estuvo recogido salieron al jardín a jugar al quiddich como habían pactado.

Estuvieron toda la mañana entre los árboles frutales lanzánzose el quaffle unos a otros y cuando la Sra. Weasley los llamó para comer Ron y Harry aún querían quedarse un rato más, pero al final se impuso la obstinación de Hermione por ir a comer enseguida. A Ginny le daba igual, así desmontó de la escoba y todos juntos fueron hacia la cocina. La vida de Ginny parecía una rutina: cama, cocina, quiddich, cocina, más quiddich, cocina, cama... Hasta que llegó Riddle e hizo su vida un poco más apasionante, pero no... no podían pensar otra vez en él.

Al llegar, todos se sentaron a la mesa haciendo mucho ruido. La Sra. Weasley estaba muy atareada sirviendo la comida en los platos, ese día había carne estofada con patatas. En cuando Ron tuvo su plato delante de él, llenó la cuchara y engulló su contenido rápidamente. Ginny simplemente removía su comida con la cuchara, estaba ensimismada; no tenía muchas ganas de comer pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo por no soportar un interrogatorio de su madre.

- ¿Cúando iremos al Callejón Diagón? -preguntó Ron a su madre.

Esa pregunta ya había salido alguna que otra vez y la madre de Ginny siempre contestaba con evasivas.

-Iremos cuando lleguen las listas de los libros -sentenció la Sra. Weasley.

-O sea, que hasta final de verano no vamos a salir a ningún sitio ¿verdad? -se reveló Ron.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! - le reprendió Molly- Debería importarte más la seguridad de tu familia que tus caprichos aventureros...

Ginny ya no escuchaba, pues ya se sabía casi de memoria las broncas que su madre les echaba a sus hermanos. Harry y Hermione hacían como que no oían nada. Ginny dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, quería estar lejor de allí, coger su escoba e irse donde nada ni nadie pudiera preocuparla. Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuandó un fogonazo rojo y muy intenso los sobresaltó a todos. El foco de energía provenía del centro de la mesa. Ginny se echó rápidamente hacia atrás, Harry directamente se levantó de su silla y se alejó cuanto pudo de la mesa, Hermione gritó pero rápidamente sacó su varita, Ron se escondío debajo de la mesa y todo esto acompasado por los chillidos histéricos de la Sra. Weasley.

Al los dos segundos, un pájaro precioso se materializó en el centro de la mesa. Tenía algunas plumas de color dorado y otras rojo rubí. Ginny le reconoció inmediatamente, era Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore. Todos estaban atónitos. El fénix dejó caer un pergamino doblado sobre la mesa y desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado. La primera en reaccionar fué Hermione, rápidamente se acercó a la mesa para coger el pergamino, todos estaban expectantes y muy muy nerviosos; pues por lo general Dumbledore no solía utilizar ese canal de comunicación con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a no ser que fueran noticias urgentes ( y casi siempre malas, pensó Ginny).

Hermione abrió el pergamino, sus manos temblorosas delataban su nerviosismo. Ella comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Un grupo de mortífagos ha atacado a Arthur y a sus subordinados del Ministerio de Magia cuando se disponían a hacer una redada en Manor Malfoy.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ginny sintió una sensación de mareo. Se sentó en una silla próxima haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones y los alaridos de su madre y de las balbuceantes preguntas de Ron. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Hermione se la acercó y la dió unas palmaditas en la espalda acompañadas por las típicas frases de consuelo que Ginny no llegó a asimilar. Ella estaba sintiéndose tremendamente culpable; la noche anterior había le había dicho a Voldemort que no quería tener nada que ver con él, y justo al día siguiente unos mortífagos atacaban a su padre. Era por su culpa, seguro. Voldemort se había tomado la revancha a su manera. Ginny empezaba a pensar que Dumbledore tenía razón: Voldemort era incapaz de querer a nadie, ella sólo había sido su capricho. Ahora se sentía muy dolida, no sólo por el ataque a su padre sino también por que sentía que la había dado un golpe bajo en el corazón. Estaba tan destrozada por todo lo acontecido que no podía ni siquiera llorar, el sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacía cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella, junto con la impotencia. Oyó cómo la voz de su madre a lo lejos decía:

-Voy a San Mungo inmediatamente. Hermione, ocupate de que no salgan de casa. Os enviaré noticias en cuanto sepa algo.

La Sra. Weasley, ya había cogido un puñado de polvos flu y tenía un pié en la chimenea; pero de repente se volvió y fué corriendo a abrazar a Ginny fuertemente. A ella ese abrazó la sentó como un bálsamo de agua tibia, no pudo por menos de abrazar a su madre igual o más fuerte y entonces esas lágrimas que estaban retenidas en sus ojos salieron por fin rodando por sus mejillas, gotas cristalinas y silenciosas bañaban sus cara.

Cuando se separaron, la madre de Ginny volvió enseguida a la chimenea para desaparecer de la cocina entre llamaradas verdes y Ginny salió de esa especie de trance en el que había estado sumergida. No había cambiado ninguno de sus pensamientos, pero ahora al menos se sentía con más fuerzas para afrontarlos. Sin decir nada a nadie, salió al jardín; recordaba perfectamente la conversación que había mantenido con Riddle la noche anterior, él la había dicho que cuando creyera que no traicionaba a nadie, que le buscara. Ginny pensó que definitivamente Voldemort estaba loco, después de lo ocurrido con su padre, no le buscaría ni para que la salvase la vida. Se quedó sentada entre la maleza del jardin largo rato, con la mente en blanco, intentando buscar una paz interior que no llegaba a causa del sentimiento de culpabilidad que ardía en su interior como si fuese un hierro candente. No sabía decir cuanto tiempo había estado allí sentada, pero la voz de su hermano la sobresaltó:

-Ginny... ehh... ¿quieres que te prepare una taza de té? - preguntó tímidamente Ron.

A Ginny este ofrecimiento la pareció rarísimo, pues Ron no era de los que se esmeraba en la cocina ni en las tareas domésticas. Así que aprovechó la buena disposición de su hermano dijo:

-Si, muchas gracias Ron. ¿Se sabe algo de... ? - preguntó preocupada Ginny.

-Todavía no -respondió Ron sin dejarla terminar la pregunta.

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina muy pesarosos. Entaron y Ginny se sentó a la mesa, junto a Harry y a Hermione. Ron fué a preparar esa taza de té prometida. Nadie decía nada, sólo se lanzaban unos a otros miradas de preocupación. Cuando regresó Ron con la taza para Ginny, Hermione dijo:

-Vamos chicos ya nos habríamos enterado si hubiera... bueno si fuera algo muy grave tu madre vuestra madre nos habría mandado noticias.

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó Ginny, escéptica- Hermione, no me puedo creer que siendo tan lista hayas soltado esa sarta de tonterias. Sabes perfectamente que nuestra madre nos oculta todo lo relativo a la orden y cualquier información del exterior que llega a esta casa ha pasado previamente por la censora Molly Weasley. Ella siempre ha creído que cuanto menos sepamos mejor, cree que estaremos más seguros cuanto más desinformados estemos. ¡Menuda contradicción! Así que si a nuestro padre le está pasando algo grave ella simplemente no nos contará nada por no preocuparnos.

Todos los presentes asintieron en silencio, corroborando así las palabras que Ginny le había dedicado a su madre.

Pasaron apriximadamente media una hora más entre silencios y ambiguas divagaciones, hasta que un sonido estrepitoso les sobresaltó por segunda vez ese día. Ginny supuso que algún miembro de la Orden había utilizado la red flu y había ido hasta la Madriguera para llevarles noticias, buenas o malas y ella en esos momentos no sabía si quería escucharlas. Sin embargo cuando se diriguieron hacia la chimenea nadie podía creer lo que veía, porque junto a la Sra. Weasley estaba Arthur Weasley en un estado perfactamente normal, eso sí, a Ginny le pareció que estaba un poco decaído. Inmendiatamente Ron y Ginny fueron a abrazar a su padre y Harry y Hemione soltaron expresiones de alivio.

-¿Estas bien papá? - preguntó Ginny emocionada- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nos han dicho que te atacaron un grupo de mortífagos y hemos estado muy preocupados -añadió Ron.

-Tranquilos chicos, vamos... Estoy perfectamente -corroboró el Sr. Weasley.

-¿Pero que ha pasado? -quiso saber Ginny.

-Pues lo que ya sabéis -contestó el Sr. Weasley- Yo coordino el grupo de Detección y confiscación de amuletos y hechizos protectores falsos y hoy fuimos a hacer una redada en casa de los Malfoy; pensamos que quizás allí encontrarímos este tipo de artilugios porque tal como está la situación no es de extrañar que la familia Malfoy quiera forrarse aún más a costa de vender ese tipo de chismes a algún insensato. Pero no pudimos hacer la redada porque unos mortífagos nos atacaron antes de que pudiésemos entrar en la casa.

-Pues menuda paliza les habéis dado, papá; miraté, no se te ha descolocado ni la capa JaJaJa. La próxima vez seguro que se lo piensan antes de meterse contigo -se mofó Ron.

-Bueno... no ha sucedido así exactamente - dijo titubeante el Sr. Weasley.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que ha pasado? ¿Porqué has tardado tanto en venir? Estabamos preocupadísimos... -preguntó Ginny que quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Pues... -comenzó el Sr. Weasley.

-¡Arthur! - Exclamó Molly- Ahora no.

-¡Vamos mamá! -saltó Ron- No creo que nos vaya a poner en peligro mortal saber lo que pasó.

-Es verdad -le apoyó Ginny- y nosotros también tenemos derecho a saberlo.

La Sra. Weasley suspiró resignada, y dijo:

-Vamos a la cocina, prepararé té.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, todos, excepto Molly, se sentaron a la mesa. Estaban ansiosos por escuchar un relato de primera mano de lo que había ocurrido.

-Bueno muchachos -comenzó el Sr. Weasley- en primer lugar siento haberos hecho esperar, pero no he podido venir antes. Veréis, todos mis compañeros están en San Mungo, yo soy el responsable de la redada así que he tenido que quedarme para saber cómo evolucinaba su estado de salud, porque... bueno... algunos estaban muy graves.

Su mirada de pronto se ensombreció y Hermione pregunto:

-¿Pero ha..?

-No Hermione -la cortó el Sr. Weasley- No ha muerto nadie, pero ya os he dicho que algunos han llegado heridos graves... ya sabéis... magia oscura.

En este punto la Sra. Weasley lanzó a su marido una mirada reprobatoria. El Sr. Weasley prosiguió su relato:

-El caso es que ellos eran ocho, iban encapuchados así que no hemos podido ver quienes eran, pero reconocimos la voz de unos cuantos que deberían estar en Azkaban, los que se fugaron; pero claro, en esa situación no estabamos como para ponernos a jugar al quien es quien. Pensamos que tiene que haber habído un chivatazo desde el Ministerio porque se nos aparecieron justo delante de Manor Malfoy, después todo fué muy rápido; ellos nos atacaron sin mediar palabra y nosotros respondimos también al ataque pero pudimos hacer mucho, estábamos en minoría y nos habían atacado por sorpresa. Y después... ya lo sabéis, todos a San Mungo.

-Pero tú estás bien papá -observó Ron- No se hicieron contigo ¿eh?

-Bueno, ahí está lo extraño -dijo el Sr. Weasley- Ninguno de ellos, de los mortífagos, intentó hecharme una maldición.

-¿¿¿QUÉ??? - Soltaron a la vez Harry, Ron, Hemione y Ginny.

-Si, como lo estais oyendo -dijo el Sr. Weasley- Y es más, durante el combate uno de ellos me apuntó con la varita pero enseguida otro encapuchado le gritó a mi atacante: ¿Estás loca o qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que no ves que ese es Arthur Weasley?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ginny por su parte estaba atónita. Ella pensaba que evidentemente los mortífagos tendrían la órden de no tocar a su padre porqué si no ahora estaría en San Mungo con sus compañeros; el caso era que esa órden sólo podía venir de él; sí, de Voldemort. O como ella prefería llamarle, de Riddle. ¿De verdad Voldemort había hecho eso por su familia? ¿Acado era ella importante para él? Parecía que sí... En esos momentos sólo deseaba ir a buscarle, agarrarle de la túnica y darle un beso de portada de revista y de paso las gracias. Ahora estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz, por su padre y por ella. La pregunta que Harry formuló a su padre la hizo volver a la realidad y la bajo de esa maravillosa nube en la que se encontraba.

-Sr. Weasley, esto es muy raro; ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore?

-Pues sí Harry, lo sabe -contestó el Sr. Weasley- pero no me ha dado muchas explicaciones... ya le conoces.

-¿Pero que te ha dicho? -dijo Ron.

-El dice que puede ser que empiezan a respetar un poco más a los miembros de la Orden y además como soy sangre pura...

Evidentemente esa explicación no les convenció mucho pero era la única que tenían. Ginny sabían muy bien porque habían actuado así los mortífagos y ella pensó que Dumbledore también lo sabía ya que estaba al tanto de sus escapadas nocturnas con el brujo tenebroso.

El ambiete se relajó bastante, al cabo de un rato Molly llegó con el té y con la cena. Todos comieron copiosamente entre bromas y no era para menos, esl Sr. Weasley había salido ileso de un ataque de magos oscuros.

-Mira Ginny -observó Ron divertido- ¿no dices que papá nunca cena con nosotros?

Todos rieron y Ginny miró a su padre y de dijo:

-Me alegro de que estés bien papá.

Su padre la dedicó una sonrisa tierna. Ella se alegraba mucho de verdad, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la embargaba horas antes había sido sustituído por una felicidad casi total. Ahora Ginny sintió que tenía que ver a Voldemort, él la dijo que le buscara, pero ¿dónde?

Al terminar la larguisima cena, los chicos dieron las buenas noches a los Srs. Weasley y subió cada uno a su dormitorio a dormir, ya que Molly había insistido en que era muy tarde y no quería reuniones nocturnas. Pero claro, todos querían comentar la jugada y al final decidieron que iban al cuarto de Harry para hablar. Ginny se excusó diciendo que ella no podía ir porque estaba consada y su mente no estaba para divagaciones y a los otros no pareció importarles mucho la decisión de Ginny.

Al llegar a su cuarto, ella tenía planeado salir con su escoba, como de costumbre. Primero se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón vaquero negro ancho, sus deportivas, un niqui negro de algodón ajustado y una chaqueta blanca. Procuró no hacer mucho ruido al coger la escoba y salir por la ventana. Definitivamente la encantaba volar, el probema era que no sabía muy bien dónde ir; algo la decía que quizás debería empezar a buscar por el lugar dónde por primera vez se la apareció ese verano. No quedaba lejos de allí, así que se puso en camino. Aterrizó al lado de unos arbustos y dejo la escoba en el suelo. No era una noche oscura, así que intentó divisar a alguien pero no lo consiguó, parecía que estaba ella sóla. Decidió esperar un poco más y mientras esperaba el sentimiento de frustración era cada vez mayor. Necesitaba verle y darle las gracias, quería volver a besarle, pero Voldemort no aparecía. Ella había estado en silencio hasta que, derrotada, susurró al viento con una voz cargada de emoción:

-Tom, ¿dónde estás?

Fin del capítulo.


	10. Reencuentro

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-addiction4snape: A mi Hermione también me cae bien, pero a veces la pasa como a Percy: que es un poco rimbombante. Gracias por tu review._

_-Jenyfer Mousley: Es verdad que tardo en actualizar, el problema está en que apenas tengo tiempo para bajar al ciber y mi portatil está roto, aún así intento subir los capis lo antes posible. Gracias por tu review._

_-jIGOKU: En este capitulo si sale Voldemort y te adelanto que en el próximo también. La verdad es que Tom Riddle de adolescente tiene que estar buenísimo pero el problema es su caracter. Gracias por tu review._

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: No te preocupes, aquí está la reconciliación. Gracias por el review._

_-lauri malfoy: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Es verdad que en español no hay muchos fics de esta pareja. Voldemort se preocupa por Ginny y su familia porque sabe que si no lo hace no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella. Gracias por tu review._

Capítulo 10: Reencuentro.

El viento se llevó la pregunta de Ginny lejos de allí, pero a cambio no la trajo ninguna respuesta. Ella seguía allí parada y no pasba nada. Totalmente fustrafa y enfadada se dió la vuelta para coger su escoba del suelo e irse de allí, aunque no sabía a donde. Se giró, pero no llegó a recoger su medio de transporte porque detrás de ella vió a Lord Voldemort. No dijo nada, se alegraba de verle, pero no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción de modo que se quedó estática esperando a que, como siempre, él diera el primer paso. Los separaban cuatro metros de distancia. Él iba vestido de negro y con una capucha que le tapaba la cara, de modo que Ginny no podía ver quien se ocultaba como una sombra; aún así ella supo quien era y también supo que él no había tomado la poción multijugos; era él mismo, era Lord Voldemort. Y volvió a tener un poco de miedo, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Con paso firme se le acercó, poco a poco fué distinguiendo una cara con rasgos de serpiente, no la importó; cuando llegó a su altura él no dijo nada y su rostro estaba vacío de cualquier tipo de emoción. Ginny respiró hondo, y sin más preámbulos se agarró de la parte superión de la túnica uniendo sus labios con los de él. Estaban fríos, y tensos, Voldemort no respondió a aquel beso y Ginny se apartó de él y dijo casi en un susurro:

-Gracias.

Ella se diponía a marcharse. La había dolido que él se mostrase tan frío con ella, pero sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa. Ginny sintió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, había hecho lo que debía hacer y no se atrevía a decir nada más. Se volvió para coger su escoba y de pronto una mano fría se aferró fuertemente a su muñeca, inmediatamente Voldemort dijo con un tono más frío que de costumbre:

-Quieta o te hecho un maleficio.

Llegados a este punto Ginny se asustó muchísimo, pensaba que ahora él la veía como un posible miembro de la Orden del Fenix, como una enemiga; y además ella era una persona que conocía información confidencial sobre Harry y sobre la Orden. Optó por quedarse quieta, pero de ningún modo iba a revelarle nada. Con la mano que tenía libre, intentó sacar su varita magíca, pero a penas la tuvo en la mano, ésta saltó por los aires y fué directamente al bolsillo interior de la túnica de su atacante. Definitivamente ese fué el duelo más corto de su vida. No tenía nada que hacer y menos sin varita.

-No necesitas tu varita Ginevra -dijo Voldemort.

Ginny no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con esa afirmación y sentenció temerariamente:

-Es verdad, vas a matarme igualmente con varita o sin ella.

Él no dijo nada, pero respondió con una risa fría y aguda que a Ginny se la antojó cruel. Voldemort, se acercó aún más a Ginny, la cogió la otra mano dejándola muy vulnerable. Con un plop desapaecieron. La peliroja no tenía ni idea dea donde iban, pero fuese donde fuese, era en contra de su voluntad. Voldemort la estaba secuestrando.

LLegarón una gran mansión muggle, Ginny reconoció el lugar pues en esa casa había celebrado una fiesta privada con Voldemort, wiskey de fuego incluído (y además del bueno). Voldemort volvió a coger a Ginny de la muñeca y la guío hacía el interior de la casa. Sin embargo ella se sorprendió mucho al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, esa casa ya no presentaba un aspecto polvoriento y viejo. Cuando Ginny estuvo allí por primera vez, perció un atisvo de señorialidad en la casa, aunque estaba claro que allí no vivía nadie desde hacía muchos años por lo que todo presentaba un aspecto de claro abandono; pero ahora el interior era simplemente magnífico. Los antiguos muebles relucían como nuevos, y la mayoría eran piezas soberbias de madera caoba. Voldmeort la guió escaleras arriba y ella no podía dejar de admirar el interior de la casa. Ginny pensó que aquel que la hubiese construído debía tener mucho dinero. Llegaron a la estancia donde Voldmeort y ella habían conpartido algo más que una charla, pero el lugar estaba irreconocible, era un salon amplio, iluminado por el resplando de una gran chimenea y decorado con piezas exquisitas: sofás, canpés, cuadros, candelabros y un gran reloj de pared de fabricación muggle.

Voldemort la soltó y con un movimiento de su mano la indicó que tomara asiento frenta a la chimenea, y ella se sentó en el extremo de un gran sofá; él la imitó, pero se sentó en el otro extremo. Ginny no decía nada, sólo miraba a la chimenea dejándose embaucar con el crepitar de las llamas, hasta que con una voz de hielo él rompió el espeso silencio.

-¿Por qué me has buscado?

-Para darte las gracias -respondió Ginny, a quién esa pregunta la cogió un poco por sorpresa.

-Ah... por lo de tu padre, es verdad -soltó Voldemort con su tono impasible.

-Exactamente -corroboró Ginny.

De nuevo otro tenso sielncio.

-Dime -volvió a hablar Voldemort- ¿ya le has enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore para avisarle de que has venido a verme?

-Pues no -dijo Ginny enfadada- él no controla mi vida, o al menos si la quiere controlar no se lo pongo tan facil.

Se notaba que Ginny aún estaba un poco resentida con el anciano director de Hogwarts.

-No controla tu vida, cierto -dijo Voldemort- pero tú no tienes ningún inconveniente en seguir sus descabellados consejos.

-No siempre los sigo y no todos son descabellados- respondió Ginny.

-Entonces -quiso saber Voldemort- ¿me has buscado sólo para darme las gracias o porque has decidido no hacer caso al viejo chiflado tonto?

-Por las dos cosas -confirmó Ginny- pero tanto da porque esto es un secuestro ¿o no?

Voldemort volvió a reir, aunque esta vez la risa no había adoptado ese tinte de crueldad. Ginny no entendía porqué se reía porque desde luego a ella la situació no la hacía ninguna gracia.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Y porqué no me lo has dicho antes? -preguntó Ginny respirando aliviada.

-¿La valiente Griffindor de sangre limpia tiene miedo? -se burló Voldemort.

-Pues un poco -respondió Ginny siendo sincera- has dicho que ibas a hecharme un maleficio y me has quitado la varita.

-Para evirtar la tención que tenías de lanzarme un hechizo -contestó él.

-Pero era en defensa propia -protestó Ginny.

-Pero si contraataco te hubiera hecho daño -dijo él simplemente.

Acto seguido metió una pálida mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y devolvió la varita a Ginny. Ella estiró el brazo para cogerla y al tenerla en su mano se sintió mucho más segura. La actitud que estaba manteniendo voldemort hasta el momento era de una chulería inusitada, Ginny sólo conocía a alguien más creído que él y ese alguien era Severus Snape, aunque Lucius Malfoy también tenía lo suyo.

-¿Esta casa es tuya? -preguntó Ginny.

-Si -dijo Voldmeort- espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Es magnífica -contestó Ginny echando otro vistazo a su alrededor - Parece una mansión señorial, sólo para personas de alta alcurnia, nada de sangre sucia ni muggles ¿me equivoco?

-Ya sabes que no -dijo Voldemort- ¿Que te gustaría beber? ¿Wiskey de fuego tal vez?

-No, gracias. Creo que aún me duele la cabeza desde aquella vez -respondió Ginny con pesar- Y además tengo algunas lagunas mentales sobre aquella noche. ¿Tú te acuerdas de todo?

-Sí -contestó Voldemort- ¿Es que tú no te acuerdas de lo que pasó en este mismo sofá? ¿O no tal vez es que no te quieres acordar?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente bien de lo que ocurrió en este mismo sofá y por cierto, es un grato recuerdo -dijo Ginny - pero no consigo saber como conseguí llegar a mi casa y meterme en la cama sin hacer el menor ruido cuando apenas podía sostener la escoba con la mano.

-Te lancé una maldición imperius ordenándote que hicieras exactamente eso.

Ginny abrió la boca para hablar y la volvió a cerrar, no se la ocurría nada que decir. Estaba enfadada porque la había lanzado una maldición imperdonable pero también agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

-Bueno pues ... gracias -soltó finalmente Ginny- aunque la verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia que me lancen maldiciones imperdonables.

Voldemort, que estaba en el otro extremo del sofá, se acercó más a Ginny, ella ya no estaba asustada.

-Antes me has llamdo Tom -dijo Voldemort y para sorpresa de Ginny, no pareció que estuviera enfadado.

-Bueno, no te he llamado de ninguna manera -explicó Ginny- simplemente pregunté por tí a la nada.

-¿Y por qué preguntaste por mí con ese nombre? -quiso saber Voldemort.

-Pues por que antes te llamba así y me contestabas, y según tú, haber utilizado ese diario es lo que me hace "especial" -respondió ella.

El hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer un movimiento el puso una mano en la espalda de Ginny y otra mano en su nuca y en esa posición la besó. Ginny parecía sorprendida, pero enseguida respondió al beso. Ella se atrevió a dejar correr sus manos por la espalda de Riddle. Se besaban con necesidad, o por lo menos Ginny así lo sintió. Él atrajo a Ginny hacía sí aún más y ella se dejaba llevar. Los besos de Riddle eran especiales para Ginny, una especie de corriente cálida atravesaba su cuerpo cuando estaban así de cerca.

Voldemort rodó su boca por el cuello de la muchacha y ella no pudo reprimir un placenro suspiro; el sonrió malignanmente (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y siguió. Ginny se recostó sofre el sofá y enseguida Riddle se colocó sobre ella. Ginny sintió como la fría mano de Voldemort se colocaba por debajo de su camiseta y ella aprovechó el momentó para besar el cuello de él. Esos besos se convirtieron pronto en lascivos roces con la lengua. Riddle respiraba más rápido que hacía unos momentos y sin más fué quitando a Ginny su camiseta. La muchacha creía saber lo que iba a venir a continuación pero no se sentía preparada para eso... ¿o sí? Se dejaba hacer, aunque no pudo hacer nada disimular su preocupación por la situación en que se encontraba. Voldemort fijó sus ojos en los de Ginny se dió cuenta de las dudas que sacudían por dentro a la muchacha; entonces preguntó:

-¿Seguimos con esto? Tu no lo tienes claro ¿verdad?

-No lo sé... -contestó Ginny verdaderamente dubitativa.

Fin del capítulo.

N/A: Como véis el lemon llegará pronto, pero Quien-vosotros-sabéis se acostará con Ginny con el aspecto que vosotros decidais: como el chico guapo Tom Riddle o como Lord Voldemort. Por favor en vuestros reviews escribirme vuestras preferencias y la mayoría gana. Muchas gracias a todos.


	11. Confesiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

**N/A: Primero: habéis votado y ha ganado Tom Riddle, así que se cerraron las votaciones. Segundo: en este capítulo no habrá lemon, si hubiese ganado Voldemort lo habría pero como ha ganado Tom, he tenido que hacer un capítulo más así que para el siguiente ya lo sabeís: Tom y Ginny se acuestan juntos. Tercero: perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y muchas gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia. Cuarto: Felices Fistas para todos.**

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Kirtash R: Gracias por tu review, a ver si este fic lleva menos dedazos._

_-Karkinos: Lo de si Ginny se pasa o no al lado de Voldemort no te lo puedo decir, pero muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te guste el fic._

_-clio: Gracias por tu review. Que Ginny se acostara con Voldemort era mi idea principal, pero al final lo sometía a votación y ha ganado Tom, pero me hubiese gustado que ganara Voldemort._

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: Gracias por tu review, si es cierto que el otro capítulo fué algo corto comparado con los anteriores._

_-Sweety Black: Gracias por tu review. Ya ves, ha ganado Tom Riddle._

_-Marianela: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tu review._

_-jIGOKU: Gracias por tu review. Tu voto fué un poco ambiguo y me costó entender que votaste, pero creo que te decidiste por Voldemort ¿no?_

_-lauri malfoy: Gracias por tu review, por ciero, también tu voto fué un poquito ambiguo pero creo que te decidiste por Voldemort._

_-susigabi: Gracias por tu review. Tengo que decirte que en este fic Ginny no va a estar con Harry._

_-Madridista: Pues lo siento, no ganó Voldemort. Me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por leerme._

_-Hime: El lemon para el próximo capítulo, porque los votos a favor de Tom Riddle me obligan a posponer el lemon un capítulo más; pero en el siguiente fijo que hay lemon. Gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: Gracias por tu review. Tu sugerencia no estaba mal pero como eso ya sucedió en otro capítulo no quería parecer repetitiva._

_-Kalid: Gracias por tu review. Si, Voldemort es muy persuasivo pero cualquier chico que se quiera acostar con una chica también lo es; no paran de dar la lata hasta que lo consiguen._

Capítulo 11: Confesiones.

Voldemort podía ver en los ojos de Ginny, sin necesidad de usar la legeremancia, la cantidad de dudas y miedos que la asaltaban en ese momento. El se retiró para dejarla su espacio, de modo que volvió a sentarse. Ginny le imitó cuando terminó de vestirse, ella sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar alguna vez en su vida, de hecho se lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero el caso era que la situación actual distaba mucho del idílico momento con el que ella soñaba. No, definitivamente esa no era la situación... ni la persona.

-No. -Dijo Ginny de repente- Creo que aún no estoy preparada. Y... ¡Buff! Esto es muy dificil.

Dicho esto Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué es tan dificil, Ginevra? -preguntó Voldemort con curiosidad.

Ella dejo de esconderse tras sus manos y dijo:

-Pues, esto mismo. Es que no sé como explicartelo. No lo entenderías porque... bueno porque ... porque no y ya está.

-Estás menos elocuente que de costumbre, Ginevra. Inténtalo. Estoy dotado de una asombrosa capacidad de comprensión. Nadie ha tenido que explicarme ningua materia dos veces. Nunca. -Dijo Riddle.

Esto no ayudó mucho a Ginny. Lo que tenía que explicarle no era un problema de aritmacía ni la composión química de la poción matalobos. Tenía que explicarle sentimientos muy profundos y Ginny sabía que Voldemort era un ignorante total en ese aspecto. Aún así decidió intentarlo para no hacer la situción más incómoda de lo que ya era; asíque dió un profundo suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-Para empezar, este momento se ha repetido en mi cabeza muchas veces. Quiero decir que no me asusta el hecho de que vaya a... bueno a ya sabes qué y...

-Eres increíble -la interrumpió Voldemort.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó Ginny confundida más por la afirmación que por la interrupción.

-Me llamas Tom y Voldemort, sin embargo has utilizado la frase "ya sabes qué" para definir un acto sexual -dijo Voldemort- ¿Tienes miedo de llamarlo por su nombre?

-No es miedo, es... bueno eso no viene al caso. La cuestión es que yo sabía que este momento iba a llegar más pronto que tarde y no tengo miedo a la mecánica en sí, pero yo tenía una idea preconcebida de como iba a pasar todo y esta no es la situación de mis sueños -concluyó Ginny.

-Querrás decir que no es la persona de tus sueños -añadió Voldemort -porque de lo contrario, la situación y el lugar te serían prácticamente indiferentes.

Ginny se quedó unos segundos sin habla; al parecer Voldemort no estaba tan pez en materia emocional como ella se había imaginado.

-Tampoco es eso -quiso explicarse Ginny- es que necesito una persona que me inspire confianza -rápidamente añadió- quiero decir, que ya conozca o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás pensando en Potter? -preguntó Voldemort el un tono irritado.

-No -contestó Ginny- Estoy pensando en Riddle.

Voldemort la miró y por la cara que puso parecía que no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido Riddle y yo somos la misma persona -apuntó Voldmort.

-Recuerdo perfectamente a Tom Riddle -dijo Ginny haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior- Siempre me daba buenos consejos, parecía que le importaba de verdad y a veces yo sentía que él me entendía mejor que yo misma. Me daba una confianza infinita.

-¿Porqué hablas de él en pasado? -preguntó Voldemort un poco confuso.

-Porque para mí murió cuando intentó matarme y en tí aún no le he encontrado. Puede que con multijugos consigas su aspecto, quiero decir, tu anterior aspecto, pero no eres él. Además no se porque me dices que no hable de Riddle en pasado cuando mismo tú le mataste y después quisiste enterrar su recuerdo.

Ginny por fin había expresado en voz alta algo que ella creía una verdad tan grande como el castillo de Hogwarts: Lord Voldemort mató a Tom Marvolo Riddle, metafóricamente hablando. Se hizo el silencio.

-Tom Riddle vive para tí, Ginevra -dijo Voldemort misteriosamente.

-El ya no está... ¿o sí? -preguntó Ginny mirando directamente a los ojos de Voldemort.

-Para tí si está -declaró Voldemort.

Ambos fueron acercándose despacio, hasta que por fin Ginny sintió sus fríos labios sobre los suyos. Se besaban despacio, sin prisa; Voldemort cogió las manos de Ginny y ella aferró las manos de su amante con suavidad pero con firmeza. No hizo falta que profundizaran aquel beso; a Ginny ese momento la pareció el más emotivo de todos los que había compartido con Voldemort; ese beso no tenía nada que ver con aquella vez que dejó llevar sus emociones por el wiskey de fuego y la lujuria.

Cuando rompieron el beso, sólo separaron los labios porque las manos de Ginny seguían estando entre las de Voldemort. El silencio que los envolvía en ese momento no era tenso ni mucho menos, era agradable; cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Te llevaré a casa -dijo Riddle al fin.

-De acuerdo -aprobó Ginny.

Ella tenía cosas en las que pensar y prefería hacerlo en solitario. Ambos se levantaron de su respectivo asiento y se dirigieron escaleras abajo hacia la puerta principal. El aire fresco de la noche le sentó muy bien a Ginny. Ella se aferró a Voldemort con ambas manos y juntos se desparecieron. Al reaparecer no lo hicieron en el lugar en que acostumbraban, si no donde Ginny había bajado de su escoba, ese sitio estaba un poco alejado de la Madriguera.

-Pues... hasta mañana -dijo Ginny mientras cogía su escoba del suelo.

-Dí mejor que hasta la próxima -recalcó Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ginny un poco confundida.

-Que hasta dentro de unos días no podremos vernos -aclaró él.

-¿Y cómo sé cuándo...? -comenzó a preguntar Ginny.

-Yo te avisaré -dijo Voldemort.

-¿Y cómo, si puede saberse? Porque el Ministerio de Magia revisa nuestro correo y todo lo de más -informó Ginny.

-Ya te dije en su día que tengo mis medios -respondió Voldemort.

-Pues permiteme un comentario sobre tus medios: Dumbledore nos pilló la última vez, así que o cambias tus medios o vamos los dos de cabeza a Azkaban, y la verdad es que no está dentro de mis planes pasar una temporada en el Mar del Norte con gastos pagados; para la próxima vez sé más... cuidadoso -dijo Ginny.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que una pandilla de aurores me detengan? -dijo Voldemort como si se tomara a chiste las palabras de Ginny.

-Vale ¿y yo qué? -preguntó Ginny - Y luego dicen que los temerarios somos los Griffindors...

-No te preocupes por nada, yo personalmente me encargaré de tu seguridad -aseguró Voldemort.

-Es probable que seas capaz de mandar a San Mungo (por no decir al cementerio) a un montón de aurores, pero te olvidas de algo: Dumbledore sabe que nos vemos y si viene el personalmente... -Ginny dejó la frase inconclusa porque no quería expresar en voz alta lo que prodría pasar si Dumbledore aparecía.

-Tengo al viejo ocupado -dijo Voldemort.

-Vale, dejemos este tema. ¿Cómo sabré cuándo verte? -preguntó Ginny con la esperanza de aclarar un poco ese asunto.

-Normalmente no tengo ese tipo de problemas con mis mortífagos porque... -explicó Voldemort.

Y esta vez fué Ginny la que le interrumpió:

-Ni sueñes con que yo voy a llevar la marca tenebrosa en mi antebrazo.

-Bueno, entonces quizá te quede bien en el tobillo -vaticinó Voldemort con un tono de voz indiferente.

Pero al ver la cara que había puesto Ginny añadió enseguida:

-No hablaba en serio.

Ella se relajó un tanto, por un fugaz momento pensó que Voldemort sí hablaba en serio, había estado a punto de coger su escoba y largarse de allí a toda prisa porque no la hacía ni pizca de gracia llevar en su cuerpo la marca contra la que luchaban su familia y amigos con tanto afán, dispuestos a dar su propia vida. Pero también prefirió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente porque en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable con todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué? -preguntó Ginny un poco desesperada porque no era capaz de aclarar ese punto de una vez por todas.

Entonces él se acercó a Ginny y puso una mano detras de su espalda, ella pensaba que la daría otro beso pero en vez de hacerlo él puso su otra mano en el muslo de Ginny y poco a poco fué deslizándola hacia la parte más sensible de la muchacha. Ginny sintió que un calor repentino invadía su cuerpo, deseaba que la mano de su amante siguiera subiendo y así fué, ella suspiró aludiblemente preparada para disfrutar de unos instantes de placer pero Voldemort tiró buscamente de uno de los botones del pantalón de Ginny y lo cogió separandose de ella. Acto seguido cogió su varita y devolvió el botón a Ginny que lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Llevaló en el bolsillo siempre y cuando se caliente significa que te estaré esperando.

Ella lo cogió, ese sistema de comunicación no la pillaba de sorpresa ya que Hermione había encandado galeones falsos de forma parecida para el Ejército de Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella - y otra cosa... ¿sería posible que la próxima vez que nos viéramos...? Quiero decir...

-A ver Ginevra, di lo que tengas que decir sin rodeos -la animó Voldemort.

-Quiero ver a Nagini.

Ahora fué Voldemort el que puso cara de circustancias.

-Es curiosidad -explicó Ginny- me han dicho que es muy grande y quiero verla, además me encantan los parselmounth.

-Ya, que se lo digan a Potter -añadió Voldemort.

-O a Riddle -diijo Ginny.

-Está bien -aceptó él.

-Estupendo -celebró Ginny - Pues me voy a casa.

-Buenas noches -dijo Voldemort antes de desaparecerse.

Ella cogió su escoba y fué directa a la Madriguera deseando que sus frecuentes escapadas nocturnas no despertaran las sospechas de nadie. Cuano llegó todo estaba como de costumbre. Ella entró en su habitación sigilosamente, guardo la escoba y se desvistió sin hacer el menor ruido. Cuando se metió en la cama estaba pensando en lo de Nagini. Ginny había oído a Harry hablar de ella y a algún que otro miembro de la Orden y la verdad es que tenía ganas de conocerla personalmente y más teniendo en cuenta que con Voldemort a su lado no correría ningún peligro. Lo que la preocupaba más de momento fué que Riddle la había dicho que no se verían hasta pasados unos días, seguro que se traía entre manos algún asunto y la verdad es que no quería ni pensar que tipo de asunto sería; porque tratándose de Voldemort seguro que no estaba trabajando en una carroza para la cabalgata del orgullo gay.

Por fín se durmió como pudo hasta que los rayos del sol de mediodía que se filtraban por su ventana la despertaron sin remedio. Ella se levantó como tantos otros días y después de una ducha con agua fresca, bajó a desayunar. Se encontró a Ron, Harry y Hermione sentados a la mesa de la cocina, comiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor: tostadas, salchichas y huevos fritos, té...

-Buenos días Ginny -saludó Hermione.

-Buenos días a todos -contestó Ginny.

-Vamos a jugar al quiddich -informó Harry- ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro -respondió Ginny.

Así pasaban los días para Ginny, de su cuarto a la cocina y de la cocina al jardín de los árboles frutales para jugar al quiddich. Hogwarts, irónicamente, se la antojaba más lejano cada día que pasaba. El botón de su pantalón estaba en su bolsillo todo el tiempo, frío. En las largas noches que pasaba tumbada hacia arriba en su cama, deseaba que el botón ardiera en su bolsilo, pero habían pasado ya unos cuántos días desde su último encuentro con Voldemort y no sucedía nada. Ginny había cogido la mala costumbre de dar uso a las orejas extensibles de Fred y Geroge para espiar a los miembros de la Órden que transitaban su casa, lo hacía únicamente para obtener alguna noticia de Voldemort pero no la interesaba en absoluto las misiones que los de Dumbledore llevaban a cabo; no obstante ella no sacaba nada en claro cuando realizaba esta actividad.

Sin embargo, una noche como otra cualquiera, llegó el esperado momento para ella. Era de noche y se encontraba en su dormitorio leyendo un ensayo sobre las revultas de los duendes para matar el tiempo, sin embargo el libro la estaba resultando tremendamente aburrido. De pronto lo sintió, el calor súbito que desprendía su bolsillo izquierdo; no tardo ni cinco segundos en saltar de la cama y coger su escoba, hechó un vistazo a su habitación y de pronto se acordó del infernal trabajo de pociones que la traía a mal traer y se lo llevó consigo. Rauda y veloz abrió la ventana de su cuarto para salir volando con la escoba, pero esa noche algo la ocurrió, algo que nunca la había pasado. Con las prisas, al cruzar su ventana, su brazo rozó con algo que no sabía que era exactamente, el caso es que sintió como algo se incrustaba en su piel abriendo una brecha profunda, apenas pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor. No obstante, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar donde siempre. Cuando desmontó de su escoba, lo primero que hizo fué colocar una mano sobre el brazo herido y notó perfectamente que una sustancia oscura, caliente y pegajosa manchaba su mano: sangre. No se atrevió a retairar su mano porque no quería ver el alcanza de su cortadura. Estaba en esas cuando una fría voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-Estas herida.

Ella se giró y vió a Tom Riddle. Estaba salvada, seguro qué el sabría arreglarlo.

Fin del Capítulo.


	12. La serpiente

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Kirtash R: Aquí tienes el capítulo tan esperado, no lo he podido subir antes por los exámenes de Enero. Gracias por tu review._

_-Lauri Malfoy: La herida no es nada grave. Me alegra que te gustara "nos conocimos y..." Perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado el mes de enero estudiando para los exámenes parciales. Gracias por tus reviews._

_-jIGOKU: Ya está aquí el lemon, aunque sea con Tom Riddle. Y contestando a tu review, te diré que espero hacer otro lemon pero con Voldemort. Gracias por tus reviews._

_-clio: Bueno, pues este es el lemon con Tom Riddle. Espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: Si tu estuvieras con Voldemort en un bar tomando unas copas ¿en serio que no le dirías que si te presenta a Nagini? Sólo por curiosidad, a mí me encantaría ver a esa serpiente, y Ginny es una chica atrevida y curiosa. Gracias por tu review._

_-anita1989: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste las historia._

_-Bellatrix Lovett Black: Si, lo de los miembros de la Orden entrando y saliendo a todas horas de la Madriguera, pone nerviosa a Ginny. Más tensión y más oídos y ojos... Gracias por tu review._

_-addiction4snape: Aunque hubieras podido votar, no habría ganado Voldemort, hubo muchos votos a favor de Tom. Gracias por tu review._

_-marbe: No puedo decirte cuando voy a actualizar la próxima vez, pero es cierto que en este capitúlo me he retrasado más que de costumbre por los exámes parciales de la universidad, que son a finales de enero. Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Gracias por tu review._

Capítulo 12: La serpiente.

Sí, estaba herida. Aún así trató de hacerse la valiente:

-Es sólo una rozadura, no es nada -sentenció quitándole importancia, ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones cuando desaparecieran de allí.

La mano con que taponaba el corte y su brazo herido estaban cubiertos de sangre. Ella no podía ver su cara, pero estaba pálida. El jóven Tom Riddle se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos, sin decirla una palabra, la agarró de la cintura, y ambos se desaparecieron. Al reaparecer Ginny se sentía mareada pero no sabía decir si era por el efecto de la desaparición o por la herida sangrante. Poco a poco distinguió la silueta de la mansión muggle en la que había compartido un par de veladas con Lord Voldemort. Ella fué caminandio detrás de él hacia la entrada de la casa; cuando subía las escaleras de esa elegante mansión, sintió que algo iba mal, la vista se la iba nublando por momentos y se sentía mareada. Las piernas la temblaban ligeramente y no podía utilizar sus manos para aferrarse a la barandilla porque las tenía ocupadas. Ella no dijo nada, no quería parecer debil, pero lo cierto es que ya casí no podía subir un escalón más, todo estaba negro y comenzaba a sudar, dió un paso hacia delante y se desvaneció todo.

Cundo Ginny recuperó la consciencia, abrió los ojos lentanmente para reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba, era una habitación, de hecho estaba tumbada sobre una enorme cama con dosel como las de Hogwarts, pero esta era, sin duda, mucho más elegente; el tacto de las sábanas era muy suave, y su cabeza reposaba sobre dos almohadas. Poco a poco sus ojos se habituaron a la parcial ocuridad de la habitación, distingió al fondo que una hoguera crepitaba sin mucho entusiasmo, los demás muebles eran de color ocuro y cerca, muy cerca de la cama donde descansaba, estaba el jóven Tom Riddle sentado sobre un expléndido sillón. Ese día Riddle se había vestido a lo muggle, llevaba una camisa negra muy elegante y unos vaqueros negros que se sujetaban a su cuerpo por medio de un cinturón de cuero negro mate con una gran evilla cuadrada. Ginny lo obserbó atontada, estaba guapísimo y muy cool. Nada más verle, Ginny abrió la boca para preguntrar que que había pasado pero él se anticipó diciendo:

-Me alegra ver que estás recuperada.

-¿Qué me ha pasado exactamente? -preguntó Ginny ansiosa por recibir algún tipo de información.

-Te desmayaste cuando subías las escaleras, por el corte de tu brazo, supongo -informó Riddle.

Ella ya no se acordaba de eso, automáticamente miró su brazo y vió que estaba como siempre. Es decir, no había sangre, ni vendas ni cicatrices ni nada por el estilo. Entonces supo al instante que era Riddle el responsable de todo eso, así que dijo:

-Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, -contestó Riddle fríamente levantándose del sillón y acercándose a ella- la próxima vez avísame entes de que te mueras.

-Orgullo Griffindor -dijo Ginny simplemente.

-Estupidez Griffindor- rebatió Riddle sentándose sobre la cama al lado de Ginny.

Ella pensó que un poco estúpida si había sido, pero por supuesto que no lo dijo. Sin embargo se acercó a él y le besó suavenmente en los labios, Voldemort por su parte la devolvió el beso. Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, Ginny comentó:

-No me vas ha decir en que turbio asunto has estado metido estos días ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, Ginevra, no te lo voy a decir -contestó Riddle- de igual manera que tu no me vas a decir lo que han estado haciendo esos estúpidos de la Orden.

-Primero: no son estúpidos. Segundo: no, no te lo voy a decir -recitó Ginny.

Ambos guardaron silencio, era una especie de tregua tácita porque los ánimos no estaban lo que se dice muy relajados. Ginny creyó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema de conversación radicalmente y entonces, acordándose del trabajo de Snape preguntó timidamente:

-¿Me ayuas con el trabajo de Snape?

-De acuerdo -aceptó Riddle indiferente.

Había llevado todo lo que necesitaba, el problema era que estaba todo en los bolsos de su chaqueta y la chaqueta por desgracia, no estaba a su alcance. Tampoco su varita; se dió cuenta de que llevaba puesto su camisa de manga corta y su pantalón, imagió que Riddle había guardado sus otras pertenencias asíque preguntó con un tono un poco preocupado:

-¿Dónde está mi varita?

-Aquí -dijo Riddle cogiéndola de encima de la mesita de noche y entregándosela a Ginny.

-Gracias -respondió ella, que auque no lo quería reconocer, no se acustumbrara a estar junto a Voldemort desprotegida - ¿y mi chaqueta? Es que los pergaminos la tinta y la pluma están allí.

Riddle apenas aireó su varita y estos salienron volando desde un oscuro rincón de la habitación hasta las manos de Ginny. El ambiente seguía cortante, así que decidió comenzar con el trabajo lo más pronto posible. Dejó sobre la mesita de noche los pergaminos y el tintero abierto. Mojó la pluma y la posó sobre el pregamino escribiendo Ginevra Molly Weasley. Acto seguido miró a Riddle, impaciente por qeu este comenzara a dictarla el contenido del trabajo, pero este la miró extrañado y dijo:

-Ginevra si no me dices de que va, no creo que pueda hacer nada para ayudarte.

-Ah, eso... - soltó Ginny muy cortada- pues va sobre las propiedades del ópalo y su uso en las pociones.

-¿Tienes algún libro sobre la materia? -Preguntó Riddle con interés profesional.

-Pues... no sé ... -contestó Ginny- tengo el libro de texto de pociones y allí está escrito todo ese rollo, pero si te refieres a un libro expecífico sobre el ópalo, pues no, no lo tengo.

-Ya, y ¿como pensabas entregar un trabajo si ni siquiera...? -Comenzó Riddle, pero Ginny lo interrunpió un poco enfada.

-Con lo que tengo en libro de texto basta y sobra, no soy de los que se mueren por conocer la Gran Biblioteca Mágica de Alejandría. Además, es Snape, no me pondría un excelente ni aunque le entregara una tesis doctoral. Por cierto ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber que nota te pondrá Snape en el trabajo?

-Supongo que un Extraordinario -contestó Riddle.

-Pues yo creo que Supera las expectativas. Por muy bien que lo hagas, Snape no pone un excelente así como así en un trabajo, y mucho menos a un Griffindor; asíque lo hagas como lo hagas vas a obtener, es decir, voy a obtener una S -sentenció Ginny claramente.

-Estás muy convencida -afirmó Riddle- vaya con Severus... el profesor más odiado de Howarts de todos los timpos.

-Pues sí, eso es exactamente lo que es, así que no te molestes en mucho en hacer una gran disertación sobre la propiedades del ópalo y su uso en pociones -informó Ginny- Estoy lista.

Al cabo de casi tres horas copiando sin parar, Ginny había terminado su trabajo para Snape y esta vez sí estaba muy satisfecha. Tenía un montón de nombres raros y Riddle había mencionado a algunos teorícos de pociones que ella ni siquiera sabía que exixtían. Eso sí, el brazó le tenía dolorido de tanto copiar ininterrumpidamente. Cuando apiló sus pergaminos, aún estaba alucinada por la cantidad de datos que Riddle debía manejar en su cabeza. Si él sabía de todos los temas igual que del ópalo, a Ginny no la extrañó en absoluto que Voldemort fuese el segundo mejor mago de Gran Bretaña. Miró a Riddle a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Cómo has sabías todo eso?

-Es bastante sencillo -contestó Riddle- en su momento yo sí estudié...

Ginny apartó la mirada y dijo un poco ofendida:

-Oye, que yo no siempre copio y vale que yo no sea un genio, pero tampoco soy tonta.

Riddle simplemente movió la cabeza ligeranmente y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a emitir unos sonidos ásperos, hablaba con voz estrangulada. Al principio Ginny se asustó, pues pensaba que Voldemort iba a hecharla un maleficio muy chungo en una lengua desconocida, pero después se acordo de cómo había hablado Harry una vez con una serpiente y comprendió que Riddle estaba hablando en lengua pársel. Ella esperó y en unos segundos una serpiente enorme cruzaba la puerta del dormitorio en el que se encontraba. La primera reacción que tuvo fué abrazarse a Riddle, el cual la miró un poco sorprendido y dijo:

-Esta es Nagini.

Ginny se aparto un poco de él cuando se enorme serpiente fué directa hacia Voldemort. Ahora que la tenía delante, a Ginny le produjo escalofríos. Riddle volvió a hablar en lengua pársel y la serpiente ahora se dirigió hacia Ginny, la cual volvió a apartarse pero Voldemort la dijo:

-Tranquila, no te hará daño.

Ginny se estuvo quieta mientras la serpiente avanzaba, pero no estaba traquila y discrepaba con Riddle en eso de que no la haría daño, no obstante no queía discutir más. La sepiente pasó por detras del cuerpo de Ginny ý volvió con Riddle, el cual volvió a hablar en pársel una tercera vez y después de eso Nagini cruzó la habitación para irse por donde había venido, lo cual dejó mucho más tranquila a Ginny.

-Da escalofríos -murmuró Ginny.

Riddle se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

-La gente tiene como mascotas ratones, lechuzas... ¿Porqué yo no puedo tener una sepiente? Sería ridículo que pudiendo hablar con ellas eligiera tener otro tipo de mascotas -razonó Riddle.

-Los ratones no tienen veneno y las lechuzas tampoco y como bien sabes Harry también puede hablar con las serpientes y no tiene ninguna como mascota -contraatacó Ginny.

-Hoy estás beligerante y decidida a contradecirme en todo -sentenció Riddle.

-No es eso... -se explicó Ginny- llevo unos días muy susceptible por la falta de noticias... por la falta de noticias tuyas.

-Bueno -dijo Riddle- ahora estoy aquí.

-Pues vasa tener que esforzarte para recuperar el tiempo perdido en estos dias -advirtió Ginny- y todavía no me has dado un beso en condiciones, ya sé que con las maldiciones eres muy bueno, al igual que con el ópalo pero a ver que tal se te dá hacer otras cosas.

Riddle no se lo pensó dos veces, fué lentamente avanzando hacia Ginny hasta que se juntaron sus labios. En principio es beso fué lento y fué precisamente esa suavidad y lentitud lo que exasperó a Ginny. Después de tantos días de espera quería más, así que fué ella la que se intensificó el beso, colocó una mano en la nuca de Riddle para atraerlo más hacia ella y él por su parte tomó a Ginny de la cintura. Al cabo de unos minutos, Riddle estaba sobre Ginny, ambos tumbados sobre la cama besándose apasionadamente. Riddle deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Ginny y ella no opuso resistencia, más bien al contrario porque acto seguido ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su amante. A Voldemort también parecia que le sobraba la camiseta de Ginny porque se la quitó y eso la dejó unícamente vestida de cintura para arriba con un sujetador aunque no pareció que eso la importara mucho. Riddle dejó de besar a Ginny para deslizar su boca por el cuello de la muchacha, Ginny estaba tremendamente acalorada por culpa de esos besos; un placentero cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo entonces se dió cuenta de que aún quería más. No la importaba que fuese Voldemort, ni lo que diría la gente si llegara a enterarse simplemente la importaba lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sin más, despojó a Riddle de su camisa dejando al descubierto un torso perfecto.

-Estás muy bueno ¿lo sabías? -dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Entonces Riddle se deshizo des sujetador de Ginny dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba y añadió:

-Tu también.

Sin decirse nada más volvieron a unir sus bocas, entregándose a húmedos y apasionados besos. Ahora eran los labios de Ginny los que navegaban a la deriva por el cuello de Riddle, mientras este se quitaba sus pantalones vaqueros. Cuando Voldemort volvió a situarse encima de la muchacha, ella notó la excitación de su amante y entonces supo que muy pronto iba a llegar lo irremediable. Se sentía un poco perdida porque nunca había estado con un chico en esas cirscunstancias pero al parecer Riddle sí sabía lo que hacía perfectamente ya que comenzó a desabotonar su pantalón y al cabo de unos segundos yacía en el suelo con el resto de la ropa. Las manos de Voldemort vagaban libremente por todas las partes del cuerpo de Ginny y ella se abrazó a él pues no sabía muy bien que hacer. Ante este gesto, Riddle la miró y la dijo:

-Estás nerviosa. Intenta tranquilizarte. Dejáte llevar.

A Ginny la resultaba tremendamente difícil eso de tranquilizarse pero era obvio que se dejaría llevar porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Riddle la besó en los labios muy despacio y puso una mano detrás de la nuca de la muchacha, ese beso la encantó, era suave y en esos momentos necesitaba sentirse protegida. Voldemort se quitó la única prenda de vestir que le quedaba para después quitar a Ginny el tanga que llevaba. Ahora no había barreras entre los dos, el momento que Ginny tanto temía estaba llegando, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor, pero al cabo unos segundos no ocurrió nada de modo que volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró a Riddle mirándola fíjamente, que dijo:

-El dolor se pasará en unos minutos, pero me parece ridículo que te hayas enfrentado a mis mejores mortífagos sin ningún titubeo y ahora no puedas enfrentarte a esto.

Eso ayudó un poco a Ginny, era verdad, se estaba comportando como si aquello fuese el fin del mundo así que afirmó:

-Estoy preparada.

Riddle asintió y dijo:

-Mírame.

Ginny perdió su mirada en los profundos ojos de Tom Riddle y acto seguído sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre. Era como si una una lija invisible estuviera frotando el interior de su vagina. Con sus manos se aférró a las sábanas con mucha fuerza, solo desaba que ese momento tan doloroso pasase cuanto antes. A pesar de todo, no había roto el contacto visual, de modo que Riddle pudo ver el los ojos de Ginny el dolor que estaba soportando la muchacha y entonces se quedó inmóvil en esa posición hasta que las respiración de Ginny se tranquilizó un poco. Entonces, con Ginny mas relajada y menos asustada comenzó a moverse muy despacio, deslizándose dentro de ella suavemente. Ginny aún sentía dolor, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ese dolor se convirtió sólamente en una molestia. Riddle la besaba el cuello, eso siempre la había excitado y funcionó porque ahora estaba totalmente relajada disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que la producía tener a Riddle dentro de ella. Ginny comenzó a respirar más rápidamente debido al placer que sentía en ese momento, Riddle se movía más y más deprisa dento de ella y Ginny soltó unos jadeos casi imperceptibles cuando llegó al climax del placer, Riddle había cerrado los ojos y su respiración era agitada y cuando llegó su momento presionó la con ambas manos la cintura de Ginny con más fuerza que de constumbre, después se desplomó encima de ella y pasados unos segundos se tumbó juntó a Ginny, la cual exhibía unas preciosa sonrisa y ella fué la que rompió el silencio diciendo:

-No ha estado del todo mal.

Riddle la miró y con cara de incredulidad levantó una ceja.

-Vale, ha estado muy bien ¿contento? -rectificó Ginny.

-Ahora sí -respondió Riddle.

-¿Y cuando volveré a verte? -preguntó Ginny- porque después de esto no esperarás que esté tan tranquila en mi casa esperando a que te maten.

-No van a matarme, eso es imposible -dijo Riddle mirando a Ginny- pero si esperarás tranquilamente en tu casa hasta que podamos volver a vernos a no ser que quieras cambiar de bando.

-Eso ni lo sueñes -respondió Ginny muy seriamente- Por cierto, me encantaría quedarme a dormir contigo y esas cosas, pero tengo que volver a casa.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy frío -comentó Riddle- Pero tienes razón.

-Vaya -se sorprndió Ginny- ¡Acabas de darme la razón!

-Porque la tienes -dijo Riddle mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Ginny se entregó a ese corto beso y después se puso en pié, rebuscó su ropa del montón que había al lado de la cama y comenzó a vestirse protegida por la oscuridad de la habitación. Riddle la imitó. Cuando ambos estaban vestidos y con sus pertenencias recogidas, Ginny supuso que se irían de allí, pero Riddle dijo mientras sacaba su varita:

-Espera.

Ginny se quedó parada, con la varita de Voldemort en frente de ella. No sabía que pensar, no obstante por esa vez decidió no pensar que iba a matarla. Riddle aireó su varita y ella no sintió nada nuevo, así que pregunto:

-¿Para que..?

-Hechizo anticonceptivo -respondió Riddle anticipándose a su pregunta.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al exterior de la casa y Ginny cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Y Nagini?

-Estará bien -dijo Riddle- sabe cuidar de sí misma.

Se desaparecieron de allí para reaparecer en las afueras de la Madriguera. Ginny quería preguntar a Riddle muchas cosas, lo que habían compartido esa noche había sido mucho más que unos cuantos besos, de modo que le miró a los ojos pero no pudo decir nada porque él se anticipó:

-Ginevra, lo que ha pasado esta noche no me deja indiferente en ningún sentido. Voy a cuidar de tí.

Ginny no esperaba de Voldemort un "te quiero" de modo que esa respuesta la dejó bastante tranquila. Ell dijo por su parte:

-No quiero establecer contigo una fuerte dependencia emocional, es decir, no quiero enamorarme de tí. Eres... eres.. -Ginny titubeó un poco pero dijo lo que quería decir- eres Lord Voldemort, tarde o temprano me harás daño y prefiero aguantar la maldición cruciatus antes de que me rompas el corazón; tú no lo entiendes eso pero yo te puedo asegurar que el dolor en el alma es peor que el dolor en el cuerpo.

Riddle no dijo nada, parecía que quería hablar pero prefirió callarse en el último momento y únicamante se despidió de Ginny:

-Buenas noches, Ginevra, ten el botón a mano. Ya sabes.

-Buenas noches, Tom -respondió Ginny un poco alicaída.

Ginny voló hasta su habitación y cuando estaba en su cama, se puso a revivir esa noche. Sin duda había sido placentera, pero Ginny pensaba que seguramete para Riddle había sido sólo físico mientras ella había dejado en ese acto una parte de su corazón, no lo podía negar, se estaba enamorando de Riddle y eso era potencialmente peligroso. Y con estos pensamientos se durmió.

Al día siguiente la despertó (como casi siempre) Hermione. Ella se levantó y se fué a darse una ducha. Al bajar a desayunar, estubo más callada que de costumbre. Jugando al quiddich, se evadía un poco de la realidad. Siguió con esta rutina diaria y con sus confusos sentimientos hasta que por fin se la presentó el día en el que haría algo distinto. Ron llegó diciendo a todos los habitantes de la casa que habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts, por tanto su excursión al Callejón Diagón ya no podría aplazarse mucho más tiempo.

Fin del capítulo.


	13. Callejón Knockturn

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Kirtash R: Yo tampoco me imagino a Riddle diciendo cursilerías. Gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: Creo que Voldemort es de los que tardan bastante en decir "te quiero" . Gracias por tu review._

_-jIGOKU: Me alegra que te gustara en lemmon. Gracias por tu review._

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: Tienes razón, eso es lo más cursi que Voldemort diría. Gracias por tu review._

_-marbel: Gracias por tu review. Menos mal que ya pasaron los exámenes._

_-lauri malfoy: No te preocupes, haré un lemmon de Ginny y Voldemort. Gracias por tu review._

_-Bellatrix Lovett Black: Gracias por tu review. Tambien me he retrasado en subir esta vez. Me alegra que te gustara Voldemort vestido de muggle, tengo que reconocer que a mí me pone mucho con un traje negro._

Capítulo 13: Callejón Knockturn.

Habían pasado varios días desde su último encuentro con Voldemort y Ginny no había tenido noticias suyas. Leía El Profeta a menudo para averiguar en que asunto estaba metido su amante secreto pero los medios de comunicación, al igual que la Orden, habían fracasado estrepitosamente en encontrar el paradero del Señor Tenebroso. Total, que Ginny no sabía nada de nada.

Cuando por fin la Sra. Weasley anunció su visita al Callejón Diagón todos estaban muy emocionados, pero en el momento en que les comunicaron que irían acompañados de un "destacamento de seguridad" no pareció que a los chicos les hiciera mucha gracia esa idea. Sin embargo, al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, se alegraron mucho cuando vieron que Hagrid era su guardaespaldas. Ginny pensó que, desde luego, eso era preferible a un montón de serios aurores.

Nada más entrar en la calle empedrada, Arthur Weasley propuso que las comprar se hicieran por separado, y eso dejó a Ginny sola con su madre y con su padre mientras que Hagrid acompañaba a Harry a Hermione y a su hermano. Ese era el típico caso de comportamiento discriminatorio hacia ella, pero estaba acostumbrada a esos desplantes por parte del trío dorado. Terminaron pronto de hacer las compras y entonces Ginny propuso que la llevaran a la tienda de Fred y George, sus padres aceptaron. Ginny observó que un grupo de brujos con mala pinta caminaba a su derecha, desvió la mirada un poco más y entonces visualizó la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. El cerebro de Ginny comenzó a cavilar... Si pudiera despistar a sus padres, podría entrar en el Callejón Knockturn, ya que si alguien la podía contar algún rumor fidedigno sobre Voldemort, seguro que eran los magos de dudoda reputación que transitaban por esa calle, desde luego su idea no era la de irse de cara a un desconocido y decirle: -Oiga, disculpeme un segundo, ¿Sabría usted decirme dónde está el Señor Tenebroso? No, eso no sería buena idea; lo que sí podía hacer era escuchar sutilmente las conversaciones que mantenían unos y otros.

Harry, Hermione y su hermano, tardaron poco en entrar en Sortilegios Weasley, tal vez con aquel jaleo Ginny fuera capaz de despistar a su madre. Y lo hizo. En medio de todo aquel montón de gente, Ginny se escabulló y salió afuera, no tardo en dirigirse corriendo hacia el Callejón Knockturn pues tenía poco tiempo y cuando por fin llegó a su destino a poco se arrepiente de estar llevando a cabo su propio plan. Ese calle no tenía nada que ver con el Callejón Diagón, era muy poco luminosa y desde luego la gente parecía poco agradable, casi todos vestían negras túnicas e intercambiaban noticias entre susurros. Ella decidió ignorar algunas miradas y se fué acercando a unos de esos grupos que murmuraban cosas, sin embargo a sus espaldas escuchó una voz conocida que la dejó paralizada:

-Es Weasley -dijo esa voz.

Oh no, Crabb -pensó Ginny mientras se giraba sobre sus talones. Y allí estaban Crabb, Goyle, otros slytherins de Hogwarts cuyos nombres no conocía y otros chicos demansiado mayores como para ir a su colegio.

-Vaya, si es la traidora a la sangre, ¿que se te ha perdido aquí? -dijo uno de ellos.

-No te importan mis asuntos -contestó Ginny fríamente, aunque se metió la mano dentro de la túnica para sacar la varita. Todavía no podía creerse que por culpa de aquellos dos idiotas su plan se fuera a ir al traste.

-Aquí no está Potter para defenterte ¿sabes? -dijo uno de los slytherins y Crabb y Goyle rieron como tontos.

Ginny sacó su varita a la vez que los chicos y aunque trató de defenderse, la alcanzaron algunas maldiciones dejándola incosciente. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vió fué el interior de una lujoso salón, aunque la habitación estaba en penumbra, distingió el magníco mobiliario. Quiso levantarse pero se dió cuenta de que la habían paralizado, no podía mover ni un músculo. No sabía donde estaba, pero intuía quienes podían ser sus secuestradores: mortífagos, seguro. Deduojo que aquellos panolis del Callejón la habían llevado como una prisionera a los mortífagos. Ginny sólo esperaba que Tom llegara ponto porque si no... no quería siquiera pensarlo. Alcanzó a oir unas voces que se iban acercando cada vez mas y se limitó a escuchar:

-Bella, hay que soltarla si el Lord se entera... -dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Qué más dá Cissy, el Señor Tenebroso la iba a traer de todos modos ¿no? Bueno pues ya está aquí, así que le hemos ahorrado el trabajo -la voz de esta mujer era mucho más aspera que la de la anterior.

-El dijo que no los tocáramos... -insistió la otra.

-No la voy a matar, quédate tranquila, aunque quizá me divierta un rato con la traidora -dijo la tal Bella.

Ginny no procesaba tanta información: ¿que Tom la quería traer a ese lugar? ¿Y quienes eran las que hablaban? Bella y Cissy ¡claro! Seguro que eran Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, ella sabía que eran hermanas y pertenecientes al círculo más cercano de Tom, así que no la matarían pero lo que había dicho Bellatrix de divertirse con ella no la hacía mucha gracia porque seguro que la iba a moler a cruciatus. Sintió miedo. ¿Y si Tom no aparecía? Y lo de Tom era otra porque a ella nunca la había mencionado que quería llevarla allí, Ginny dedujo que eso sería como una especie de cuartel general de los mortífagos. ¿Y si Tom planeaba secuestrarla? Bueno había tenido muchas ocasiones para hacerlo y no lo había hecho así que no podía tener motivos para dudar de Riddle, sin embargo sí tenía que darla algunas explicaciones. Las mujeres seguían con su discursión particular y Ginny deseó que imperara la sensatez de Narcisa Malfoy por su propio bien.

-Llamémoslo a ver que dice -propuso Narcisa.

-No voy a molestarle por la traidora -contestó Bella acercándose a Ginny que estaba todavía paralizada.

Con un aireo de varita, Bellatrix retiró a Ginny la maldición de inmovilidad total y seguidamente exclamó:

-¡Crucio!

Ginny grito, no podía pensar, no podía respirar, solo sentía como un dolor atroz la atravesaba el cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies y desde la piel hasta los huesos. La maldición remitió, Ginny apenas oyó la risa de la mortifaga, repiró con didicultad y se la habían saltado algunas lágrimas de dolor. Bellatrix volvió a repetir la maldición y Ginny sólo quería morirse, pero de nuevo cesó el dolor aunque para entonces la muchacha apenas podría abrir los ojos. Narcisa corrió en ayuda de Ginny mientras una tercera persona alzó su varita y lanzó a Bellatrix hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, después se dirigío hacia Ginny y ella le reconoció: Lord Voldmort, así que con voz debil le dijo:

-Quiero salir de aquí.

Y de nuevo volvió a perder el conocimiento. Cuando se despertó estaba echada sobre una cama que conocía muy bien, estaba en la mansión Riddle, la voz fría de Voldemort la sobresaltó:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ella, un poco intimidada, contestó:

-Me atacó un grupo de personas en el Callejón Knockturn y me hicieron prisionera, después me llevaron a vuestra especie de cuartel general y tu querida "Bella" decidió que sería divertido para ella matarme a base de cruciatus.

-Bella no volverá a tocarte -afirmó él en un tono muy peligroso y duro - ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Pues yo estaba dando una vuelta por... espera -se interrumpió Ginny- si te lo digo no irás tras ellos ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿no irás a matarlos?

Aunque Ginny estaba muy furiosa con esos payasos con ínfulas de grandes mortífagos, no quería que muriesen por su culpa y eso era exáctamente lo que Riddle haría con ellos si sabía quienes eran.

-Contestamé -dijo Riddle- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Ginny le contó mas o menos lo que había pasado pero no le dijo el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí ni tampoco quiso dar nombres.

-¿Quienes eran? -Preguntó Voldemort cuando Ginny terminó su relato.

-Pues... no te lo diré. Se que los matarás y no puedo cargar con eso en mi conciencia -sentenció Ginny.

-Mírame -ordenó él.

-No... -contestó Ginny, pues sabía que él emplearía legeremancia y era muy bueno en eso por lo que Ginny había oído.

Riddle simplemente levantó su varita y Ginny se sintío de pronto atraída como un imán hacia su mirada. Sus ojos, rojos como brasas, parecía que iban a quemarla y poco a poco imagenes de su propia vida desfilaron por su cabeza a toda velocidad sin que ella pudiera resistirse, no distinquía nada hasta que los suceos de todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde aparecieron como si se estuvieran proyectando tal cual en una pantalla de cine. Cuando Voldemort terminó, sólo dijo:

-Bien.

Ginny estaba asustada, Voldemort había entrado en su cabeza y podría haber descubierto algún secretro de la Orden.

-Dijiste que no obtendrías a la fuerza información de mí -le reprochó Ginny dolida.

-Es por tu propio bien y quédate tranquila no he entrado en tu vida privada y ni en lo que sabes de la Órden. No me gusta que vayas sóla de un lado a otro por lugares como el Callejón Knockturn y más con la reputación que tiene tu familia, ya sé que lo hiciste para averiguar mi paradero pero como ves se cuidar de mí mismo y tu no, así la próxima vez espera a que te llame.

Ginny sabía que él tenía razón y guardó silencio. De repente se dió cuenta de que hay no debería estar, tenía que regresar como fuera al Callejón Diagón.

-Tengo que volver al Callejón Diagón -explicó Ginny- si no mi madre...

-Lo sé -contestó Voldemort.

Ella se levantó de la cama y fué hacia él para desaparecerse, sabía que Riddle era un mago muy poderoso capaz de hacer con magia casi lo que se propusiera así que estaría de vuelta en un periquete. Ella no se atrevió a tocarle así que Voldemort la rodeo la cintura con los brazos y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese contacto. Se pegó un poco más a él y abrió los ojos. Estaqban muy cerca, respiraban al unísono y entonces ambos juntaron sus labios y se besaron, era un beso muy pasional, casi desesperado. Ginny le rodeó el cuello con las manos y él la atrajo más hacia sí. Casi no recordaba lo que era besarse con el Señor Oscuro porque ella estaba acostumbrada al adolescente. Cuando pararon para respirar un poco, Ginny dijo en voz baja:

-Estos momentos se echan de menos.

Él no contesto, pero la dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Se abrazaron un momento y desaparecieron para reaparecer en la oscura entrada del Callejón Knockturn. Voldemort iba encapuchado, de modo que no se le veía la cara y con la cantidad de gente rara que pasaba por allí, nadie se fíjó en el.

-¿Cuando volveré a verte? -preguntó Ginny.

-Pronto -contestó Voldemort -pero ahora no podemos hablar.

-Espera -dijo Ginny- Bellatrix y Narcissa dijeron que tú me llevarías allí, a esa casa.

-Ahora no Ginny -contestó Voldemort.

-Entonces...¿era verdad? -preguntó Ginny con temor.

-Sí -afirmó Voldemort- ya hablaremos de eso, pero quiero que tengas claro que no sufrirías ningún daño.

-Pero... -comenzó Ginny.

-En otro momento hablamos -dijo mientras se desaparecía.

Ella corrió cuanto pudo y con la cabeza llena de dudas hasta la tienda de Fred y George, a mitad se camino vió a sus padres buscándola angustiados. Tuvo que aguantar media hora de los chillidos insoportables de su madre y despúes llegó el turno de su padre. Habían estado muy preocupados por ella y Ginny se defendió diciendo que había salido a dar una vuelta para tomar el aire. Esa noche, Ginny se la pasó en su habitación cabilando sobre lo que la había dicho Voldemort, no es que tuviera miedo de él... bueno Ginny reconoció que un poco de miedo si le tenía pero tenía aún mas miedo de sus planes y sus intenciones para con ella. Joder, cuántos problemas...

Fin de Capítulo.


	14. Bellatrix

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Kirtash R: Gracias por tu review. Si quieres un Tom frío, no te pierdas este capítulo. Por cierto, tu comentario me dió mucho ánimo._

_-addiction4snape: En realidad es la segunda vez que la llama Ginny. Aquí está la actualización. Gracias por tu review._

_-memoriesofkagome: Gracias por tu review. No sabes hasta que punto la cosa se pone chunga para Bella._

_-DollyChang: En este capítulo sabrás para qué quería llevar Voldemort a Ginny a Manor Malfoy. Gracias por tu review._

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: Gracias por tu review. Aquí tienes la actualización, procuraré volver a subir otro capítulo pronto._

_-Karkinos: Gracias por tu review. ¿Puedo preguntarte que es lo que te pareció gracioso del otro capítulo? Es curiosidad._

_-clio: Si, tienes razón, Ginny es una imprudente. Gracias por tu review._

_-Marbel: Gracias por tu review. No creo que haga otra historia con estos personajes pero sí tengo pensado un one-short Voldemort/Bellatrix. ¿Libros? A mi me gusta El Señor de los Anillos, es una literatura un poco densa pero parece un mundo verídico, son muy completos y a mí me encantan, si ya los has leído te recomiendo El Silmarillón, donde se narra el origen de la tierra media; los libros de Memorias de Idhun estan geniales y si te van los malos Kirtash te va a gustar, yo creo que esta trilogía está a caballo entre El Señor de los Anillos y Harry Potter aunque creo que algunas partes de Memorias de Idhun no son para niños, después de leer los tres libros te puedo asegurar que no me dejó indiferente. Si te gusta más la literatura "seria" te recomiendo Memorias de una Geisha, La sangre de los inocentes y Un burka por amor. Si te gusta Star Wars, lee la serie de libros Aprendiz de Jedi, de Jude Watson. Por cierto que tu petición no me ha molestado en absoluto, al contrario._

_-jIGOKU: Gracias por tu review. En esté capítulo lo sabrás._

_-lauri malfoy: Gracias por tu review. No se si le podría llamar secuestro, más bien será una petición..._

_-anita1989: Gracias por tu review. Me temo que aún no puedo responderte. Te dejaré con la intriga un poco más._

_-Bellatrix Lovett Black: Gracias por tu review y por tu aclaración. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo._

Capítulo 14: Bellatrix.

El fin del verano llegaba y Ginny Weasley, por primera vez en su vida, no quería volver a Hogwarts tan pronto. Ella sabía que una vez dentro del colegio, apenas podría ver a Tom. Todavía no había tenido noticias suyas y estaba ansiosa por verle, quería besarle otra vez, despedirse... y, ya de paso, pedir unas cuantas explicaciones porque la última vez que se habían visto, él se había negado a hablar con ella. ¿Porqué Riddle querría llevarla al cuartel general de los mortífagos? Ginny no sabía cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta pero no creía que quisiera presentarla en sociedad. No obstante, se fiaba de él, no al cien por cien, pero sí una noventa por ciento. Había pensado mucho a cerca de su relación con Voldemort y ella sabía en el fondo que eso no duraría para siempre porque o bien la Orden terminaría matandole o bien él acabaría con Harry, Dumbledore y los demás y Ginny no estaba segura de poderle perdonar eso. Quizá lo mejor para ella fuese volver cuanto antes a Hogwarts y olvidarse de ese alocado verano aunque sin duda lo mejor de todo sería asaltar Gringgots, secuestrar a Tom e irse ambos a una de esas islas del Caribe que además de ser un paraíso natural son un paraíso fiscal, pero por desgracia, la última opción no era del todo factible.

Tampoco podía parar de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida: había sido torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange y rescatada por Lord Voldemort. Insólito. Desde luego su vida era insólita. Cuando volviera a ver a la idiota de Lestrange... se lo haría pagar sin duda, eso si Tom no se lo había hecho pagar ya, cosa que no sorprendería a Ginny. Lo único bueno de su pequeña excursión imprudente fué ver a Tom aunque para el caso que la había hecho no sabía si había merecido la pena.

Por fin una noche como otra cualquiera, Riddle la llamó, sintió el botón arder en su mano. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió su escoba y salió zumbando por la ventana, eso sí, esta vez procuró ir con cuidado. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, supo que esa no iba a ser una cita cualquiera en el momento en que vió a Riddle bajo su verdadera forma: la de Lord Voldemort. Ginny se acercó a él tímidamente y saludó:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ginevra -dijo él con una voz helada.

Ginny no se atrvió a hacer nada, se quedó en el sitio, de modo que fué Voldemort el que volvió a hablar:

-¿Te doy miedo, Ginevra?

-La verdad es que sí -respondió ella en voz baja.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo -dijo Voldmort.

Ella no sabía que podría ser lo que Riddle quería mostrarla, pero se acercó hacía él. Riddle por su parte la cogió por la cintura y ambos se desaparecieron. Al reaparecer, lo hicieron el un bosque o al menos eso la pareció a Ginny. Había árboles a su alrededor, miró a su derecha y a su izquierda y no la pareció que aquello no fuera un bosque fuera de lo corriente.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó ella.

-Cerca de Molfoy Manor -respondió Riddle.

A Ginny aquello no la dió para nada buena espina, Voldemort al ver la expresión de la muchacha añadió:

- No te ocurrirá nada. Vas a entrar conmigo.

Acto seguido aireó su varita y una túnica negra apareció de la nada. Después dijo a Ginny:

-Póntela. Así nadie sabrá quién eres.

Ginny dudó. No quería volver a ese sitio bajo ningún concepto, no tenía ni idea de lo que Riddle pretendía, no obstante si estaba bajo su protección... Al final se decidió y se puso la túnica.

-Cúbrete la cabeza.

Ella se tapó con una gran capucha. Con eso no se la vería la cara, nadie la reconocería. Cuando estuvo lista, caminó siguiendo a Riddle, mientras este la daba instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer:

-Mantente cerca de mí, no hables ni digas nada, sólo sígume. Y no te quites la capucha.

-De acerdo, de acuerdo -soltó Ginny que estaba un poco impaciente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Riddle aireó su variata y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente. Caminaron por el jadín interior hasta que llegaron a lo que Ginny dedujo que sería la entrada a el interior de la casa. Con otro aireo de varita, las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron a un lúgubre pero lujoso hall. Parecía que estaban solos hasta que tres individuos aparecieron. Los tres hicieron una reverencia a los recien llegados, bueno más bien a Voldemort.

-Mi señor... no os esperábamos tan pronto -dijo una mujer y Ginny enseguida reconoció a Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny estaba alucinada. Voldemort era como un dios entre los mortífagos por la manera en que le trataban y Ginny intuyó que no se comportaban así por respeto sino por miedo o mejor dicho por terror, porque la verdad es que los individuos en cuestión parecían aterrorizados.

-Mi Lodr, tengo noticias sobre... -comenzó otro de los mortífagos.

-Ahora no -cortó el Lord.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Ginny pensó que seguramente Riddle no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria. Los tres hicieron otra reverencia y se retiraron. Ginny tampoco se atrevió a decir ni preguntar nada en vista de la situación que acababa de presenciar.

Caminaron por los corredores de la mansión, siempre descendiendo a los niveles subterráneos de la casa, hasta que llegaron a una puerta muy sólida. Riddle la abrió y ambos entraron. Ginny estaba intrigada por saber lo que había detrás pero al observar de que se trataba, se arrepintió de haberlo deseado. Era una estancia muy oscura y llena de ¿celdas? Sí, celdas. Ginny no daba crédito, de repente la entró el pánico, ¿Y si Voldmeort la encerraba en una de ellas? Aparentemente todas estaban vacías, pero a medida que avanzaban, Voldemort se detuvo ante una de ellas. Ginny en principio no distinguió nada, salvo un montó de ropa o trapos negros, pero cuando Riddle movió su varita, los harapos negros parecieron cobrar vida, se movían. Sin embargo, no se trataba de ropa animada, no, era una persona. Ginny tuvo que ahogar el grito que se escapó de su garganta cuando la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange apareció ante sus ojos. Ginny la miró, la mortífaga no tenía buen aaspecto, en su cara había restos de sangre, estaba encadenada a la pared por una de las muñecas, tenía la ropa hecha jirones y el pelo muy desordenado. Ahora Ginny lo entendió todo: Eso era lo que la quería mostrar, el castigo que había infligido a su mejor mortífaga por su tortura. Pero, por algún motivo, a Ginny no la gustó nada.

-A-Amo... -comenzó a decir Bellatrix.

-Silencio -la cortó Voldemort y ella inmediatamente se calló.

-Bella, ya sabes lo que les ocurre a aquellos que me desobecen -dijo Voldemort con un tono helado. Ginny nunca le había oído hablar así. Riddle apuntó con la varita a la mortífaga y antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar dijo: -Crucio.

La mortífaga comenzó a emitir unos gritos desgarradores, se convulsionaba sobre sí misma de forma incontrolable. Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos y ceró los ojos a la vez que se giraba para colocarse de espaldas ante la desagradable escena. Sin embargo los gritos de la mortífaga resonaban en sus tímpanos de manera que no pudo seguir mucho tiempo ingnorando aquella tortura. Se acordaba del dolor atroz que sintió ella cuando estuvo en una situación semejante y no lo aguantó más:

-Para...por favor, dejalo -le dijo a Voldemort en voz baja.

Riddle levantó su varita y la maldición cesó. Bellatrix estaba en el suelo, jadeando.

-No puedo ver esto, vamonos, por favor, no... no puedo con esto -pidió Ginny a Voldemort.

-Levantaté -ordenó el Lord a Bellatrix.

Ella se levantó, temblando. Voldmeort airó su varita y las cadenas se desprendieron de su muñeca, la puerta de la celda se abrió y Bellatrix se puso de rodillas delante de su amo, mientras decía:

-Gracias amo... gracias...

-Callaté Bella, has tenido suerte... has tenido mucha suerte. Vete de aquí.

Bellatrix besó la túnica de Voldemort y se levanto, no dejó de hacer reverencias hasta que no hubo cruzado la puerta. Mientras Ginny pensaba que el Riddle que conocía se había esfumado y en su lugar estaba el temible Señor Tenebroso.

-Ella te habría matado de haber podido -dijo Voldemort.

Ginny quería salir de allí, no siendo que a Voldemort le diera por rellenar celdas.

-Por favor ¿Podemos continuar con esta conversación en otro sitio? -aventuró ella esperanzada.

Riddle salió de la celda con paso firme y seguro. Ginny lo siguió y al cabo de unos minutos volvían a estar en el hall de la casa donde una temblorosa Narcissa esperaba para despedirse. Ginny también estaba tan temblorosa como Narcissa, parecía que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Narcissa Malfoy hizo una reverencia, el Lord no dijo nada, salió de la casa de los Malfoy dejándo, seguramente, muy aliviado al personal.

Cuando estuvieron en el bosquecillo, Ginny se despojó de su atuendo como si quemara. No quería mirar a Voldemort, únicamente quería esfumarse de allí. Ese servilismo...¿Y si Voldemort pretendía algo así de ella?

Voldemort se acercó a ella y Ginny instintivamente retroceció. La intimidaba. Quería volver a casa, con su familia, definitivamente Voldemort no era Tom Riddle.

-Ginevra, no voy a hacerte daño -espetó Voldemort.

-Y toda esa gente... -dijo Ginny sin poder contenerse.

-¿ Que...? -comenzó Voldemort.

-Son tus seguidores, lo sé -aclaró Ginny - por favor quiero irme a casa.

Voldemort la agarró bruscamente por la cintura y ambos aparecieron en la mansión Riddle. Ginny se imaginaba que Voldemort la llevaría a su casa, pero cuando se vió ante la casa de Voldemort se imaginó un secuesteo o algo peor. El primer impulso que tuvo la muchacha fué sacar su varita, pero enseguida se dió cuenta de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de modo que hizo caso de su segundo impulso: correr, salir por patas de allí. Ginny comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, la importaba un pimiento donde fuera a parar, sólo quería estar todo lo más lejos posible de Voldemort. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos porque sin razón aparente se la paralizaron todos los múculos del cuerpo y eso provocó que Ginny cayera hacía atrás, golpeandosé la espalda violentamente contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse y no pudo, el miedo se apoderó de ella y más aún cuando vió la silueta de Voldemort acercándose hacía donde estaba. El Señor Tenebroso entonces airéo su varita y Ginny pudo levantarse trabajosamene, sabía que si volvía a huir el resultado sería idéndico. Voldemort se acercó a ella y Ginny, por segunda vez esa noche, volvió a retroceder unos pasos.

-Ginevra, esto no tiene sentido. Tienes que escucharme -dijo Riddle con voz calmada.

Ella no dijo nada, sacó su varita y apuntó a Voldemort, no quería escuchar nada porque no se sentía a salvo.

-Ginevra, baja tu varita -pidió Voldemort.

-No -contestó Ginny- quiero tener una posiblidad de defenderme.

-Me vas a perdonar la pregunta pero: ¿Defenderte de qué? -cuestionó Riddle.

-Pues de tí, de qué va a ser si no -contestó Ginny.

-Se acabó -dijo el Señor Tenebroso -Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

Acto seguido movió su varita, pero Ginny estaba preparada y convovó un Protego de modo que el hechizo de Riddle, el que quiera que fuese, no la golpeo.

-Ginevra, no tengo ganas de juegos, por las malas va a ser peor para tí, sólo quiero hablar contigo así que deja de comportarte como una cría, guarda tu varita ven conmigo -dijo Voldemort.

Ginny se lo pensó, de todas formas no tenía muchas más opciones.

-¿Sólo quieres hablar conmigo? ¿No vas a secuestrarme? -preguntó Ginny.

-Desde luego yo tengo que hablar en un idioma diferente al tuyo porque ya te he dicho cientos de veces que podría hacerlo pero no es el caso, de modo que tranquilizaté, no te ocurrirá nada -contestó Voldemort.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Riddle hacia el interior de la casa. Ella todavía tenía el susto en el cuerpo. LLegaron al gran salón de la mansión Riddle y Voldemort encendió el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita, acto seguido se sentó en el sofá. Ginny también se sentó en el sofá, pero a una distancia prudencial de Voldemort.

-¿Por qué de repente me temes tanto? -preguntó Ridde inesperadamete.

-Pues después de lo que he visto hoy... -contestó Ginny.

-¿Impresionada por lo de Bellatrix? -dijo Riddle.

-Entre otras cosas -contestó Ginny- Se supone que es tu mejor seguidora, tu mejor mortífaga y tú... tú... tu la has encerrado y torturado. Y luego está lo de los demás, su actitud tan sumisa, se diría que más que su jefe eres su amo y...

Llegados a ese punto, Ginny decidió callar.

-Continúa -la animó Riddle.

Ginny se moría de ganas por soltarlo todo de modo que dijo:

-Ellos son tus seguidoros, lo más parecido que tienes a tus amigo y ¿los tratas así? Ellos no se comportan así porque te respeten, sino porque te temen a diferencia de lo que que ocurre con... bueno, es igual, pero me he quedado muy impresionada, sí, pero para mal. Das miedo, no, das pánico.

A Ginny la habría gustado decir: A diferencia de lo que ocurre con Dumbledore y los miembros de la Orden.

-No tengo que justificarme por como trato a mis mortífagos ni dar explicaciones a nadie. Te diré simplemente que Bellatrix te habría matado de haber podido y que se lo merecía -aclaró Voldemort.

-Yo no puedo ver sufrir así a otro ser humano, por mucho que se lo merezca -dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-Entonces es que eres débil -añadió Voldemort con una nota de desprecio en la voz.

-¿Débil? -cuestionó Ginny- Al contrario, algunas personas en mi lugar no habría detenido la tortura, se hubiesen dejado llevar por la sed de venganza, sucumbiendo a la ira, al odio... esos son los débiles; los fuertes somos los que somos capaces de actuar como seres humanos y no nos dejamos llevar por instintos homicidas. Cuando una persona te hace daño lo fácil es ir a por él, lo difícil es dejarlo pasar. Los débiles sucumben a esa tentación, los fuertes no.

Eso dejó a Voldemort unos segundos pensativo, después miró a Ginny y dijo:

-Hoy quería hablar contigo porque tengo algo que proponerte.

Ginny le miró también pero con cierta aprensión, a saber que sería lo que Riddle tramaba ahora.

-Podrías dejar Hogwarts y quedarte aquí.

Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Pensó: ¡Ni de coña!

-No quiero dejar a mi familia -dijo Ginny- quiero terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts y...

-Y después que harás -la interrumpió Riddle- ¿unirte a la Orden del Fénix?

-Pues... -Ginny dudó antes de responder- La verdad es que antes aspiraba a ser miembro pero como ya sabes mi situación personal ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados de modo que no creo que sea conveniente que yo esté dentro de la Órden.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea conveniente para tí. Y me temo que tampoco sería conveniente para tí que regresaras a Hogwarts -concluyó diciendo Voldemort.

-Pero ¿porqué? -preguntó Ginny intrigada.

-No te lo voy a decir, pero más te vale que no te metas en líos tal y como acostumbras porque no creo que pueda ayudate -explicó Voldemort- Quería que vinieras conmigo a Malfoy Manor para que tu misma vieras mi cuartel general, por si decidías quedarte conmigo.

Así que era eso, Riddle quería que Ginny se hiciera una idea antes de tomar la decisión de abandonar a su familia para irse con él. Ella todavía no se podía creer la propuesta de Voldemort, no podía ni quería aceptarla, una cosa era ser la amante extraoficial del Señor Tenebroso y otra cosa era pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos, además no quería convivir de forma permanente con él, porque Ginny no podía soportar los momentos en que Voldemort desplegaba su crueldad y su indiferencia hacia la vida humana ajena.

-Pues supongo que esto es una despedida -explicó Ginny- porque ponto volveré a Hogwarts y no sé si vamos a volver a vernos.

-Es una pena que no hayas aceptado -dijo Voldemort.

Ginny no añadió más. Se acercó a Riddle, suspiró y dijo:

-No sé como acabará todo, pero espero que antes del final volvamos a vernos. En Hogwarts han endurecido mucho las medidas de seguridad, no creo que podamos comunicarnos de ninguna manera y tal y como están las cosas antes de que yo vuelva para Navidad a casa tu podrías haber... -Ginny cortó la frase. no quería decirlo en voz alta- bueno, eso, que espero que podamos encontrarnos una vez más antes de que todo esto acabe.

Ginny no quería llorar, sin embargo sus ojos se humedecían, quisiera o no su relación con Riddle la había dejado una pequeña huella en el corazón.

-Tranquila Ginevra, tendras noticias mías -confirmó Riddle.

Ginny levantó una ceja, escéptica. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y se puede saber como? -preguntó Ginny.

-A través de Snape -dijo Voldemort.

-¡¿¡QUUÉÉ!?! ¿Estamoso locos? En serio, ¿Nos hemos vuelto todos locos o qué? ¿Snape? Joder, Snape al corriente de mi vida sentimental, ¡Te juro que era la único que me faltaba! -despotricó Ginny.

Ya se imaginaba perfectamente a Snape cuando la diera noticias de Voldemort, tendría que aguantar sus putos comentarios sarcásticos incluso fuera de clase... Eso era el colmo.

-Te aseguro que este curso será mucho más respetuoso contigo -insistió Voldemort.

-Ya... claro, unas cuantas amenazas seguidos de una ración de cruciatus es mano de santo ¿no? -preguntó Ginny.

-Sea como fuere, si Snape sabe lo que le conviene no se meterá contigo, no más de lo habitual quierio decir, no hay que levantar sospechas -confirmó Voldemort.

-Bueno, pues... joder, no tengo más remedio -dijo Ginny mientras le tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Cuando se la pasó un poco el soponcio se incorporó en el sofá y Voldemort se acercó a ella diciendo:

-Esta podría ser nuestra última noche... hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

Fin del capítulo.

(N/A: Pues ya veis, para el próximo capítulo podría hacer un lemon Voldemort/Ginny, así que a votar sí o no en los reviews. Gracias a todos)


	15. Contra el Lord

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-Eileen Prince Snape: Perdón por no contestarte en el otro capítulo, es que me dejaste un review en el capitulo uno en vez de en el catorce y se me pasó por alto. No creo que incluya un SS/HG porque si no se alargaría mucho la historia. Gracias por tu review._

_-memoriesofkagome: No creo que Ginny sea una cría, en mi opinión demostró mucha madurez actuando así, sería una cría si hubiese permitido ese abuso contra las personas. Gracias por tu review._

_-clio: Tienes razón, Ginny no tenía ni idea de cómo actúa Lord Voldemort contra las otras personas. Aquí tienes la despedida de Voldemort y Ginny, espero que sea como Dios manda. gracias por tu review._

_-marbel: Gracias por tu review. Bueno pues aquí está el lemon, espero que te guste._

_-Bellatrix Lovett Black: A mí también me "saca" Snape, la verdad es que cuando desarrolla toda su prepotencia me pone tan de los nervios que me dan ganas de partirle la cara y decirle cuatro cosas, sin embargo me gusta mucho la pareja SS/HG. Pues según los votos ganó el lemon, lo siento. Por cierto,eso de los traidores a la sangre no no acabo de entender, creo que cada uno tiene derecho pensar lo que quiera, a elegir una opción política sea cual sea independientemente del estrato social al que pertenezca. Los Weasley son pro-muggle y no por ello traidores a su condición de sangre limpia, sería traidores a la sangre si rechazaran su propia naturaleza y estuvieran contra todos los sangre limpia, sin embargo ellos no van contra los sangre limpia, sólo contra los mortífagos que son unos terroristas porque utilizan el terror, el chantaje, la amenaza, el asesinato, la coacción para logras que se imponga su política de discriminación... Creo que me he enrrollado mucho. Gracias por tu review._

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: Si, Ginny y Voldemort tienen pensamientos antagónicos. Gracias por tu review._

_-DollyChang: Pues ahí va el lemon. Tengo pensado seguir subiendo capítulos hasta que termine la historia pero no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré. Gracias por tu review._

_-lauri malfoy: Tienes razón, muy precipitado. No se si tardarás o no en ver a Snape mensajero, sólo te digo que va a estar con Ginny igual de simpático que de costumbre. Gracias por tu review._

_-addiction4snape: Bueno, en este capítulo está el lemon. Es normal que Ginny estuviese asustada, yo en su lugar también lo estaría. Gracias por tu review._

_-jIGOKU: Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este lemon de Ginny y el terrible Señor Tenebroso._

Capítulo 15: Contra el Lord.

Ginny sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Voldemort con eso de "aprovechar el tiempo" y aunque ella en parte lo deseaba, no se lo iba a poner fácil, además Ginny en ese preciso momento no tenía el ánimo dispuesto para nada y menos para acostarse con Voldemort.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tal una partida a los naipes explosivos? -respondió Ginny muy irónica y con una falsa sonrisa alegre - O mejor, ¿una partida de ajedrez?

-Ginevra, no te hagas la inocente porque no te pega -dijo Voldemort.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -rebatió Ginny- Después de todo lo que me ha pasado... no tengo ganas ni de respirar. Esta noche, no sólo he presenciado algunas de las escenas más desagradables de mi vida en tiempo record, sino que, además, voy a tener que soportar a Snape todo el curso entero haciendo de Celestina; sólo de pensarlo me mareo.

-No imaginaba que los eventos de esta noche hubieran repercutido de esta forma en tu estado de ánimo -dijo Voldemort.

-Pues ya ves... -contestó Ginny- y ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo?

Voldemort guardó silencio y Ginny prosiguió:

-Pues que la culpa de esto que me está pasando la tengo yo, si no te hubiese hecho caso desde el principio nada de esto habría ocurrido. Mi vida sería más sencilla.

-Y menos interesante -apuntó Voldemort- y puede que tu padre estuviera muerto.

Eso era verdad, ambas cosas, de modo que Ginny no dijo nada, pero se sentía tan fustrada que necesitaba desahogarse aún más.

-Y luego está Dumbledore, que fijo que lo sabe todo, o casi todo; no se si puedes imaginarte la que me espera cuando regrese a Hogwarts, no voy a poder siquiera estrenar un pergamino sin que Dumbledore lo sepa, ya verás, voy a estar más vigilada que los presos de la sección de alta seuridad de Azkaban o peor aún, que los antiguos presos de Auswicht.

-Bienveida al club... -dijo el Lord con ironía.

Ginny le miró y preguntó exasperada:

- ¿Y si se emociona y hace algo más que vigilarme? No tengo ninguna posibilidad contra él...

-Ginevra, estás desvariando -opinó Voldemort- No creo que el viejo levante su varita contra tí, no es de esos.

Ginny se levantó del sofá y se puso a dar zancadas por todo el salón. Estaba realmente preocupada por la reacción de Dumbledore, seguro que cuando regresara a Hogwarts querría tener unas palabras con ella y luego estaba Snape, eso si que la preocupaba y no sólo por su nueva condición de maruja, sino porque Ginny dejó abierta la posibilidad de que Snape no fuera ese mortífago malvado que todos creían y fuese, contra todo pronóstico, una chivata de Dumbledore; eso era sin duda inquietante: ¿de que lado estaba Snape realmente? Dumbledore se fiaba de él, Voldemort se fiaba de él y el resto de personas del mundo, sin embargo, no eran tan estúpidas como para fiarse de alguien tan cambiante, estúpido, arrogante, oscuro... El caso era que si Snape estaba con Dumbledore no sería buena idea utilizarle de mensajero; pero Ginny no compartió estos pensamientos con el Señor Tenebroso porque sabía que la situación de su profesor de pociones era muy comprometida y no quería poner las cosas aún más difíciles a la Orden. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, necesitaba urgentemente un desahogo, de modo que le dijo a Voldemort:

-Necesito un duelo.

El Lord la miró un poco con cara de paisaje y preguntó:

-¿Un duelo? ¿Contra mí? ¿Ahora? Ginevra, no es buena idea.

-No un duelo de verdad -contestó ella- sólo necesito una válvula de escape, lo hacía constantemente con mis hermanos, en serio, después me quedaré mucho más tranquila y descansada.

El Lord no dijo nada más, se levantó y sin previo aviso apuntó a Ginny con su varita, la muchacha no estaba preparada y la maldición del Señor Tenebroso la gopeó directamente y salió volando unos metros. Ella se levantó trabajosamente y tuvo el tiempo justo para convovar un protejo y así rechazar la segunda maldición que Voldemort la enviaba y mientras le dijo:

-¿No te han enseñado nunca a batirte en duelo?

Voldemort simplemente rió mientras rechazaba una maldición que Ginny le había enviado.

-Lo digo porque has olvidado lo de la reverencia y esas cosas... -comentó Ginny jadeando por la intensidad del duelo.

-Recuerda que soy un Slytherin, concretamente soy el heredeo de Salazar Slytherin y ser legales no suele ir con nuestra personalidad -dijo el Señor Tenebroso mientras aireaba su varita.

-Lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro -dijo Ginny, que de nuevo estaba en el suelo.

La muchacha se levantó y siguó peleando, al cabo de veinte minutos el Lord preguntó:

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente, Ginevra?

-¿Que ocurre? ¿El señor Tenebroso cansado? -respondió ella con un matiz burlón en la voz.

Voldemort entonces llevó a cabó dos maldiciones seguidas, una de ellas tumbó a Ginny otra vez y la siguiente hizo que la varita de la muchacha saltara de sus manos y fuese recogida por él.

-Se acabó el juego, Ginevra -declaró el Lord acercándose a ella.

Ginny por algún motivo, tuvo dificultades para levantarse del todo, de hecho, cuando Voldemort se paró frente a ella, todavía estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué me has hecho? -preguntó Ginny- ¿Porqué no puedo levantarme? Siento todo mi cuerpo muy pesado.

-Si, eso pretendía -musitó Voldemort.

-Retirame la maldición -protestó Ginny.

-Déjame pensar....... mmmm..... no -dijo rotundamente el Señor Tenebroso agachándose hasta quedarse mirando a Ginny a esasa distancia.

-Vamos, ya hemos terminado, esto no tiene sentido -explicó Ginny.

-¿No querías jugar? -preguntó el Lord acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Ginny la cual poco podía hacer.

-Si quieres un beso no necesitas magia para consegirlo -aclaró Ginny.

-Lo que quiero es algo más que un beso... -añadió Voldemort antes de besarla.

Ginny, pese a la situación en que se encontraba, le devolvió el beso. La verdad era que hacía algún tiempo que no se besaba con Riddle y lo hechaba en falta. Ya casi no se sorprendía por el frío que Voldemort desprendía, sólo estaba concentrada en ese beso, que cada vez iba adquiriendo más intensidad; de repente Voldemort abandonó los labios de Ginny y deslizó su boca por el cuello de la muchacha, lo hacía lentamente, consiguiendo que Ginny se pudiesa a dos mil revoluciones por segundo, además la mano del Señor Tenebroso subía despacio por el interior del muslo izquierzo de Ginny. Era una situación muy excitante, casi morbosa: ella no se podía mover y mientras el Lord la besaba, la acariciaba y la excitaba de manera increible sin que pudiera poner resistencia, sólo podía dedicarse a disfrutar y eso fué lo que hizo. Su respiración se alteró y acto seguido Voldemort se tumbó sobre ella, después cogió las muñecas de Ginny y las aprisionó contra el suelo mientras la besaba apasionadamente en la boca. Ginny quería moverse, quería que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de Riddle, quería actuar pero no podía, lo único que estaba a su alcance era abandonarse lo máximo posible a las sensaciones que Voldemort despertaba en ella. Riddle la soltó las manos y la quitó la camisa con algo de brusquedad, a ella no pareció importarle mucho porque no hizo ningún comentario, Voldemort entonces cogió del suelo su varita y dejó a Ginny en ropa interior, la muchacha no parecía en absoluto disgustada y es que no lo estaba, al contrario, ese encuentro sexual estaba camino de ser el más excitante de todos.

El Lord entonces deabrochó el sujetador de Ginny y situó sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha, entonces fué lentamente subiendólas, acariciando la piel de Ginny lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos y entonces redujo aún más la velocidad de las caricias, deslizando su mano sobre ellos casi con veneración, entonces Ginny cerró los ojos y le abandonó a ese elenco de placenteras sensaciones que Riddle la estaba provocando. De repente, se dió cuentra de que ya no sentía a su cuerpo pesado, Voldemort habría retirado el conjuro y sin embargo ella se dió cuenta de que no quería moverse, quería dejarse hacer y quería disfrutar de lo que el Señor Tenebroso estaba haciendo.

Riddle volvió a besarla y Ginny respondió a ese beso con tremendo entusiasmo, con una mano cogió la nuca de Voldemort atrayéndole más hacia ella. Riddle, por su parte, tenía una mano en la mejilla de la muchacha y con la otra la estaba quitando la única prenda de ropa que Ginny llevaba encima. Ella, por supuesto, se dejó. Riddle la miró y Ginny intuyó que querría decirla algo, pero no hacía ninguna falta, así que ella se anticipó diciendo:

-Estoy lista.

Esta vez la mirada de Ginny denotaba seguridad y deseo. Voldemort asintió, se posició sobre Ginny mientras se levantba la túnica lo justo y necesario. Ginny cerró los ojos preparada pero el Lord dijo:

-Mírame.

Ginny aceptó y en un primer momento su mirada pareció quemarla pero en unos segundos se había perdido en los ojos de Voldemort, entonces lo sintió. Riddle se había introducido en ella lentamente y esta vez, Ginny no sintió molestia alguna, sólo placer. Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el Lord se movía cada vez más deprisa. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban alteradas y Ginny no tardó mucho en alcanzar el climax, demasiadas emociones para ella esa noche. Voldemort tardó unos minutos más, Ginny supo que había terminado porque Riddle se dejó caer sobre ella, estaba exhausta y sin embargo le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le besó y él también respondió a ese beso del final. Posteriormente Voldemort se separó de ella pero ambos se quedaron muy próximos, tumbados sobre el suelo, boca arriba.

Ginny cogió su varita del suelo y le vistió con un aireo de la misma, pero no cambio de postura. Se encontraba a gusto y tremendamente relajada, de modo que dijo:

-Hay que repetirlo.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado -respondió Voldemort levantándose.

Ginny también se levantó y le siguió hasta el sofá donde ambos se sentaron. Estaban en silencio, sólo escuchaban el murmullo del fuego, pero era un silencio bastate cómodo. Ginny fué la primera en hablar diciendo:

-Bueno, debería volver a casa, es tarde.

-Si, deberías -aprobó Voldemort- pero antes me vas a escuchar: No te metas en líos.

-¿Yo? ¿líos yo? No, que va si ya me conoces, me gusta la calma... -respondió chistosa.

-Hablo en serio, Ginevra, este año no quiero que te metas en problemas, atiendo s tus asuntos únicamente y todo irá bien -advirtió el Lord.

-Cuando hablas así, me asustas -constestó Ginny poniéndose seria- ¿Qué pasará en Hogwarts? ¿Qué problema hay?

-Me temo que no te lo puedo contar, limítate a estar un curso quietecita ¿crees que podrás? -insintió Voldemort.

-Lo intentaré -respondió Ginny que había intuido que el Señor Tenebroso no daría más detalles.

-De acuerdo -dijo el Lord- te llevaré a casa, recuerda que Snape te tendrá al corriente, cuando tenga noticias que llevarte, te lo hará saber pero no vayas a las mazmorras a preguntarle por mí día sí y día tambien.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Ir yo a las mazmorras a ver a Snape por voluntad propia? Creo que no -bromeó Ginny.

Ambos salieron al exterior de la mansión Riddle, Ginny se cogió de la cintura de Voldemort y con un ¡plop! desaparecieronen la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando Ginny visualizó La Madriguera, cogió su escoba, pero antes de irse a casa se acercó a Voldemort unos pasos, ambos se miraron y lentamente unieron sus labios para después darse un beso profundo y apasionado. Cuando finalizaron Ginny dijo:

-Bueno, pues adiós o hasta la próxima.

-Eso espero -se despidió Voldemort- que haya una próxima vez.

Ginny guardó silencio un mometo y después dijo:

-Yo también.

La muchacha dió la espalda al Señor Tenebroso porque las despedidas no eran el punto fuerte de Ginny. Salió volando y llegó a su habitación donde guardó la escoba debajo de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, al hacerlo, recordó a Voldemort acariciando su cuerpo y se la escapó una sonrisa tonta. Si se concentraba, aún podía sentirle sobre su piel.

Ginny se metió en la cama pensando en Hogwarts y en el peliagudo tema del director. Por lo que Riddle la había dicho, algo gordo iba a ocurrir en el colegio y ella debería avisar a Dumbledore... debería, pero ¿eso no sería traicionar a Riddle? Si, eso era traición y al igual que ella nunca le contaba a Riddle nada sobre la Orden, tampoco debería decir nada a Dumbledore sobre los planes de Señor Tenebroso, ¿o sí? Seguramente el plan de Voldemort pondría algunas vidas en peligro y ella sabía que no podría descansar a gusto si no hacía nada para evitarlo pero, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que traicionar a Riddle iba a costarla mucho trabajo. Decidió dormir y dejar de pensar en Hogwarts por esa noche. Al día siguiente tendría mucho trabajo que hacer: preparar la ropa, los libros... todo.

Fin del capítulo.


	16. Varias charlas incómodas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-memoriesofkagome: Bueno, no fué un duelo de verdad, sino Ginny se lo hubiera pensado mejor. Lo que Voldemort trama en Hogwarts no dista mucho de lo que tramaba en "Harry Potter y el misterio del principe". Gracias por tu review._

_-clio: Gracias por tu review y por el comentario, aquí está el siguiente capítulo._

_-jIGOKU: Voldemort tiene más planes para Ginny, por cierto, como dije a "memoriesofkagome" Ginny no quería un duelo de verdad, sólo descargar adrenalina. Gracias por tu review. _

Capítulo: Varias charlas incómodas.

Por fin llegó el día, Ginny Weasley volvía a Hogwarts. Aún era temprano, Ginny ya tenía su habitación perfectamente recogida y su equipaje preparado; no quería bajar a desayunar tan pronto ni tenía ánimos para enfrentarse al bullicio de la Madriguera así que se sentó en su cama, respiró hondo y se puso a pensar. Recordaba que ese no había sido un verano normal para ella y en su interior, de pronto comprendió que aquel verano marcaría para siempre el rumbo de su vida, nada sería igual. Todo había empezado con una visita inesperada de Voldemort, un pacto que se forjó entre ambos y una relación esporádica con sexo incluído; cuanto más lo pensaba Ginny mas subrealista se la hacía: se había acostado con Voldemort nada más y nada menos y dos veces por falta de una; entonces surgió la pregunta en su mente ¿Y ahora que? No lo sabía, en realidad llevaba varios días pensando que no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, el camino que había iniciado era una senda oscura y peligrosa que recorrería sóla y ocasionalmente del brazo de Lord Voldemort ¡que gran consuelo! se decía a sí misma con ironía. Miró largamente su habitación, que se quedaba solitaria, muda, esperando pacientemente su regreso aunque Ginny no tenía tan claro como otros años que ese regreso llegara a producirse. Ese verano, Ginny había crecido, había madurado, había abandonado para siempre su infancia.

Después de un copioso desayuno, unos coches fletados por el Ministerio de Magia esperaban a la puerta de la Madriguera para llevar a los chicos al anden nueve y tres cuartos, Ginny sabía que esos coches estaban allí por Harry, además iban a ser escoltados por unos aurores, por lo visto el ministerio no escatimaba recursos a la hora de garantizar la seguridad de el-niño-que-sobrevivió, Ginny pensó que quizás al Ministerio la vida de Harry le diera un poco igual, pero si el chico caía en manos de Voldemort, sin duda eso minaría la ya decaída moral de la comunidad mágica y además la popularidad del nuevo ministro y su gabinete, caería empicado. Al fin llegaron a la estación y todos bajaron de los coches con sus pertenencias, cruzaron la barrera invisible que separa ambos mundo y por fin visualizaron el expreso de Hogwarts, la locomotora escarlatra traqueteaba y echaba humo, esperando impaciente que los chichos subieran al tren. Entonces llegó el temible momento de las despedidas:

-Adiós hija, cuídate mucho -dijo Molly Weasley a Ginny- y no te metas en lios jovencita y escribenos a menudo.

-Qué sí, mamá -contestó mecánicamente Ginny.

Ambas se abrazaron y Ginny entonces susurró a su madre:

-Cuida de papá ¿vale?

Molly se emocionó y se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su jersey de lana. Actó seguido, Ginny subió al tren, caminó por el pasillo buscando el compartimento de Harry y compañía cuando de repente palideció, y no era para menos porque se acababa de encontrar con Dean, su novio olvidado.

-No... -dijo ella en voz baja cuando vió que el chico corría a saludarla efusivamente.

-¡Hola Ginny! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? -preguntó Dean.

-Pues bien, normal ¿y tú que tal Dean? -quisó saber con fingida alegría.

-Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte -respondió Dean- ¿por qué no vienes a mi compartimeto?

-Pues... vale -respondió Ginny cada vez más incómoda- pero antes tengo que... bueno, luego me paso ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -contestó Dean alejándose.

Ginny respiró aliviada, se había librado de su novio momentaneamente pero sabía que no podía pasar todo el curso eludiéndole. Tenía que hablar con el para cortar de una vez con esa absurda relación. De pronto, un chico llamado Zacharias Smith se la acercó, Ginny ya le conocía porque habían estado juntos en las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore y la verdad era que no la caía nada bien, el chaval, ni corto ni perezoso preguntó a Ginny:

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Supongo que moviditas ¿no? Después de lo del Departamento de Misterios...

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que han sido bastante normales -mintió Ginny.

No habían sido normales, claro que no, pero la razón no era su altercado contra los mortífagos en la sala de profecías. De todos modos a Ginny no la apetecía hablar del tema pero el chaval no se rindió tan pronto:

-Me han dicho que Potter y algunos miembros de Ejército de Dumbledote peleasteis contra los mortífagos ¿es verdad?

-Mira, si lo que quieres es información lee El Profeta como todo el mundo -contestó Ginny enfadada.

-Pero yo también soy de ED, ¿es cierto lo de la profecía? ¿Es verdad que Potter es El Elegido? -preguntó el muchacho con insistencia.

Ginny perdió los papeles, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Smith, o se callaba o le echaba un maleficio y ese verano había aprendido de Voldemort algunos bastante buenos. Pero lo pensó mejor y se alejó de allí, sin embargo Smith la agarró de la manga y añadió:

-Venga, vamos -insistió el chaval- creo que todos tenemos derecho a saber exactamente que fue lo que...

No pudo terminar, porque Ginny, que ya estaba harta de él, le lanzó el maleficio de los mocomurciélagos. Eso no había estado bien y ella lo sabía pero no se la ocurrió otra manera para que Smith la dejase en paz. De pronto a sus espaldas oyó una voz de una persona mayor que la felicitaba:

-Muy bien, señorita, un extraordinario dominio del maleficio.

Ginny se giró y vió a un hombre mayor, gordo y con un gran bigote. Estaba desconcertada, no sabía quien era aquel extraño que la había felicitado.

-Ah, claro -dijo el hombre con gestos teatrales- olvidé presentarme. Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn.

-Yo soy Ginevra Weasley -se presentó Ginny.

-Pues me agradaría mucho que vinieras a mi compartimento a merendar, señorita Weasley, seguro que allí encontrarás a alguno de tus compañeros -terció el profesor.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias profesor -contestó Ginny.

Ella se alejó en dirección al compartiemento de Dean, era raro que ese tal Slughorn no la hubiera castigado por agredir a un alumno, al contrario la había invitado a su compartiemto privado. No era normal, sin embargo había dicho que iría, para arrepentirse ya habría tiempo y la verdad era que no perdía nada. De momento tenía que resolver el asunto de su novio, ella había decidido que se comportaría como si no pasara nada, no quería dejarle el primer día de colegio y menos aún en el tren, así que se dijo que zanjaría su relación con Dean pasados unos días. Cuando llegó al compartimento de su novio, este estaba enfrascado en una tediosa discursión con Seamus Finnegan, su mejor amigo. Pasó el rato mirando por la ventana y deseando ir a la reunión que su nuevo profesor había organizado porque además de que se estaba aburriendo como una ostra, estar todo el tiempo fingiendo era muy cansado, ahora entendía porqué Snape estaba tan amargado.

La reunión de su profesor fué casi un despropósito. Allí había estado con Harry, Neville, el idiota de Zabini y otros chicos que sólo conocía de pasada; todos ellos tenían algún familiar famoso menos Harry y ella, pero si algo le sobraba a Harry, era la fama. Al salir del compartimento de Slughorn, Ginny no quería volver con Dean, así que siguió a Naville hasta el compartimento dónde los esperaban Ron, Hermione y Luna (Harry había dicho que tenía algo que hacer y no volvieron a verle); todos les hicieron preguntas sobre su merienda privada y todos coincidieron en que ese nuevo profesor era una especie de buscador de celebridades además de un cotilla porque les había preguntado indirectamento sobre lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios.

El cielo fué oscureciéndose y al fin llegaron a Hogwarts. Los chicos bajaron del tren y tomaron los misteriosos carruajes que los llevaban hacia el castillo. Ginny se alegró de volver a estar en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, miró a su alrededor y obsevó los grandes relojes que contabilizaban los puntos de las casas ¡qué recuerdos! Los alumnnos fueron pasando al interior del gran comedor y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivas mesas. Lo de siempre, la ceremonia de selección, el suculento banquete, la charla de Dumbledore sobre la seguridad... nada nuevo bajo el sol; bueno sí, Snape sería por fin su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras que el gordo sería su nuevo profesor de pociones, por lo visto por fin Snape había conseguido convencer al director para que le diera su ansiado y adorado puesto; Ginny se pregunta cómo lo había conseguido.

Después de dar buena cuenta de la cena, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ginny encontró en la torre Griffindor sus pertenencias, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie esa noche asíque se apresuró a sacar de su baúl las cosas más necesarias: libros, pergaminos, efectos personales... y los colocó cuidadosamente en su espacio. No bajaría a la sala común, de modo que abrió su cama de dosel para meterse dentro, sin embargo algo llamó su atención: sobre la colcha reposaba un sobre, ella lo cogió, sin duda esa carta o lo que fuese era para ella porque únicamente ponía: Ginevra Molly Weasley, no tenía remite y para salir de dudas la muchacha decidió que lo mejor sería abrirla:

_Señorita Weasley:_

_La espero a media noche en mi despacho. La contraseña es "Chicles superhinchables"._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Vaya, eso no, pensó Ginny aterrada ¡Dumbledore quería hablar con ella! No podía ser, desde la noticia de que Snape sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Ginny pensó que ese puto día no podía empeorar, pues bien, se había equivocado, acababa de empeorar y mucho. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, suspirando, y comenzó a pensar en lo que le diría a Dumbledore, el problema era que no sabía que es lo que Dumbledore conocía exactamente de su relación con Riddle, Ginny no podía llegar y explicarle al director: "¡Oh! Lo siento, pero el me obligó, amenazó a mi familia y claro yo aproveché porque ¿sabe? Lord Voldemort tiene un buen polvo" ; no, eso no podía ser, así que dejaría que al viejo director la echara la bronca del milenio y después de nuevo a la cama, pero ¿y si quería algo más que regañarla? Ginny intentó tranquilizarse, no lo logró, se dió la vuelta en el colchón y decició que lo mejor sería esperar a media noche, ir a ver a Dumbledore y salir de dudas, fuera como fuera.

Sus compañeras de habitación se habían ido durmiendo, y ella no paraba de consultar la hora, faltaban tan sólo diez minutos para las doce, Ginny se puso en camino, por suerte para ella no quedaba nadie en la sala común, de lo contrario hubiese tenido que dar muchas incómodas explicaciones. Al llegar ánte la enorme gárgola que franqueba el despacho del director, dijo en voz alta y clara:

-Chicles superhinchabes.

La gárgola de piedra se apartó y la dejó el camino libre, y lentamente comenzó a ascender por una escalera de caracol. A Ginny la sudaban las manos, temblaba ligeramente, estaba muy nerviosa, cuanto más ascendía, más se incrementaba su opresión en el pecho. LLegó ante la puera del despacho y tras respirar hondo varias veces, tocó la aldaba. Por un momento deseó que nadie la contestara y entonces sería libre para volver a su dormitorio pero la voz de Dumbledore, interrumpió esos felices pensamientos:

-Adelante.

Ginny obedeció y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, vió que Dumbledore se hallaba sentado en el sillón que había detrás de la mesa. Ella fué adentrándose en la estacia con parsimonia.

-Buenas noches, señorita Weasley -dijo en tono afable el director.

-Buenas noches director -respondió Ginny.

-Toma asiento, por favor -invitó Dumbledore.

Ginny así lo hizo, se sentó en la silla que había enfrente del director, al otro lado de la mesa. La muchacha no se atrevía a mirar los ojos azules del director, de modo que su vista estaba fiija en la mesa.

-Te preguntarás porqué te he hecho venir a estas horas de la noche ¿verdad?

-Sí -contestó Ginny.

En realidad creía saber el porqué de esa visita nocturna.

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas -continuó Dumbledore- ¿obtendré respuestas sinceras?

Ginny se lo pensó antes de contestar, ¿sería capaz de decirle toda la verdad al director? , ella sabía que a Dumbledore se le daba muy bien eso de ayudar a la gente pero ella no creía que al director estuviese en posición de poder ayudarla; no obstante pensó que si con las respuestas que le daba podía ayudar a otros y podía evitar males mayores... Por un momento pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida, hacía unos meses ni siquiera se hubiese tenido que pensar la respuesta, le hubiese dicho a Dumbledore la verdad sobre cualquier cosa que la hubiera preguntado y ahora no estaba segura de querer contestarle... Ella no era una mortífaga y su lealtad no estaba con Riddle, sino con la Orden, con los buenos por así decirlo, y si contestaba al director no traicionaría a Tom porque este a penas la había contado nada sobre sus planes de modo que se decidió y contestó:

-Sí, en lo que pueda contestar, le diré la verdad.

-Bien -dijo el director sonriendo- Te has estado viendo con Voldemort todo el verano ¿no es así?

-Sí -respondió Ginny.

-¿Podrías contarme tu historia? -aventuró Dumbledore.

Ginny le contó al anciano director los sucesos que la habían acontecido, que Riddle había pactado con ella, que la había enseñado magia, que la había besado, que había protegido a su padre, que la había curado una herida grave, que se había acostado con él, los sucesos de Callejón Knockturn, la tortura de Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Nagini, la masión Riddle, Malfoy Manor, las advertencias de peligro inminente en Hogwarts... en fin, todo. Al terminar con su historia, Ginny por fin se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. El director parecía pensativo y ella se sentía agusto, ahora no llevaría ella sóla la carga de su secreto.

-Y ¿Crees que Voldemort se ha encaprichado contigo? -preguntó el director.

-No lo sé -contestó Ginny- se que en cierto sentido, le preocupo, por así decirlo, pero no sabría decir que sentimientos alberga hacia mí, de momento no ha intentado hacerme daño y ha tenido multiples ocasiones de modo que no creo que sea un peligro para mí.

-Ginevra -dijo el director- sabes que tenemos vigilados los canales de comunicación ¿verdad?

-No se preocupe, no intentaré contactar con Riddle, digo con Voldemort -afirmó Ginny. Y era verdad, sería Voldemort a través de Snape el que contactaría con ella.

-¿Riddle? -se extrañó Dumbledore- ¿Le llamas así a él?

-No, bueno, en realidad le llamo Tom -contestó Ginny.

El director se levantó de la silla y esbozó una clara sonrisa, después dijo:

-Puedes marcharte, buenas noches Ginevra.

Ginny se levantó de la silla y dijo:

-Buenas noches, director.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella estaba en su cama con dosel pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con el director, no la había regañado, únicamente se había interesado por su historia, seguramente el director con su mente privilegiada estaba averiguando muchas más cosas de Riddle que ella en todo el verano. Ginny intuyó que que Dumbledore había encontrado alguna manera de explotar su relación o lo que fuera con Voldemort y por supuesto ( y como siempre que se trataba de Dumbledore) ella sería la última en enterarse.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levantó con mucho sueño, sin embargo se fué al baño rápidamente, se duchó y se puso la túnica del colegio. Cogió su mochila, bajó a desayunar y después fué rápidamente a clase. La mañana transcurrió sin grandes incidencias hasta que llegó defensa contra las artes oscuras; a Snape no le había mejorado el caracter durante el verano, más bien al contrario. Les exigió que le entregasen los dichosos trabajos que les había ordenado realizar para las vacaciones, aunque ya no era profesor de pociones. Los alumnos pensaron que a Snape no le interesaba enseñar, los deberes que mandaba no eran para que los chicos adquiriesen experiencia, no; los ponía deberes por joder, simple y llanamente. Iba a acabar la clase cuando Snape anunció:

-He leído por encima vuestros trabajos sobre el ópalo y he de deciros que son penosos, nunca en mi vida había leído una sarta de tonterias tan grande en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Naturalmenmte si de mí dependiera os expulsaría directamente por hacer perder el tiempo al personal docente con vuestros amagos de trabajo. La Señorita Weasley se quedará al terminar la clase, de seguro si busco en un diccionario la palabra incompetente, sadrá su fotografía.

Ginny en su asiento estaba muerta de rabia, Snape quería hablar con ella pero Ginny pensó que podía haber llamado su atención de un modo menos humillante y más elegante; pero claro era Snape, no se podía pedir peras al olmo. ¿Tendría un mensaje de Riddle? Seguramente, porque ella sabía que su trabajo estaba pluscuamperfecto.

Fin del capítulo.


	17. No sé si me quieres

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-memoriesofkagome: Bueno, Dumbledore es Dumbledore... y Smith se lo tenía bien merecido. Gracias por tu review._

_-clio: Pues en este capítulo tienes el mensaje de Voldemort y algo más... Gracias por tu review._

_-Windy Magic: Ahora empieza lo interesante, gracias por tu review._

Capítulo 17: No sé si es amor.

La clase se fué vaciando y Ginny permaneció en su asiento, tenía la cara crispada de enfado; no soportaba que Snape la tratara de aquella forma tan degradante, siempre había ido de sobrado con los alumnos y era por naturaleza un cabrón con los Griffindors pero es que esta vez con Ginny se había pasado siete pueblos. Cualquier alumno que estuviera en la situación de Ginny Weasley estaría temblando de miedo ante el ciclón Snape, pero ella no; se negó en rotundo a tener miedo porque ella había cruzado su varita contra Lord Voldemort y aún vivía para contarlo, ella había se había acostado con el Señor Tenebroso y ella le había llamado Tom en su propia cara; no, no podía tener miedo de un simple profesor prepotente, egocéntrico y amargado. Cuando todos sus compañeros hubieron vaciado el aula, se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape. Ella fué la primera en hablar y claro que habó, pero se marcó una ironía digna del murciélago grasiento:

-Bien profesor, ¿que tiene que decir sobre mi trabajo? Porque, le informo que tengo derecho a solicitar una segunda opinión.

-No se haga la lista Weasley -dijo Snape en su siseo- porque no lo es, sabe de sobra que no está aquí por eso. No obstante hablando de su trabajo... un momento, no me estaré equivocando al decir "su" trabajo ¿verdad?

Snape estaba taladrando a Ginny con esa mirada oscura, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujaba en su rostro. Ginny no articuló palabra de modo que Snape continuó con su perorata:

-No me tome por imbécil, Weasley, usted es incapaz de elaborar un informorme tan preciso como el que me ha entregado; pero supongo que tener, digamos... amigos con más talento que usted ayuda mucho, ¿no está de acuerdo?

-Disculpe profesor -contestó Ginny ya dispuesta a defenderse de los dardos envenenados que su profesor la lanzaba- Si va a acusarme de algo formalmente hágalo, pero no tiene pruebas; de modo que si no tiene nada más que añadir yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

De pronto Snape se puso serio, miró directamente a Ginny y la dijo:

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere que usted esté al final de la calle del Pub Cabeza de Puerco cuando vaya de excursión a Hogsmade.

Ginny no dijo nada, desvió la mirada de la cara de Snape y asintió, ella ya se preparaba para marcharse cuando la voz de Snape volvió a resonar en el aula:

-Weasley, ¿tiene usted la menor idea de dónde de está metiendo?

Ella no se esperaba esa pregunta ¿Snape protector? Era lo último que la quedaba por ver, y eso que últimamente había visto mucho, quizá demasiado. Ginny suspiró aludiblemente y contestó:

-No, profesor, creo que no tengo ni idea.

-¿Se dá cuenta de que además de comprometer altamente su seguridad también está compromentiendo la del resto de los alumnos, sus compañeros? -preguntó Snape.

-Profesor -respondió Ginny- ¿y eso qué mas le dá? Usted lleva media vida dedicándose a amargarnos la existencia y además...¿no se supone que su bando es el de Voldemort?

Snape tembló visiblemente al escuchar "Voldemort" y Ginny sonrió triunfante y añadió:

-Pero por si en algún momento se ha preocupado por nosotros _de verdad _le diré que Voldemort sólo quiere verme, no querrá llamar la atención en Hogsmade de modo que todos estarán a salvo, yo también, o eso creo, porque en ningún momento ha intentado hacerme daño y eso que ha tenido oportunidades de sobra, puedo garantizarselo.

Ginny ya se iba del aula dejando a Snape semi confuso cuando se giró hacia él y le dijo:

-Esté tranquilo profesor, no le diré a Voldemort que esta charla ha tenido lugar, y por si siente deseos de ir corriendo al director y contárselo todo ahórrese el esfuerzo porque ya lo sabe, ayer se lo expliqué yo misma.

Dicho esto, salió del aula y se dirigió a su sigiente clase. Peor para su desgracia, por el pasillo se chocó con Draco Malfoy que iba precipitadamente a algún sitio, ella se esperaba un comentario del tìpo: "Apártate traidora" o "Mira por dónde vas, Weaslette" o "¿Es que tus padres no tienen dinero ni para gafas?" Pero no ocurrió nada de eso, Malfoy se detuvo en seco y dijo:

-Lo siento.

Después reanudó su marcha. Ginny se quedó treinta segundos en el sitio asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir: Malfoy se había disculpado con ella y lo más inquietante de todo es que él no había tenido la culpa del choque. Para empezar Draco Malfoy no se disculparía con ella ni aunque la atropellara con un camión cisterna, sin duda, Voldemort había tenido una pequeña charla con el chaval antes de que viniera a Hogwarts. Pero en los días que siguieron no sólo el comportamiento de Malfoy hacia ella había cambiado, muchos Slytherins que antes se mostraban hostiles con Ginny, ahora incluso la saludaban por los pasillos; ella estaba que no daba crédito ante su nuevo status.

No hubo novedades en Hogwarts los meses que siguieron, Ginny seguía muy esquiva con Dean, tanto que el muchacho comenzó a sospechar que algo pasaba, de modo que ella no tuvo más remedio que dar por finalizada su relación y el caso es que Dean no se lo tomó pero que nada bien; no obstante a ella la daba igual, esa relación estaba muerta desde el primer día en que empezaron a salir. Pronto se anunció en el tablón de la torre Griffindor la primera visita a Hogsmade, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no había sabido nada de Tom desde que se fué de la Madriguera y no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando le viera ¿volvería a ser una chiquilla asustada? ¿y él? ¿como actuaría él? Buff, era todo tan complicado... Cruzó la sala común para dirigirse a su dormitorio, quería preparar con antelación lo que se pondría, quería estar guapa.

Por fin llegó el gran día, todos lo que podían ir a Hogsmade y querían ir, estaban haciendo cola en el vestíbulo y es que Filch ( el conserje, que era casi más detestable que Snape y eso ya es decir mucho) tenía que pasar el sensor de ocultamiento por los chicos, para evitar el tráfico de objetos prohibidos. Cuando todos superaron la prueba, se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, muchos habían intentado quedar con Ginny para ir a las tres escobas, pero ella tenía otros planes.

Se encaminó hacia la solitaria calle, cruzó el roñoso pub y llegó hasta el final. Hacía frío y el lugar estaba desierto, no se veía a un alma por la calle. Ya se empezabaa preguntar si Tom aparecería cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, ella iba a decir algo pero de pronto comenzó a sentir la sensación de la desaparición, se estaba desapareciendo y Ginny esperaba que fuera con Riddle. Cuando llegaron al destino, esos mismos brazos que abrazaban la cintura de la muchacha la giraron dejándo a Ginny de cara al misterioso personaje, y entonces lo vió: era Tom Riddle de jóven, pero no la dió tiempo a decir nada porque él la besó, con sus labios atrapó los de Ginny y ella comenzó a responder a ese beso como si la vida la fuese en ello. Cuando terminaron, Ginny se separó un poco de él y le miró a los ojos, entonces Riddle dijo:

-Hola, Ginevra. Cuánto tiempo.

-Si, bueno... -saludó Ginny, después se puso seria y añadió - Hola Tom. Te he echado de menos.

Y le abrazó, el también la rodeó con sus brazós juntándola hacía sí. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separon y Ginny miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una playa, Ginny reconoció ese lugar, Tom Riddle la había llebado allí en una ocasión.

-Supuse que querrías desconectar del colegio y este me pareció un buen lugar -dijo Riddle.

-Pues acertaste -respondió Ginny besándole en la mejilla.

Tom sonrió. Ginny se sentó en la arena y Riddle la imitó.

-Tenemos que hablar -comenzó Ginny.

-Cada vez que dices "tenemos que hablar" nunca es presagio de nada bueno -dijo Riddle.

-Y no es nada bueno -corroboró Ginny- Dumbledore lo sabe. Todo.

Riddle levantó una ceja y Ginny no le dió tiempo a que formulase la pregunta, ella misma le respondió:

-Lo sabe porque yo se lo he contado, el día que llegué a Hogwarts él me citó en su despacho, ya sabes, quería hablar sobre lo nuestro y yo se lo conté, no pude mentirle, bueno en realidad no quise mentirle, y después de escucharme no me dijo nada ¿entiendes? nada, ni un reproche, ni una bronca... nada. No lo entiendo.

Riddle se quedó unos instantes pensativo y dijo:

-Yo tampoco.

Los dos guardaron silencio, un silencio de esos que son algo incómodos y Ginny, cansada de esa situación preguntó:

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Ginevra, si el viejo quiere enterarse de las cosas, por lo menos pónselo dificil, pero no, tu has ido corriendo y se lo has dicho todo -argumentó Riddle.

-Yo no he ido corriendo -se defendió Ginny- él me citó y yo no sé... no sé... No sé nada, no sé si me quieres, no sé qué pretendes con esta absurda guerra, no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida... Sólo sé que yo no estaría aquí si tu no fueras alguien importante para mí.

Ginny había dicho la verdad, si seguía la corriente a Voldemort no era por lo de su familia, era porque se había enganchado a Tom Riddle.

-Yo tampoco estaría aquí si tu no fueras importante para mí -dijo Riddle- deberías saberlo.

-Pues lo sé, pero no lo sé, porque nunca me lo has dicho -apostilló Ginny.

-¿Decirte el qué? -preguntó Riddle.

-Pues eso, que soy importante en tu vida, que quieres protegerme... que me quieres -respondió Ginny bajando la cabeza.

-Yo no sé que es querer, no sé que es amar, sólo se que no quiero que te pasa nada malo, que quiero estar contigo y cada día que pasa lo deseo más aún y no se porqué; nunca había sentido esta necesidad de proteger a alguien, si tú a esto lo llamas amor, pues entonces te quiero mucho -confesó Riddle.

Ginny se quedó alucinada, por lo visto Riddle había experimentado con ella lo que nunca había sentido con nadie, definitivamente estaba impresionada. Entonces levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, fué acercándose lentamente a Voldemort para besarle, y al fin alcanzó sus labios y el respondió con efusión a ese beso que progresivamente iba aumentandon en pasión. Los dos recorrian con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, Ginny comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra de Riddle y él se deshizo del jersey de algodón blanco de Ginny con rapidez supersónica.

Voldemort la tumbó sobre el lecho arenoso y siguió besándola a la vez que retiraba el pantalón de Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Los dos estaban desnudos, sobre la arena de la playa, mirándose, besándose... Riddle cogió las manos de Ginny y después entró dentro de ella suavemente y así fué lo que siguió, todo fué lento y placentero. Ginny estaba en las nubes, sentía que en ese momento prácticamente podría flotar...

Cuando terminaron, ambos se vistieron, pero hicieron algo que nunca antes habían hecho, se abrazaron y se besaron como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en ese preciso instante.

-Bueno, me fastidia mucho, pero tengo que volver a Hogsmade -dijo Ginny.

-Lo sé -respondió Riddle -te llevaré.

Entonces él abrazó fuerte a Ginny y ambos se desaparecieron, al reaparecer volvían a estar otra vez en la villa,

-Tienes que irte, no sería recomendable que nadie me viera -apuntó Riddle.

-Tienes razón -concedió Ginny- supongo que ya tendré noticias tuyas a través de Snape.

-Si -afirmó Riddle- así será.

Dicho esto se desapareció, Ginny se había quedado con ganas de un último beso, pero no había nada que hacer.

Ahora se hallaba en su cama, en la torre Griffindor, ya habían vuelto de su excursión y ella tenía mucho en que pensar, vaya novedad, dijo con sarcasmo.

Fin del capítulo.


	18. Otro plan de Dumbledore

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-clio: Me alegra que te gustara el encuentro, gracias por tu review._

_-hope777: Ahora estoy de exámenes y actulizar es muy dificil pero haré lo que pueda, gracias por tu review._

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: En este capítulo entenderás perfectamente el porqué de la actitud permisiva de Dumbledore, gracias por tu review._

_-memoriesofkagome: Claro que ha sido Voldemort el que obliga a Draco a ser amable con Ginny; espero que este capítulo te aclare porqué Voldemort quiere seguir viendo a Ginny._

_-marbard (marbel) : Gracias por tu review, mi verdadero nombre te le enviaré en un privado ¿ok? Espero que se hayan solucionado tus problemas con las cuentas de fanfictionet, por cierto me pasé por tu fic y me tiene intrigada, actualiza pronto y responde a lo que te pregunté en los reviews, porfa._

Capítulo 18: Otro plan de Dumbledore.

En las semanas que siguieron, todo fue normal para Ginny. Snape no la había llamado aún a consultas y eso comenzaba a preocuparla porque no tenía noticias de Tom y en el Profeta tampoco decían nada nuevo bajo el sol. Ella dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a estudiar y a pasear por las orillas del lago. Los más allegados a Ginny notaron enseguida um gran cambio en el compartamiento de la muchacha, antes ella era una chica alegre, jovial, extrovertida, juerguista y algo revelde y ahora simplemente no parecía ella porque a penas se relacionaba con sus amigos, ya no compartía charlas interminables en la torre Griffindor con el trío dorado, no organizaba fiestas nocturnas prohibidas con los miembros de su clase, ahora simplemente paseaba por los pasillos como una sombra fantasmal, pasaba totalmente inadvertida en su habitación y no hablaba con casi nadie. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y algunos otros cercanos a Ginny se preguntaban que qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha porque no se explicaban el repentino cambio en su forma de ser.

Pero cualquiera en la situación de Ginny habría actuado de la misma manera porque ella se sentía mal consigo misma, como contaminada, ella había besado a Riddle y mucho más y por eso no podía mirar a la cara a Neville y a otras víctimas indirectas de Voldemort sin sentirse culpable; mientras más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica deseaba y/o intentaba detener al Señor Tenebroso por todas las atrocidades y crímenes que habían cometido, ella se dedicaba a flirtear con él, disfrutaba de su compañía y hasta se preocupaba por él y eso la estaba matando por dentro, pero no podía eviatar hacerlo, no podía evitar amarle. Estaba dividada entre el amor y la justicia. ¿Cuál sería su elección final? Y la pregunta del millón: ¿por qué tenía que eligir? ¿No podía ser todo más fácil? ¿No podría Voldemort abandonar sus ideales medievalistas y dejar de lado sus ansias de poder? Y Ginny se contestó a sí misma que eso era imposible, de hecho la parecía más factible que Snape bailara "El lago de los cisnes" en el Gran Comedor con un tutú rosa (ella rió mentalmente al evocar la imágen).

Ginny llegó a la torre Griffindor una noche cualquiera y allí encontró a los miembros del trío dorado comentado otra de sus teorías conspiracionistas, por lo visto, Harry creía que Malfoy tramaba algo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir a toda costa que era, Hermione y Ron, por su parte, no sabían qué pensar. Ginny deció que no iba a opinar sobre el tema, aunque personalmete pensaba que todos estaban muy extresados y que menos mal que llegaban pronto las benditas vacaciones de Navidad. Pero antes de ir a su cuarto, decidió dar un paseo nocturno por el colegio y para no ser descubierta por nadie pensó que sería buena idea pedirle a Harry su capa invisibilidad:

-Oye Harry -comentó Ginny- me apetece mucho salir a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, para despejarme de los nervios de los exámenes, ¿sería posible que me dejaras tu capa?

-Mmm, vale, de acuedo Ginny -contestó Harry un poco confuso- subo a por ella y vuelvo.

-Verás Ginny... -dijo Hermione- últimamente estás muy cambiada y no me digas que no te ocurre nada porque te conozco, se que hay algo que te preocupa o que distrae o simplemente algo que...

-Hermione -la interrumpió Ginny- es verdad que no soy la de siempre, pero creo que comienzo una etapa nueva en mi vida y necesito reubicarme, lo único que os pido es tiempo, dadme tiempo para acostumbrarme pero de momento necesito estar solo porque sólo de ese modo podré poner mis ideas en orden.

Ginny pensó: que mentira más gorda acabo de contar y lo bien que me ha quedado... Si no puedo estar con ellos es porque soy una traidora que casi no se soporta a sí misma por ello.

-Ginny, es verdad que estás muy rara -apuntó Ron- si es por Dean te juro que...

-Ron, te lo agradezco pero hace que no pienso en Dean mucho más tiempo del que puedo recordar -aclaró Ginny.

Harry llegó con la capa y el mapa del merodeador, Ginny le reconoció porque durante las reuniones de Ejército de de Dumbedore, Harry siempre lo llevaba encima y la verdad es que les había sido muy útil.

-Toma Ginny -dijo Harry tendiendo a Ginny dos de sus más preciados objetos- he pensado que si llevas el mapa te resultará más fácil despistar a Filch y a las patrullas nocturnas de los aurores.

-Gracias Harry -respondió Ginny con gracia- mañana te lo devolveré a no ser, claro, que vuestra conversación se prolongue hasta horas intempestivas.

-Ten cuidado -añadió Ron.

-Yo no apruebo que salgas por ahí a estas horas y menos tú sóla pero si lo hacer por lo menos que no te pillen -aconsejó Hermione.

-Hasta la vista, chicos -se despidió Ginny saliendo por el hueco del retrato.

Una vez fuera se la torre Griffindor, la pequeña de los Weasley no sabía adonde dirigirse, hacía mucho frío para una visita al lago y no era plan de subir hasta la torre de astronomía, tampoco podía deambular por los pasillos como una sonámbula ¿a dónde podía ir? La bombillita se encenció en la cabeza de Ginny y se acordó de la Sala de los Menesteres, ese era el lugar perfecto, claro que sí, la sala la proporcionaría el sitio perfecto para relajarse; con la capa puesta se encaminó hacia el lugar, no tardó mucho en llegar pero antes de doblar la última esquina, miró el mapa del merodeador para ver si había moros en la costa, y al hacerlo Ginny palideció, no podía ser verdad lo que leía, el nombre de Malfoy apareció en el mapa ¡Draco Mallfoy acababa de utilizar la sala de los menesteres y ahora se alejaba del ella! Ginny dedujo que iba camino a las mazmorras y aquí se la presentó una disyuntiva: seguirle o no seguierle, esa era la cuestión. Volvió a mirar el mapa se quedó aún más blanca que antes porque el nombre de Snape tambien apareció en el mapa y por lo visto estaba siguiendo muy de cerca a Draco Malfoy.

Ginny se planteó que quizás Harry tenía razón y Malfoy tramaba algo, y desde luego lo que estaba planeando tenía que ser algo muy gordo y macabro porque si no Snape no se molestaría en espiar a su alumno favorito aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran compinchados y si eso era verdad, Hogwats podría vivir próximamente su particular apocalipsis. Para salir de dudas, decidió seguirlos sigilosamente, y sus pasos la llevaron hasta las mazmorras, según el mapa, Malfoy se había escabullido antes de que Snape pudiera echarle el guante; muy raro... todo muy muy raro.

Pero si Ginny pensó que había llenado el cupo de sorpresas por ese día estaba equivocada porque el nombre de Dumbledore se vislumbró en unos pasillos cercanos a los corredores donde se hallaban ella y Snape. Ginny decidió ocultarse mejor, a ver en qué acababa todo eso. Snape se metió en su despacho y Dumbledore, tras llamar a la puerta, entró tambien. Ginny corrió hacia la puerta del despacho y bendijo a sus hermanos gemelos y a sus orejas extensibles; no se lo pensó dos veces y en unos segundos estuvo al tanto de esa conversación privada:

-De modo que el chicho sigue insistiento... -dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

-Pues sí -confirmó la voz de Snape- y ¿sabe qué Director? Le he seguido varias noches hasta la sala que viene y va pero no logro entrar dentro cuando el está allí haciendo lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

Vaya, pensaba Ginny, algo que se escapa de radar del murciélago, de modo que era verdad que Draco Malfoy estaba metido en algo chungo y Snape y Dumbledore estaban al tanto e intenaban impedirlo.

-Severus, muchacho, tienes que conseguir que te cuente lo que tiene planeado hacer, la seguidad de todo el personal de Hogwarts podría verse altamente comprometida -dijo Dumbledore.

-Eso ya lo sé Dumbledore -siseó Snape- pero resulta que Draco no confía en mi como antes, lo más que puedo hacer es lo que estoy haciendo, y por favor, preocupese por su propia seguridad, sabe que la situación es delicada.

-Deduzco que el jóven Malfoy no va a conseguir matarme y Voldemort lo sabe, sólo quiere castigar a su familia en cuanto el chico admita su fracaso -remarcó Dumbledore- los Malfoy han caído en desgracia.

Ginny estaba tratando de procesar lo que oía, ¿¡Malfoy intentaba matar a Dumbledore por orden de Voldemrot!? ¿De verdad Riddle había pedido a sus mortífagos la cabeza del anciano director en bandeja de plata? No lo creía capaz de algo así, bueno sí, pero Ginny creía que Voldemort iría el mismo a por Dumbledore, ¿Y lo de Malfoy? ¿Era Riddle tan cruel? Seguro que sí porque Draco tenía tantas posibilidades matar a Dumbledore como ella de volar sin escoba. Y lo más sorprendente: la lealtad del ex profesor de pociones había quedado confirmada: Snape era de Dumbledore contra todo pronóstico.

-Tiene razón, director, pero creo que usted debería extremar la vigilancia porque no creo que lo que está haciendo Draco dentro de esa sala tenga que ver directamente con su muerte -apuntó Snape.

-Lo sé muchacho -contestó Dumbledore - creo que planea algo más y por ese motivo te he pedido que le vigiles y que averigues lo que trama.

La mente de Ginny no daba a vasto ¿además de la muerte de Dumbledore, Malfoy estaba planeando otra cosa? Definitivamente en el mundo existían personas que mordían más de lo que podían masticar, el problema era que Draco acabaría atragantándose.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿que hay de lo de Weasley? -preguntó Snape.

A Ginny se la aceleró el corazón, ese tema la incumbía muy de cerca de modo que se pegó aún más a la oreja extensible.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Severus -contestó Dumbledore -veamos en qué acaba todo esto.

-Pero director -replicó Snape- ¿usted de verdad cree que el Señor Tenebroso tiene interés real en ella?

-No sé Severus, creo que esa muchacha es lo único que despierta lo poco de humano que queda dentro de Voldemort -afirmó Dumbledore.

Un momento, pensó Ginny, ¿cómo que "lo que queda de humano"? ¿Es que acaso Riddle era un x-men? ¿o un alien de Kriptón?

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso? -inquirió Snape con curiosidad.

Si , eso ¿cómo lo sabes?, pensó Ginny.

-Tengo una teoría -contestó Dumbledore.

-¿Y no va a compartirla conmigo? -demandó Snape.

Por favor que la comparta, que la comparta, pensaba Ginny desesperadamente.

-Creo que es por el diario de Riddle -dijo Dumbledore.

¡Otra vez el puto diario! Pensó cabreada Ginny, ¡más me valdría haberme comprado una agenda!

-Cuando Riddle lo escribió -prosiguió Dumbledore- el aún era un ser con sentimientos, escasos, pero al menos podía sentir algunas emociones humanas; Ginevra compartió con Voldemort muchas cosas y creo que él aún puede recordarlo, ella es de las pocas personas con las que ha tenido una interacción real, puedo suponer que se acordó de ella y un día fué a verla, sería casi por curiosidad pero hubo algo en la muchacha que le hizo recordar sentimientos agradables que tenía olvidados y desde luego ha tenido que sentirse cómodo con esa sensación porque no ha parado de buscarla y llamarla ¿me equivoco en eso?

-No, señor director -respondió Snape- el Señor Tenebroso ha desarrollado un interés especial por ella, de hecho hasta la proteje... Pero me confunde porque él nunca había actuado así con nadie.

-Por eso tenemos que dar tiempo al tiempo, si alguien puede redimir el alma de Voldemort ese alguien es Ginny Weasley, ella puede hacer que vuelva a sentirse completamete humano -confirmó Dumbledore- y eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas.

¿Ella? ¿Redimir almas? ¡Pues ni que fuera el Papa!, pensaba Ginny cada vez más atónita.

-O sea -caviló Snape- que usted está de acuerdo en que sigan viéndose.

-Sí -confirmó el director- de momento sí.

-También podríamos utilizar a la chica... como cebo -planteó Snape.

¡Hijo de puta! Pensó Ginny muy muy indignada, ¿por qué no te usamos como cebo a tí , cerdo cabrón asqueroso y grasiento murciélago? Ah, claro porque nadie movería un sólo dedo para salvarte.

-Severus -dijo Dumbledore- recuerda que ya no eres un mortífago aunque lo parezcas, nosotros no actuamos así, eso se lo dejamos a Voldemort. Buenas noches, muchacho.

-Buenas noches, señor director -se despidió Snape.

Ginny se apartó rápidamente de la puerta y volvió a ocultase bien. Cuando Dumbledore su hubo alejado lo suficiente, ella salió pitando de allí y se fué a torre Griffindor. Cuando entró en la sala común no había nadie y ella se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego. Quería respuestas y las quería ya y alguien iba a dárselas ya fuera Riddle o Dumbledore. Decidió que al día siguiete iría al despacho del director y le canataría las cuarenta (era más fácil abroncar a Dumbledore que a Voldemort). Además comenzó a pensar que sabía demasiado de todo y que si a Riddle le daba por utilizar la legeremancia contra ella, Snape lo tenía chungo (desde luego se lo merecería por querer hacerla la del cebo). Y por último Ginny recordó las advertencias de Riddle de que en Hogwarts ocurriría algo y ahora quedaba claro que Draco Malfoy planeaba aquello que fuera a pasar.

Fin del capítulo.


	19. Navidades con Riddle

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-clio: Si, estoy de acuerdo, si Voldemort lee la mente de Ginny... chungo cubata para Snape. Gracias por tu review._

_-hope777: Aquí tienes una charla Dumbledore-Ginny, a ver que te parece. Gracias por tu review._

_-Kirtash R: Agradezco tu apoyo, por cierto, el punto cénit llegará en uno o dos capítulos, creo. Gracias por tu review._

_-memoriesofkagome: Dilo sin miedo: "ositia, ya sale Draco..." Bueno las vacaciones van a ser para Ginny muy...interesantes. Gracias por tu review._

_-marbard (marbel) : Pues mi correo te le mando en un privado, por cierto para mandar mensajer privados lo único que tienes que hacer es picar en el profile de la persona a quien lo quieres enviar y despues picar en "send a message" (situado en la parte superior izquierda de la página), y lo que escribas la llega directamente a esa persona a su correo y nadie más lo lee. Gracias por tu review y suerte con tu nueva cuenta de fanfictionet, bienvenida al club. _

_-Alexander Malfoy Black: Gracias por tu review. No es que Ginny esté confundida con las lealtades, ella está con la orden de fénix pero el problema es que quiere a Tom Riddle._

Capítulo 19: Navidades con Riddle.

Al día siguiente Ginny todavía seguía muy enfadada con todos, pero en especial con Dumbledore. Durante la charla que ambos mantuvieron en el despacho del director, el viejo la había pedido sinceridad ¿acaso eso de ser honestos sólo contaba para Ginny? Por lo visto sí, Dumbledore se había callado un par de puntos que a Ginny la incumbían en grado sumo; pero ahora ella pediría explicaciones y vaya que si se las iba a dar porque si no amenzaría al director con preguntarle a Voldemort directamete. Cuando Ginny terminó sus clases y la tarde comenzaba a declinar, decidió que ese momento era el mejor para hacerle una visita al viejo; el problema es que antes tendría que hablar con McGonagall para que la escoltara hasta la gárgola y la dijera la contraseña, a ver que milonga se inventaba para engañar al la jefa de la casa Griffindor, aunque bien pensado, lo mejor sería decir la verdad aunque fuera a medias ( como hace Dumbledore, pensó Ginny con rencor).

Se acercó al despacho de McGonagall y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -contestó la voz de su estricta profesora.

Ginny entro y saludó:

-Buenas tardes profesora.

-Buenas tardes -contestó la aludida señalando a Ginny una silla en frente de su escritorio- ¿a que se debe esta visita, Weasley?

Ginny se sentó y contestó sin rodeos:

-Me gustaría hablar con el director.

-Verá, señorita Weasley -dijo McGonagall- tiene que entender que los alumnos sólo pueden entrevistarse con el director en situaciones excepcionales y de cierta gravedad. Dígame ¿está su caso entre alguno de estos supuestos?

-La verdad es que sí -contestó Ginny que no estaba para nada intimidada, ya se imaginaba algo así- Verá profesora, el mismo día del inicio de este curso, el propio director me citó para ir a su despacho, si la situación en la que me encuentro no fuese grave, el profesor Dumbledore no me hubiese hecho llamar a las doce de la noche para que fuese a hablar con él.

McGonagall arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Y cual es esa situación tan grave? Como Jefa de su casa me he ganado el derecho a conocer las situaciones personales de los Griffindors; señorita Weasley, si quiere puede compartirlo conmigo y en lo que me sea posible ayudarla, así lo haré -dijo McGonagall.

-Se lo agradezco profesora -respondió Ginny- pero fué el propio director el que me aconsejó mantenerlo en secreto. Necesito hablar con él porque la cosa ha empeorado ligeramente.

McGonagall suspiró, se lenvantó de la mesa, dejó sus gafas sobre el escritorio y añadió:

-Está bien, acompañeme señorita Weasley.

Ginny la siguió y por el camino pensó que McGonagall llevaba bastante bien la tendencia de Dumbledore al secretismo, desde luego sí lo llevaba mejor que Harry. Por fin llegaron ante la gran gárgola de piedra, la jefa de la casa de los leones dijo la contraseña y ambas subieron por la escalera de caracol. Al llegar frente a la puerta de madera, McGonagall se dirigió hacia Ginny y dijo:

-Espere aquí Weasley.

Mientras su profesora de transformaciones hablaba con Dumbledore, Ginny se estaba arrepintiendo de haber llegado hasta allí porque la verdad sea dicha, no se sentía capaz de chantajear a su anciano director. Por fin la jefa de la casa de Godric salió del despacho, entonces se dirigió nuevamente a Ginny:

-Puede entrar, señorita Weasley.

-Gracias profesora -respondió Ginny entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny no sabía por qué, pero ver a Dumbledore cara a cara intimidaba un poco, aunque él casi siempre tenía puesta su amable sonrisa y tras sus gafas de media luna, los ojos del director eran risueños y amables.

-Ah, me alegro de volver a verla, señorita Weasley -la saludó Dumbledore- siéntese.

Ginny se sentó y se quedó frente a Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes, señor director -respondió Ginny.

-Y bien -comenzó Dumbledore- ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?

-Vera profesor -Ginny respiró hondo antes de continuar- la verdad es que ayer salí de la torre Griffindor por la noche, ya sé que va contra las normas pero es que estaba muy extresada, necesitaba tomar el aire y no sería ni la primera ni la última alumna que lo hace...

Como Dumbledore no dijo nada, ella prosiguió:

-Y no sabía muy bien a donde ir y pense que la Sala de los Menesteres sería el lugar ideal para descargar tensiones.

-Últimamente se está haciendo muy popular esa estancia del castillo -aportó Dumbledore.

-Bueno pues es caso es que vi a Malfoy salir de allí y la verdad es que me pareció sospechoso porque los Slytherins no se decican a dar paseos inocentes por la noche como hacen los miembros de las otras casas..., total que le seguí, y la cosa no acaba ahí, porque el profesor Snape también estaba siguiendo a Malfoy como si sospechara de él y no se como Malfoy consiguió darle esquinazo. Luego Snape, perdón, el profesor Snape se metió en su despacho y ahí fué cuando le ví a usted entrar en ese mismo despacho, yo le juro que no pretendía llegar tan lejos pero no lo pude evitar.

-¿No pudo evitar el qué, señorita Weasley? -Preguntó Dumbledore serio.

-Pues... es que... resulta que... que les espié... con las orejas extensibles... -respndió Ginny mientras se encogía en su asiento más de verguenza que de miedo, pero necesitaba respuestas- Profesor Dumbledore yo no hubiese hecho una cosa así en circunstancias normales pero es que lo que había visto durante esa noche era demasiado sospecho y Riddle me advirtió que este año no me metiera en problemas porque Hogwarts no sería un lugar seguro, de modo que quería averiguar que pasaba y ahora... ahora ya lo sé: Malfoy quiere matarle y además está haciendo algo en la sala de los menesteres y ustedes no saben de qué se trata.

-¿Se dá cuenta, señorita Weasley , de lo que esta información implica? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí, me doy cuenta perfectamente -respondió Ginny- Se que lo más grave es que yo sé que el profesor Snape es de los buenos, y que si Riddle descubre la doble identidad del profesor lo matará de un modo muy doloroso y además usted perdería a su más valioso espía. Yo no le diré a Voldemort ni una palabra pero si emplea la legeremancia contra mí estoy perdida, bueno estamos perdidos.

-¿Alguna vez ha empleado la legeremancia contra usted? -quiso saber Dumbledore.

-Si, una vez -confesó Ginny- cuando me atacaron en el Callejón Knockturn, me preguntó que quienes habían sido los responsables del secuestro y yo no quise responderle porque no quería ver muertos a esos idiotas con aires de grandeza, entonces empleó la legeremancia y lo supo, pero no los mató porque yo se lo pedí. El afirma que no accedió a más recuerdos míos que los del ataque y le creo porque la verdad es que por mi cabeza sólo pasaron esas imágenes.

-Entiendo -respondió Dumbledore- No obstante, con todo lo que sabe, tendría que andarse con cuidado cuando esté con Lord Voldemort y no estaría de más aprender oclumancia.

Ginny recordó lo mal que lo había pasado Harry en sus clases de oclumancia con Snape y descartó el consejo.

-Profesor -dijo Ginny- no creo que Voldemort quiera nada de mí aparte de mi compañía, nunca me ha preguntado nada sobre la Órden. De todos modos si alguien tiene derecho a quejarse esé es Riddle porque yo sí le he contado a usted todo lo que sé sobre el; aunque la verdad es que no pareció importarle mucho.

-¿Podría explicarse mejor? -preguntó Dumbledore.

-Pues en la excursión que hice a Hogsmade, Voldemort y yo nos encontramos, ya habíamos quedado previamente a través de Snape, como usted sabrá... Bueno el caso es que le confesé que yo había hablado con usted el primer día y como dije antes, no pareció importarle mucho -se explicó Ginny.

Dumbledore estaba mirando a Ginny como si la observara con rayos X. Despúes sonrió levemente y dijo:

-Y ahora me va a preguntar sobre la segunda parte de mi conversación con el profesor Snape ¿correcto?

-Correcto -corroboró Ginny.

-Ginevra -dijo Dumbledore- lo primero que quiero que entiendas es que Voldemort no siente como nosotros, para él los sentimientos humanos estaban enterrados hasta que llegaste tú y le mostraste el muchacho que fué durante sus años en Hogwarts, contigo se siente cómodo, incluso actúa como cualquier humano, pero con los demás no es así, es cruel y tiene un total desprecio por la vida ajena.

-Lo sé -respondió Ginny - tuve ocasión de comprobarlo. ¿Y cuando usted afirma que Riddle no es como nosotros a qué se refiere?

-Me temo que a eso no puedo contestarte, Ginevra -dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo entiendo -afirmó Ginny- es peligroso que yo sepa más de lo que ya sé. Me gustaría saberlo, sobre todo para ver a qué puedo atenerme pero es mejor que no me diga nada.

-Me alegro de que lo comprendas -dijo Dumbledore- ¿Alguna consulta más?

-Pues sí, me temo que voy a necesitar su ayuda, pero sobre todo su consejo en los meses que vendrán-contestó Ginny.

-No se preocupe -afirmó Dumbledore- hablaré con la profesora McGonagall para que la traiga a este despacho cuando precise de mí.

-Gracias director -dijo Ginny - ah, y gracias también por pararle los pies al profesor Snape con eso del "cebo".

-Buenas tardes, Ginevra -se despidió Dumbledore sonriendo abiertamente.

Cuando Ginny estaba de vuelta hacia la torre Griffindor, pensaba en la reciente charla con el director, se sentía mejor pero su duda principal había quedado en el aire, no obstante ella sabía que no la convenía acumular más información.

Los días fueron pasando y cuando apenas quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, Snape volvió a llamarla al final de una de sus clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ginevra esperó a que todos sus compañeros vaciaran el aula y cuando estuvo sóla ante el peligro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Snape. Su profesor la dijo de mala gana:

-Weasley, el Señor Tenebroso quiere que pases las Navidades con él.

Ginny pensó: el Señor Tenebroso quiere muchas cosas, alguien debería haberle enseñado que en esta vida no se puede tener todo lo que uno desea.

-Pero señor... -comenzó Ginny- mis padres no me dejaran pasar las fiestas fuera de casa así como si tal cosa...

-Yo la ayudaré con eso -dijo Snape- El director ha acordado comunicar a su familia que pasará las vacaciones en la enfermería debido a que usted tomó una poción en mal estado y necesitará recuperarse aquí. De ese modo ninguno de sus compañeros notará su ausencia en el colegio porque se supone que está en la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey recomendará que no puede recibir visitas. El día antes de irse de vacaciones usted tomará esto (Snape mostró a Ginny un tarro), sus efectos son temporales pero a los ojos de sus amigos usted parecerá enferma, después yo me apareceré con usted en Hogsmade donde el Señor Tenebroso la recogerá ¿entendido o necesita que se lo escriba?

-Lo he entendido todo perfectamente, señor -respondió Ginny- y también deduzco que todo esto ha sido idea de Dumbledore para que me acerque a Voldemort ¿no es así?

-Así es -dijo Snape- y por supuesto, el Señor Tenebroso no debe saberlo. Para él la versión es otra: Usted le ha dicho a sus padres que pasará las vaciones conmigo porque necesita reforzar sus estudios, entienda que esta excusa con su familia no valdría porque creo que no la dejaran a solas conmigo en Navidad repasando hechizos, les parecería demasiado cruel.

Ginny pensó: Es que eso sería demasiado cruel.

-De modo -prosiguió Snape- que usted pasará las vacaciones con el Señor Tenebroso pero eso sólo lo sabremos Dumbledore, McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, el Señor Tenebroso, usted y yo. Para su familia usted está en Hogwarts.

-Y para Voldemort yo le he dicho a mi familia que estoy con usted ¿no?, porque si sabe que Dumbledore me ayuda le parecería en extremo sospechoso -concluyó Ginny.

-Exactamente -corroboró Snape- puede irse; ah y estoy seguro que de que estas vacaciones lo va a pasar en grande, Weasley.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Snape se ensanchaba por momentos y Ginny no pudo aguantar esa superioridad y le contestó de malas pulgas:

-Pues seguro que serán mejores que las suyas, por lo menos no creo que esté todos los días amargada, es más, hasta los pinguinos de la Antártida tendrán unas vacaciones de Navidad más felices que las suyas.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Griffiindor! -saltó Snape- y la próxima vez que se atreva a decirme algo semejante lo va a pasar muy mal, téngalo por seguro. Usted para mi no es ni diferente ni especial así que no me venga con insolencias ¿queda claro?

Ginny sabía que si Snape se lo proponía, podría pasarlo tan mal como los presos de Abú Grahib ese curso; de modo que se mordió la lengua y dijo:

-Si, queda clarísimo, profesor.

Ginny cogió la poción y salió del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¡Cuántas mentiras tendría que decir esas Navidades! Dumbledore tenía mucha fe en ella, desde luego, sino no hubiese organizado toda aquella parafernalia. ¿Y si Ginny no estaba a la altura? No sabía por donde tenía que empezar para que Riddle se sintiese más humano.

El momento llegó, Ginny estaba en su cuarto haciendo el baul y cuando lo tenía todo preparado, deceidió que ese era el momento para tomarse en mejunge que Snape la había preparado, aunque la verdad es que no se fíaba mucho y menos después de oir lo del cebo (Ginny tardaría años en perdonar a Snape ese comentario). De pronto se sintió mal, cayo al suelo y comenzó a sudar, el estómago la dolía terriblemente y apenas oyó las voces de sus compañeras de cuarto. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció McGonagall y entre Hermione y ella, la transladaron a la enfermería. Tumbaron a Ginny en una cama mientras la Señora Pomfrey explicaba a Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville y McGonagall que el malestar de Ginny se debía a una peligrosa poción en mal estado que Ginny había ingerido y que tendría que recuperarse allí durante las Navidades, les aseguró que no era grave pero sí requería atencines especiales y también desaconsejó las visitas.

Al día siguiente Ginny se despertó en la enfermería pero se encontraba perfectamente bien, la señora Pomfrey la dió el alta y la chica, al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con que Snape la esperaba con su equipaje. Sus amigos hacía unas horas que habían abandonado el colegio y ese momento era el adecuado para marcharse sin ser vistos. Ginny no tuvo ocasión de despedirse de nadie y pensó con tristeza que la última cara que vería antes de sus vacaciones con Riddle sería la de Snape.

Ambos salieron de Hogwarts y se aparecieron cerca de la casa de los gritos. Snape, cumplida su misión, dijo a Ginny:

-El Señor Tenebroso me ordenó que te trajera hasta aquí y me marchara. Feliz Navidad Weasley.

Ginny pudo detectar el tono super irónico que había empleado Snape para pronunciar esa última frase otra vez, pero ella no cayó en esa provocación y no dijo nada pero cuando su profesor se hubo desaparecido, ella gritó en voz alta:

-Pues seguro que serán mejores que las tuyas porque a tí no te quiere nadie, estúpido arrogante.

-Vaya -dijo una voz a sus espaldas- ¿eso va por mí?

Ginny se giró y vió a Tom Riddle bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos. Ella sonrió ampliamente y contestó:

-No, va por Snape.

-Me lo imaginaba -confirmó Riddle.

Ambos se acercaron y se besaron con pasión. Ginny lo necesitaba, Riddle la tenía agarrada de la cintura y ella tenía sus manos ocupadas recorriendo la espalda de Voldemort.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Riddle cuando ese beso tan efusivo acabó.

-Claro -respondió Ginny.

Voldemort aireó su varita el baúl de Ginny desapareció, acto seguidó se abrazó a Ginny y ambos se esfumaron también.

Fin del capítulo.


	20. De artes oscuras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-marbard: Gracias por tus reviews. A ver si continúas pronto tu fic. Espero que este capítulo te parezca interesante._

_-clio: Suena un poco raro que Voldemort pase la Navidad con Ginny ¿no? Yo siempre he pensado que Riddle es alérgico a ese tipo de fiestas. Gracias por tu review._

_-memoriesofkagome: ¿Tu querrías aprender oclumancia si es Snape el que te da las clases? Yo no, porque no me gustaría que tuviese acceso directo con banda ancha a mis pensamientos... luego los utilizaría en mi contra, para fastidiarme o para reirse de mí. Gracias por tu review._

_-lauri malfoy: Ya echaba de menos tus comentarios; Ginny le cuenta todo a Dumbledore porque necesita respuestas y consejos pero no por que quiera fastidiar a Riddle, al contrario, quiere ayudale y cree que Dumbledore es un gran apoyo para esa tarea. Gracias por tu review._

_-jIGOKU: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por tu review._

Capítulo 20: De artes oscuras

Ambos llegaron a la masión Riddle, afuera hacía un frío de tres pares de narices y Ginny agradeció que el fuego estuviera encendido en las chimenas de la casa. La apetecía mucho tirarse en el sofá mientras bebía un trago para celebrar que por fin ¡por fin! estaba de vaciones; estaba muy contenta por estar allí pero, sobre todo, estaba tranquila y en paz. Cuando Riddle y ella entraron en el sálón, Ginny saltó sobre el tresillo y suspiró muy aludiblemente. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese instante; cuando volvió tierra, se encontró con que Riddle la miraba extrañado.

-No me mires así -dijo Ginny- lo necesitaba. ¿Qué tal si bebemos algo?

-¿Qué tal si nos ocupamos de tu baúl y de tus deberes? -preguntó Riddle con el tono de voz de Percy: perfecto prefecto y responsable.

-Pues va a ser que no -respondió Ginny.

-Tú misma, pero si hoy terminas tus tareas no tendrás que preocuparte por ellas el resto de las vacaciones -argumentó Riddle.

-Vale, vale... ya me levanto -dijo Ginny de mala gana.

Riddle condujo a la muchacha hacia la elegante habitación donde una vez estuvieron juntos. El baúl de Ginny estaba al pié de la enorme cama y entonces se percató de que posiblemente Riddle querría dormir con ella, nunca había pasado una noche entera juntos. Lo primero que sacó Ginny del baul fueron unos libros, unos pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero. Riddle tenía razón, si hacía sus tareas ese mismo día ya podía olvidarse para todas las vacaciones, además de que él la ayudaría con sus deberes, o eso era lo que ella esperaba. Cuando cogió todo lo que necesitaba, se giró hacia Riddle y le preguntó:

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Ginevra, ayudarte no entra dentro de mis planes -afirmó Riddle.

Ginny, por un momento, se quedó sin habla, eso no se lo esperaba.

-¡Pues tardaré siglos! -protestó ella.

-Si yo te hago los deberes, tu no aprenderás nada -dijo Riddle.

-Pero ese es mi problema ¿no? -preguntó ella.

-Desde que entrastes en mi vida, ha pasado a ser también el mío -informó Voldemort.

Ginny bufó enfadada y se dirigió hacia el salón para comenzar sus trabajos, colocó encima de la mesa todo lo que llevaba mientras pensaba que por dondé demonios empezaría. Riddle por su parte, estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

El trabajo de transformaciones no la había quedado del todo mal, había buscado en el libro las respuestas correctas y las había copiado casi palabra por palabra. Y la redacción tenía la extensión mínima que pedía McGonagall pero desde luego no era creativa en absoluto. Pociones era otra cosa, se la daba mejor que transformaciones y además con Slughorn tenía enchufe. El verdadero problema llegó cuando comenzó a hacer los deberes para Snape, además de una redacción sobre maldiciones imperdonables de considerable tamaño, el murciélago grasiento había puesto unas preguntas bastante peliagudas. Ella decidió comenzar por las preguntitas de los... La primera rezaba así: ¿qué son las artes oscuras y por qué es necesario limitar su uso? Ginny miró a Riddle instintivamente y el la devolvió la mirada:

-¿Problemas? -preguntó Voldemort-

-Si -respondió Ginny, pero no dijo nada más, volvió a lo suyo.

La respuesta a la primera parte de la pregunta estaba en el libro, de modo que se limitó a copiarla, sin embargo, la respuesta a la segunda parte (por qué es necesario limitar su uso) no estaba en el libro. Ginny pensó que definitivamente Snape había sido muy puñetero, las preguntas estaban hechas con muy mala baba porque a menudo las respuestas no venían en el libro. Ella intentó recordar las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero la verdad era que casi nunca escuchaba las largas y tediosas disertaciones de Snape sobre las maldiciones y rara vez tomaba apuntes. La cosa pintaba fea.

Volvió a mirar a Riddle mientras preguntaba en voz alta:

-¿por qué es necesario limitar el uso de las artes oscuras?

-Yo no creo que sea necesario limitarlo -contestó Riddle.

-Ya, pero yo no puedo contestar eso, Snape me mataría por pasarme de lista -razonó Ginny.

Riddle dejó el libro que sostenía, se levantó y se sentó junto a Ginny. Estaba leyendo las preguntas que había formulado Snape, cuando terminó, miró a Ginny y la preguntó:

-¿Severus es un buen profesor?

-Me temo que mi respuesta no sería objetiva -respondió Ginny- Pero te diré que sus lecciones son aburridas y que él es un gilipollas y un engreído. Y estar en su clase es parecido a estar en un pelotón de la legión.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? -preguntó Riddle interesado, olvidándose del tema Snape.

-Pues quiero ser auror -dijo Ginny.

A Riddle por poco le da un ataque de risa. Ginny le miró indignada, ella podía perfectamente cumplir los requisitos para serlo, de modo que preguntó a Riddle que estaba riéndose todavía:

-¿Dondé le ves la gracia?

Voldemort no contestó porque estaba muy ocupado intentando contener la risa, al cabo de unos segundos miró a Ginny y peguntó divertido:

-Y qué vas a hacer cuando lo seas ¿detenerme?

Ginny no había pensado en eso, así que murmuro algo y volvió a sus deberes, pero Riddle tenía ganas de cachondeo y dijo:

-Entonces no te presentaré a el resto de mis seguidores, porque sino los detrendrás y te los llevarás a Azkaban ¿verdad?

-Mira -se mosqueó Ginny- si has venido únicamente para reirte de mí, ya puedes volver con tu libro.

Riddle se levantó y efectivamente, volvió con su libro. Ginny terminó las preguntas como buenamente pudo, algunas respuestas hasta se las había inventado. Se puso rápidamente con su redacción, si mal no recordaba las maldiciones imperdonables eran tres: la imperius, la cruciatus y el avada kedavra; el uso de cualquiera de ella contra una persona se castigaba con la cárcel... Ginny estaba pensando que qué ocurriría si, por ejemplo, ella utilizaba el avada en defensa propia, no la podrían condenar por eso ¿o sí?

-Tom... ¿Tu crees que la maldición avada kedavra es en sí una arte oscura?

-Según tu libro sí -respondió Riddle saliendo de su lectura.

-Ya, pero no sé...por ejemplo, a mí me ataca alguien y quiere matarme ¿no podría utilizarla en defensa propia? Es él o yo... ¿tendría que dejar que me matara? -cuestionó Ginny.

-No, tendrías que emplear otro maleficio -respondió Riddle.

-Pues yo creo que la maldición en sí no es una arte oscura, porque puede ser muy útil contra una mantícora por ejemplo. El problema está cuando se usa de forma no defensiva -argumentó Ginny- En realidad yo creo que encasillar ciertas maldiciones como artes oscuras no se debería hacer tan a ligera.

-¿Has hablado del tema con Dumbledore? -quiso saber Riddle.

-No, pero ya conozco su opinión -respondió Ginny -Bueno, voy a seguir con esto que me queda redacción para rato...Joder, como se pasa Snape.

Ginny siguió con su redacción, tardó más de una hora en concluirla. Cuando ya lo tenía todo echo, se recostó en el sofá, estaba cansada.

-¿Ya has terminado? -preguntó Riddle.-Si y menos mal, empezaba a desesperarme -afirmó Ginny.

-¿Quieres que repase tus deberes? -dijo Riddle.

-No, porque seguro que encuentras fallos y me toca corregirlos. Mejor dejarlo como está -contestó Ginny.

-Como quieras -sentenció Riddle sentándose al lado de Ginny.

Ginny quería preguntarle un montón de cosas a Voldemort, cosas no académicas, sobre su vida en Hogwarts, sobre sus poderes, sobre el pasado duelo con Dumbledore... pero no sabía por donde empezar, y tampoco sabía si Riddle la contestaría. No sólo era curiosidad, Ginny también pensaba que podría "psicoanalizar" mejor a Voldemort si conocía más detalles de su vida. Pensó que lo mejor sería posponer ese momento hasta que ambos tuvieran unas copas de más.

Y ese momento llegó esa misma noche. Después de una copiosa cena (gentiliza del elfo doméstico de los Carrow), los dos estaban sentados frente al fuego del salón. Riddle había aireado la varita y frente a ello había aparecido una bandeja con dos vasos de cristal vacíos y una botella de coñac encima de la mesa. Ambos cogieron un vaso y lo llenaron.

-He pensado que mejor coñac en vez de wiskey de fuego -opinó Voldemort.

-Y has pensado bien -confirmó Ginny- ¿Te puedes creees que después de lo de esa noche no he podido volver a probar el wiskey?

-Si, me lo puedo creer -dijo Riddle mientras daba un trago a su vaso -Bebiste demasiado.

-Demasiado es decir poco, si me hubieras dejado me habría bebido hasta el agua de los floreros... -bromeó Ginny dando ella también un sorbo a su vaso -Por cierto, ¿saber que por tu culpa ya casi no hacemos fiestas clandestinas el Hogwarts?

-¿Por mi culpa? -preguntó Riddle.

-Sí -respondió Ginny- En primer lugar, como ya sabes han endurecido mucho las medidas de seguridad y si montamos una juerga nos pillarían enseguida y en segundo lugar, es casi imposible intruducir objetos en el castillo sin que tengan que pasar por un registro lo cual no es bueno para el negocio del alcohol de contrabando.

-Desde que está Dumbledore el colegio es un caos -sentenció Riddle con desprecio.

-Pues tendrías que haber estado en Hogwarts durante el breve periodo en el que Umbridge fué directora -dijo Ginny- Reinaba la anarquía total. Todos nos empleamos a fondo en hacerla la vida imposible. Yo de hecho llegué a creer que el día menos pensado se suicidaría.

Ginny rió al acordarse del glorioso momento en el que Fred y George instalaron un pantano el un pasillo del colegio. Riddle la miró escéptico.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ginny- ¿Qué en tu época no se organizaban fiestas?

-Yo era prefecto, mi misión era impedirlas -afirmó Riddle.

-Mi hermano Ron es prefecto y las lía gordas, y Malfoy también -dijo Ginny- Tu vida en Hogwarts debió ser aburrida.

-Tengo un concepto diferente del tuyo sobre lo que es el aburrimiento -contestó Voldemort.

-¡Y que lo digas! -corroboró Ginny- Por cierto, ¿fué en Hogwarts donde empezaste a odiar a los muggles?

El semblante de Riddle se ensombreció y resopondió con voz fría:

-No, ya los odiaba desde antes.

Ginny sabía que estaba pisando terreno pantanoso pero siguió adelante con el interrogatorio.

-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Ginny tímidamente.

Riddle no contestó, estaba serio y un destello rojo centelleó unos segundos en el fondo de los ojos de Voldemort. Ginny se estremeció, un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, Riddle parecía muy furioso por algo, ella intuyó que en algún momento de su vida, antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Riddle vivió algún episodio muy desagradable relacionado con muggles y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era eso tan horrible que le había pasado.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Ginny decidió darle tiempo para contestar, si es que ese noche iba a responder a su pregunta; Ginny pensaba que si Riddle no lo soltaba en ese momento, quizás no estuviese nunca preparado para contárselo.

Después de unos larguísmos minutos para Ginny, Riddle respiró hondo, dejó el vaso encima de la mesa y miró a Ginny.

-Yo crecí en un orfanato muggle, imagino que ya estarás informada al respecto -comenzó Riddle.

-Ginny afirmó brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes porque el heredero de Salazar Slytherin no conoció su identidad de mago hasta los once años? ¿Sabes porqué tuve que crecer en un lugar así? -preguntó Voldemort, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta de Ginny -Porque mi odioso padre muggle abandonó a mi madre cuando se enteró de que ella era una bruja.

Ginny se había quedado con la boca abierta ante esa afirmación, si lo que decía Voldemort era cierto, su padre se había portado como un auténtico cabronazo.

-Estúpidos muggles.... si él huebiera sabido quien era mi madre... -continuó Riddle- Esta misma casa fué de Tom Riddle Sénior, el era el hijo de los terratenientes del pueblo, los ricos; mi madre por su parte vivía en una casucha con su padre y su hermano, era la última familia de magos descendientes directamente de Salazar Slytherin, orgullosos de su sangre y de su linaje, fueron generaciones y generaciones de magos y brujas todos ellos de sangre limpia...

LLegados a este punto, Riddle cogió el vaso que descansaba encima de la mesa, bebió un largo trago y prosiguió:

-Pero mi madre fué lo bastante insensata como para enamorarse de un muggle, siglos y siglos de pureza de sangre tirados por la borda... Evidentemente mi abuelo no lo aceptó, ella tuvo que huir y se casó en secreto con ese muggle. Poco después mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí y fué entonces cuando mi padre se enteró de que ella era una bruja y la abandonó a su suerte, a ella y a su propio hijo que estaba apunto de nacer. Mi estúpido padre no se dió cuenta de todo lo que mi madre había sacrificado por él, ella había tenido que abandonar a su familia, había llevado la deshonra a su noble apellido, había contaminado su sangre pura al mezclarse con un muggle... Y él la deja por ser bruja, irónico.

Ginny tenía una expresión bastante indignada, no tenía motivos para no creer en lo que Voldemort la estaba contando, si la hubiese pasado a ella, quizás tambíén odiase a los muggles.

-Mi madre -prosiguió Riddle- murió minutos después de que yo naciera. Despúes de que mi asqueroso padre la abandonara, ella se quedó muy trastocada y sus poderes muy socavados, no pudo o no quiso levantar la varita ni para salvar su propia vida. Y después de la muerte de mi madre, yo no tenía a nadie en el mundo, de modo que crecí en ese orfanato muggle y hasta que no cumplí los once años, nadie vino a buscarme; y es curioso que el aquella persona fuese Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny no decía nada, algunos retazos de la historia los conocía pero la mayoría no. Se había quedado bastante impresionda por el relato de Voldemort, ella siempre se había quejado por ser pobre y sin embargo ahora se daba plena cuenta de que lo más importante es crecer con una familia a tu lado, ya sea rica o pobre.

Riddle la miró y ella sólo acertó a decir:

-¡Qué fuerte!

Después de esas ultimas palabras de Ginny ambos apuraron sus vasos y se fueron a la cama. Esa noche no sería la noche de pasión con la que Ginny había soñado, pero es que la historia de la vida de Tom Riddle los había dejado a ambos con los ánimos muy tocados.

Durmieron juntos y Riddle no habló nada, Ginny por su parte únicamante le dió a Voldemort un fugaz beso en los labios seguido de un suave "buenas noches". Ginny no lo supo porque cerró los ojos inmediatamente, pero para él esa noche no fué buena, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, esos recuerdos aún le dolían y eso que Riddle ya casi no tenía alma para que pudiesen afectarle mucho.

Fin del capítulo.


	21. Dos versiones, una verdad

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar voy a disculparme de nuevo por tardar tanto en actualizar, vereis, resulta que no encontraba la inspiración para escribir y además he tenido bastantes problemas personales. Segundo: los sucesos ocurridos en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe en este fic cambian por completo, hasta ahora he sido más o menos fiel a los libros, pero ahora ya no lo seré. Tercero: muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Marbard, que siempre me da ánimos y ayuda para continuar con esta historia (desde aquí yo también la animo a que continue con su GinTonic ).**

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_-clio: Bueno, como verás en este capítulo, no hay mucha celebración. Y no se si Ginny es floja para el estudio, pero estoy de acuerdo en lo que si quiere ser auror tendra que ponerse pilas... No creo que Voldemort vaya a hacer el exámen por ella...jajaja... Gracias por tu review._

_-marbard: Si, la historia de Riddle es triste, pero en este capítulo Ginny descubrirá que igual Riddle no estaba muy acertado al describir la relación que tuvieron sus padres. Gracias por todo, marbard._

_-memoriesofkagome: Bueno, el pasado de Riddle es una de las claves por las que se convirtió en lo que Voldemort, creo que es hora de que alguien le baje de su nube y le muestre lo que en realidad pasó con sus padres, así lo mismo se replantea un par de cosas. Gracias por leerme._

_-lauri malfoy: Ya verás donde va a parar esto... de hecho no quedan muchos capítulos ya. Gracias por leerme._

_-McGo: me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por tu review._

_-fjc Nix: He tardado pero aquí está la actualización, gracias por leerme._

_-valentina: Si, pobrecito, crecer en un orfanato deber ser terrible, pero crecer con los Dursley tampoco debe ser muy divertido. Gracias por tu review._

_-bechi: Me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por leerme._

_-Andrea: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, bueno pues aquí tienes otro capítulo._

_-en los mundos de yupis: Hola, no se si me conoces de algo para decir que estoy sola y odiada, pere para el próximo comentario que dejes, te agradecería que fuera sobre el fic o sobre Harry Potter y no sobre mi persona. En cualquier caso, gracias por leerme._

_-Rowena: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Si, tardo mucho en actualizar últimamente, antes no era así, subía uno o dos capítulos al mes. Intentaré acutalizar con más rapidez. Gracias por tu review._

_-Valenangeltina20: Gracias por leerme, me alegra que te guste el fic._

_-xxxxInu girlxx93839: Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por tu review._

_-gerudogirl love: Me alegra que te guste este GinTonic, y bueno, aquí está en nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leerme._

Capítulo 21: Dos versiones, una verdad.

Riddle y Ginny mantuvieron una conversación cordial esa mañana, no volvieron a tocar ningún tema relacionado con el pasado de Voldermort; aunque Ginny intuía que esa era una de las claves para descifrar a ese ser en el que Tom Riddle se había convertido. Crecer sin padres en un lugar vacío emocionalmente debe marcar a cualquiera, pensaba ella, además de sólo, Riddle debió sentirse como un bicho raro al desarrollar unas habilidades que los otros niños no entendían; Ginny supuso que su amante prohibido no hizo muchos amigos en aquel orfanato; y si se paraba a pensar en la infancia que Voldemort había tenido, no podía culparle por haberse convertido en un ser frío y desconfiado… Sin embargo Ginny no podía evitar hacer paralelismos entre Harry y Voldemort, por lo que ella sabía la familia del chico que sobrevivió había sido muy cruel con él y en el colegio muggle tampoco había sido el rey de la popularidad precisamente y a pesar de todo eso, Harry era un chico afable, cálido y bueno mientras que Voldemort era todo lo contrario… ¿serían los genes?, se preguntaba Ginny… ¿o tal vez simplemente ambos tenían distintos caracteres? ¿hasta qué punto pueden influir los traumas de la infancia para forjar una personalidad? Definitivamente no tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas…

-Lo mejor será que se vaya buscando un buen loquero… -concluyó Ginny en voz baja.

Las vacaciones iban pasando y ella se sentía sola la mayoría del tiempo. Riddle apenas estaba en casa e incluso algunas noches ni siquiera durmió con Ginny. Ella comprendió que sus turbios asuntos le mantenían demasiado ocupado, entonces ¿qué sentido tenía haberla invitado a pasar las vacaciones con él?, se preguntaba ella una y otra vez. Posiblemente para tenerla controlada… o para mantenerla a salvo.

Ginny de pronto se sintió demasiado joven e inexperta, ella era una pieza clave para los planes de unos y de otros y francamente la asustaba que tiraran de los hilos sin que ella se percatase de que eso estaba ocurriendo.

El día de su regreso a Hogwarts estaba cada vez más cercano, la muchacha conocía ya lo suficiente a Voldemort como para darse cuenta de que últimamente algo importante mantenía muy ocupada su mente. Se mostraba más callado y tenso que de costumbre, alguna de las conversaciones que mantenía la pareja se reducía a un intercambio de monosílabos y algunos de los mortífagos habían acudido varias veces a la mansión Riddle con una frecuencia inusitada. Algo se estaba gestando en el seno de la organización de los mortífagos y Ginny poseía suficientes datos como para saber que los planes del Señor Tenebroso se centrarían en su colegio y en el anciano director. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Draco y Voldemort tramaban, la peliroja esperaba que nadie resultara herido. En realidad para ella seguía siendo muy difícil asimilar que su amante era la persona responsable de la guerra en la comunidad mágica, y que además era culpable de innumerables muertes, torturas, desapariciones y otro tipo de calamidades... Preferia no pensar en eso, únicamente se dedicaba a disfrutar de las sensaciones que Riddle despertaba en ella.

La última noche que pasaría con Riddle fué un tanto extraña, no hubo emotivas despedidas ni nada por el estilo. Ella se hallaba en el salón, recostada plácidamente sobre su sillón preferido y sosteniendo un libro muy bien encuadernado. Sería ya el tercero que tomaba prestado de la biblioteca de la Mansión Riddle durante su estancia esas vacaciones. Acompañada de las tibias lenguas de fuego que brotaban de la chimenea y del melodioso tic-tac del reloj de pared, Ginny se sumió en el mundo de fantasía que la brindan los libros. Voldemort estaba cómodamente sentado a su lado, su jóven rostro tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Ginevra... -la llamó Riddle.

Ginny salió de sus ensoñaciones y girando lentamente la cabeza hacia el Señor Tenebroso respondio:

-¿Si?

-Es hora de cenar, es tu última noche aquí de modo que ordenaré que preparen algo especial -afirmó Riddle.

-Ahh... bien, de acuerdo -dijo Ginny con la voz un tanto apagada.

-¿Qué te acurre? -preguntó el acercándose a la muchacha.

-Nada, es una tontería... -respondió Ginny tiñendo ligeramente cada palabra con una nota triste- Bueno, verás, es que recuerdo que en mi casa las cenas de despedida las organizamos entre todos, ayudando a nuestra madre a cocinar, preparando la decoracion y todo eso...

-Pues si estas dispuesta, podemos solucionar ese pequeño detalle -sugirió Voldemort.

Esas palabras sacaron a Ginny de la lectura, apartó su libro y con expresión excéptica pregunto:

-¿De verdad estás sugieriendo que nosotros mismos preparemos la cena?

-Pero tengo que decir que nunca me sentí atraído por los conjuros domésticos, de modo que... -dijo Riddle.

-Ah, no importa, yo tampoco -interrumpió Ginny contenta- pero nos las apañaremos.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, que era como el resto de la casa, es decir, espléndida y muy amplia.

-Podríamos empezar por preparar la masa para las tartaletas -sugirió Ginny con entusiasmo- luego nos encargaremos de la sopa de cebolla y del asado... El pastel de chocolate será más complicado pero aún así...

Mientras iba pensando en voz alta, sacaba cacharros y útiles de cocina de unos y otros aparadores. Cazuelas, platos, cuchillos, un rodillo, vasos...

-Veamos -miró a Riddle que no parecía tan convencido como Ginny de que aquello fuera a ir como la seda- ¿porqué no me traes...? mmmm... a ver...si... Necesitaremos, huevos, harina, leche, sal, cebollas, un pollo, pan, chocolate... No eso para el final...

Riddle casi se fué un poco aliviado a por lo que Ginny había pedido, el hecho de haber estado sola y sin nada que hacer durante una semana, hacía que se tomara esa tarea con una efusividad y un entusiasmo desconcertantes. Cuando regresó, hacía levitar con la varita todo lo que Ginny dijo que iba a necesitar, lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Ginny comenzó mezclando huevos, harina y leche en un gran bowl, sin embargo esa masa no tenía la consistencia que debería porque al amasarla con el rodillo, se expandió y no dio signo alguno de compatación. Miró a Riddle y dijo:

-No lo entiendo, si lo he hecho prácticamente como mi madre...

-Igual deberías probar con otra cosa -sugirió Riddle y tososió en un claro intento de conterer la risa.

-Igual deberías probar a ayudar -rebatió Ginevra- Venga, prueba a... a cortar cebollas, en tiras finas.

Ridlle movió su varita pero...

-¡No! Con magia no tiene gracia...

-No tiene gracia de ninguna manera... -murmuró Riddle cogiendo un cuchillo, aunque Ginny no lo escuchó.

Ginny por su parte intentaba preparar el pollo para el asado, pero estaba empezando a fracasar de la misma manera que con las tartaletas.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo... -murmuró ella confundida- En teoría esto era fácil...

-En teoría tu sabías lo que hacías -vovió a murmurar Riddle pero esta vez ella si lo escuchó.

-Muy bien -dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarras- Entonces dejemos al mago más grande de todos los tiempos lidiar con la cena, supongo que eso no será problema ¿no?

-Yo ya dije que esto no se me daba bien, Ginnevra -contestó él- pero no me negarás que por lo menos estoy haciendo más avances que tú.

Esto último lo dijo casi riendose y señalando el montoncito de cebolla perfectamente cortada en tiras tan iguales, que parecían casi medidas al milímetro. Claro, pensó Ginny, seguramente también era un genio en pociones y eso de cortar los ingredienes no lo había olvidado. Eso no la hizo sentir mejor, Riddle tenía razón, ella era un desastre en la cocina mientras que él, al menos, hacía a la perfección lo que Ginny le había pedido. Respiró hondo, se calmó un poco y dijo:

-Bueno, tendré que ponerme con el postre de chocolate y luego...

-Si, a este paso me parece que nuestra cena consistirá sólo en eso -dijo Riddle conteniendo la risa de nuevo- aunque visto lo visto hasta ahora, apostaría por que esta noche ayunamos -añadió y esta vez ya si que no logró conterer una carcajada.

Ginny, enfada y frustrada, cogió un huevo y sin pensar un instante en lo que hacía se lo estampó a Riddle en la coronilla. Voldemort que no se lo esperaba, notó como el líquido viscoso descendía por su cabeza y acto seguido movió su varita y todos los huevos fueron volando en dirección hacia Ginny, que intentaba escabullirse como podía mientras gritaba:

-¡Con varita no se vale!

-Como quieras -dijo Riddle tranquilamente- mientras cogia un puñado de harina y se lo arrojaba a Ginny.

Ella por su parte también le arrojaba toda la comida que podía y con precisión certera, no por nada era la mejor cazadora de Griffindor. Además se había atrincherado detras de la volcada mesa mientras su objetivo levantaba también una barricada con unas sillas. Mientas se lanzaban comida, decían alguna frase como: "¿No decías que no cenaríamos nada? Pues aquí tienes huevos revueltos" o bien "No me extraña que Griffindor no ganara la copa de Quiddich este año, con cazadores con esa puntería... Y se supone que eres la mejor ¿No? JAJAJAJAJA ".

Ella se levantó corriendo y le arrojó una botella de leche y Riddle al intentar detenerla resbaló y con el Ginny y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de Voldemort. Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reir. El aspecto que ofrecían era cuando menos, cómico: cubiertos de migas de pan, huevo, agua, harina y demás.. por todas las partes del cuerpo. Eso no evitó que Ginny uniera sus labios a los de Riddle y ambos se besaran con pasión, Voldemort cambió de postura dejando a Ginny bajo su cuerpo, volvió a besarla retierando el pelo rojo de la muchacha de su cara, ella sujetó con fuerza la nuca de Voldemort pringándose aún más las manos con los restos del primer huevo que ella había estrellado en su cabeza. Él, se levanto, tendió una mano a Ginny y dijo:

-¿Qué te parece un baño?

Por supuesto ella aceptó encantada. Riddle amplió la bañera mediante magia y comenzó a desabrochar su camiseta, pero la mano de Ginny lo detuvo y ella misma continúo el trabajo, lentamente, botón por botón, se deshizo de esa prenda de vestir, Riddle la imitó y se ocupó del jersey de Ginny y ambos fueron desnudándose en silencio y con calma, mientras de dedicaban profundas miradas. Riddle fué el primero en tumbarse en la bañera llena de agua y Ginny se colocó tumbada con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Tom, mientas el vertía agua espumosa sobre su cabeza.

-Ha sido divertido -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Extrañamente divertido -confirmó Voldmort.

Ginny pensó que para él, divertirse con algo tan trivial como una guerra de comida, si debería ser extraño. Sin embargo para ella fué como si no hubiera salido de La Madriguera y se estuviera peleando con Fred, George, Ron y los demás. Riddle la estaba pasando una esponja por la espalda suave y sensualmente, ella se impacientó y se giró para besarle, Voldemort no opuso resistencia pero cuando ella intensificó ese beso, dijo:

-Ginevra, tranquila, lo bueno se hace esperar.

Dió un pequeño bufido en forma de protesta, pero pensándolo mejor, esa era su última noche con Riddle y debía ser especial. Cuando creyeron que estaban completamente limpios, salieron de la bañera, se secaron se pusieron algo de ropa comoda.

-Necesitaremos que nos prepare esa cena ese elfo doméstico -afirmó Riddle.

-Y de paso que limpie la cocina, porque ahora mismo parece una zona de conflicto -sugirió Ginny.

Ellos compartieron algunos besos más en el dormitorio, tumbados plácidamente sobre la cama. Cenaron ambos tranquilamente, aunque con cierta impaciencia, pues Ginny aún notaba en su cuello el ardor de los besos de Voldemort y deseaba más. Riddle también parecía compartir ese pensamiento con Ginny pues se levantó y, dirigiendo una misteriosa sonrisa a la chica, salió del salón. Ella inmediatamente se puso en pié y llegó al dormitorio y se echo los brazos sobre el cuello de Voldemort con efusividad mientras le besaba. Para desesperación de Ginny, él permanecía demasiado tranquilo, era como su quiesiera apagar el fuego interior de Ginny con el halo de hielo que siempre le rodeaba.

Riddle tomó a Ginny por la cintura con un brazo y la tumbó sobre la cama, besándola y retirando la ropa del cuerpo de la muchacha. Ginny se dejó llevar, estaba ardiendo de deseo pero su corazón también palpitaba velozmente por Riddle. Los dos yacían desnudos sobre el colchón, las manos de ambos recorrían firme y tranquilamente el cuerpo del otro mientras se besaban; Ginny estaba tan embraigada de todas esas caricias que a penas percibió cuando Riddle dió el paso definitivo.

Fue una noche de placer y de emociones para Ginny, durande el acto, apenas de habían dirigido la palabra pero sus cuerpos ya se habían expresado por ellos. Se durmió tranquilamente aunque tuvo un extraño sueño: Snape, iba de regreso a Hogwarts con ella, pero llevaba un raro gorrito de Papá Noel en la cabeza, se burlaba de las vacaciones de Ginny y convirtió el baúl de la muchacha en un sapo como Trevor, pero de mayor tamaño, que la perseguía croando agresivamente mientras Snape reía con fuerza, luego Ginny vió horrorizada como Nagini se echaba encima del sapo, y así se engulló de un bocado todas sus pertenencias.

Despertó al día siguiente, pero encontró la cama vacía. Fué a tomar un baño rápido y preparó su equipaje. Su desayuno estaba en el salón, y tomó lo que su estómago la permitió, pues estaba un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de regresar a su colegio; por supuesto que tenía ganas de regresar pero también sabía que ese año tendría muchos problemas a los que enfrentarse así que no la hubiera importado alargar un poco más esas vacaciones. Esperaba a Tom llegase para efectuar su translado hasta Hogsmade, después Snape se encargaría del resto.

Efectivamente Tom Riddle jóven, se apareció con Ginny en la casa de los gritos. Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, Voldemort tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y dijo:

-Ginevra, recuerda, ocúpate sólo de tus asuntos y no hagas ninguna tontería valiente.

-De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer... -respondió ella alicaída.

-Ginnevra -dijo Riddle con un tono severo- hablo en serio.

-Vale, lo capto -contestó Ginny con voz más firme, aunque su cabeza seguía bastante alicaída al respecto.

Sin previo aviso Riddle la besó, ella respondió también. Fué un beso bastante suave y cálido. Y antes de que Ginny pudiera tocar la espalda de Voldemort, este se desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos la fea cara de Snape entró en escena. La sonrisa tonta que es beso de Riddle la había producido, se desvaneció de la cara de la muchacha y fué suplantada por una mueca de disgusto.

-Venga Weasley, no quiero desperdiciar con usted mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario -recitó Snape haciendo desaparecer el baúl de Ginny.

-El sentimiento es mutuo -contestó Ginny.

-Pues no lo parece. ¿A qué espera? Sujétese a mi brazo. Ya -ordenó Snape.

Ginny lo hizo y ambos se aparecieron a la entrada de Hogwarts, Ginny fué conducida hacia el castillo y una vez dentro, se encaminó hacia su torre. Casi todo el castillo estaba vacío, y ella lo agradeció porque se suponía que había estado en la enfermería y no tenía muchas ganas de contestar a preguntas sobre su estado de salud. Al llegar a su dormitorio, encontró que su baúl ya estaba allí, asi que lo primero que hizo fué deshacerlo, al menos eso mantendría su mente ocupada. Al ir retirando libros de hechizos, ropa, plumas y demás se dió cuenta de había un objeto extraño entre sus pertenencias que ella no había dejado allí. Era un paquete cuadrado y envuelto en papel de color plata. Llena de curiosidad, tomó el paquete con intención de abrirle pero justo en ese momento, cayó sobre la colcha de su cama de dosel una preciosa pluma dorada y roja junto con una nota que decía: "Helado de manteca de cacahuete".

Ginny soltó el paquete y cogió la nota de Dumbledore.

Vaya, otra vez el viejo cotilla -pensó ella mientras se encaminaba hacia el despacho del director.

Suponía que querría preguntarla por las vacaciones y no se equivocó. Lo más divertido de aquella reunión fué la cara que puso Dumbledore cuando Ginny le relató con todo detalle los sucesos ocurridos en la cocina de la mansión Riddle. Lo menos gracioso y más impactante para ella fué escuchar la segunda versión de la historia de Riddle. Por lo visto su madre engañó a su padre con un potente filtro de amor durante largo tiempo, un detalle que Voldemort desconocía... Se preguntó que cuál de las dos versiones sería la verdadera, pero optó por creer al director, ya que este conocía ciertos detalles que Riddle ignoraba y que corroboraban la historia del director. Cuando Ginny terminó su charla con Dumbledore, creía que había sacado algo productivo del encuentro, sin embargo no sabía si encontraría el valor necesario para contarle a Voldemort que su madre no era tan santa y que su padre no era tan cabrón.

A medida que transcurría la mañana, fueron llegando más alumnos de Hogwarts, listos para comenzar un nuevo trimestre.

Fin del capítulo.

Dejad reviews porfa.


	22. Una tercera persona

_Respuestas a los reviews anónimos (las personas que se logearon ya recibieron su respuesta):_

_-lauri malfoy: Gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber que te sigues pasando por el fic._

Capítulo 22: Una tercera persona

Esa noche, Ginny se tumbó sobre su cama con dosel pensativa. Había respondido con paciencia y cautela a las preguntas que sus compañeros en general y el trío dorado en particular la habían formulado. Ella no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero la pareció excesivo la preocupación que mostraban todos respecto a su estado de salud. Claro que Ginny no podía reprochárselo; ese año el ambiente en Hogwats estaba enrarecido, los alumnos, incluso aquellos que nunca antes habían leído un periódico en su vida, recibían religiosamente El Profeta cada mañana, y ojeaban las páginas temerosos de encontrar el nombre de algún familiar o amigo en las páginas de sucesos, o peor aún, en las necrológicas. Los estudiantes estaban nerviosos y recelosos ante cualquier incidio. En otros tiempos más felices, un petardo en los pasillo siempre era motivo de risas, mientras que ahora era motivo de alarma. La actitud que mostraban los profesores tampoco era muy tranquilizadora, a menudo hablaban entre ellos en susurros y en ocasiones se preocupaban excesibamente por la seguridad de los alumnos. Y la advertencia que el director había hecho al principio del curso tampoco era muy halagüeña.

Las jornadas iban trancurriendo en esa tensa normalidad, Ginny apenas albergaba esperanzas de volver a ver a Riddle, ya que las excursiones a Hogsmade habían sido suprimidas debido al incidente de Katy Bell y el collar de ópalos. Snape tampoco había dado señales que tu tuviera alguna noticia para ella, pero durante las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se le notaba más irascible que de costembre, algo no iba bien, pensaba Ginny constantemente. Entre tanto, Harry seguía empeñado en vigilar a Malfoy y en un principio Ginny decidió hacer caso a Voldemort y se mantuvo al margen, pero la curiosidad de la muchacha aumentaba a medida que los días iban pasando. Pero para su total consternación, había tenído el mismo éxito que Harry en su intento de averiguar en que andaba metido Malfoy, o sea fracaso total. La Sala de los Menesteres se cerraba para ella cuando el Slytherin estaba dentro.

Las vacaciones de pascua se iban acercando, y por fin, su profesor favorito, la llamó después de una clase. Ella se encaminó hacía el escritorio de Snape y se colocó frente a él, esperando.

-Weasley, esta noche, en el vestíbulo a las dos de la madrugada. LLeve la capa invisible de su amiguito Potter - djo Snape pronunciando despectivamente las dos últimas palabras de la frase.

-Pero profesor, deambular por la noche por el pasillo está prohido si me pillan yo... -comenzó Ginny.

-No esta prohibido si va acompañada de un profesor, en cualquier caso, para estar mas seguros y evitar preguntas incómodas e inoportunas, recuerdo haberla pedido llevar esa capa invisible que se que existe y que Potter tiene en su poder -aclaró Snape.

-De acuerdo, profesor, ¿pero dónde vamos? -preguntó Ginny.

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere verla, me encargaré de sacarla del castillo -contestó Snape.

-Entendio -dijo Ginny y con gran esfuerzo añadió- Gracias, profesor.

-No sea tonta, no lo hago por usted. Son órdenes del Señor Tenebroso -respondió el otro con desprecio.

Ginny salió de allí, no esperaba que el murciélago fuese amable, pero podría haberla tratado con un poco mas de ... respeto. Un momento, pensó de pronto ella, ¿Estaba pidiendo que Snape respetara a un alumno, a un Griffindor, a un Weasley? De pronto se rió interiormente de sus propios pensamientos. No, definitivamente el sol dejaría de girar antes de que ocurriera semejante cosa.

Al terminar las clases y llegar a su sala común, pedió prestada de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, el cual se la dejó no antes de preguntar que para qué la necesitaba. Ella respondió que se había dejado los deberes de transformaciones en la biblioteca y quería recuperarlos.

A las dos en punto de la noche, Ginny se hallaba en el vestíbulo y Snape también, entonces obsevó que el profesor se encaminba por las puertas de castillo hacia los terrenos del colegio y decidió seguirle. Una vez fuera, ella dijo en voz baja:

-Profesor, estoy aqui.

-Ya lo sé Weasly, no creo que soy tan idiota como la clase de gente por la que habitualmente está rodeada -afirmó Snape.

Ginny por su parte pensó: no, no eres tan idiota como ellos, eres mucho más.

Cuando llegaron a la gran verja que separaba Hogwarts del resto del mundo, Snape la abrió y dijo:

-Salga ya, Weasley. La espero aquí dentro de dos horas. Y deme esa capa.

Ginny dudó, la capa era de Harry, y no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de chico que sobrevivió si llegara a enterarse de que Snape había tenído en su poder ese preciado tesoro aunque fuera por breves momentos.

-Ordenes del director. Entrégueme la capa YA -apremió Snape.

Con que órdenes del director... No podía negarse, de modo que, con pesar, le tendió a Snape la capa de invisiblidad.

Acto seguido él se dió la vuelta y cerró la verja, dejando tras de sí a Ginny desamparada en medio de esa espesa oscuridad. Gracias a Merlín, no estuvo sola mucho tiempo sumida en ese atenazador silencio, porque muy pronto a sus espaldas percibió una presencia. Había pasado varios meses sin tener noticias suyas, pero eso no había apagado en absoluto los sentimientos que Riddle había despertado en ella meses atrás. Algunas noches había meditado largamente en su cama sobre el paradero Voldmort, si le había ocurrido algo, qué estaba tramando y también se había sorprendido a sí misma preguntándose si se habría olvidado de ella.

-Ginnevra -dijo él únicamente.

Ella reconoció la voz, no era muy fría ni aguda, de modo que al darse la vuelta, sabía a ciencia cierta que Tom Riddle estaba detras de ella, en la forma de un chico jóven. Era curioso, en aquellos momentos parecian simplemente dos jóvenes enamorados viendose a escondidas en mitad de la noche para vivir juntos una relación de amor prohibida. Ella se giró y dijo:

-Tom.

Y casi inmediatamente ambos se fundieron en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Sin decirse la palabra, unieron sus manos y desaparecieron. Al reaparecer, otra vez el mar volvía a ser testigo de esos furtivos encuentros. Para ella era una situación extraña, tantos meses de espera y tantas preguntas en su cabeza y tantas emociones juntas y sin embargo entendió que sin palabras le estaba diciendo cuánto le había echado de menos; que simplemente su presencia era más que suficiente para que ella estuviera de nuevo feliz. Aunque hacía semanas que ardía en deseos de besarle, ahora eso la parecía un acto superfluo.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas mientas paseaban, fué Ginny la que rompió ese maravilloso silencio:

- Ya comenzaba a pensar que no volvería a verte hasta finalizar el curso.

Riddle sólo la miró y sonrió. Ella continúo hablando:

-No sé, puede que a tí te de igual, pero yo no llevo bien esto de esperar semanas y semanas tranquilamente esperando notcias tuyas, tampoco llevo muy bien eso de no verte durante tanto tiempo, te he echado de menos ¿sabes? puede que tu a mi no pero...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Riddle se giró, tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la besó. Al principio fue un beso brusco, pero poco a poco, fué perdiendo intensidad pero ganando emotividad. Los labios de Riddle se unian con los de Ginny como una caricia suave, mientas la mano de Voldemort se deslizaba lentamente por el cuello de la muchacha arrancándola pequeños suspiros. El susurró en la oreja de Ginny:

-¿A tí te parece que no he echado de menos?

Ella no supo que contestar. A juzgar por ese beso, parecía que él también había deseado ese momento tanto como ella.

-No... -dijo ella con voz debil aún impresionda.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena y Ginny, aún sabiendo que rompería la magia del momento, decidió abordar el tema que tenía en mente:

-Tom... tengo que comentarte algo... pero por favor, no te subas por las paredes.

-¿De qué se trarta ahora Ginevra? -preguntó el cambiando la actitud.

-Es... es... es ... bueno, es sobre tu madre -dijo cautelosamente.

Él la miró interrongante y endureció el gesto.

-Bueno, después de lo que me contaste, ya sabes... Pues averigué un poco... -balbuceó Ginny pero antes la mirada inquisitoria de Riddle se derrumbó- Está bien, tu historia me intrigó y me fascinó tanto que le pregunté a Dumbledore si sabía algo sobre tus orígenes y aunque mi petición le pareció extraña, esto fue lo que me contó...

La llevó menos de cinco minutos explicar a Voldemort su verdadera historia: los malos tratos que su abuelo infligia a su madre, el filtro de amor que tomó Tom Riddle Sénior, el abandono a madre e hijo cuando la poción dejo de ser subministrada... Voldemort parecía pensativo y finalmente dijo con voz áspera:

-No me lo creo.

-¿No te lo crees o no te lo quieres creer? -aventuró muy tímidamente Ginny.

Riddle la miró a los ojos y dijo con voz grave:

-No lo sé, Ginevra. De todas formas no tienes derecho a indagar sobre mi vida ni sobre mi infancia a mis espaldas.

Ginny ya se esperaba algo así y tenía la respuesta preparada:

-No se si tengo o no derecho, pero tu también me importas a mí y creo que te mereces saber la verdad sobre este tema. A veces la verdad puede resultar tan dolorosa que preferimos no aceptarla, o hacer como que nunca la hemos escuchado. Según Herm... , una compañera mía bastante inteligente, esta afirmación cobra pleno sentido si leemos atentamente la tragedia griega de Edipo Rey. De modo que aquí tienes la verdad, sólo tu puedes decidir que hacer con ella.

Permanecieron en silencio otro rato, y cuando Ginny no lo aguanto más, se acercó a Riddle y lo besó. Se sintió muy aliviada al notar que él la devolvía el beso, en principio fue un beso frío pero, como ocurrió en muchas ocasiones, se fué intensificando por parte de ambos.

-Ah y por cierto, no me he metido en lios -dijo Ginny cortando el beso y soltando ese comentario para eliminar del todo la tensión.

-Eso esta muy bien -dijo Riddle y se acercó a Ginny para besarla de nuevo tomando a la muchacha por la nuca con una mano para hacer el beso profundo. Ella por su parte abrazó a Riddle y de nuevo se abandonó al mar de sensaciones. Riddle, con parsimonia, tendió a Ginny sobre la arena y se colocó a su lado, uno frente al otro, se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo unieron sus labios, Voldemort trazaba con dos dedos el contorno del rostro de la muchacha y entonces Ginny hizo lo mismo. La mano de Voldemort descendió por su cuello y se deslizó por su brazo para acabar entrelazandose con la mano de Ginny. Ella suspiró mientras su corazón latía velozmente, se arrimó a él más, sus cuerpos se tocaban y sin embargo parecían tener suficiente con esa cercania y ese intercambio de besos y caricias.

Riddle inesperadamente se colocó encima de Ginny, pero siguió besándola suavemente. Y como hizo en otra ocasión tomó entre sus manos las muñecas de la muchacha y las colocó por encima de la cabeza de Ginny, pero aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre estas y simplemente entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Eso no era ni mucho menos parecido a lo ocurrido en el suelo de la mansión Riddle. En aquella ocasión Voldemorto tomó a Ginny de esa forma en un acto de posesión consentida que, hay que decirlo, a ella la pareció bastante exictante. NO, eso no era igual, no había manifestación de poder o superioridad por parte de Voldemort, ero era un gesto de unión y complicidad. Y Ginny se sintió tan emocionada que tuvo que luchar para que una lágrima revelde no se escapara de sus ojos.

Pero el momentazo no les duró mucho, pues el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y de nuevo debía volver a Hogwarts como bien la recordó Riddle aún estando encima de ella:

-Ginny, tenemos que vover.

-Joder -se la escapó a ella- ¿Ahora? -preguntó fastidiada.

-Si, ahora -contestó Voldemort ayudándola a levantarse.

Ella dió un pequeño bufido en señal de protesta pero cayo en la cuenta de algo:

-Me has llamado Ginny.

-Si, y creeme, me gusta más Ginnevra pero Ginny es más... -dijo Riddle.

-¿cercano? -lo ayudó ella.

-Si, cercano -confirmó él.

Se aparecieron en la verja de Hogwarts y despues de una breve despedida, Ginny se quedó sola de nuevo esperando a Snape, el cual no tardo en aparecer y conducir a Ginny, que llevaba de nuevo la capa invsible puesta, a la sala común de Griffinfor.

Una vez atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la muchacha vió, que para su desgracia, el trio dorado estaba apoltranado frente a la chimenea seguramente urdiendo algunas de sus intrigas.

-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Has visto la hora que és? -preguntó Ron enfadado.

-¡Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti! -exclamó Hermione exaltada- ¡Ya ibamos a avisar a la pofesora McGonagall para informarla de que habías desaparecido!

-Si, y si lo hubieramos hecho, ahora estarías en un lío, si no fuera porque Harry ... -se interrumpió Ron.

-¿Porque Harry qué? -preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Por que Harry nada -dijo éste tocándose la frente y lanzando a Ron una mirada cargada de reproche.

Ginny ya había visto antes esos síntomas, cuando Harry se frotaba la frente es porque de alguna forma le dolía la cicatriz y eso significaba que podía haber tenído alguna percepción del estado de ánimo de Voldemort, o peor aún, una visión... Y lo que Harry hubiera visto o percibido tenía que ser muy reciente, de lo contrario no estarían en la sala común a las cuatro y pico de la mañana los tres juntitos, el problema era que que esa noche Voldemort sólo había estado con ella...

-Es por la cicatriz ¿verdad?, ¿Harry que has visto? -preguntó ella bastante alarmada.

-No he visto nada, he percibido su estado de ánimo -comentó Harry a la pelirroja.

-Pero Harry, se supone que ahora Voldemort ulitiliza la ocluamancia contra ti ¿cómo es posible entonces que percibas de nuevo esas cosas? -razonó Hermione.

-NO LO SE -respondió Harry alterado -Creo que es porque pierde el control... pero realmente no tendo ni idea.

-Bueno Harry, el otro año ya te pasaba esto mismo, asi que no es nuevo para tí -aportó Ginny algo más aliviada al saber que Harry no los había estado observando en esa playa.

-Si lo es porque antes sólo percibia cuando estaba contento o furioso... pero lo de hoy ha sido extraño... Es como cuando... -Harry enrojeció un poco y dejó de hablar- Da igual, mañana hablaré con Dumbledore y todo listo.

Dicho esto, Harry recuperó su capa y se fué con Ron a al dormitorio de los chicos, y Ginny mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio con Hermione, aprovecho para preguntar:

-¿Entonces? Si no era odio y alegría... ¿qué a percibido Harry?

Hermione la miró y dudó antes de responder pero al final contestó:

-Pues dice que en la mente de Voldemort se sintió como cuando miraba el otro año a Cho... Pero que era un sentimiento externo nada que ver con los suyos... Se sintió así porque Voldmort se sentía así y eso le ha confundido.

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, o sea que Harry seguramente estaba percibiendo todo lo que Riddle sentía por ella... Joder, pensó, no si al final Harry sabrá mejor que yo lo que Voldemort siente por mí... Y con ese pensamiento inquietante, se quedó dormida.

Fin del capítulo.


	23. El regalo

Harry Potter no me pertence, es una historia de Rowling. Yo sólo escribo fics para pasar el rato y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Por enésima vez me disculpo por la tardanza. No me gustaría dejar el fic a medias y aunque sea lentamente, iré acualizando hasta terminar la historia, que ya está escrita en mi cabeza... pero no en mi PC. Siento tardar tanto, espero que para el próximo capítulo no me demore tanto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Esta vez no los contesté, pero gracias por seguir pasandoos por aquí. Un saludos a todxs.**

Capítulo 23: El regalo.

Todo aquello era una locura, pensaba Ginny constantemente. Una puñetera locura. Para empezar, mantenía una relación con Voldemort, ¡con Voldemort nada más y nada menos!; Harry no tenía una cicatriz en la frente, eso más bien parecía una antena que lo conectaba en plan banda ancha a la mente de Tom; Dumbledore, que parecía saberlo todo, estaba a la suya manejando a cuanta persona viva o fantasma pululara a su alrededor con la intención de llevar a cabo planes que sólo el comprendía; Malfoy haciendo de Quijote, luchando contra los molinos, porque debía conseguir lo que ni Grindelwall ni Voldemort consguieron en su momento y Snape... Snape espiando a Malfoy, infiltrado en los mortífagos y acatando con estoica paciencia las órdenes del Director. Y es que los problemas que tenían todas estas personas, estaban de alguna manera convirtiéndose también en los problemas de Ginny; casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, muchos frentes se habían abierto a su alrededor y la resultaba imposible controlarlos todos. De hecho, la muchacha llegó a pensar que o todos se relajaban un poco, o ella terminaría explotando.

Ultimamente la chica tenía los nervios a flor de para menos. Cada noche, cuándo se metía bajo las sábanas de su cama de dosel, hacía un análisis de la situación y poco o nada sacaba en claro, salvo quizá, agobiarse más con el tema, o mejor dicho, con los temas. Pero también cada noche se acordaba de Tom, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus recuerdos con él afloraran de tal manera que conseguían que su corazón latiera más deprisa y su temperatura corporal aumentara. Si, quería a Tom Riddle con locura. Pero el, parecía haberle tomado gusto a aquello de no dar señales de vida. Lo cual era otra fuente de preocupación contínua para ella.

Lo que en realidad necesitaba era salir de allí, de Hogwats, y, de la mano de Tom, caminar por esa playa sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, olvidar la guerra, dejar el combate, vivir junto a el donde fuera, pero lejos de allí. No obstante, sabía que eso no podía ser. Tom no se rendiría así sin más, Dumbledore menos aún. Y ella, después de las palabras del Director...humanizar a Voldemort había dicho, recordó Ginny... se sentía moralmente obligada a intentarlo para detener aquella guerra fraticida tan demencial. Evitar más muertes y sufrimiento. Por supuesto que ella estaría mejor si se mantuviera al margen total y absolutamente... pero no podía. Dumbledore precisamente supo las fibras sensibles que debía tocar para que ella interviniera, y sabía que el sentido de lo correcto que tenía la jóven Griffindor no permitiría que permaneciera impasible y el Director de Hogwarts supo despertar ese sentido. Voldemort por el contrario la conminava a estarse quietecita. Y no le hizo ni puñetero caso. Y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo profundamente porque, de repente, la situación se la presentaba mucho más complicada de lo que parecía a priori.

Ella no sabía si Voldemort se habría tomado la molestia de indagar un poco sobre lo que el desconocía de su familia. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, Ginny no estaba segura de que eso puediera cambiar en algo las cosas.

Una mañana de tantas, se sentó en el Gran Comedor junto a Ron, Hermione y Harry. La mesa estaba repleta de tostadas, zumos, bacon y todo tipo de alimentos aptos para un buen desayuno.

-Hola chicos -saludo ella, como hacía habitualmente.

-Hola -la respondió Hermione vagamente. Harry por su parte la dedicó una seca sacudida de cabeza y su hermano ni se molestó en hacerse notar.

Ginny los miró atentamente, no era propio que aquellos tres actuaran de esa forma, ni siquiera se habían dignado a darle los buenos días en condiciones. Además vió algo casi insólito para tratarse de Ron: tenía su plato vacío. Y un gesto enfurruñado. La mirada de Harry estaba perdida en algún punto en concreto de la mesa y parecía más dura que de constumbre. Hermione por su parte, bebía de su copa el zumo de calabaza en silencio y con la cabeza semi gacha. Como si estuviera avergonzada por algo, percibió Ginny.

-Emmm... Harry... -le llamó tímidamente Ginny- ¿estais así por lo de anoche? ¿ha ocurrido algo más?

-Eso pregúntaselo a ella -saltó bruscamente Ron, quien miró directamente a Hermione y se levantó de la mesa de mala uva y sin decir una palabra mas.

-¿Harry? -volvió a preguntar Ginny.

-Yo... Ella... -garraspeó el chico que sobrevivió, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió Hermione- ... Nada Ginny, no ha ocurrido nada importante, no te preocupes.

Pero había ocurrido algo, Ginny no era tonta y lo intuía. Y por lo que estaba dando a entender la situación... podía imaginarse lo que había sucedido. Eso sería un duro golpe para Ron, sin duda.

-Hermione... -dijo Ginny mirándola fijamente- ¿tu y Harry...?

-No Ginny. Disculpa, tengo clase -acto seguido, su amiga también salió por patas del Gran Comedor.

-Harry, ¿que está pasando contigo y con Hermione? -quiso saber de una vez por todas la muchacha.

-¡Nada! -respondió este con los ojos como platos- Bueno, con Hermione... uff... -suspiró fuertemente Harry-... será mejor que lo hables con ella.

Dicho esto, se levantó y desertó del interrogatorio el último miembro del trío dorado. Ginny se había quedado sola desayunando e impactada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo curioso es que no sintió ni una pizca de celos cuando parecía obvio que Harry y Hermione eran algo más que amigos.

Al finalizar el día, Ginny subió hacia su cuarto, quería hablar con su amiga pero no la encontró en la biblioteca ni en la torre Grinffindor, de modo que decidió esperarla. Fué a buscar uno de sus libros a su baúl, y tuvo que revolver entre sus cosas porque aquello era un puro desorden. Bueno, aporvecharía para reorganizar sus cosas. Con calma fué extendiendo todas sus pertenecias sobre la cama de dosel, sin duda llevaba consigo muchas cosas inútiles a Hogwarts, como esos naipes explosivos que nunca utilizaba o las plumas rotas que quedaban en el fondo un año, y otro, y otro...

La sopresa se la llevó al toparse de nuevo con un paquete plateado que ya había visto antes, si no recordaba mal, justo después de Navidad lo había visto entre sus pertencias pero la urgente llamada de Dumbledore hizo que ella arrojase de nuevo sin más el misterioso regalo al baul. No quería conjeturar antes de tiempo, pero tenía una ligera idea sobre su procedencia. Desgarró con nerviosismo el papel de plata y un pergamino doblado se precipitó sobre su cama, ella leyó rápidamente la misiva:

_Ginevra,_

_Este es mi regalo para tí. No puedo decirte lo valioso que es, sólo te diré que es extremadamente importante para mí. Conservalo siempre._

Estaba segura, era un regalo de Tom. Aunque la nota no iba firmada por nadie, ella lo sabía, muy pocas personas la llamaban Ginevra y por otra parte, es cierto que había pasado las vaciones con Riddle y no la había hecho ningún regalo por Navidad, en realidad ella tampoco lo había esperado y por eso ni se molestó tampoco en comprarle nada. Además... ¿que se le regalaba a un mago tenebroso? ¿Una máscara nueva? ¿Una túnica negra de gala? Rió interiormente al pensar en Voldemort vistiendo una de esas túnicas tan glamurosas como las que lucía Malfoy.

Abrió ansiosa la misteriosa cajita de color verde y abrió los ojos al máximo al comprobar que en su interior, resposaba un anillo enorme y ostentoso... mmm, precioso, lo que se dice precioso no es, pensó Ginny. Ni siquiera era bonito. Era un auténtico mazacote de oro con una fea piedra negra engastada, bueno, más bien parecía incrustada y... ¿rota? Ginny se acercó mejor y vió que no es que la piedra estuviera rota, sino que el grabado era tan tosco, que se componía de un par de rayajos.

Joer... pensó ella, si soy capaz de salir y que me vean con esto puesto... es que quiero mucho a Tom.

Levantó el anillo y curiosamente no la parció tan pesado como aparentaba. Quizá no fuera ni siquiera de oro macizo... y un rincón de su mente protestó: encima de tener mal gusto para los regalos es un roñoso. Con algo de mal humor, cogió el anillo y se percató de que estaba sujeto a una fina cadena de plata que perfectamente podría llevar al cuello. Mejor. Así no tendría que ir enseñando eso por ahí...

Con un bufido se lo colgó del cuello, procurando taparlo bajo su ropa, no sin antes murmurar: "ya puede ser importate para tí, Tom..."

El funesto regalo la quitó las buenas intenciones que tenía de adecentar su baúl, de modo que volvió a tirarlo todo tal cual al interior y bajó a la sala común. Tenía intención de esperar a Hermione hasta que regresara, necesitaba hablar con ella, quería saber de primera mano que era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Se arrellanó en el sofá, delante de la chimenea. No tardararon en aparecer Harry y Ron, por separado. Pero ambos habían subido al dormitorio y parecía que llevaban prisa. No obstante, ellos no eran con quienes quería hablar.

Ginny estaba empezando a adormilarse en el sofá cuando el hueco del retrato se abrió de nuevo mostando la figura de Hermione. Se veía cansada y un poco triste. Y también parecia que tenía prisa.

-Hermione, te estaba buscando -la llamó tranquilamente Ginny.

-He estado paseando, cerca del lago -respondió ella en un apagado tono de voz.

-Bueno, ahora estas aquí. ¿Te importaría sentarte? Quiero hablar contigo -dijo suavemente Ginny.

-Ginny, verás, ha sido un día muy duro, quiero irme a la cama, si no te importa mañana... -se excusó Hermione.

-Venga Hermione, siéntate un momento conmigo -insistió Ginny- cuéntame que ocurre, y no me digas que nada. Ya he visto suficiente hoy como saber que _nada_ precisamente no pasa.

Con un suspiro resignado, su amiga se acercó junto a la chimenea y se sentó junto a Ginny. Ella esperó, pero al ver que Hermione no arrancaba a hablar, ella comenzó, eso sí, procuró ser bastante sutil.

-Hermione... ¿desde cuándo? -quiso saber ella.

-Bueno Ginny... yo... todo empezó como si nada, y al final la cosa se terminó liando y mira... así hemos terminado, juntos... parece ilógico pero es así -respondió ella.

-Suele pasar -musitó Ginny comprensiva. En realidad claro que comprendía eso de que las cosas en una relación comenzaran como si nada.

-¡Pero esto no está bien, Ginny! -protestó Hermione- Ron está sufriendo mucho, pero no es culpa mía, ¡el se enrollaba con Lavender delante de mis narices! Yo estaba dolida y poco a poco, le eché de mi corazón y ...

Empezó a sollozar. Ginny la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

-No es culpa tuya Hermione. No se puede controlar lo que uno siente, y si intentas hacerlo, negando la evidencia sólo te harás más daño. Y Ron algún día lo superará, además, tienes razón: el se baboseaba con Lavender Brown por todas partes... -argumentó Ginny.

-Gracias Ginny -dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas- Es sólo que... todo esto es tan dificil...

-¿Y como lo lleva Harry? -quiso saber Ginny.

-¿Harry? -Hermione respondió con sorpresa- ¿porque lo iba a llevar mal Harry? Bueno es normal que esté así con todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, han tenido sus diferencias...

-Normal, y también sería normal que después de esto no quieran ni verse, pero sería una pena que dejaran de hablarse -objetó Ginny.

-¿Ah sí? -repitió Hermione esta vez clarísimamente sorprendida.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? -preguntó Ginny desconcertada. No era normal que Hermione tomara esa actitud, que actuara como si no la importase la amistad entre Harry y su hermano.

No pudo seguir mucho más tiempo con sus cabilaciones porque Harry se presentó como un rayo en la sala común, mapa merodeador en mano y visiblemene alterado.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... -dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿porqué estas tan alterado? -preguntó Ginny preocupada- ¿es otra vez la cicatriz? ¿Has visto a Voldemort? -preguntó más alarmada.

En estas llegó Ron siguiendo a Harry, dirigió a Hermione una mirada de repulsión y miró ansiosamente al chico que sobrevivió, que a su vez giró la vista hacia las chicas dciendo con impaciencia:

-Tenemos que salir de la torre. Neville está avisando a Luna con las monedas encantadas. Ron, ve a por mi capa invisible y vosotras ¿teneis vuestas varitas?

-Si... -respondieron Hermione y Ginny medio atontadas aún sin entender nada.

-Pero... -empezó Ginny.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! -protestó enérgicamente Harry.

-¡Harry! -casi gritó Hermione- ¡Ginny y yo queremos saber que diablos está pasando!

El la miró fijamente y respondió con determinación y temor, señalando un punto en su mapa del merodeador:

-Malfoy está moviendo ficha en estos momentos.

Fin del capítulo.


	24. Entre sangre y luces

Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es de J.K. Rowling.

**Aviso: El fic, como ya sabeis, lleva capítulos desviándose de los libros. Este capítulo describe una batalla, ni tan dura como la batalla final de Harry Potter 7, ni tan light como la batalla entre la Órden del Fénix y los mortífagos en Harry Potter 6. Algunas cosas coinciden con la trama original, otras no. Perdonad la narración please, nunca escribí nada parecido a este capítulo y no se que tal me quedó. **

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por seguir leyendo este fic. Saludos.

Capítulo 24: Entre sangre y luces.

No hizo falta más que ese comentario y ese gesto. Harry había estado observando los movimientos de Malfoy a través de su mapa del merodeador. Y reoconcieron en su fueron interno, a su pesar, que el chico que sobrevivió no solía equivocarse en ese tipo de cuestiones.

Aún confusas las muchachas, vieron a Neville bajar corriendo las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos. Con gesto serio y urgente, y su capa de viaje medio colgando en sus hombros, dijo:

-Luna viene hacia aquí.

-Bien. ¿Todos listos? -preguntó Harry, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, añadió- Pues vamos.

Corrieron hacia la salida y se pararon ante el corredor por el cual tendría que aparecer supuestamente Luna. Una vez allí, Harry expuso su plan:

-Bien, Ron y yo iremos hacia la sala de los menesteres... Neville -se giró para mirar al chico- tu irás con Luna a avisar a Dumbledore y Ginny y Hermione -las miró a ambas- id a vigilar el despacho de Snape, que no haga ningún movimento ¿entendido?

Ginny iba a decir que sí pero de pronto el bramido de su hermano la sobresaltó:

-¡NO! Yo iré al despacho de Snape... -sentenció con un tono malévolo.

-¡Por favor Ronald, no es el momento! -gritó Hermione.

Ginny estaba muy deacuerdo. Aquel no era el momento para que Ron y Harry se pelearan por Hermione.

-¡Basta! -Terció Harry.

En ese mismo instante aparecio Luna, con esa expresión soñadora en la cara.

-¡Hola amigos! -dijo con voz suave- Bonita noche ¿verdad?

La ignoraron.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Harry, que obviamente parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia por momentos- Hermione y Ginny irán al despacho de Dumbledore, Ron, tu vienes conmigo a ver que trama Malfoy y Neville, ve con Luna, que Snape ni se mueva. ¿Os queda claro a todos?

Por respuesta cada pareja salió pitando en la dirección que debía. A Ginny la sorprendió saber que su hermano era lo bastante maduro como para superar la crisis sentimental y luchar al lado de Harry en esa situación.

-Hermione -dijo corriendo tras ella- ¿sabes cual es la contraseña? ¿la de la gárgola?

-No... -dijo ella parándose en seco- Bueno es igual -afirmó y siguió corriendo- Si es preciso, gritaremos hasta que baje él mismo.

-Si, muy bien Hermione ¿y qué vamos a decirle? -cuestionó Ginny.

-¡Ah! ¡Y yo que sé! -farfulló Hermione- Pues que Malfoy está tramando algo porque Harry ...

-... ¿porque Harry lo dice? -interrumpió Ginny.

-Exactamente -corroboró Hermione- Dumbledore apoyó a Harry cuando lo de Sirius y el giratiempo, confió en el durante los sucesos de la cámara de los secretos, le permitió participar en el tornero de los Tres Magos, le ayudó cuándo...

-Vale Hermione, no sigas, lo he pillado -zanjó Ginny.

Llegaron ante la gárgola y probaron suerte diciendo el nombre de varios dulces. Si la estatua en lugar de una gárgola fuera una esfinge, se las habría merendado unas diez veces. Exasperada, Hermione gritó:

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Abra la entrada, profesor, por favor!

Ginny también se sumó a la llamada a gritos y de pronto, una figura irrumpió en el pasillo corriendo a toda prisa. Era McGonagall. Ni Merlín las libraría de la bronca por montar ese follón y más, a deshoras.

-¡Pero bueno! -exclamó la profesora- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí señorita Granger? ¿Que es eso tan urgente? Espero que tenga una muy buena explicación para justificar porqué están fuera de su torre y armando semejante escándalo.

-La tenemos profesora -dijo Ginny, ya que Hermione se había acobardado un poco al ver así de enfadada a la subdirectora -Es Malfoy. Bueno en realidad es Harry. Cree que Malfoy trama algo gordo.

La cara que puso la jefa de su casa era todo un poema, parecía que de tantas furibundas regañinas que quería soltar, no encontraba cual era la más adecuada.

-Profesora... -intervino Hermione- ... Harry sabe que Malfoy lleva meses tramando algo, y también sabe que está poniendo en marcha su plan ahora mismo. Sa...bueno, estooo... sabemos que Malfoy está fuera las mazmorras en este momento y usted sabe que Harry tiene un don innato para detectar este tipo de cosas...

-Granger -dijo McGonagall más calmada- ¿se dá cuenta de lo que afirma? ¿y porqué no vino a avisarme a mí en primer lugar, que es su deber como prefecta, en lugar de armar este circo a la sombra del despacho del director?

Hermione se puso roja y bajo la cabeza, pero Ginny no se acobardó:

-Harry nos dijo que era muy urgente contactar con el profesor Dumbledore... además ¿se acuerda de cuándo mi padre y la serpiente?

La cara de la profesora cambió.

-Por favor, profesora, sólo avise al director, dígale que queremos verle -terminió Hermione.

McGonagall suspiró y dijo:

-Enseguida vuelvo... esperaran aquí y no...

Pero fue interrumpida por un potente grito, una voz de alarma:

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Mortífagos dentro ! ¡Están por todo el colegio profesora!

Era Tonks. Había llegado a la altura de McGonagall que la miraba sorprendida. Ginny y Hermione se llevaron las manos a la boca, preocupadas. La cosa era grave. La jefa de la casa Griffindor dijo la contaseña y se precipitó escaleras arriba, pero no hizo falta, porque Albus Dumbledore, bajaba a toda prisa.

-¿Están aquí Tonks? ¿Están localizados? -preguntó con seriedad a la jóven auror.

-Se están dispersando por todo el castillo, Director, no hay tiempo que perder -respondió ella.

-Bien. Minerva, ve a la torre Griffindor, que nadie salga de allí, reune a los jefes de las casas y que hagan lo mismo, después podreis unirnos a nosotros -dijo Dumbledore.

Ella dió una seca sacudida con la cabeza y se fué a toda prisa, seguida de Tonks, que posiblemente se dirigía a neutralizar la amenaza sin más dilación.

Dumbledore reparó en las chicas y Hermione habló primero:

-Profesor, Harry detectó el peligro, sabía que Malfoy...

-¿Harry está fuera de la torre? -preguntó Dumbledore muy preocupado y echó a andar a toda prisa.

-Si, profesor -respondió de nuevo Hermione- La última vez que le vimos, se dirigía con Ron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Aceleraron el paso, el caos comenzaba a reinar en Hogwartas, se escuchaba el ruido de cristales rotos, enormes golpes que seguro eran piedras cayendo y gritos que sonaban lejanos. Al doblar el siguiente pasillo, el trío vió una figura encapuchada que sin dudarlo, les lanzó un destello verde nada recomendable para la salud de uno. Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron gritando, cerraron los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, sólo vieron en el suelo a una de las armaduras destrozadas. Dumbledore las había salvado el trasero. Sería mejor no separarse de él.

El Director siguió avanzando rumbo a la Sala que viene y va, las chicas le seguían de cerca. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el corredor y también se sumaron otros a sus espaldas. Esta vez, Hermione reacionó conjurando un _protej_o _totalum_ y Dumbledore murmuró algo que hizo que los mortífagos se estrellaran de espaldas contra una pared. Ginny, que había contenido la respiración, por fin tomó aire de nuevo. Siguieron corriendo y otro mago oscuro se interpuso en su camino lanzando el temido destello verde contra el grupo. Esta vez, fué una figura de fuego que cobró vida a partir de una antorcha situada en la pared la que recibió el impacto. De nuevo viva gracias a Dumbledore, pensaba Ginny.

-Es peligroso para vosotras -dijo el Director, apremiente - Tomad los atajos y encerraos en la torre. Rápido.

-¡No piense ni por un segundo que vamos a separanos de usted! -gritó Ginny a la desesperada, porque la perspectiva de separarse de Dumbledore en esos momentos le parecía poco menos que un suicidio- ¿Con los chalaos de las máscaras desperdigados por medio castillo? ¡No! ¡Ni lo sueñe!

Hermione no dijo nada, por tanto, estaba de acuerdo con Ginny. Además, aunque tratara de disimularlo, también su amiga estaba bastante asustada. ¿Porqué no fueron a la torre tras McGonagall cuándo tuvieron ocasión? ¿porqué? ¿porque eran tan idiotas? ¿porqué se había pasado por el forro las advertencias de Tom? ¿porqué no se había estado quietecita en su cama? Se preguntaba con furia Ginny a sí misma.

-Sigan conmigo hasta que, de camino, encontremos un lugar seguro para vosotras -dijo entonces Dumbledore para gran alivio de las dos.

No sabían como estarían sus compañeros, ni cómo habían conseguido entrar en el castillo los secuaces de Voldemort, ni cuántos eran, ni nada... Sólo sabían que avanzaban por los pasillos claramente en medio de una batalla campal, como enemigos tenían a magos oscuros que no se andaban con remilgo alguno.

Entraron en otro corredor que estaba ligeramente oscurecido. Ensegida escucharon gritos y alzaron sus varitas, alerta. La voz se hizo más nítida de pronto y gritaba con evidente pánico:

-¡VIENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!

-!Es Neville! -exclamó Hermione

-Joder, que susto -dijo aliviada Ginny- Como siempre, es el último en enterarse... ¡A ver Neville! Que ya sabemos que hay mortífagos en Hogwarts no hace falta que lo pregones a los cuatro vien...

Lo que vió la dejó de piedra.

... tos - concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Tras Neville, corrian lanzando maldiciones a distancia un grupo de diez o doce personas enmascaradas. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron petrificadas y Neville, al toparse con Dumbledore, casi llora de puro alivio. Sin miramientos el Director lanzó un gran halo de luz hacia ellos.

-¡Está aquí! -chilló uno de ellos- ¡Dumbledore está aquí!

Quedó claro para todos que el objetivo del ataque era el anciano director del colegio.

-¡Y esa zorra de Weasley está con él! -añadió la inconfundible voz de Bellatrix Lestrange, repeliendo con un escudo negro que lanzaba oscuridad la luz de Dumbledore.

Neville se alteró mucho al escuchar la voz de Bellatrix Black, iba a maldecirla pero Dumbledore se le adelantó: lanzó otro potente hechizo flamígero que los hizo romper filas y retroceder. Acto seguido dijo a los chicos:

-¡Seguidme!

Y se internaron por otro pasillo.

-Señor Longbotton, ¿podría usted decirme dónde está el señor Potter? -preguntó Dumbledore preocupado.

-Harry se fué con Lupin, Tonks y Dalwish, señor... -comenzó Neville- Cuando empezó la pelea Luna y yo estábamos frente al despacho del profesor Snape, entonces llegó...

El sonido de algo derrumbándose ahogó sus palabras. Dumbledore entonces dijo:

-Abrevie Señor Longbotton.

-Luna y yo volvimos a la Sala de los Menesteres, todo estaba más ocuro y Harry y Ron nos dijeron que los mortífagos habían entrado, nos topamos con Tonks y Lupin, el profesor Lupin se quedó y Tonks fue a dar la alarma. Dalwish llegó también, señor y cuando Tonks estaba de vuelta, nos preparamos para luchar... Una maldición nos alcanzó, Luna y Ron se hicieron daño de verdad y tuvieron que irse de allí, Harry y yo seguimos con los miembros de la Órden y me dijeron que viniera a apremiale, señor...

-Bien... por aquí... -indicó Dumbledore.

Ahora estaban descendiendo hacia el vestíbulo, por el camino tuvieron que lidiar, bueno Dumbledore tuvo que lidiar contra varios adversarios; cuándo quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban en las escaleras frente a los maltrechos relojes. Por lo visto, ya no había tiempo para poner a los chicos a cubierto. No podían desaparecerse, y esconderse y esperar a ser encontrados por Merín sabe quien no les apetecía en absoluto. Salieron a los jardines donde un bando y otro luchaban abiertamente. Ginny se fijó con horror en el suelo, tendidos en el cesped había ya varios cadáveres, o si no eran cadáveres eran personas muy maltrechas.

Dumbledore corrió en ayuda de los miembros de la Órden y en busca de Harry, les sugirió que se ocultaran en las lindes del bosque prohibido. Pero una vez habían visto algunos de los resultados de la batalla, querían ayudar, por lo menos a atender a los heridos.

El grito de desesperación que profirió Hermione, llegó a los tímpanos de Ginny con claridad meridiana. Corrió hacia ella y, al ver a quien sostenía entre sus brazos, también gritó. Era su hermano Bill. Estaba irreconocible, tenía la cara desgarrada, el cuerpo destrozado y cubierto de sangre. No podía pensar con claridad. No, en ese momento no.

Lloró, gritó, agitó el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que Neville, haciendo uso de su fuerza, la retiró de allí para que Hermione pudiera hacer algo. Estaba intentando hechizos curativos.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería -dijo su amiga a Neville más bien.

-Hermione... no sé... ¿crees que no la habrán destrozado aún? -preguntó Neville dubitativo.

-Lo dudo, pero aquí... -respondió Hermione,

No hizo falta que siguiera. Ese no era un buen lugar para cuidar de Bill.

Con un Hechizo levitatorio, Hermione intentaba transladar al hermano de Ginny a un lugar seguro. Ya súbian hacia el castillo cuando se toparon de frente con Ron, que bajaba escaleras abajo seguido de Ernie, Justin, Parvati, Susan, Cho, Dean, Katy y Seamus.

-Nos hemos escapado de las salas comunes -explicó Ron- ¡Vamos a luchar contra esos cabrones! Hermione ¿que..?

No termino la pregunta, fue ver a Bill, y lanzarse de cabeza a la pelea. Ginny salió tras él, entonces, un encapuchado aturdió a Ron, y su hermana fué corriendo a su lado inmediatamente. El mortífago la apuntó a ella con la varita pero la voz de Lucius Malfoy lo retuvo:

-¡Es ella! ¡La chica Weasley! Y el otro es su hermano, déjalos ya sabes lo que dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

Ginny no se sorprendió mucho de que la órden de Tom siguiera vigente incluso para esa noche. La muchacha hace tiempo había empezado a comprender que Voldemort en realidad no estaba jugando con ella.

-¡Malfoy ella no debería estar aquí! Si la ocurre algo, aunque sea por accidente, el Lord... -dijo el mortífago al cual Ginny no reconocía- Voy a sacarla de aquí.

Entonces el mortífago apuntó a Ginny con la varita y esta se sintió debil, cayó al suelo pero no perdió la conciencia. El mortífago cargó con ella que gritaba y pataleaba. No quería alejarse de sus amigos ni de su hermano Ron, ni de Bill...

Entonces Ron, se recuperaba lentamente del hechizo y sólo vió como un mortífago se llevaba a Ginny a cuestas. No lo dudó y comenzó a gritar:

-¡SE LLEVAN A GINNY! ¡ Se están llevando a mi hermana! ¡Ayuda!

Un rayo de luz roja pasó cerca de Ron y vió como golpeaba de lleno al mortífago que estaba secuestrando a Ginny. Ella calló al suelo y comenzo a temblar.

-Donde estás Tom, dónde estás... -murmuraba en voz baja.

Entonces percibió algo en su pecho, algo que tenía que ver con Tom, algo que desprendía aquel anillo que la había regalado. Voldemort estaba en camino. Ginny lo supo. Y Harry, también porque todos escuharon desde algún punto de los jardines la voz del Harry, que decía:

-¡Esta viniendo hacia aquí! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Voldemort viene y trae a más gente!

Fin del capítulo.

_¡Reviews please! _


	25. El amor en la guerra

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J..

**Perdón a todos por el retraso, pero sigo recalcando lo mismo: tengo intención de terminar este fic, aunque vaya lento. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Ah, y otra cosa, queridos lectores… Llevo en, 24 capítulos del fic, escribiendo varias veces la palabra "Griffindor", en lugar de la palabra correcta que es "Gryffindor", supongo que es una manía mía eso de cambiar en ese caso la y por la i. Pero cuando cometa errores de este tipo por favor, hacédmelo saber en los reviews o en un mensaje privado, porque me he tenido que enterar de este fallito y algún otro, por el portal "Los malos fics y sus autores", dónde colgaron una breve reseña de este fic con sus errores.**

De nuevo gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y lo dicho: si alguien tiene alguna crítica, ve algún fallo y demás, escribídmelo en un review. ¡Saludos a todos/as!

Capítulo 25: El amor en la guerra

Tom estaba a punto de llegar a Hogwarts; podía sentirlo… y no era la única.

Los sentimientos de Ginny se desbocaron en su corazón y se imaginó por un momento abrazada a él, lejos de toda esa pesadilla multicolor que se estaba desatando a su alrededor, caótica y sin control; que se extendía por doquier como una metástasis, infectando de sangre, dolor y muerte a Hogwarts. Para Ginny estaba demás afirmar que ese colegio, no era sólo un colegio. Era su segunda casa, sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros, sus recuerdos, sus estudios… En Hogwarts se había convertido de niña en adulta. De modo que la muchacha estaba asistiendo en vivo, entre atónita, conmocionada, temerosa e incrédula, a la destrucción de su segundo hogar. Por eso necesitaba con urgencia que la persona de la cual se había enamorado, la acompañase en esos momentos de duelo por la destrucción de ese baluarte que era Hogwarts y que iba mucho más allá de la mera enseñanza académica.

Miró desolada la escena que se extendía ante su vista: los mortífagos atacaban con más ganas que nunca ahora que sabían por el boca chancla de Harry Potter que su señor aparecería en cualquier momento. Pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se defendían notablemente bien.

Asquerosos cerdos nazis… pensaba por momentos Ginny. Y lo más espeluznante de todo, era que, si se paraba a meditarlo fríamente, el Adolf Hitler de aquel grupo de energúmenos retrógrados, era nada más y nada menos que Voldemort, su amor secreto y sorpresivamente correspondido. Y aún así no podía dejar de desear caer en sus brazos de nuevo. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si Tom llegaba? Seguro que no se proyectaría en la realidad la escena que ella se imaginaba. Fijo que no la rescataba de allí y ambos huían lejos poniendo fin a aquella demencia. Al contrario, seguramente el Gran Mortífago también se sumaría a la batalla y eso, evidentemente, no era bueno.

Con las ideas más claras y las emociones más contenidas, Ginny tenía la percepción de que no sería bueno que la relacionaran con Voldemort. Así que, cuando hiciera acto de presencia, procuraría mantenerse lejos de su alcance. Lo más probable es que Tom peleara en los terrenos, pues allí estaban Dumbledore y Harry, de modo que se apresuró a salir corriendo y a adentrarse en el castillo. A todo trote, ignorando las advertencias que profería a gritos su hermano Ron, se precipitó al interior del vestíbulo. Pero no había tiempo para encerrarse en la torre Griffindor y estar de brazos cruzados, ni su coraje se lo permitía ni encontraba productiva la idea. Había muchas cosas por hacer lejos de la batalla y entre las más acuciantes para Ginny, era ir a ver a Bill. Tenía que llegar a la enfermería cuanto antes y comprobar que seguía vivo… que seguía vivo… se la puso la piel de gallina con solo pensar en la opción contraria.

A su paso por los corredores del colegio, Ginny observó de pasada numerosos destrozos: cuadros desgarrados, sangre en el suelo, estatuas destrozadas, girones de prendas esparcidas por uno de los pasillos… Pero no se detuvo a divagar sobre la clase de hechizos que podrían haber provocado esos desperfectos. Al fin vislumbró la entrada de la enfermería y, como un huracán, abrió las puertas sin miramientos.

Dentro, la situación era peor de lo que se imaginaba: muchas de las inmaculadas camas, estaban ocupadas, la señora Pomfrey iba y venía de un lado a otro seguida de un estudiante de Ravenclaw que portaba una especie de carro médico que contenía diversos instrumentos y probetas. Todos los pacientes eran conocidos para Ginny, al fin y al cabo, todos se conocían en Hogwarts pero la alegró comprobar que no había entre ellos ningún compañero de los más allegados.

Distinguió a Bill, por su pelo largo. Estaba tendido en una de las camas del fondo, tapado con una sábana. Su cabeza descansaba en la almohada y parecía que dormía, aunque Ginny pensaba que posiblemente la enfermera le había subministrado una poción calmante. La cara de su hermano estaba irreconocible, llena de cortes y heridas, no en vano le había atacado un hombre lobo. Pero parecía vivo y ella pensó que tenía pinta de que su hermano iba a salir de esa. Pero quería información sobre las posibles secuelas del ataque y nadie mejor que la señora Pomfrey para explicárselo. Si n rodeos se dirigió hacia ella estaba y preguntó:

-Señora Pomfrey… mi hermano… ¿qué pasará con él?

La enfermera la miró como sorprendida por su presencia en ese lugar, pero enseguida se repuso y contestó:

-Vivirá. Las heridas eran graves pero contuve la pérdida de sangre. Lo que temo es que las cicatrices no desaparecerán. Son producto de un ataque de una criatura tenebrosa. Magia negra.

-Pero… -insistió Ginny mirando a la enfermera de un modo casi suplicante- … no se transformará en hombre lobo, ¿verdad?

La enfermera respiró hondo antes de contestar, y a Ginny esos segundos se la hicieron eternos. No es que tuviera nada contra los hombres lobo, mejor dicho, contra los hombres lobo decentes como Remus Lupin, pero desde luego la vida de un licántropo era muy complicada y la gente en general estaba llena de prejuicios hacia ellos.

-No lo creo -dijo al fin la mujer- Según parece, en el momento en que atacó a tu hermano, el hombre lobo en cuestión no estaba transformado; en la medimagia es sabido que un humano sólo se transforma en licántropo cuando es mordido por un hombre lobo bajo su forma bestial, no bajo su forma humana. Aún así no descarto que quede alguna secuela, pero si me atrevería a afirmar que no habrá transformación completa.

Ginny pensó en la explicación de la enfermera. Si, parecía estúpido pensar que si Lupin, bajo su forma humana, le arreaba un mordisco a alguien, ese alguien se transformaría en hombre lobo. Y aunque Greyback era caso aparte, no estaba transformado cuando atacó a Bill y por tanto no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse.

Antes de que la muchacha se diera cuenta, la señora Pomfrey había volado otra vez a trabajar con ahínco. Le dio un último vistazo a su hermano antes de salir de la enfermería, pero, antes de que pudiera cumplir su objetivo, entró Neville cojeando y cargando parcialmente sobre sus hombros con otro estudiante. Un Slytherin a juzgar por el color de su túnica. Y muy joven. Probablemente escuchara alboroto en el colegio, saliera a curiosear y se encontrara con lo que no quería.

Ginny corrió a ayudar a su amigo y entre los dos dejaron al chico semi inconsciente tumbado en una cama. La enfermera llegó corriendo para evaluar al nuevo paciente y los chicos aprovecharon para salir.

-Joer Neville -se quejó Ginny por la situación, pero contenta por poder hablar con alguien- Esto es un caos.

-Y que lo digas -corroboró Neville- Por cierto, tu hermano se pondrá bien, la señora Pomfrey nos dijo a Hermione y a mí que…

-Ya. Gracias Neville -interrumpió ella- A mí también me lo ha explicado. Y es un alivio saber que no se convertirá en un hombre lobo.

-Si, bueno. Aunque hay tipos fenomenales como Lupin que no se merecen esa fama -apuntó Neville.

-Eso pensaba yo. Oye Neville, ¿cómo va todo por ahí fuera? -preguntó ella en voz baja y con aprensión. Realmente quería saber pero a la vez la asustaba lo que su amigo pudiera decirla.

-No tengo ni idea, Ginny -admitió su amigo- Yo dejé a Bill en la enfermería y después bajé con Hermione a las mazmorras y…

-¿Y se puede saber a qué bajasteis Hermione y tu a las mazmorras? -quiso saber Ginny.

-No lo sé. Yo solamente seguía a Hermione. Dijo que necesitaba bajar a las mazmorras e insistí en acompañarla, y eso que se puso muy pesada y no quería que fuera con ella -puntualizó Neville- El caso es, que nos encontramos por allí a ese chaval y lo llevé a la enfermería.

Ginny respiró hondo y trató de ordenar ideas. ¿Qué narices se la había perdido a Hermione en el submundo del colegio? Y sin más y por tener algo que hacer, decidió bajar a comprobarlo para asombro del pobre Neville que seguía a Ginny de cerca meneando la cabeza y murmurando. Los ecos del jaleo que se estaba armando en pisos superiores llegaban aún hasta ellos, pero ya no les preocupaba ni se paraban a pensar en eso. Bastante tenía ya con intentar seguir sanos y salvos.

Ginny seguía pensando en Tom a ratos. El colgante que llevaba puesto, se volvió de pronto, más cálido y pesado; podía percibir que de nuevo estaba emitiendo esa extraña energía que la hacían sentirse más cerca de Voldemort. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía la sensación de que estaba con ella de alguna manera. Aquel horroroso anillo que la regalara semanas atrás, parecía conectarla ligeramente con Voldemort. La muchacha no sabría decir si lo que percibía eran sus emociones, su estado de ánimo, su pensamiento, sus determinaciones… o un poco de todo. Pero lo que parecía claro es que el anillo, en ocasiones puntuales, irradiaba fluctuaciones que la recordaban a Tom, no habría sabido decir cómo funcionaba esa conexión, tampoco porqué no funcionaba siempre, ya que la mayoría del tiempo aquello parecía un anillo normal y corriente, pero si estaba segura de que aquello que el anillo la transmitía, era cien por cien real. Y lo que el anillo la estaba transmitiendo en ese momento, era que Voldemort estaba muy cerca de ella, físicamente cerca.

Un golpe seco se escuchó a espaldas de Ginny. Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giró bruscamente. Neville había caído al suelo sin más. No parecía que nadie le hubiera atacado ya que todo indicaba que se encontraban solos por aquellos corredores tan cercanos a las mazmorras. Y es que las mazmorras eran posiblemente el lugar más seguro en Hogwarts, ya que los muchos mortífagos tendrían cuidado de no acercarse a la guarida de sus cachorros. Incluso aquellos Slytherin que no simpatizaban con el Señor Tenebroso, eran en realidad unos cobardes como todos los Slytherin, y no saldrían a defender el colegio, pensaba Ginny. De modo que, por estas razones, podría considerarse a las mazmorras como uno de los lugares más seguros de Hogwarts en estos momentos.

Se acercó a su compañero preocupada. Ginny sabía que Neville era un chico impresionable, pero en el último año de colegio se había curtido, era más fuerte y había mostrado verdadero valor en situaciones más peligrosas.

-Neville… -dijo Ginny agachándose para reanimarlo.

Se calmó un poco al notar la respiración de su amigo, estaba vivo; pero aún así aquel no era el lugar más indicado para desmayarse.

- Joder, Neville, ¡reacciona!...

Sacó su varita para realizar un "enervate" cuando de pronto, tras ella sonó una voz fría que dijo calmadamente:

-No lo hagas, Ginevra.

Era Voldemort. Ginny lo sabía sin necesidad de darse la vuelta para comprobarlo. Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia él.

Ahí estaba, alto, pálido, con rasgos de serpiente y esa túnica negra que solía llevar. La intimidó, pero sólo un poco. El colgante seguía emanando esa energía, ahora era más cálida y en cierto modo tranquilizadora. Se acercó al Señor Tenebroso, solo unos pasos, separaban sus cuerpos. Ella no sabía muy bien que decir, se alegraba de verle por un lado, y por el otro, quería reprocharle que fuera el causante del sufrimiento de la batalla campal que ahora envolvían al colegio.

-Te dije que no te metieras en esto, Ginevra. Que te mantuvieras al margen -siseó el.

La estaba reprochando el estar en medio del caos. Haber desoído sus advertencias.

-Las cosas no salieron exactamente como yo había planeado. Me vi empujada a esto -se defendió ella. Y en realidad era verdad, casi no había tenido opción, todo había sucedido muy deprisa.

Voldemort la miró, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se aproximó a ella con pasos suaves y seguros. Y la muchacha estuvo a punto de retroceder un paso por puro instinto, pero no lo hizo. Había algo magnético entre ella y Tom. Sus ropas se rozaban y ella le miró a los ojos. Deseaba ser besada por Voldemort nuevamente.

Pero algo pasó y ese beso no se llegó a materializar. En un rápido movimiento la mano de Voldemort se cerró en torno a la boca de Ginny y su cuerpo fue empujado bruscamente contra una pared que quedaba al resguardo de la vista del corredor.

Preguntándose, asustada, que a qué venía ese gesto, el sonido de unos pasos apresurados recorrió el pasillo. Ginny miró el cuerpo de Neville, en el suelo. Y la preocupación la invadió de nuevo. Seguramente Voldemort le había "dormido", pero si los que llegaban eran mortífagos, estos no serían tan considerados con sus sentimientos de amistad hacia Neville, como lo había sido Voldemort. Si por el contrario eran defensores de Hogwarts, tendría que pasar por el mal trago de ver a su amante repartir a diestro y a siniestro. Y sería más a siniestro que a diestro, calculó ella.

Estaba contra la pared, con la mano de Voldemort firmemente sobre su boca, y su cuerpo pegado al de Ginny, de cara a ella. La cabeza de Voldemort se asomó ligeramente por la esquina y en unos segundos, Ginny notó que la presión que la mano de Voldemort estaba ejerciendo en su cara, cedía y cedía. Hasta que la retiró. Pero seguía sin moverse, parecía como hipnotizado por la escena que presenciaba. Llena de curiosidad, apartó un poco el cuerpo de Tom y asomó la cabeza ella también.

Pero a la décima de segundo la devolvió a su posición inicial. No era posible. Aquello que estaba viendo, sencillamente, NO ERA POSIBLE.

Para cerciorarse de que no veía visiones, ni había perdido la chaveta, de nuevo volvió los ojos al espectáculo que se desarrollaba a escasos metros de ella y que tenía como protagonistas únicos y principales a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger y su odioso, grasiento y ¡pervertido! profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus Snape.

El cuerpo de Voldemort casi había quedado fuera de aquella pared que los permitía espiar sin ser vistos y Ginny, ídem. Se giró completamente quedando de espalda a Tom, con una mano apoyada en la pared, cara de asco y con la otra mano sosteniendo a duras penas la varita de la impresión.

-Tom… -susurró muy bajito.

El Tom ni caso.

-Toooommm -dijo esta vez un poco más alto.

Nada. Silencio. Le miró un momento y Ginny observó que el también tenía una expresión de asco en la cara y casi se la antojó graciosa.

-¡Voldemort! -volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más alto. Posiblemente era la primera vez que le interpelaba con ese nombre.

El la miró y solamente dijo:

-Si, yo también lo estoy viendo, Ginevra.

Bien pensado, también sería un palo para Snape, el mortífago en quien Voldemort confiaba… enrollándose con una sangre sucia, pero no una sangre sucia cualquiera, sino con la mejor amiga de su archi-enemigo, Harry Potter.

Ginny, debatiéndose entre el asco y el morbo, seguía contemplando como esos dos se devoraban. Hermione parecía la mar de entretenida porque le pasó una mano por el pelo (en ese instante, Ginny se frotó la mano contra la pared como si tratara de eliminar alguna mancha adherida a su piel) y la otra se la pasó por la cintura para atraer más hacia sí a su compañero. Snape, entonces, la llevó contra la pared calentando aún más la escena.

Cuando Hermione enrolló las piernas en las caderas de Snape, la varita que Ginny tenía en la mano, cayó al suelo. Eso había sido más de lo que su mente podía soportar, porque por un momento se imaginó a su querida amiga Hermione echando un polvo con el grasiento de Snape.

Clak, clak, clak, clak… los golpes de la varita contra el suelo, parecieron sacar a Snape de su fantasía, aunque Hermione tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados en inmediatamente apretó su cabeza contra el pecho de Snape.

Voldemort miró rápidamente a Ginny por su torpeza y la mirada de ella decía: "lo siento, ha sido sin querer".

¿Y ahora qué? Pensaba Ginny, bueno en realidad seguramente los cuatro se estuvieran preguntando lo mismo.

Entonces Hermione, como movida por un resorte, se puso firme, buscó su varita y gritó:

-¡GINNY! ¡CORRE! ¡ES VOL- VOL-…! …. ¡ES VOLDEMORT!

Ginny estuvo a puntito de poner los ojos en blanco y decir: "Vaya, no me digas". Pero en ese momento lo que la enervaba era ver a su amiga con el odioso ese:

-¡Y ese es Snape, Hermione! ¡S-N-A-P-E! -soltó enfadada- Yo pensaba que tu… que Harry y tu… ¡ya sabes, que estabais juntos!

Que calladito se lo tenía. Ahora lo entendía todo. La mala ostia de Ron, el mal disimulado mal humor de Harry aunque obviamente parecía que llevaba mejor que su hermano la noticia, la reacción de Ron cuando Harry envió a las mazmorras a Hermione para vigilar a Snape…

Si, ya, vigilar… pensó Ginny, pero vigilar la mejor forma de tirarte a tu profesor sin levantar sospechas.

Snape de pronto aturdió a Hermione y fue una buena idea. Pálido, se dirigió a Voldemort:

-Mi Señor, puedo explicarlo… Yo… -comenzó Snape.

-Déjalo Severus -ordenó Voldemort con cólera- Ve a hacer algo útil ahora. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Snape hizo una reverencia y se dirigió dónde estaba Hermione.

-Yo me ocupo de esto -apuntó de nuevo la fría voz de Voldemort.

Snape dudó. Obviamente no le parecía buena idea dejar a su… lo que fuera, al cargo de Voldemort. Y este lo notó porque dijo:

-No tengo interés en matar a la sangre sucia… de momento.

Entonces, Snape aún dudoso se retiró, pero antes Ginny habría jurado que durante unas breves milésimas de segundo, la había dirigido una mirada suplicante, como para que ella intercediera por su amiga. Y lo haría, pero no porque aquel pervertido se lo pidiera sino porque de verdad quería a Hermione y delante de ella, no dejaría a Tom ponerla una mano encima.

Ahora tenía un marrón por delante: A Neville y a Hermione tirados en el suelo, durmiendo como dos ositos, alguna explicación que dar a su amiga cuando se despertara porque seguro que no la había pasado desapercibido la cercanía que había entre ella y Voldemort, el problema que implicaba desplazarlos a ambos a la enfermería, o a la Torre, o a dónde fuera…

Menos mal, que Tom había comenzado a actuar. Ella por su parte, se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared, murmurando:

-Con Snape… joder… es que es Snape… Que dijo yo que ya puestos, pues casi que mejor Flitwick… ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca? ¿Acaso ha perdido el juicio?

Se pasó las manos por la cara mientras los cuerpos de sus amigos levitaban en el aire y ella los miraba como atontada.

-Tom… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Imperio -dijo este por toda respuesta apuntando a Neville.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? -protestó Ginny- Es mi amigo y eso que le has echado, es una imperdonable.

Voldemort no hacía caso y se limitó a observar como Neville apuntaba a Hermione con la varita y se la llevaba levitando. Entonces se volvió hacia la muchacha y dijo:

-No querrás que haga de niñera.

-Vale, obviamente no pero hay otras formas… -decía Ginny.

Voldemort la miró fijamente y un destello rojo cruzó sus ojos. Habló con frialdad y casi con crueldad cuando dijo:

-Podría haberlos matado y se acabó el problema.

Y Ginny sabía que podría haberlo hecho sin remordimientos. Esta vez, si retrocedió un paso. Pero Voldemort avanzaba hacia ella:

-¿Te doy miedo? -preguntó en un tono gélido y burlesco.

Ginny no contesto, pero ese tipo de cosas era lo que la intimidaba del Lord. Cuando mostraba su lado menos humano. Parecía algo diabólico.

De repente sintió que se paralizaba. Otro truco del Señor Oscuro, pensó. Mientras el seguía acercándose más y más. Cuando estuvo a su altura, tomo la barbilla de Ginny con una mano, para que lo mirara. Vio el rastro de miedo en el rostro de la muchacha. Se inclinó ligeramente, despacio hacia ella. Y la beso. Y ella se dejó llevar.

Entonces, ese hielo que los rodeaba, se fundió en la calidez de ese beso. Ginny, que había recuperado la movilidad, abrazó a Tom fuertemente, recorriendo con su espalda con las manos con avidez. Voldemort la estaba besando el cuello y ella estaba a punto de perder el control. Terminaron contra la pared besándose con urgencia. Y Ginny fue consciente de que prácticamente estaba repitiendo la escena que había presenciado anteriormente y entonces pensó, que quizá, sólo quizá, había sido un poco dura a la hora de juzgar a Hermione.

Los besos de Tom la despertaban sensaciones electrizantes, quería más y no sabía lo que ocurriría si la cosa pasaba a mayores, no podían seguir en ese pasillo morreándose, pero no podía parar de hacerlo. Dejó en manos de Voldemort el control de la situación y se limitó a disfrutar. Al menos, hasta que un ruido enorme los sacó de su burbuja. Parecía algo así como cientos de apisonadoras y resonaba encima de sus cabezas. A Ginny se la estaba ocurriendo una hipótesis a cerca de ese extraño y sobrecogedor sonido, pero era demasiado absurda…

-Gigantes… -murmuró Voldemort interesado.

No. No era demasiado absurda. Los gigantes estaban tomando los jardines de Hogwarts.

Ella se abrazó a Tom un poco más, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Ginevra, tengo que irme. Ve a la Torre y no salgas de allí -ordenó Voldemort.

-Pero Tom, es que… -quiso quejarse Ginny.

-No Ginevra. Vas a esconderte y a alejarte de todo esto y si no haces lo que te digo, lo sabré -dijo él, inflexible.

-Mir, yo… -comenzó ella, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de nuevo un griterío por el pasillo anunció que alguien se acercaba, y por ese día, ya se habían expuesto ambos lo suficiente.

Voldemort pareció que se desvanecía en el aire, pues de repente ya no estaba allí. Un potente hechizo desilusionador, pensó Ginny. Y, salió corriendo del lugar en busca de Neville y Hermione y lamentándose de que su beso con Tom, fuera cortado de esa forma, justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a lo mejor.

Fin del capítulo.


	26. El después

**Como siempre, daros las gracias a todos por vuestra infinita paciencia. Ya sé que igual el fic os ha dejado de interesar (normal por otra parte) y habéis perdido el enganche porque actualizo de guindas a puerros, pero me he propuesto como reto personal terminarlo, tarde lo que tarde.**

Capítulo 26: El después.

Su mejor amiga estaba en la enfermería. Su mejor amigo, también. Uno de sus hermanos acababa de ser atacado por un hombre lobo. Y de los demás, no tenía noticias. Que bien, pensó Ginny con ironía.

Estaba sentada sobre una impoluta cama blanca, con un cabecero de metal esmaltado en ese mismo color, en una sala grande de Hogwarts habilitada para los pacientes en reposo. Y es que la enfermería se iba llenando por momentos, de modo que la señora Pomfrey ordenó que se acondicionara una estancia para mantener en observación a las personas fuera de peligro. Los improvisados ayudantes de la enfermera, se encargaban del traslado e instalación de los alumnos heridos en combate.

La muchacha miró a Bill, luego a Hermione y después a Neville. No es que las visitas estuvieran permitidas, pero dadas las circunstancias, nadie se fijaba mucho en ella, además, el hecho de tener a tres allegados inconscientes, ablandaba a cualquiera que fuera a regañarla por estar en ese lugar reservado. A Ginny le parecía que aquellos tres descansaban y lo achacó a una poción del sueño que seguramente les hubiera subministrado la señora Pomfrey.

Después de observar a su hermano, a su amiga y a su amigo con detenimiento, desvió los ojos hacia una de las ventanas de la sala y se perdió en la visión del lago. Inquietos pensamientos la asaltaban. No quería tener que enfrentarse a la mente aguda de Hermione. Había demasiadas cosas que explicar, la situación vivida en las mazmorras no se borraría de la cabeza de ninguna de las dos. Mierda, pensó ella, Tom debería haberla lanzado un _Oblibiate. _Sabía que había llegado el momento de contar a su amiga la verdad. Ginny no hubiera sabido explicar esa percepción pero que aquel era el día, era algo seguro.

Estaba extrañamente nerviosa y a la vez tranquila, ya casi había asumido a lo que tenía que enfrentarse: a la verdad desnuda en los oídos de otra persona. Seguramente Hermione se escandalizaría, se asustaría, se asquearía, se enfadaría… pero poco de eso importaba, lo que importaba era que lo supiera, simplemente. Ginny sentía que la verdad era un peso demasiado grande para ella sola y se preguntó a sí misma si no estaba siendo egoísta al cargar ese peso sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga. Se contestó que no, que no era egoísta porque conocía a Hermione y sabía que esta habría preferido conocer la verdad antes que quedarse en la inopia. La ignorancia (ni siquiera la ignorancia sobre aquellas cosas que dañan) no estaba hecha para Hermione Granger.

Ginny pensó que quizá podría salir de aquel atolladero con unas cuántas mentiras más, pero estaba difícil: Hermione la había visto al lado de Voldemort como si tal cosa, no iba a comulgar con ruedas de molino tan fácilmente. Además, estaba cansada. Presentía que no podía seguir ocultando al mundo su relación con Tom durante mucho más tiempo. Lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts precipitaba los acontecimientos de forma alarmante: Dumbledore seguramente la retiraría su apoyo; quizá a esas alturas ya se había descubierto el doble juego de Snape; tampoco creía que hubiera pasado desapercibida la "deferencia" que los mortífagos habían tenido con Ron y con ella.

Lo más fácil de todo para Ginny sería huir con Tom sin dar explicaciones ahora que estaba a tiempo. Pero a ver a sus amigos y a su hermano heridos en la cama, ese pensamiento se debilitó. Y definitivamente desechó la idea cuando se percató de que no sabía nada de sus otros seres queridos. La gustaría volver a abrazar a su padre, comprobar por sí misma que el resto de sus hermanos estaba bien, ver enteros de nuevo a sus amigos del ED. No, definitivamente esperaría a que se apagase el fuego de la batalla para huir y tal vez, entre los jirones de humo, se largaría de allí con Tom. Cuando todo estuviera bien.

Y apenas se daba cuenta de que acaba de tomar una decisión.

La batalla continuaba, pero ella ya no quería meterse dentro, no quería levantar más sospechas cuando otro mortífago intentara sacarla de allí a la fuerza a la vista de todos los presentes. Se levanto y se acercó a la ventana pero por los cristales únicamente vio la quietud del agua. Aunque no pudiera ver otra cosa que la aparente calma del Lago Negro, ella sabía que la contienda seguía; se palpaba en el ambiente, y los sonidos llegaban hacia ella, algunas veces llegaban amortiguados, como si el peligro estuviera lejos de allí, pero otras veces esos sonidos eran perfectamente audibles.

Esa ventana no ofrecía las vistas que deseaba en aquello momento, de modo que se fue hacia la otra pares de la sala donde había otra hilera de ventanas y Ginny calculó que por su ubicación, estas si daban a la parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts que la interesaba ver. No se equivocó. La imagen que se desplegó ante sus ojos era confusa y desordenada: había túnicas negras de todos los tipos, tanto de mortífagos como uniformes del colegio, también destellos de luces de colores que se diseminaban por todas las direcciones como producto de las maldiciones que unos y otros intentaban lanzarse, había restos del castillo de todas las clases, desde vidrios rotos, hasta enormes cascotes de piedra, pasando por árboles arrancados de raíz. Si había gigantes por alguna parte, Ginny no los veía y no eran precisamente pequeños como para escapar el campo de visión de uno, pero lo que sí observó fue el rastro de destrucción que posiblemente habían dejado. No sabía donde podían estar las montañas de carne y hueso en esos momentos, pero eso no la interesaba tanto como localizar entre todo aquel barullo a las personas que quería. Y finalmente lo hizo.

Sacó su varita y conjuró una lente mágica. Sus hermanos Ron, Fred y George estaban junto a un grupo de ex miembros del ED y otros estudiantes sobre una de las torres de Hogwarts lanzando hechizos. Quizá fuera la torre de Adivinación. Salió de dudas cuando cuando un poco más debajo de donde se encontraba el grupo, vio aparecer por el hueco de una ventana la desquiciada y cómica cabeza de Trelawney , la profesora parecía estar gritando algo a la vez que lanzaba bolas de cristal hacia abajo. Se sobrepuso al asombro que la produjo esa escena y se alegró de que que sus hermanos y amigos estuvieran relativamente a salvo. Ginny pensó con gracia que a ver quien era el listo que se atrevía a acercarse a Trelawney… si ya la gente la rehuía bastante cuando estaba "normal", en ese estado…

En los jardines, más abajo, distinguió a muchos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, pero ni rastro de Harry. No creía en realidad que le hubiera ocurrido nada malo, pero aun así, se preocupó. Y no como se preocupa una chica enamorada, sino como lo hace una amiga porque el cariño que sentía hacia Harry, no se había borrado. Se tranquilizó pensando que lo más que seguro era que Dumbledore lo hubiera puesto a salvo.

Solo quedaba esperar…

* * *

Hermione se había despertado de su sueño, y Ginny lo vio como a cámara lenta. Cuando Hermione consiguió ubicarse, miró a su alrededor. En el momento en que su vista se conecto con los ojos de Ginny, su semblante cambió y comenzó a hablar torpemente:

-Ginny, tú… aquí… Voldemort… Yo creía que él… Pero no, estás bien…-Hermione balbuceaba de forma penosa- Y Snape… verás… él… es decir, yo…

Ginny cortó por lo sano aquel tartamudeo, se estaba empezando a impacientar y decidió centrar la conversación:

-Hermione, relájate, no te estoy juzgando. Por lo demás, yo estoy bien. Voldemort no me atacó. Y tú solo has estado aturdida. Supongo que Snape quería ahorrarte traumas mayores.

-Ginny, yo… -Hermione tomó aire profundamente antes de continuar- Yo quiero al profesor Snape, y por lo que pudiste ver, es un sentimiento correspondido. Ya sé que no es un comportamiento nada ortodoxo por nuestra parte, y que va contras las normas, pero no hacemos daño a nadie. Además, ya casi soy mayor de edad y Severus dice…

Pero Ginny no llegó a saber lo que su hosco y desagradable profesor opinaba sobre la edad de Hermione porque de repente, la dio un ataque de risa.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿"Severus"? -Ginny no paraba de reír mientras hablaba- ¿Y desde cuando ese mostrenco ha dejado de ser el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras para convertirse en "Severus"? Por favor, creo que voy a vomitar.

Pero al mirar a Hermione, detuvo la retaíla de carcajadas, los insultos hacia Snape y los cometarios mordaces que tenía en mente. Su amiga la miraba más que con enfado en el rostro, con tristeza; parecía dolida por sus palabras. Acababa de demostrar muy poca empatía. ¿Me lo estará pegando Voldemort?, se preguntó; nah, esto es cosa de Ron, me viene de familia, pensó enseguida con desparpajo. Ginny inmediatamente quiso disculparse por haber tenido tan poca sensibilidad.

-Hermione, lo siento, no debí decir esas cosas. Lo que pase entre el profesor Snape y tú, en realidad solo os incumbe a vosotros, aunque la situación es muy inusual y no he sabido muy bien como reaccionar -afirmó Ginny muy seria a modo de disculpa.

Hermione cambió esa expresión de tristeza por la suya habitual y dijo:

-Está bien, Ginny, no pasa nada. En parte me esperaba algo así. Es normal que muchos no comprendan esta relación, inventarán cuentos, se burlarán, murmuraran a nuestras espaldas...

Si solo fuera a vuestras espaldas…, pensaba Ginny; porque sabía que la pareja iba a ser la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico, pero lo que más temía era a la odiosa de Rita Skeeter, la cual no tardaría mucho en personarse en Hogwarts y buscar a la pareja para pedirles una exclusiva en cuanto la noticia trascendiera. Y en el fondo Ginny deseaba que eso pasara, porque así Snape tendría la oportunidad de matar a la entrometida junta-letras y no iría a molestarla a ella cuando lo suyo con Voldemort saliera a la luz.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Hermione. Además, a ti la única opinión que tiene que importarte es la de tu familia y tus amigos. Los demás, que digan lo que quieran –dijo Ginny, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había soltado las típicas frases huecas de consuelo para esos casos, porque la realidad era que a nadie le agradaba estar en boca de todo el mundo y menos por un asunto tan morboso como lo era aquel.

-Eso fácil decirlo Ginny -respondió Hermione.

-Ya lo sé -afirmó ella poniéndose seria y pregunto: -¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué será difícil? ¿Qué tendrás que aguantar muchas cosas? Y no me refiero únicamente a comentarios o a artículos basura, sino también a actitudes que algunos tendrán hacia vosotros. Porque eso será lo que ocurrirá cuando todo esto se sepa. Y de verdad, no pretendo desanimarte, pero tampoco quiero pintártelo de color de rosa para que luego te des contra la pared. Cuanto antes asumas que será así, mejor.

Hermione miraba a Ginny como si esta fuera un profesor, realmente su mente estaba procesando las palabras de Ginny como si estas fueran producto de una lección en clase.

-Tienes razón, Ginny. Cuánto antes lo asuma, más fácil podré llevarlo -dijo Hermione con determinación.

Ginny sabía que lo que acababa de decir a su amiga, era en realidad el fruto de una reflexión interior sobre su propio estatus, pero extrapolado y adaptado al caso de Hermione.

-Ginny… ¿qué ocurrió en las mazmorras? ¿Por qué Voldemort nos dejó ir sin más? ¿Por qué no estamos… muertas? -añadió.

Ya salió, pensó Ginny. Bien, no podía eludir la respuesta, de modo que esta vez la tocó a ella respirar hondo antes de empezar.

-Verás Hermione, tengo algo que decirte, algo importante -su voz sonó firme, aunque temía que las palabras introductorias hubieran sido demasiado solemnes y por ello su amiga esperara un cuento de acciones heroicas y valientes- Yo… Joder que difícil… Yo estoy saliendo con Lord Voldemort, -afirmó con voz monocorde, robótica; y puntualizó:- desde unos meses atrás.

Ya estaba, lo había soltado, lo había dicho, tampoco había sido tan difícil, en realidad lo peor era lo que se avecinaba ahora. La cara de Hermione se tornó muy seria, y muecas de incredulidad cruzaban su rostro. La dejó un tiempo para que pudiera asimilar la verdad.

Su amiga se llevo la mano derecha a la frente y con los dedos se frotó las sienes. Un gesto muy Snape, pensó Ginny, esperaba que no la estuviera pegando otros hábitos menos higiénicos a su amiga, pues lo único que le faltaba al pelo de Hermione era volverse grasiento.

-Vamos a ver Ginny. ¿Recuerdas quien soy yo? -Preguntó con voz cansada y condescendiente.

-Claro, eres Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga -dijo Ginny sin dudar. Aquello parecía una prueba del estilo "a ver si ahora odia a los sangre sucia".

-Bien. ¿Y recuerdas donde estudias? ¿a tus amigos y compañeros? -siguió ella.

-Claro -respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Y recuerdas a tu familia? - continuaba Hermione.

-Perfectamente -contestó Ginny con un deje de irritación en la voz.

-¿Y recuerdas haber sufrido últimamente un accidente, un golpe, o algo por el estilo? ¿Te encuentras a menudo en lugares y te preguntas que como has llegado hasta allí? -Hermione continuaba con su interrogatorio particular y Ginny pareció darse cuente de lo que pretendía su amiga.

-No Hermione, no recuerdo nada de eso, porque nada de eso me ha sucedido. Estoy perfectamente cuerda, muchas gracias. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: Yo estoy saliendo con Lord Voldemort, o si lo prefieres con Tom Marvolo Riddle, o también con el Señor Tenebroso, como prefieras llamarlo. Aunque yo personalmente me inclino por Tom a secas. Y no, antes de que me lo preguntes te diré que no me ha hechizado ni nada por el estilo -recito Ginny con calma.

Hermione entonces la miró con miedo, con asco, con odio, con decepción. Tal cual ella se había esperado. No podía reprochárselo, Voldemort era Voldemort y con eso estaba todo dicho, para aquellos que osaban pronunciar ese nombre, claro. Su mejor amiga se levantaba de la cama de un salto, alejándose de Ginny rebuscando entre sus ropas la varita. Ginny hizo más de lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Hermione, ella pensaba usar la magia únicamente de manera defensiva, si es que Hermione se atrevía a llegar al extremo de maldecirla.

Hermione estaba a distancia de Ginny, apuntándola directamente. Su mejor amiga estaba que echaba chispas y cuando habló, su voz estaba cargada de odio, repugnancia y reproche:

-¿Cómo has podido, Ginny?¿como has podido traicionar a Harry? ¿como has podido traicionar a tu familia? ¿a tus compañeros? ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO TRAICIONARNOS A TODOS! -comenzó a gritar Hermione con la cara desencajada.

-Hermione… tu quieres al profesor, yo también quiero a… -comenzó Ginny con un tono de voz suplicante.

-¡ ¡ NO LO DIGAS ! ! ¡No se te ocurra decir eso en mi presencia! -Hermione continuaba implacable- ¡No tienes ni idea…! Solo eres una niña consentida que hace lo que la viene en gana sin importarle las consecuencias… ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? ¿Te sientes importante? ¿Planeas unirte a sus filas y matarnos a todos? -Hermione soltó una risa histérica y aseveró: -Seguro que ya tienes la marca, ¿cuándo te la hizo? ¿después de echarte un polvo en la Mansión de los Horrores, las Mazmorras y la Sangre?

Llegados a este punto, Ginny perdió la paciencia y también la compostura, y comenzó a decir a grito pelado:

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Claro que no me siento importante, no quiero unirme a su causa, ni tampoco quiero mataros a todos, -iba enumerando mientras contaba con los dedos- no llevo la marca tenebrosa y no me le he follado en ninguna Mansión de los Horres y la Sangre y esas cosas. ¡Simplemente me enamoré!... Y además, aquí solo ha una persona que se ha tirado a alguien en las mazmorras y no he sido yo precisamente…

Hermione se quedó una milésima de segundo en _shock_ , pero se repuso enseguida:

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Además, ¡no compares! Es totalmente distinto.

-Lo que tu digas, Hermione. Entiendo que sea difícil de encajar, pero yo había esperado… -Ginny se vio interrumpida.

-¿Difícil? ¿Solo difícil? -preguntó Hermione con una voz aguda y penetrante- ¿Y que es lo que habías esperado? ¿comprensión? ¿acaso creías que te iba a apoyar en esta locura? ¡Es el colmo! ¿de verdad eres tan tonta como para esperar eso de mí? Mejor dicho, ¿de nosotros? Porque ten por seguro que Harry querrá matarte por esto, y qué decir de tus padres… Y Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore lo sabe -interrumpió Ginny mientras pensaba con maldad: ¡Zas, en toda la boca!

-¿Que Dumbledore qué? ¿Que lo sabe? ¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó Hermione enfadada y sorprendida.

-No importa cómo, la cuestión es que el sí apoyó mi relación, a su manera, pero lo toleró -respondió Ginny.

-Dumbledore se vuelto loco, definitivamente. ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza? Esto es un dislate -se indignó Hermione.

-Claaaro Hermione. Nosotros tenemos que aceptar la inteligencia y la cordura de Dumbledore cuando se trata de Snape y la confianza que el Director ha depositado en él a pesar de su pasado, pero ahora por lo visto no te parece ni tan inteligente ni tan lúcido, ¿no es así? Aceptas la versión del Director sobre la "reconversión" de Sanpe por muy rocambolesca que sea, pero cuándo no te conviene, le llamas loco y Santas Pascuas -arremetió Ginny.

Hermione pareció pensar un momento, volvió a frotarse las sienes con los dedos y dijo:

-De acuerdo, no cuestionaré los motivos de Dumbledore, pero sí te cuestiono a ti por lo que has sido capaz de hacer.

-¿Y que es lo que se supone que he hecho, Hermione? Si no fuera por mí, mi padre estaría muerto -informó Ginny.

-Has hecho con Voldemort un pacto macabro, ¿los demás no te importamos? -dijo Hermione.

-Claro que sí. Y yo no haría nada contra vosotros -respondió Ginny.

-¿Y el asesinó sádico de tu novio tampoco? -preguntó Hermione con ironía.

-El… Tom no es… -pero de repente Ginny se interrumpió. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que no era un asesino sádico? ¿Qué Tom no los dañaría? Eso no podía garantizarlo.

Hermione esbozó una gélida sonrisa y dijo severamente:

-¿Lo ves? Tu tienes tu camino, yo el mío. Espero que nunca vuelvan a cruzarse.

Ginny se quedó petrificada, y cuando se repuso dijo:

-Solo te pido, por la amistad que tuvimos, que no se lo digas a nadie. Al menos de momento.

Hermione levantó las cejas ante esa petición, incrédula de que Ginny se hubiera atrevido a pedirla algo así. Y la pelirroja, al ver la duda de Hermione añadió:

-Además, Dumbledore lo sabe y no quería que lo supiera nadie más. Hazlo por él, por el criterio del Director. Cuando él quiera que mi relación se sepa, se sabrá.

Hermione pareció considerar la propuesta y dijo secamente:

-De acuerdo.

Ginny asintió aliviada con la cabeza y se fue de allí hacia la Torre Griffindor, como le prometió a Tom. La espera en su sala común, se le hizo largar. Ella tocaba el anillo que colgaba en su pecho. De algún modo la tranquilizaba. Era como si pudiera sentir algo de Tom a través de la distancia.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en la enfermería, pues se había convertido en una impovisada sala de reunión.

Al bajar de su Torre, cuando la pelea había terminado, quiso ver inmediatamente a su familia. Por el camino se encontró a McGonagall que llevaba de vuelta un grupo de alumnos que parecían ilesos. Ginny la pidió información a la subdirectora y esta la dijo que bajara a la enfermería, que estaban allí todos. Con ese "todos", Ginny intuyó que se refería a la Orden.

Al llegar, la señora Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a Tonks, que yacía en una cama con la ropa rasgada, el rostro magullado y una pierna ensangrentada. Sus padres y hermanos por fortuna estaban bien. Harry también parecía hallarse en perfecto estado. Al igual que Dumbledore y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden.

Enseguida entendió que habían ganado, pero la lista de daños materiales y heridos era muy larga. Y Voldemort no había conseguido su objetivo, que según Dumbledore, era matar a Harry.

Habían trasladado de nuevo a Bill a la enfermería y parecía que aún estaba sedado. Su madre no paraba de sollozar y se peleaba con su cuñada por el pañuelo que servía para aplicar un ungüento extraño sobre las heridas que tenía en la cara.

Hermione estaba sentada en una cama junto a Harry y la dirigía miradas venenosas. Snape también pululaba por allí y más allá de lo que parecía un golpe en la cabeza, estaba en perfecto estado.

Entonces se alegró que no hubiera nada grave que lamentar. Se preguntó también si Voldemort estaría también haciendo recuentro entre los suyos y si el por el contrario tendría que enterrar a alguien. Prefirió no saberlo, no pensarlo.

Remus Lupin acababa de entrar por la puerta apresuradamente. Tenía la ropa más raída que de costumbre, el pelo revuelto, suciedad en la piel y los ojos brillantes.

-He encontrado a Greyback en el Bosque Prohibido, Director. Está muerto -anunció con gravedad.

-Bien, gracias Remus. No esperaba encontrar precisamente un cadáver -afirmó Dumbledore- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-No lo sé, Director. No fue obra de ninguno de nosotros, a juzgar por el estado del cuerpo. Es una vista muy desagradable, parece como si hubiera sido brutalmente torturado -informó Lupin.

-De modo que fueron mortífagos -dijo el Director.

-Si, me temo que sí. Lo que no alcanzo a entender es porqué han asesinado a uno de los suyos. Quizá se volvió incontrolable y era un peligro para cualquiera, indistintamente de a qué bando perteneciera, pero la tortura sigue sin encajar -caviló Lupin.

-Es posible que atacara a algún mortífago y esto sea una especie de venganza -especuló Shacklebolt.

-Es probable que así haya sido, de lo contrario, no tendría sentido -dijo Lupin.

Para Ginny si tenía sentido, claro que tenía sentido pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Y seguro que Dumbledore y Snape también habían intuido la verdad. Y como si el sabio Director la hubiese leído la mente, en ese instante la miró de una forma extraña. Seguramente habría cambiado de opinión sobre ella y Tom, aunque esperaba que no lo anunciara en ese instante a bombo y platillo.

En todo caso, no sabía como sentirse respecto a lo de Greyback. Voldemort la había proporcionado venganza, había demostrado de nuevo que sí era importante para el, pero no la agradaba mucho eso de las torturas y las ejecuciones.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Snape se levantó de pronto y dijo:

-Señor Director, voy a por las pociones curativas para Poppy.

-Muy bien Severus -aprobó Dumbledore.

-¡Señorita Weasley! -dijo de repente, mientras Ginny le miraba- Venga conmigo, tendrá que ayudarme a traer las pociones.

Lo que menos deseaba ella en esos instantes era quedarse a solas con Snape, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que la depararía. Igual solamente quería advertirla de la larga y dolorosa muerte que tendría si se la ocurría abrir el pico sobre el beso que había presenciado. O igual quería transmitirla un mensaje de Tom y eso la animó un poco. Se encaminó decidida tras su profesor. Lo que no se esperaba de ninguna manera es que, cuando habían recorrido apenas dos pasillos, Snape se diera la vuelta bruscamente para encararla:

-Weasley, voy a darle un consejo y una orden -dijo Snape taladrándola con la mirada y en un tono de voz que despertaría temor en cualquier mortal que no fuera Dumbledore o Voldemort.

Se puso nerviosa y tocó su anillo intentando buscar a Tom entre las brumas de la existencia.

Fin del capítulo.

_Normalmente contesto a los reviews con un mensaje privado pero me gustaría contestar a sevillana, que me dejó un review anónimo y por tanto, no he podido responder:_

_-Sevillana: Comenzaré de nuevo a escribir el fic por el que preguntas cuándo termine este. No sé porque no pudiste dejar un review pues sí acepto reviews anónimos._


	27. Muros de Hogwarts

Los personajes y el imaginario mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JKRowling y a veces de la Warner, XD.

**El fic está llegando a su fin (aún quedan algunos capis). Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y tener paciencia.**

Capítulo 27: Muros de Hogwarts.

-El consejo es que se aleje de su familia. Y la orden es que se aleje de Hermione Granger -soltó al fin Snape gélidamente.

Ginny apenas se creía lo que escuchaba. ¿Quién era Snape para pedirla que hiciera semejante cosa? No, es que hasta ahí podía llegar la broma, pensó Ginny enfadada.

-Mire, usted será mi profesor, pero fuera del ámbito académico no es nadie para decirme lo debo o no debo hacer y menos aún para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer -barbotó ella.

Snape se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny, ella sintió miedo y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con una pared. Su profesor recortó aún más la distancia y bajó la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara, los separaba una distancia menor de un palmo. Snape tomó la varita entre los dedos, en un gesto como descuidado, pero Ginny pudo entrever la sutil y velada amenaza.

-A ver si te enteras, estúpida -comenzó su profesor con voz susurrante, oscura -, solo eres una mocosa impertinente a la que podría aplastar sin pestañear si quiera. Si sigues intacta, es exclusivamente porque Dumbledore quiere, así que quítate de esa cabecita de chorlito la idea errónea que tienes sobre el hecho de que los demás debamos temerte por ser la puta de Señor Tenebroso.

Ginny sintió una mezcla de enfado e indignación al escuchar esas palabras, ella no era la puta de nadie. Su profesor, al ver que callaba, siguió hablando:

-Solo te lo repetiré una vez más: aléjate de Hermione Granger. Si eres tan estúpida como para exponer a tu familia, es tu problema, pero no te voy a consentir jamás que pongas en peligro a Granger.

Snape se separó de ella y entonces, menos intimidada, replicó:

-Profesor, no veo en que pongo en peligro a nadie, yo solo…

-Weasley, eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba -la interrumpió Snape bufando despectivamente -, definitivamente eres tonta. El Señor Tenebroso se mantiene cerca de ti, así que solo hay que hacer una deducción muy simple: Cuanto más se alejen de ti las personas, mas lejos estarán del Señor Tenebroso.

Ginny se quedó procesando esas palabras. Snape había dicho que era una deducción simple pero ella no terminaba de pillarle el punto. Igual su profesor tenía razón y lo mejor era alejarse de todos, o igual no tenía razón y lo que ocurría era que Snape desvariaba. En cualquier caso, ella sí se iba a mantener a alejada de Hermione, pero básicamente porque su mejor amiga hasta hacía escasas horas, la había retirado la palabra y ahora prácticamente la odiaba. Y realmente eso la dolía: había perdido a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Aquella noche había sido larga. Algunos padres se habían presentado en Hogwarts para sacar inmediatamente a sus hijos del colegio. Al día siguiente la situación no mejoró nada: los padres, histéricos algunos, otros enfadados y otros ambas cosas, seguían llegando para reclamar a sus hijos; las clases se habían suspendido indefinidamente; había una larga lista de tareas pendientes que consistían fundamentalmente en reparar, restaurar o sustituir todo aquello que se había dañado durante la batalla; y por si todo esto fuera poco, no cesaban de llegar lechuzas del Ministerio, de "El Profeta", de padres y familiares de los alumnos, del "Noticiero Radiofónico Mágico", de cotillas,… Y para colmo, algunas de las cartas eran vociferadores que explotaban si osaban ignorarlos. El Director estuvo tentado de cerrar el canal de comunicaciones vía lechuza por todas las molestias que estaba ocasionando.

Con todo el jaleo, ninguno de sus amigos se había percatado de que Ginny no se hablaba con Hermione, claro que ella procuraba mantener las distancias y evitaba coincidir con su ex mejor amiga. Lo que más temía, era la llamada de Dumbledore que efectivamente se produjo. No se sorprendió mucho cuando el director dijo que ya no podría verse con Voldemort porque después de los desagradables incidentes, no quería que merodeara cerca de Hogwarts ni cerca de sus alumnos. No obstante, aunque esperada, no dejaba de ser una noticia pésima para Ginny.

-Estúpido Tom con sus estúpidas ideas: atacar el Castillo con Dumbledore aquí y además pensar que iba a salir bien parado… ¿a quién se le ocurre? Ahora, por culpa de tu descerebrada lucha, estaremos separados. Muchas gracias_ Elquenodebesernombrado_, de verdad, muchísimas gracias -decía entre dientes según caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

En los días siguientes, todo siguió más o menos igual, aunque la situación empeoró ligeramente por una revuelta que se había producido en el Bosque Prohibido. Al parecer los centauros no se habían tomado demasiado bien la incursión de un hombre lobo en lo que ellos consideraban "sus tierras" y habían decidido desde entonces mostrarse hostiles con todas las criaturas, fuera de la especie que fueran. Eso dificultaba mucho las incursiones que llevaban a cabo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para intentar esclarecer lo máximo posible la muerte de Greyback y para asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún mortífago oculto en la zona.

Tampoco la enfermera estaba de humor. Las pociones que estaba subministrando a los heridos se agotaban y el profesor Snape no parecía que tuviera tiempo para hacerla caso. Ginny alcanzó a escuchar el fragmento de una de las discusiones entre ambos:

-¡Usted es el encargado del suministro de pociones para le enfermería! ¡No puede evadirse de sus obligaciones así como así! -le reprochó la enfermera.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no soy profesor de Pociones, soy profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de modo que deberías estar dando la lata al viejo morsa en lugar acosarme a mí.

-Usted bien sabe que Slughorn aceptó el trabajo de docente, ¡pero eso no incluía la elaboración de pociones para la enfermería! Es un pesetero, ¡habría pedido el doble del sueldo que cobra por ocuparse de esa tarea! -gritaba Poppy.

-Igual debería hacer yo lo mismo.

-No se crea que voy a dejar esto así, Snape, se lo diré al director -amenazó la enfermera.

-¡Eso es! Dígaselo. Y de paso dígale que deje de encomendarme misiones peligrosas para que pueda sacar tiempo para elaborar sus estimadas pociones –sugirió Snape de malos modos antes de salir deprisa con un revuelo de capa.

Snape había perdido la paciencia, eso no era nuevo, pensó Ginny, pero lo que sí era nuevo es que al hablar de ese modo a la enfermera y decir esas cosas sobre las misiones que le encomendaba Dumbledore, además de perder la paciencia, quedaba patente que había perdido su legendario autocontrol, lo cual era un síntoma de hasta que punto estaba presionado Snape por todos los flancos. Y eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno tener a Snape con los nervios de punta suelto por la escuela.

* * *

Los padres de Ginny no se la habían llevado aún de Hogwarts porque de momento, estaban instalados allí con otros miembros de la Orden para ocuparse de la reparación de destrozos. Ginny sabía que esa situación era solo temporal e intuía que cuando sus padres se fueran a La Madriguera, quizás la arrastrarían tras ellos, ya que aún era menor de edad. Y la verdad era que Ginny pensaba que si estuviera en su casa, las cosas para ella se simplificarían y todo volvería a ser como en verano… como aquel maravilloso verano…

Una noche, estando dormida en su cama con dosel, sintió como la joya que le había regalado Tom, quemaba sobre su pecho. Entonces, en un rincón de su cabeza, percibió como él la estaba llamando. Se la antojó imposible y pensó que quizá fueran solo imaginaciones producto de tanta tensión, miedo y ansiedad acumuladas. Sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de poner la mente en blanco.

Durante unos segundos, todo volvió a estar en silencio, pero fue un silencio muy efímero porque la llamada surgió de nuevo con más fuerza. No pronunciaba su nombre, tampoco la interpelaba a cumplir una orden. Lo que percibía con claridad era el deseo de Tom de estar con ella, ya mismo, justo en ese instante. El corazón de Ginny se aceleró, quería verle, hablar con el, sentirle físicamente cerca. Cada vez soportaba peor los largos periodos en los cuales no podía disfrutar de su compañía, y después de los últimos acontecimientos la necesidad de estar con el, había pasado a ser imperiosa. Y justo en ese instante estaba percibiendo que Voldemort deseaba lo mismo, y que además estaba esperándola.

Fue entonces cuándo se abandonó a las sensaciones que recibía, dejando que fueran penetrando poco a poco en su cabeza, en su corazón, en su persona. Era una espiral fresca, casi fría, lo que la estaba conectando con Voldemort , más aún, no la estaba conectando, la estaba uniendo. Nunca había experimentado nada similar. La esencia de Tom la iba envolviendo por completo, enroscándose como una serpiente en su propia esencia. Pero no había suplantación, ni inclusión violenta. Era una unión complementaria. Ginny se sentía autónoma y a la vez vinculada. Ella no sabía como definirlo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Después, todo fue fácil. La conexión establecida actuaba como una fuerza hipnótica que la guiaba a salir de su cama de dosel, a vestirse sigilosamente, a salir de la Torre, a cruzar los jardines y a llegar a la verja que separaba Hogwarts del resto del mundo. Se sentía segura, desde la distancia Tom estaba con ella, y lo sentía en cada uno de sus pasos.

La voluntad de Ginny seguía intacta, y sus acciones seguían siendo producto de sus decisiones. Voldemort no la había poseído. Ella le había permitido entrar en su mente, dejó que su esencia la envolviera, sintiéndose arropada y protegida.

Tom estaba muy cerca, le buscó con la mirada y enseguida lo encontró al otro lado de las rejas. Se acercó hacia él enseguida, ¡como le había echado de menos! Alargó el brazo para poder tocarle, ya no la importaba el aspecto terrorífico que presentaba cuando no tomaba la poción multijugos, y esos ojos rojos que se fijaban en los suyos ya no la quemaban. Definitivamente quería estar con el. Lo necesitaba.

-¡Quieta Ginvera! -La advertencia de Tom la hizo sobresaltarse del susto. Y hasta que no vio como el pasaba la mano sobre la verja de Hogwarts no comprendió lo que ocurría.

Inmediatamente se formó una pequeña onda expansiva de color azulado sobre el lugar en el que Voldemort había hecho el amago de traspasar la reja con la mano. Era como si un campo de energía invisible rodeara el colegio.

Genial, pensó ella. Atrapada.

-Tom, tengo que verte -pidió ella con un deje de necesidad. Eso de "verte" iba claramente con un doble sentido. Obviamente no se había expresado bien, lo que quería era estar con el.

-Estoy trabajando en ello -respondió el, comprendiendo lo que había querido decir Ginny, a la par que había complicados movimientos con la varita y murmuraba hechizos.

Ginny estaba inquieta, quería que Voldemort terminase cuánto antes. Miró hacia atrás y vio una silueta negra en la lejanía, parecía que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Y no podrías "trabajar en ello" más deprisa? -apremió Ginny volviendo a mirar hacia atrás.

-Ginevra, esto no es magia de nivel colegial. Y no creo que te ocurra nada por esperar unos minutos más -conjeturó Voldemort.

-Pues siento discrepar de tu opinión -respondió ella alarmada mirando a Tom. Había reconocido al dueño de la oscura silueta que se acercaba.

Voldemort detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla. Ella contestó a la pregunta que él no había formulado aún:

-Se acerca Snape. Y, por las formas que trae, diría que viene echo un basilisco.

Tom la miró de una forma extraña y ella enseguida añadió:

-Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie.

Se la escapó una risa nerviosa, ciertamente a Tom no le haría gracia que la gente mencionara a los basiliscos en su presencia después de lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. De cualquier manera, aquel no era buen momento para bromear pero por lo que parecía, había escogido el humor como forma de mantener el miedo a raya.

Snape era impredecible para ella: podría abrirla la puerta, podría llevársela y acusarla ante Dumbledore, o podría triturarla viva. Cualquiera de las tres opciones eran posibles.

-Tom... -le llamó ella temblando como un flan.

-Tranquila Ginevra. Déjame esto a mí.

Cuando Snape llegó a su altura, vio la escena y no lo hizo falta más. Agarró a Ginny del hombro y, sin importarle la presencia del Señor Tenebroso, la zarandeó violentamente mientras la gritaba algo. Ella solo entendió palabras sueltas: irresponsable, consentida, estúpida…

-¡Severus basta ya! -ordenó Voldemort con un tono peligroso.

-¡Usted ya no me da órdenes! -Le gritó Snape, dejándolos a ambos momentáneamente atónitos.

Snape se acaba de descubrir el solito, había confirmado que era un doble espía al servicio de la Orden del Fénix. Cuando Voldemort comprendió esto, dijo amenazantemente y frío:

-Si la tocas, lo pagarás con tu vida.

-Primero tendrá que entrar aquí -aseguró Snape -Y dado el poco éxito que ha tenido hasta ahora, cuando llegue el momento de pagarle esa deuda, me habré muerto de viejo -se burló Snape con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Eso lo dices porque te separa de Tom un campo mágico impenetrable -respondió Ginny con rabia- Si no existieran estas protecciones, habría que ver lo valiente que te mostrabas.

-¿¡Y tu qué sabes, mocosa!

-¡Si tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista, ábreme la puerta y me iré tranquilamente! -le gritó Ginny.

-Mas quisieras Weasley -Snape se acercó a ella y la dijo con regodeo en la voz: -Ahora nos vamos a ver al Director, por supuesto llamaré al Ministerio para que seas formalmente acusada de colaboración con los mortífagos -una sonrisa de lado apareció en la carota de Snape-, ¡que digo mortífagos! De colaboración con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso es más correcto. Pasarás el resto de tus días en Azkaban si tienes suerte, y sino, los dementores te darán un tierno besito -dijo con una voz falsamente melosa- Aunque acostumbrada a los besos de esa cosa -señaló a Voldemort- no notarás ninguna diferencia, hasta puede que encuentres alguna mejora -añadió con crueldad.

-¡Hijo de puta! -Gritó Ginny. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La rabia fluyó desde el interior de Ginny hacia todas sus extremidades y sin pensarlo, le arreó con fuerza una patada en la entrepierna a su profesor, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Ella pensó que era ahora o nunca, tenía que quitarle la varita si quería tener alguna oportunidad y el método más rápido era abalanzarse sobre el y robársela. No había tiempo para un expeliarmus, Snape podría tener tiempo para ponerse a la defensiva.

Comenzaron una lucha en el suelo cuando ella se tiró sobre el buscando el bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde solía Snape llevar la varita. El trató de impedírselo y forcejearon.

A la par que Ginny había acusado a Snape de ser hijo de una madre de dudosa reputación en un ataque de rabia, Voldemort también había sentido ira ante el comentario de Snape. Solo que su ira era mucho mayor, se extendía como ondas expansivas casi perceptibles, Ginny lo sintió en su interior y eso la dio fuerza para golpear a Snape con más vehemencia. La varita de Voldemort canalizó esa furia desmedida y abrió un pequeño agujero en el escudo que cercaba Hogwarts.

En la distancia, Harry Potter se despertó en su cama muy agitado y muy furioso, pero esas emociones no eran suyas. Y esto lo supieron porque el silencio del castillo fue roto por las voces de Dumbledore y otros miembros de la Orden. No tardarían en aparecer alabando por el camino la utilidad del "don de Harry".

Durante la lucha por la varita de Snape, pareció que Ginny se hacía con ella, pero un manotazo de su profesor la hizo soltarla y rodó a saber por donde. Pero al menos, Snape no estaba armado, aunque era más fuerte que ella.

Voldemort continuó rompiendo el encantamiento protector a toda prisa. Ginny resistía. La Orden ya casi estaba sobre ellos. Tenía que liberarse de Snape y salir por el hueco que ya era visible: un círculo de luz rojiza dibujado en la verja, del color del fuego. Pero no era fácil y su profesor era consciente también de que tenía que aguantar hasta que llegara la ayuda que ya se aproximaba velozmente.

En un arranque de desesperación, Ginny mordió fuertemente el brazo de Snape que la mantenía retenida contra el suelo y rodó escapando rápidamente se su alcance. Snape se puso en pie trabajosamente y alcanzó a Ginny de nuevo, pero un hechizo aturdidor lo golpeó en pleno rostro, lanzándolo hacia el tronco de un árbol cercano a toda velocidad. Voldemort le había maldecido a través de la rotura en el escudo.

Ginny consiguió salir por el hueco, y se abrazó a Tom fuertemente. Algunos miembros de la Orden llegaron a la altura de Snape y lanzaron hechizos a Voldemort, gritando que era un asesino y pidiendo que liberara a Ginny sin pensar jamás en la posibilidad de que ella se habría ido voluntariamente con el supuesto captor.

Los hechizos simplemente rebotaban y el agujero por el que había salido Ginny se había sellado ya.

-Sujétate Ginevra. Nos vamos.

-¡No! -dijo ella- Aún no. Quiero ver a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

Le miró y Voldemort leyó que se quería despedir de ellos, porque lo más probable es que no tuviera ocasión de volverlos a ver, al menos no de esa manera: su familia aún no había desarrollado hostilidad hacia ella. Esa podría ser la última vez que la vieran como a "la pequeña Ginny".

Ahí llegaban, veía a Bill, a Fred, a George, a Charlie e incluso a Ron, que venía con Harry y Hermione, esta última parecía haber mantenido su promesa pues en las caras de su hermano pequeño y su amigo solo leyó horrorosa preocupación por ella, no hostilidad.

La gritaban algo, George fue hacia la verja e hizo una mueca de dolor, probablemente producido por las saltaron chispas azueles que saltaron cuando intentó atravesar el escudo mágico. Además su hermano golpeó a Snape, que le estorbaba agarrándolo de la túnica y trataba de decirle algo, pero por lo que parecía a George no le importaba en absoluto lo que Snape tuviera que decirle, solo tenía ojos para Ginny.

-Adiós… -dijo ella únicamente con voz quebraba. No quería decir nada más, no quería recordar a su familia con caras de odio y asco en la mirada.

-Venga Ginevra, vámonos. No podemos esperar a que llegue el viejo y rompa el cerco mágico.

-Solo unos instantes más, por favor -suplicó ella cuando vio acercarse a su padre. Poco detrás venía su madre enloquecida cerca de Dumbledore.

-Adiós -se despidió ella elevando la voz y mirándolos. Se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vio la cara de terror de su padre y la profunda tristeza que había en sus ojos.

No quería perder ese contacto visual con el Sr. Weasley, siempre había querido más a su padre que a su madre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Dumbledore levantaba la varita, pero ella ya se sumergía en un embudo negro. Se estaba desapareciendo.

Y reapareció en un bosquecillo que la resultaba familiar. Terminó de ubicarse al distinguir a lo lejos la silueta de la Malfoy Manor. Se había levantado con rapidez y se había mareado, sus piernas flaquearon y por más que intentó permanecer erguida, terminó dando con el trasero en el suelo. Respiró hondo unos instantes y Voldemort no la interrumpió en ningún momento. Cuando estuvo lista, Voldemort la ayudó a levantarse y ambos se encaminaron silenciosos hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

El vaso reposaba sobre una elegante mesita pequeña. El líquido ambarino se fundía con el hielo. Ginny lo tomó y no la importó que el whisky de fuego la quemara la garganta. Estaba como en otra dimensión desde que abandonó Hogwarts. Voldemort la había llevado hasta ese oscuro cuarto situado en los pisos superiores de la mansión y la había pedido que esperara allí. Sobre la mesa hizo aparecer el licor para Ginny porque esa bebida tenía cierto efecto infundiendo ánimo en quien la tomaba.

Ginny no sabía donde había ido Voldemort, seguramente a hablar con los mortífagos sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Ella solo quería descansar, tenía las emociones demasiado a flor de piel como para pensar con claridad. Lo que sabía era que el plan de Dumbledore tenía para ella había fracasado.

Cuando Voldemort regreso, la condujo por el pasillo hacia una habitación amplia, con cama de dosel y maderas ricamente ornamentadas. Estaba desierta, no parecía que nadie durmiera allí desde hacía tiempo, hasta tenía el olor típico de los dormitorios desiertos. A su izquierda una puerta indicaba que muy probablemente ese cuarto dispusiera de baño propio.

-Esta es tu habitación. Ponte cómoda -sugirió Voldemort.

Ella no tenía equipaje que deshacer ni pertenencias que colocar. Aun así miró a Voldemort y asintió. Este se dirigió hacia la puerta y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en sus sospechas:

-Tu no duermes aquí, ¿verdad?

-No. Pero estoy en este mismo pasillo -aseguró- Solo estamos tu y yo en esta planta.

-Bien.

En parte para Ginny era bueno, pues todo había sido tan precipitado que no había tenido tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para cohabitar con otra persona. A Tom seguramente le ocurría lo mismo, pensó ella. Pero por otro lado, se sentía sola en ese momento, no quería separarse tan pronto de Tom después de haber estado alejada tanto tiempo de él y después de todo lo que había acontecido.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche -pidió ella-. Por favor.

Voldemort la miró detenidamente y asintió. Ginny comenzó a desvestirse pero se sintió cortada. Esa era una situación nueva y desnudarse delante de Tom, así a boca jarro en la mansión de los Malfoy… Tomó su varita y apagó las luces de forma que la única iluminación del cuarto provenía de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Con eso sería suficiente, pensó Ginny.

Se metieron en la cama en silencio y ella pegó su cuerpo al de Voldemort, aferrándolo casi con fuerza. Lo había perdido todo, no quería perderle a el también. Entonces Tom la besó en los labios sin previo aviso. Suavemente atrapó los labios de Ginny, era un beso lento; pero las emociones que ella había contenido tomaron el control e intensificó el beso casi con rudeza. La necesidad de su proximidad después de tanto tiempo de ausencia sumado a la vía de escapa que suponía, hacían que Ginny se volcara en lo que hacía.

Se besaron poco rato de esa forma, moviéndose y ajustándose continuamente al cuerpo del otro y esa pasión no tardo en llevaros al sexo. Fue muy intenso, sus bocas se encontraron muchas veces y sus manos otras tantas. Se movían con pasión y con fuerza.

Al terminar, ella cayó rendida, no habló sobre el futuro, ni sobre nada. Voldemort respetó su espacio y su silencio, dándola tiempo. Pero no se fue de la cama. Y cuando finalmente Ginny se durmió con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, no la apartó. Hasta que los primeros rayos de sol dieron de lleno y la cara a Ginny, despertándola, Voldemort no se levantó.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se acordó de lo sucedido y dijo con voz pastosa:

-Buenos días.

-Aun es pronto Ginevra -contestó Voldemort mientras salía y apuntaba a las cortinas para que se cerraran y sumergieran a Ginny en la semi penumbra- Vuelve a dormir. Nos veremos más tarde.

Ella asintió y le vio marcharse. Se negó en redondo a dar vueltas a sus pensamientos, de modo que los apartó como pudo para volver a dormirse.

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
